Skin deep
by fusedtwilight
Summary: Sequel to Eye of the beholder. Sara is back and is still learning how to be a vampire and to control her powers. What happens whent the Volturi learns of her existance? Can Embry save her from Aro's clutches?
1. Chapter 1

Skin deep

Chapter 1

**Fusedtwilight: Well it's been a year since eye of the beholder came out, now it's the sequel Kin deep. Sara is back and is still learning to be a vampire and her and Embry are still together. So now without delay here is Skin deep.**

Embry P.O.V

After my patrol I rushed home. It was eight now but in Denali it was about ten or so. They were like two or three hours ahead of us.

Who was so special I had to call all the way in Denali Alaska? Sara. Sara was my girlfriend, she was also a vampire. Which was pretty weird seeing how I was a werewolf. You see I met Sara when she was still human. I bumped into her at the grocery store and asked her out.

On our date I found out her mom was an alcoholic and an abusive drunk. I took her back to her house so she could get her stuff and live with me until we could figure something out. Sadly what I didn't know was that on our date a vampire got a whiff of her and followed her home. Killed her mom right in front of her, and then bit her. Luckily she survived thanks to me and the Cullens, we stopped him before he finished her off. She turned into a vampire. The most beautiful vampire in the world. She still stank like any old leech-I mean vampire.

I have been trying to learn to not say things like blood sucker and leech. I mean I am dating a vampire and saying shit like that around your girlfriend isn't a good thing. Especially when said girlfriend has the strength to crush your skull like rotten fruit.

She lived in Alaska now with the Denali coven. They like the Cullen's only drank animal blood. They took Sara to help her learn how to be a vegetarian vampire. Why there and not here? Her power.

Sarah was one of the few vampires who have a special power. She can control desire. Not just sexual desire. Any desire. People want all kinds of things. Money, flesh, sex, power, food, family, friends, anything. She can take away your desires and replace it with hers or make you want things you never wanted. We first learned of her power when she used it on me. Things got so heated between us her desire made me want her so bad I was willing to kill anyone who came between us. I saw her as a god I would sacrifice my own life for.

Luckily I was snapped out of it but some of my pack mates had been phased when it happened. They blabbed to some of Sam's pack, Sam bitched to the council and the new rule now is Sara can only come back if she has control of her gift. If she ever uses it on a wolf from any pack she will be banished under penalty of death should she return.

Since Eleazar had the power to see vampire powers and had experience with training vampires with special powers and they were in an isolated area so for now Sara was staying in Alaska.

It was good for her in a way. She had been through so much in a matter of days. She needed a long vacation. But I missed her like hell.

It was weird, I did not imprint on her, and I only knew her for a day. Yet here I am going against everything I was raised to believe for a vampire. Being a vampire had more problems than just the difference in species. She was immortal she would live until she was torn apart and the pieces burned. I had the option of staying immortal, but was I ready for immortality?

Then there was the fact I had not imprinted. What if we lived together for a thousand years in bliss and I imprinted? I think about this stuff a lot. But when I think about leaving her, to call it all off after everything we have been through together, I feel sick.

It may not be imprinting but love at first sight is still a powerful thing. There were so many ways, but we were both willing to give it a shot.

I said a quick hello to my mom as I ran to my room. I logged onto my chat room account and waited for Sara to log in. A few minutes later she logged in.

Ladyofdesire: Hi Embry :)

Wolfmanembry: Hi Sarah!

Ladyofdesire: How have you been?

Wolfmanembry: Good, what's up with your screen name?

Ladyofdesire: It was Kate and Tanya's idea (rolls eyes) they thought it was sexy.

Wolfmanembry: you are sexy :)

Ladyofdesire: Embry! (Blushes)

Wolfmanembry: How are the lessons going?

Ladyofdesire: Great! Eleazar has been a great help. Everyone pitches in to help.

Wolfmanembry: What do the others do to help?

Ladyofdesire: They take turns being guinea pigs

Wolfmanembry: Oh. Any progress?

Ladyofdesire: A little. It's still tough to fully control, Eleazar wants to take me into town and have me around humans, to see how I do. I'm nervous, the last time I was in a store I had Jasper to help.

Wolfmanembry: Well you've been a vampire for three months and you have been drinking plenty of animal blood, plus everyone will be there so I wouldn't worry.

Ladyofdesire: But what if I want human blood and my wants transfer to them and we go berserk and kill people :(

Wolfmanembry:….that would be a problem.

Ladyofdesire: I don't know if I'm ready :(

Wolfmanembry: Just talk to Eleazar and let him know how you feel. If you don't feel ready then wait a little longer, best part of immortality is you have plenty of time to do anything.

Ladyofdesire: Thanks Embry. So how is La Push?

Wolfmanembry: Get ready this might take a while. Okay so Lilith's family came and there was some tension of course, then Maria came back!

Ladyofdesire: Jasper's Maria?

Wolfmanembry: No, the Maria who tried to switch bodies with Lil.

Ladyofdesire: OMG! I thought she was dead?!

WolfmanEmbry: So did we she kidnapped her brother Able and tortured him so bad his hair turned white.

Ladyofdesire: Oh no!

Wolfmanembry: She also had these twins. They were messed up, one could cause old wounds to physically reappear and the other could open your old emotional wounds back up.

Ladyofdesire: What did u do?

WolfmanEmbry: We had the Amazons come up and help. It wasn't a popular move. Sam and his pack almost didn't help us because they were against us using vampires who drank human blood.

Ladyofdesire: I don't blame him; vampires who drink human blood are evil.

I did not respond to that. After everything a human killing vampire put her through she was going to be a bit prejudiced.

Wolfmanembry: Well they came and helped. We killed Maria and her twins and got Able back. He is still recovering physically and mentally. The Amazons really liked Lil, they sent her a jacket made from snake skin.

Ladyofdesire: Really? What kind?

Wolfmanembry: Anaconda. But guess what?

Ladyofdesire: What?

Wolfmanembry: Lilith is pregnant!

Ladyofdesire: OMG!!! Really!!! Tell Seth and her I said congratulations! Seth will make a great dad!

Wolfmanembry: I know, I always thought I would have a kid before him, you know?

She didn't text anything for a few moments. I realized my mistake. I wouldn't be having children with her. Male vampires could have children with a human female, but female vampires can't have children at all.

Wolfmanembry: Sara I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said that :(

Ladyofdesire: No its okay….Embry do you want children?

I cursed myself for what I have begun. Sara always felt guilty for the sacrifices I will have to make if we continue a relationship.

Wolfmanembry: Sara, I love you, weather we can have kids or not. Besides it's not like I need to have kids. Thanks to the Volturi we have a nice big wolf population. Besides we could always adopt a kid one day.

Ladyofdesire: A vampire for a mom and a werewolf for a dad. That would be an interesting T.V show.

Wolfmanembry: LoL

"Embry time for bed!" mom called.

"Okay!" I called back.

Wolfmanembry: Gtg time for bed.

Ladyofdesire: Mom still mad u came up here?

Wolfmanembry: Yeah, but she has been putting up with my disappearing for years now. I think it's time I start being the good son again so I obey her…for now :(

Ladyofdesire: You're a good guy Embry :) I am sending you one of those cameras so we can talk to each other on the computer.

Wolfmanembry: Sweet! Can't wait, talk to you later, love u.

Ladyofdesire: Love you bye.

I logged out and went over to my bed. I laid down and used my arms as pillows. I wanted to go back to Alaska and see Sara again. But seeing how I am grounded that isn't going to happen. Being grounded for three month's has sucked. But I have made sure I have been the perfect son obeying my mom in everything.

It's only a matter of time before she lets me off the hook. I still hadn't gotten down to talking to her about who my real dad was. My options are Quil's dad, Billy Black and Joshua Uley. I did not want it to be any of them.

Before I kind of hoped it would be Sam. Everyone knew Joshua Uley was a dick. Lazy and a drinker, left his wife and kid. I would rather it be him then Billy or Quil's dad. They came from happy families and I did not want to ruin that.

But now I don't want any of them to be the dad. Sam had caused so much shit for me and Sara. Not to mention that would make me related to Jamie, Joshua's bastard son. I mean that kid was crazy…literally! He killed another wolf. He did save Leah but he was just creepy.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I decided to turn in early. Now that I don't do night patrols I do day time. I really did miss sleeping in. It was great.

* * *

Sara P.O.V

I sighed as I got off the computer.

I felt bad for Embry. He had to give up so much for me. And what did I give him back? I looked at the mirror by my bed. Since living with Tanya and Kate they had helped me gain a little confidence in my beauty.

I finally realized that growing up I had been beautiful. But my mom who had been jealous of me had drilled the belief that I was ugly into my head. But thanks to Embry and everyone I had finally learned I was beautiful.

Was that all I had for Embry? Eternal beauty? Unlike vampires werewolves have the option of having a more normal life; they can stop phasing and have kids and age. We can't. I would never give him children, I would never age, and I could never meet his human friends and co-workers because sunlight plus vampires equals sparkles.

But I needed Embry. He made me feel so…alive. Excuse the pun. He has done so much for me, how can I feel anything but love for him. How can I spend the rest of my eternity without him by my said?

I wished I could just go back to Forks and be with him. Sadly not all the wolves liked us being together, and my power was still a wild card. Oh how I wished I had never crossed paths with Vincent.

If he never caught my scent he would have never followed me, killed my mom and turned me. I got my vengeance on him though; I had his own vampires tear him to pieces. It still hurts to think about that day. Not because I feel sympathy for him. But because it scared me to think I could be so ruthless like that.

If I could go back in time I would. I would go back and stop me from meeting Vincent. Then I would have left with Embry, we would have become a real couple, I would be in La Push right now on the beech right now…sigh…what could have been.

But things happened differently. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and move on. If I want to be with Embry then I have to get control of my power and then I can go back to Embry.

Like Embry said, I have plenty of time to learn.

**Fusedtwilight: A short chapter but it is the beginning. Next chapter we see what living with the Denali Coven is like for Sara, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skin Deep **

**Chapter 2 **

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to bridg0731, AA1991, and SkittlesForTheWorld. And of course my beta animegirlkiki.**

Sara P.O.V

I got ready to go out hunting with the others. We had decided to treat ourselves to some polar bears today and were going to run further up north. I was in my room with Kate and Tanya having some girl talk.

"So how is Embry?" Tanya asked as she curled my hair.

"Great, they have been going through a lot down in Washington." I said.

"So we have heard. I think when Carlisle and the others move from Forks we should move there, that's where all the fun is." Kate said as she painted her nails.

"I don't know if I'm ready to go back to Forks, if it wasn't for Embry I would stay here," I said.

"I don't blame you," Tanya said. "Forks is okay for a while but spending your whole life there, that is boring."

"It wasn't Forks, it was my mother," I said softly.

"Sweetie, she can't hurt you anymore." Tanya said patting my shoulder.

"No, but there are so many memories back there, the only good ones involve Embry." I said.

"Aww, young love. Tanya remembers when we were that age?" Kate said.

"You really do love him don't you?" Tanya asked.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"I don't know how you can stand the smell of him." Kate said.

"Kate!" Tanya chastised.

"Don't get me wrong, he's okay and all but the smell," she gagged.

"We don't smell like roses to them you know," I said.

"He does look fine with no shirt though." Kate said.

"Kate! Don't say that!" I said.

"Why? It's true," she shrugged her shoulders.

"What about Garrett?" I asked.

"I love him, doesn't mean I can't complement a guy for having an awesome six pack." she smiled. If I could still blush I would.

"I heard that woman!" Garrett called from downstairs.

"Aw shut up!" Kate shouted stomping her foot on the ground. She looked up at us and smiled.

"God I love that man."

We all laughed at that. "So I was talking to Eleazar and he wants you to drink as much as you can. Tomorrow we'll go into town and see how well you do around humans." Tanya said.

"I don't know, I'm only three months old." I said. That was weird to say.

"Bella nailed it as soon as she woke up." Kate said.

"Well Bella is…Bella," I said.

"Relax, you have been around humans before." Tanya said.

"Yeah but Jasper was there and I still wanted to drink their blood," I said. "What if my power activates and makes you all thirsty too?" I asked.

"Then don't activate your power." Kate said shrugging her shoulders.

"It activates itself, you know that."

"Relax, if you get too antsy just get out of there, that's all."

I sighed. "This sucks, I thought being a vampire was supposed to be more fun."

"It's tough in the beginning, I still remember how hard it was when I became a vampire," Kate said. "And my power was a pain to control, it took me forever to not touch someone and shock them."

Kate was a living taser. When she touches someone they get a powerful shock that brings them down for a second or two, which is all the time a vampire would need.

"Tell me about it, I remember this one time Kate hooked up with a human and nearly killed him," Tanya said.

"Mmmm, good thing for me he liked the pain," Kate said.

"Didn't he wonder why you were shocking him?" I asked trying to ignore the sex talk.

"Oh I killed him after we were done," Kate said.

I did a double take. "What?"

Kate laughed. "We didn't start out as vegetarians Sara. After our mother died it was just me, Tanya and…Irina. We had always been…a bit lusty bunch, but after our mother died it got worse. It was the only thing we had to fill the void of her loss. At first we only targeted rapists, murders, molesters. After we had out fill of them we would dispose of them. But there were times when we craved gentler men, more pure men, But we knew we would not be able to control ourselves."

"What changed?" I asked curious.

"I fell in love," Tanya said. "He was a farm boy in the mother country. His name was Peter. He was my siren."

I clapped my hands to my mouth. For vampires there is one human in a million whose blood is so powerful, so sweet, the blood calls to the said vampire causing the most powerful and intense craving for blood that even a new born could feel. Vincent craved my blood. It was my blood that called to him and made him hunt me, my blood that killed my mother and led me to this life.

"I stalked him, learning his patterns, his behavior. I should have swooped in a finished him, but I wanted to savor it. Plus he was good looking. Long ago we learned to mix the two hungers, blood and flesh. One cold winter's night he went out to hunt and I followed him. He was hunting a bear and before he killed it, it wounded him. He fell unconscious and I stood over him ready to finish him off. But something stopped me, I didn't know what. All I knew is something rose up in me and fought the thirst. In my desperation for blood I fell upon the bear and drank from it. It wasn't as good as a humans but it helped me think straight." She got up from behind me and sat in front of me.

"Me and Irina knew she was stalking him, but we decided to let nature run its course," Kate said

"After I drank from the bear I took Peter home and tended to his wounds. I was confused. Why didn't finish him off and be done with it? See in that time I stalked this young lonely man…I fell in love with him." She took a deep breath and smiled. "He fell in a coma and I took care of him, cut his wood, hunted animals to feed him, feeding off their blood and feeding him the meat. Soon I noticed my eyes were turning gold."

"I can't imagine having such powerful blood so vulnerable and easily taken," I said. My mouth was watering with venom at the thought. I could feel Tanya's desire. After all these years she still craved his blood.

"Not long after we came looking for her, imagine our surprise when we found her caring for the man and with golden eyes. We tried to convince her to drain him and leave. The memory of the Volturi killing our mother was still fresh in our minds and we were quiet upset. But when she told us how she had become resistant to human blood, so much so she had actually walked into the nearby human village and got some supplies for Peter."

"When I told them this I convinced them to try it, they didn't like it at first but soon they too had golden eyes." Tanya said.

"After a while I went to town and had a normal human male, and I did not kill him," Kate said. "We realized drinking animal blood gave us control we had lacked before, we settled at Peters and lived with him and Tanya."

"How long was he in a coma for?" I asked.

"Four months," Tanya said.

"Didn't he have friends or family who came to look in on him?" I asked.

"No, he was a hermit, only went into town for supplies. Was known to the people but they ignored him. But after four months he awoke. It was night and the moon was out. I remember knitting and hearing a gasp, I turned and saw Peter awake. I stared at him, not knowing what to do. Then he took my hand in his and asked if I was an angel. That night we made love." She smiled, but it was sad. "There were moments I thought I would lose control, but I knew I could not stop if I wanted. His blood called to me but I used my love for him and my new found humanity to resist."

"Then what happened?"

"We left."

"That's it? You just left?"

"Well after we helped him get back on his feet we left. He tried to get me to stay, to marry him; he said he fell in love with me with one single look, that he wanted me to be the mother of his children and wanted to grow old with me. But I did not wish to turn him into one of us. The thought of turning my sweet Peter into a monster and denying him such human freedoms made me too sad to even try."

"Did he know?"

"No, we told him we were nomadic women and had stumbled upon his body and had cared for him. He tried to get me to stay but we left."

"Did you ever see him again?" I asked.

"Sometimes I would secretly visit him. Seven years after I left he married a girl who looked a lot like me. I visited every so often. Watching as they had children and grew old together. I was happy for him; I still yearned for him, still yearned for his touch. My body was satisfied with the desire for his touch, but it was easily quenched with the men I took to my bed. My heart how ever could not be satisfied." I could feel her desire, like a pulsing burning thing. It wasn't just his blood she craved, it was him. "But he was happy, I watched over him until he died of old age, then I left leaving his children to their own lives." She gave a bitter laugh. "It is funny, he married a girl who looked like me, and I feel for a boy who looked like him."

"Who?"

"Edward."

"Edward!"

"Yes, it wasn't just his personality, it was his looks. He was like a more serious version of my Peter. Only his hair is bronze where Peter's was black, and Peter had more muscle on him."

"Wow. What did you all do after that?" I asked.

"We continued to have affairs with mortal men, now that we had gotten some self control we could once again love all men equally as we once did. I won't say we slipped here and there. Eventually we came to Alaska and settled here. We wanted to fast from being around humans, hoping a few decades of living alone and on animal blood would lower our desire for human blood."

"Then we met Carmen and Eleazar and we became one big happy family. We were hesitant about them, what with their connections to the Volturi and all. But when we saw how willing Eleazar and Carmen were to try vampire blood we accepted them," Kate said.

"Wow, that's amazing," I said.

"Indeed, now let's get going, there's a bunch of bears waiting for us and we best not keep them waiting," Tanya smiled.

"You guys go on, I'll be right on out." I said.

They left and I was alone in my room. I got up and walked over to my dresser. There was a wooden box made from mahogany wood and had oriental wolf designs on it. On top of the box was a picture of two wolves in a circle entwining one another. Embry had Jake help him make it. The symbol was Quileute. I opened the box and inside was a charm bracelet.

It came with the box. It was how Embry's people got engaged. Instead of rings they gave charm bracelets. After the incident with Vincent, Embry asked me to marry him. I said yes.

So far only he and I knew about it, do to…obvious reasons we decided to wait to tell. I felt kind of bad for keeping it from Tanya and the others. But If the wolves from Sam's pack found out I know they would be harsh to Embry.

I gently picked up the charm and felt the smooth leather under my fingers. Tanya's story struck a nerve in me. After all these years. She still craved the blood and love of a man who lived a millennia ago. But she let him go because it was the only way he could have the things in life that would make him happy.

What did I have to offer Embry? How could I ask him to stay young and watch his friends and family grow old and die? How can I ask him to live with the creatures he was supposed to hunt and kill?

I sighed and put the bracelet away. I do not think I could give him up. The thought of seeing him with another woman and having a family with her made my blood….uh I mean…whatever I had run cold…well colder then what I already was.

I wouldn't mind living in La Push. But it isn't very vampire friendly and we wouldn't be able to live there for long, people would notice I wasn't ageing, plus the locals weren't vampire friendly.

I wanted Embry to be happy, but I don't know if I could make him happy. What am I going to do?

* * *

Embry P.O.V

I never had a father.

I mean I had a father, I just never met him. Or maybe I did. My mother was from Makah, I thought my father had been from there too. Until I had phased. Only a Quileute had the gene to become a wolf. My choices were Billy Black, Joshua Uley, or Quill senior.

So either Jake's dad, Sam's dad, or Quil's dad who was also called Quil. One of them had an affair with my mom and I was the result. Did mom know what she was getting into? Did she know she was committing adultery? I don't know.

I had let it go for a while. I didn't want to risk it being Billy or Quil. Quil died in a car accident years ago and Billy just got Rachel back. In finding out who my father was I would could tear apart a family apart.

For over a year I did my best to ignore it. But three months ago I almost died. Vincent, the vampire who turned Sara hunted her down, enthralled by her beauty he wanted to make her his mate. He gathered a small army to help him take her but we defeated him.

Or rather Sara did. I fought him but he put his fist through my gut, it almost killed me. Had it not been for Sara using her power to stop him we wouldn't have made it? My brush with death gave me a new lease on life and a new desire to learn who my father was.

While I was in a recovering coma Jake had told my mom our secret. She freaked and begged me to stop, to just be a normal teenager…like that was going to happen. I tried to get her to tell me who my father was but she refused. Things were tense now between us. Her knowing what I now was and her not telling me who my father was made things difficult. I had asked time and time again but she always refused to tell me.

It was getting to the point I was considering going to Edward and asking him to read her mind and find out for me. I was getting that desperate. But Edward had already made it clear he would not willingly violate a person's mind like that.

I could get a D.N.A test done, but I'm not sure Quil and Jake would do it willingly. Sam would do it but he would try to lecture me to forget it and move on. I was getting desperate. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Let me get this straight," Jamie said. "You want me to donate some of my D.N.A and help you get D.N.A from your friends so you can go behind their backs and do a test to see who your daddy is?"

"Basically? Yes." I said.

We were in the woods alone. Normally Jamie would have one or more wolves following him because of his _probation_. Five months ago Jamie killed another wolf. Alex had been Sam's cousin and she had become a wolf because Sam had given her an emergency blood transfusion.

It had the unpredicted result of turning her into a wolf. But something went wrong; slowly she became more wolf in mind and was turning insane. She even attacked Esme and tore her to pieces and would have killed Leah had Jamie not killed her.

The way he did it was messed up though. He used Ashley, Alex's sister and his imprint to lure Alex in close then he snapped her neck. One of the things about Jamie was his condition let him resist the imprint. To say he was controversial was too mild a term.

As punishment for killing Alex he was to spend the rest of his life in La Push, he was too dangerous to let wonder around. If he ever left La Push he would be killed. And he was to be under constant watch.

I relieved the two watchdogs telling them I would watch Jamie. They didn't argue people would rather patrol for a whole month then look after Jamie for even an hour. They were afraid of him and he was the most arrogant and annoying kid I ever met.

Jamie laughed. "Oh boy, this is rich. You must be really desperate if you want my help," he said.

"Please, I need your help." I said.

"And I thought you didn't like me," he grinned. "Why should I help you, in case you have forgotten I am still in hot water over the whole Alex incident, why should I risk my neck so you can know who your daddy is?"

I thought it was messed up he could refer to coldly murdering a person as an incident. But I needed his help. As disturbing as that sounds. "Look if you do this for me I will owe you a favor. I know you like collecting those." I said.

He crossed his arms and thought for a second. "Alright, I have been bored any way, I'll give my bit and see if I can get you the others. That way you can keep your hands squeaky clean."

"I'm not trying to avoid anything!" I argued.

"Whatever, I do dirty work, that's why people come to me, they need something done they don't want to sully themselves with so they come to me. But remember you will owe me for this," Jamie said. "In fact I am calling it in now."

"What? You haven't done anything yet!"

"I have agreed to give you a sample of my hair, the deal was I help you I get a favor and since I have helped you by giving you my hair I get to call in a favor. So why do you want to know who your father is so bad?"

"What?" I asked, surprised he was showing such interest.

"I repeat. Why do you want to know who your father is so bad?"

"Because, I never had a father." I said.

"So, I never knew Joshua, you turned out okay without a father, why would having one now make a difference?"

"Three months ago I almost died. They say you should have no regrets before you die, the only regret I thought I had was not being strong enough to protect Sara. But I realized I regretted not knowing who he was. I need to know, I need to know where I come from, I need to know why I was born, I need to know how I started out. I tried to forget about it so I wouldn't hurt my friends, but after almost dying…I have to know."

"If you do find out whom your father is…what will you do? If its Joshua not much you can do, he's been gone forever."

"If it is him I will do everything I can to not be him." I said.

"And if it is one of your friend's fathers? Will you tell them? They have a right to know to you know, you can't just pretend this is all about you."

"Don't patronize me freak!" I growled at him. He gave me cold eyes that sent chills down my spine. I remembered who I was dealing with and calmed down. "I know this will affect a lot of people. I know I am being selfish, but something inside me is compelling me to know the truth."

"Hey if it makes you happy I'm all for it, I have always believed you need to be ruthless to get what you want. Just know if you do this there could be consequences."

"I know, and I am willing to pay for it.," I said.

Jamie looked at me and smiled. "Alright then, so who are you going to get to do the tests? Carlisle I assume?"

"He's the only one who can do the tests for free and quickly." I said.

"I think you need to talk to Jake and Quil about this. This is too big to not get them involved."

"What about Sam?" I asked.

"One brother is enough don't you think?" he said.

"Shouldn't we tell him? He has as much in this as us."

"Sam has made his peace that you could be his brother, but if we tell him you know he will be a roadblock. He will try to convince you to stop this," he said.

"Alright I'll tell Jake and Quil." I said.

"And if they say no I will get some sample from them and you can do the test."

"I don't want to lie to them." I said.

"Sometimes in order to get what we want we must lie. It's the only option you have Embry, just make sure you don't get cold feat half way through or have any regrets about this, once you know this you can't un-know it."

"I know, but I am looking at eternity soon and I can't spend the rest of my life not knowing, that I am certain," I said.

"Speaking of that I feel I should inform you I have heard some of Sam's boys talking about you and your girlfriend." Jamie said.

"And?" I asked.

"If I were you I would keep her as far from La Push as you can. They are very much afraid of her. Terrified really, they are afraid she will control them and make them her slaves."

"Idiots!" I growl.

"I agree," Jamie said. "Personally I could care less but I figure since we are going to be partners in crime might as well give you a heads up."

I escorted him back to Sam's. After that I decided to go see Jake. He was my best friend and my Alpha; I would talk to him and then Quil. I hope to God they say yes, either way I will find out.

Whether they like it or not.

**Fusedtwilight: To learn more about Jamie and his condition read the brother I never knew, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Skin Deep **

**Chapter 3 **

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for being so quick to beta. This chapter Embry talks with Quil and Jake and Sara learns a new aspect of her power.**

Embry POV

After my meeting with Jamie I called Jake and Quil and asked them to meet up with me in the woods. I was lucky I was able to get them both there. Usually they were with Nessie or Claire, one of the good things about having a girlfriend is I have something to brag about when Jake and Quil go on about Claire or Nessie.

I waited only like ten minutes before Quil showed up.

"Hay man, what's up?" he asked with a smile.

"Lets wait for Jake, this is important." I said.

He sat down next to me on the log I was sitting on.

"What's up Embry? Why so serious?"

"Quil…how long have we known each other?" I asked.

"Duh, since we were kids, you know that."

"Quil…have you ever been in a situation where…you wanted to know something so bad but you knew getting it could hurt people, people you know and love."

Quil looked at me, all humor evaporated from his face. Quil could be a goof ball and a leach, but beyond all that he had a sharp mind. He just didn't use it unless the issue was very serious.

"Embry, is this about who your dad might be?" he asked.. I nodded yes. He sighed "I thought you didn't care Em."

"I didn't, but when Vincent almost killed me, I just realized my only regret in life is not knowing who my dad is."

"Why does it matter?" Quil asked.

"Because…it matters to me," I said.

"Is that why you have come here? To ask us to help you find out?" Jake asked walking out of the woods. I didn't hear him walking from the woods.

I stood up and face Jake and Quil. "Guys, I love you like you were my brothers, hell you are my brothers. We've been through so much, as humans and as wolves. I would never do anything to hurt you. But I have to know the truth. I have to know what I am, where I come from." I said.

"You know who your father could be, you know where you came from," Jake said. His face was calm and soothing.

"But I don't know who my grandparents were, or where my bloodline comes from. I want to know why I was born? Did my mom know the man she was sleeping with was married? Am I the result of an affair? Or was my creation out of ignorance? All these years was my father closer then I thought?"

"Embry it doesn't matter where you came from? You already have a family, us, your mother." Jake put his arm on my shoulder. "You don't need to know where you come from Embry, you already know."

I backed away from him, his arm slid away. "I tried forgetting about it, I tried to let go, I didn't want to risk it being Billy, or Quil's dad. I knew if it was them…I heard your thoughts Jake, saw the turmoil the thought brought to your mind, plus you were already going through enough anguish over Bella. And Quil, he lost his dad when he was a kid, how could I destroy the happy thoughts and memories he had of his dad? I was able to just let it go, but three month's ago…..I can't just forget it any more guys…I'm sorry but I can't I have to know."

"Why?!" Quil grabbed my arm angrily. "What about our families? What about how this could affect us?! You think we can just let go if we find out our fathers slept with another woman!"

"I know and I have tried to put it out of my mind, but I can't Quil." I felt bad for doing this. But a part of me was feeling resentful. How could they understand. They had fathers. Quil may have lost his at an early age but he had someone there for him once. I had no one.

"Then why can't you just forget about it!"

"Because I can't!" I shouted yanking my arm from his grasp. "Because something inside me compels me to find out, something in me cant rest until I learn the truth and damn the consequences! I want to know, I don't want to be the bastard child any more, I don't want to be the dirty little secret any more!"

"Embry," Jake said still calm.

"No Jake, don't say that's not it, I heard everyone's thoughts, that's what they thought me to be, a dirty little secret. You can't tell me you don't want me to know because you can't handle the truth, that maybe your father cheated on your mother with another woman and I'm the result!"

I punched the trunk of a tree and a chunk of it exploded. My hand stung and I could smell some blood. I knew it would heal so I didn't bother to check it, I had other things on my mind.

"I try to be a good son, a good friend, a good person, but I can't let this go! Both of you had a father, both of you had someone to teach you guy things and teach you how to be a man! You had your grandfather when your dad died Quil, I had no one!"

Such anger was coursing through my body. I felt the familiar fire coming out in me. Wanting to be released.

"I'm sorry I can't be a better person, I'm sorry I can't just let this go and move on and let people be happy." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "But I can not, will not let this go! Not until I learn who my father is."

Quil looked angry. Jake had a calm but sad look on his face.

"You are right Embry," he said. "I have been running from the truth. I am afraid that you're my dad's son. That he cheated on my mother with another woman." he walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I won't stop you from looking, but I cannot help you. I'm sorry Em, but I can't willingly seek out an answer that could destroy my family. But I won't stop you from finding the truth. If you want to find out who it is, go on ahead."

He let his arms drop and backed away. I turned to Quil who was looking at the ground angrily with his fists clenched to his sides. "If it means that much to you, go on ahead." he said.

"Thank you, I know I am making this hard for you guys. But I couldn't go forward with this with out telling you. I owe you that." I said.

He ran off before I could stop him. He phased and ran into the woods. I was going to chase after him but Jake grabbed my hand. "Let him go Embry, he needs to be alone right now."

"I'm sorry Jake, but I can't let this go…I'm not that good a person to drop it."

He hugged me with his arm. "You are a good person Embry. But you want something that will hurt people, and if you really want it then you will have to be ruthless enough to take it. There is no way you can avoid hurting people with this, but if you must know so bad then you have to set that aside and move forward without hesitation."

He let me go and walked back into the woods. I let him go without trying to stop him. What more did I have to say? I drew the line in the sand, I brought this on myself.

The only cold comfort I had was that Jake and Quil would not stop me in my quest for the truth. But they wouldn't be helping me either. I sat back down on the log and placed my hands over my head. I really wish Sara was here right now.

* * *

Sara POV

I felt something tug at my mind. I looked south, like I would see what was calling me.

"Sara? What's wrong?" Carmen asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I felt something."

We watched as Garrett and Kate drank their polar bear together. He had found one all by himself to share with her. I thought some flowers would have been better instead of a dead bear but vampires have different needs then humans.

Kate thought it was sweet he would go look for a bear just for the two of them to share. Eleazar and Tanya were finishing a moose. Me and Carmen had already ate until we could physically hold no more blood. Even a vampire has a limit to how much blood we can drink.

I had some polar bear before. I wonder why predator blood tastes better then prey? It also made me wonder why human blood is our natural food source. I mean if you put a human against a bear or a lion you know who is most likely to die. Maybe since humans are more intelligent, more evolved. Maybe that has something to do with it?

I still felt bad about killing animals. When I was human I had been a vegan. It took me a while to get used to the killing animals bit. But it is better animals then humans. I always make it quick and painless. Unlike Garrett who likes to wrestle with his food, but he had been a nomad for long time, he was going to be a little violent.

I was still feeling the pull in my mind. I kept on looking south, like I should be able to see what is distracting me.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Carmen asked again.

"Yeah it's just, I feel like I should be somewhere right now." I said.

"Did you leave something at the house?" she asked.

"No, it's like someone is calling me, but I don't know who?"

Eleazar looked up to stare at me. He wiped his lips and came to stand next to me, never once taking his eyes off me. "I think it's more then a feeling of needing to be somewhere. Sara your power is drawing you to someone." he said.

"What?" I asked. "Who?"

"I do not know, your power deals with desire of all flavors. But if someone is desiring you with much force I think your power picks up on it and draws you to who seeks you. Try focusing on the pull, see what happens." he said.

Tanya, Kate and Garrett finished their meals and walked over to us. Drawn in to the conversation.

"Your power acting up?" Kate asked.

"I think. I feel something calling to me from far away." I said.

"I think her power is drawn to someone who wants her strong enough it is picking it up." Eleazar.

"But who could want her so bad she could feel it from far away?" Tanya asked.

Garrtet grinned. "It's Embry, who else would it be?" He ground his hips into the air. "He wants you baby, oh yeah!"

Kate smacked him upside the head. "You spend to much time with Emmett," she said.

"Sara, concentrate on what's calling you, use your power to seek it out." Eleazar said.

I closed my eyes. This is a technique Eleazar taught me. He said a vampires power was like a sixth sense. Sometimes that power interacted with a vampire's other sense, like how his worked with his eyes, or how Kate's worked with touch.

My power was like a touch, only I didn't need to physically touch someone for it to work. The best I can describe is, I feel a heat coming from people. Some people burn hotter then others and sometimes the flame can grow bigger or smaller.

I noticed as time went on our hunger would grow, increasing our desire for blood, but once we fed the desire for blood would burn down, but never extinguish. When I focused on someone I could feel their desires, their wants, their needs.

I imagine different colored fires for different desires. I felt the desires of my new family. Tanya's desire for love, Kate and Garrett's desire for one another, Carmen and Eleazar's desire to help me.

If I wanted I could focus my power on a single individual. My power would caress them like silk. I could feel my power touch their body. It made me uncomfortable. Like I was using invisible hands to trace their body. The fingers would probe into the body, feeling the burning need we all posses.

But I did not focus on my family. I focused on what drew my power. As soon as I focused on what ever it was that called me my power snapped right to it. With my eyes closed and my power focused on the caller. I had an image of Embry in my head.

He was in the woods of La Push, I could feel his need for me. He was in so much pain. So much hurt. He needed me. Needed me to hold, needed me to comfort. Needed the comfort only a loved one could bring.

He was in so much pain, I had to go to him. I had to help him fill this need. I snapped my eyes open. I could still feel him in my head, still feel his need for support and comfort like a heartbeat.

"What is it Sara?" Carmen asked.

"It's Embry! He needs me!" I turned around and began to run back to the house. I would get a change of cloths and then I was going to go back to Forks.

I felt someone grab my arm and I saw it was Tanya. "Sara what is going on?"

"Embry, he needs me!" I repeated. "I sensed him, he is in pain, I have to go to him!"

"Is he hurt?"

"He is hurting, but I can't just stay here, I have to go to him!"

"You can't go back to Forks yet, what if your power activates and you use it on him? Remember the wolves said if you ever use your power on a wolf again, accidental or not they would hunt you down if you ever return."

"Tanya is right, maybe you should just give him a call." Eleazar said.

"It's been three months, I think I can handle it," I said.

Tanya jerked me back. "Come on now, I know he is your boyfriend but you can't just go running in to La Push, you know the wolves don't like vampires on their land."

"Then I'll go to the Cullen's, I can't just leave him alone not now, he's my fiancé!"

I realized my mistake a fraction of a second before I said it. All the Denalis were looking at me with huge round golden eyes.

"What!" Kate asked.

I looked to the ground, angry at myself for telling them in a fit of anger. "I said he's my fiancé."

"When did he propose?" Carmen asked gently.

"Three months ago, right before he left, I said yes."

Tanya let go of my arm.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tanya asked.

"We wanted to keep it a secret. After Vincent and the wolves we wanted to wait for things to cool down before we told everyone. We already get enough grief for being boyfriend and girlfriend, we didn't want to have to deal with people getting upset about the engagement." I said.

"Oh sweetie." Carmen walked up to me and gave me a hug. I fought back a sob. In a normal world my mother would be the one to hold me so gently, so lovingly. But the sad thing is I had no memories of her ever holding me like a mother should. She hadn't been a mother to me for so long. All she ever did was beat me down verbally and physically. All my life I took care of her and took her abuse, hoping I could make her love me if I was a good daughter. But it wasn't until her final moments of life she told me she loved me.

Carmen had been more of a mother to me these last three months then my mother had been my whole life. I had grown really close to her, she had helped fill the void my mother never really filled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner, but I didn't want the wolves to find out and pick on Embry, they are already mean to him about us and I just didn't want to get you and the others worried because I know you all don't think it's going to work out but I love him and I can't spend the rest of my life with out him." If I was still human I would be crying right now. Crying was something I missed from my human life.

"It's okay, we understand." Carmen said.

"Do you want us to go to Forks with you?" Eleazar said..

"No, I can do this. First I want to stop by the house and get some clothes, and we should call the Cullens up and let them know I am coming," I said.

"Don't bother," Kate said. "Alice probably sees you coming."

"Thanks, for understanding everyone." I said.

Tanya hugged me next.

"That's what a family does. We support each other."

We had a group hug then. Everyone including Garrett got into a huddle and all hugged me. I wish I could cry. How else could I describe the way I was feeling right now?

We headed back to the house. We found a message from Alice on the answering machine. She was all happy I was coming and everyone was excited to see me soon. I went to my room a packed a bag. I packed a few clothes, vampires don't sweat so I wouldn't have to worry about changing so often. The last thing I packed was the box with the charm.

When I was with Embry I was going to wear it. I would talk to him first about telling the Cullens. The Denali's made me realize there was no reason this should be hidden. I know the Cullens would accept us. After all Jake was going to be with Nessie one day. What's one more inter- species union going to hurt?

I said my good byes to the Denalis and headed out for Forks. I knew where I was going I still could feel Embry pulling me to him. Stronger then before. I would make sure I ate on the way there, I would also make sure to avoid any human settlements.

I should be there in a few hours. I would find Embry and make his pain go away. I would show everyone our bracelet and we would be happy. I know the wolves would cause some problems, but it is our life, not there's. There is nothing they can do to stop us from being together.

I hope.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter Sara returns to Forks, the wolves are pissed she's back, everyone learns they are engaged and the volturi rear their ugly heads.**


	4. Chapter 4

Skin Deep

Chapter 4

**Fusedtwilight: So sorry it took so long to update. Lots of things happening and all in my life. Biiiig chapter this one hope you all enjoy.**

Embry POV

I went straight home. I needed to be alone. There was only one person I wanted to be with but she was far, far away.

Tomorrow I would talk to Carlisle about doing the tests. Didn't want some human doctor run a paternity test and notice the extra chromosome. One of the benefits of being friendly with vampires. You can take certain liberties you can't get from a human doctor.

I was going to see this through. No matter what I was going to learn who my father was. Billy, Quil or Joshua. Which do I want to be my father? Sadly I don't have a choice.

* * *

Sara POV

A few hours later I found myself back in Forks.

Nothing had changed. It had only been three months since I was away. But I was expecting something major to have changed. After all I changed in a pretty big way. But it was still the foggy, rainy, place I grew up in.

I went straight for the Cullen's. It was still the same place as it had been. When I was human I used to envy the Cullen's. They were beautiful, they were a family and they were rich. All the things I wanted.

All I had was my looks but they were hidden under layers of baggy clothing and low self esteem. Compliments of my mom. I envied Bella more. She was an average girl, from an average home with an awesome mom and dad, even if they were divorced. All the guys had a thing for her and the girls envied her. Then she hooked up with Edward and lived happily ever after.

I never thought I would be happy. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life looking after my mom until she died and I would live my life alone and miserable. Well she was murdered and I died unhappy.

And now here I am undead and happy as heck. Happier then I was as a human. I can't say I'm thrilled about being a vampire. I miss sleeping and having weird and funny dreams. I miss being able to eat food, I miss not wanting to drink blood. But I miss the ability to be with Embry and not have people question us. There's also the whole having babies thing. Although not aging is fun.

If I was meant to be a vampire I wish I was one of the normal ones. One of the vampires without some special power. Then I wouldn't have had to leave Embry and I would be with him now giving him the support he needs.

I wonder why I have a power. The Cullen's and Denali's taught me all vampire traits, good and bad come from our human lives. Carlisle was a compassionate man and that became increased when he transformed. Esme had just lost her son and had a deep need to love others and when she turned that made her capable of giving an infinite amount of love.

Jasper was charismatic as a human and that became his empathy. Edward was good at guessing what people were thinking by reading their body language which evolved into telepathy.

So what was it about me that made me able to manipulate desire? I was lonely, I wanted so many things in life. A family, friends, love. Was my need for things I could not have what allowed me to twist desire like a string? Had my mother been more loving and had I grew up in a stable home given me a different power?

I was always a subservient person, always trying to make people happy by doing what I was told. Maybe that was what did it. Maybe me wanting to fulfill others desires gave me the power to manipulate them as a vampire.

I had spent three months rigorously training with Eleazar and the others. I was able to manipulate desire more consciously now then subconsciously like before. The first time I used it I made Embry want me more then life itself. Then when I learned Vincent was alive and after me I was so consumed by rage I wanted him to die so much it spilled to the others. Then I was able to take away Jasper's blood lust. Not permanently but for the first time since he became a vampire he didn't want blood of any kind.

Seeing the joy and happiness he had made me work hard to try and tame my power. I mean who knows maybe one day I can learn to make it more permanent. How many vampires could I help by taking away their uncontrollable blood lust, or how many humans could I help. Addicts of any kind could be cured by me. I mean I couldn't go public but still.

However there was a dark side to my power. I used it to kill Vincent. He had brought two vampires with him personally to help capture me. After I thought he killed Embry I snapped. I forced my desire for his death into the two and they killed him for me. I tried not to think about it. The thought I could do something so…evil disturbed me.

The door to the Cullen's house flew open and Alice came storming out.

"Make up your mind are you coming in or not?" she asked.

"Alice!" I said happily. I ran to Alice and gave her a big hug. I was only taller then her by four inches. We were both tiny girls.

"Seriously it was killing me for you to come inside!"

"Sorry, lost in thought." I said.

"Well come on inside, we need to get you some clothes."

"Oh." I looked down. The cloth's I had worn were tattered, worn out. My shoes were ripped and falling apart. Usually clothes got tattered after a while. I mean when a vampire is running nonstop at full speed it makes having good clothes a problem. I guess that's why vampires didn't wear shoes. All the running they do.

The Cullen's wore shoes though. They can afford to buy all the shoes they want and they don't run as much as the nomads. I followed Alice inside, everyone was waiting for me. The first one to come hug me was Rose. Of all the Cullen's she was the most beautiful. She had become close to me when I turned. She was like the pretty older sister I never had.

She and everyone told me I was as beautiful as her. Which was hard for me to believe. I had made some progress in accepting I was beautiful, but my mother had left her mark on me.

Soon I was being hugged and greeted by everyone. Even Nessie who had grown so much in three months. Bella had her before she became a vampire so she is part human. Apparently hybrids like her grow into maturity when they turn seven. She was a year and eight month's but she looked like she was three. With my vampire vision I could tell how many centimeters she had grown and how many inches her hair had grown.

"We are so happy to see you Sara," Esme said hugging me.

"Thanks for having me on such notice." I said.

"Your family now, our home is your home," Carlisle said with a smile. "We were surprised at your abrupt arrival, what brought this on? Tanya and the others wouldn't say why you were coming."

I bit my lips nervous. How much should I tell them? Should I wait to see what Embry says? I should at least tell them about what I felt.

"Well I was in Alaska with the others. But then I felt something calling to me through my power. I used my power to see what and I felt Embry. He was in so much pain and he wanted me so bad. Eleazar thinks my desire power is sensitive to desires directed at me and that is why I sensed it from so far away."

"You actually had a vision of one of the wolves?!" Alice asked. "How come you can see them and I can't?"

"Well since I do desire and Embry needed me so bad maybe that is why? I mean Jasper and Edward's powers work on them." I said.

"Sometimes I am happy I can't see them, it helps makes things more surprising and one less thing I have to worry about seeing and other times they mess my whole plans up." Alice said with a frown.

"Why? There so predictable," Rose said. "Running around and scratching themselves and licking their crotches, your not missing anything important."

Rose never did like the wolves. She had been one of the most opposed to me and Embry. But I'm glad she became more supportive after the incident with Vincent. But I had yet to tell her about our secret engagement.. Something told me she would not be happy about that. Going out with a werewolf was one thing, marrying them was another.

"I think he called Jake to talk to him about something," Bella said.

"Oh." Okay lets see. Embry calling Jake about something that would leave Embry so sad and depressed he needed me to comfort him. I think I know.

Ever since Vincent Embry has wanted to know who his father is. Something I supported. I mean he does have a right and he has earned the right. But maybe now it was not such a good idea, if it was going to cause him pain.

If that was the case I needed to contact him as soon as possible. "Let's go for a hunt first Sara," Edward said.

"I just ate a few hours ago, I really want to call Embry," I said.

"Oh please, we have missed you so much!" Alice said.

"Please, I need to see him. I promise to go hunting later but he needs me, I can still sense him." I said.

"Of course, give him a call. We'll all go hunting to give you both some privacy." Carlisle said.

"Thank you all so much, you have all been so great to me. I wish there was something I could do to repay you," I said. Once again I felt like crying. My eyes may not make tears but my face still made the expression a face gets when you cry.

"You can start by letting me dress you." Alice said with a smile.

"Sure." I smiled back.

My heart no longer beat or had blood. But I still had a warm feeling going through my chest. Is this what it feels to be part of a family? Is this what it feels to belong?

* * *

Embry POV

I have been locked in my room for hours. I haven't eaten I haven't done nothing. Just stared at the ceiling, lost in my own angst..

I almost didn't get up when my mom told me I had a phone call. I reached over and picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Embry?" I say up. It was Sara.

"Sara?"

"Yes it's me, guess where I am now?" she asked sounding excited.

I froze, should I get my hope up and think she was here in Forks. "Please tell me you are here."

"You guessed it." she laughed.

I jumped up from my bed and started to shout in glee. I was jumping around, hoping on my feet like a school boy. "Really! That's great! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I just got here a few moments ago. I decided to come today…Embry I know you are hurting now. I felt it."

"What?" she told me how she felt my loneliness and need for her. How it was theorized desire for her hit her power hardest.

"Embry did you tell Jake your plan?"

"Quil too."

"I take it that it did not go well?"

"They said they wouldn't stop me but they weren't going to help me either." I said.

"I'm sorry this will be tough on you. You think you can come visit me? I'm over at the Cullen's, they said they would go out and hunt while we talk."

"Baby, for you I would go anywhere, I'll be over in a second!"

"Great! I will see you soon, I love you." she said.

"I love you too, see you soon."

We hung up and I fell back on my bed. The words I love you coming from her lips were the most wonderful sound. So powerful they helped clear my sorrow.

Sara wasn't my imprint. But something about her was like gravity. If imprinting was a form of true love at first sight then why can't there be another form of imprinting. Not a wolf instinct to know in an single glance who your soul mate is. But something that in a matter of hours or days allows to should to become inseparable.

I never really believed in love at first sight. I even thought imprinting was just some instinct to procreate. But after meeting Sara I knew that love at first sight was real. It was just sad not everyone got to experience it.

I got up and got dressed. I decided to dress a little smart for the occasion. That means instead of wearing jean shorts, no shirt, a wife beater or anything like that I put on a nice pair of jeans. And for a shirt wore one of the new shirts I got from Wal-mart. It was nice clean and new and gave me a nice prep look.

I went downstairs and grabbed a quick bite to eat from the kitchen.

"Hey mom I am going out to hang with a friend, I'll be back before curfew." I said to her.

She was in the kitchen reading a book. "What is going on Embry? One minute you are acting like someone rang over your dog the next your acting like you have a hot date."

'_That's because I have a date with my fiancé._' I thought to myself. "Everything is fine, I was just feeling moody is all," I said.

"Is it a werewolf thing? I swear ever since you turned into one you have more mood swings then I do."

"It's wolf related, but everything will be fine." I smiled.

Yeah everything will be fine. You don't know it but I am going to find out who my father is whether you or anyone else likes it or not. Chances are it will ruin a family and I may lose a friend but if you had just told me the truth from the beginning this wouldn't have happened. But on the flip side I will have my fiancé who is a vampire to help support me, even though I have to deal with getting shit from Sam and his pack and the elders about that.

Yeah, everything is fine.

* * *

I went for the woods and after I put my nice new cloth's into the bag and tied it on my leg I phased and went for the Cullen's. Nether Jake or Quil was phased which I was grateful for. I had to be careful though, some members of the pack were phased. Since the incident with the Volturi there had been a major wolf boom. Some had joined Jake, but Sam got the majority of the wolves.

The pups, those children who had phased weren't part of either pack. They were too dangerous to keep in La Push. They were like immortal children. Too young to control their new volatile instincts. There had been an incident where one of the kids pulled a Sam and marked up his brother.

Bad enough they were going through such horrific changes but their families either didn't want them no more or were to scared to keep them so they dumped them on us. Sam tried to keep good care but they were just to wild. His pack took turns keeping watch on them but the little monsters were like little mini-tornadoes. It got to the point where he had to use his voice on them.

When Jake got wind he was upset Sam used the power of an Alpha on a child. So he came up with the idea for the Cullen's to care for them. Sam was strongly opposed, still is. The elders took some convincing. But when they realized the Cullen's would have to deal with the pups and they could afford to fix any damages they caused, not to mention they could not be hurt by them. The pups were too young for their teeth or claws to do the Cullen's any damage but they were still a serious threat to humans. Plus with Jasper's help they could learn how to control themselves better.

So after much debate and arguing it was decided the pups would be handed over to the Cullen's to care and train for. At least until they could learn to control their tempers and they could convince the parents to take their kids back. From what I heard the elders started a little program for parents to go to.

It wasn't just the pups parents that went. Billy, Sue, my mom, Quil's mom and grandpa went. Any family member related to a wolf could go. As well as the parents of some of the people from both packs. They would meet and discus what it was like to raise a wolf child and their worries and fears about how it would affect our lives. A support group if you will. Some of the parents of the pups went and were slowly but surely accepting their kids were tall, furry and deadly. Hopefully they would actually meant their children again.

The wolves of my pack asked what I was doing, I told them I was going for a run and hummed the tune from C.S.I in my head so they wouldn't learn about Sara being back. There were those in my pack that feared her and if they learned she was back it wouldn't be long before Sam found out and raised all sorts of hell.

When I was ten minutes away from the Cullen's I phased back and decided to walk the rest of the way so the others wouldn't know where I was going. I was nervous to see her again. It had been so long.

I jogged to the Cullen's. The smell of vampire was thick in the air. The pups weren't here. Part of Sam's agreement to having the pups stay with the Cullen's was that they had to be allowed on La Push for a few days every week so they could play and hang out with other wolves. So they wouldn't be corrupted I guess.

That means no Cullens, no wolves. Just me and Sara. The thought made me practically run to the house. I knocked on the door so hard I was surprised I didn't break it off it's hinges. Sara answered. I froze. She was still the most beautiful creature.

Her hair was like golden silk. Long reaching her mid back and wavy. Her skin pale as snow, in contrast to her skin her hair looked even more golden. Her eyes had begun to turn amber. There was still some red in there because she was still a newborn. But as I had predicted once her yellow eyes would go great with her hair. I don't know why but there was something about Sara that made me think of Christmas. Like she was some snow spirit made flesh.

Her appearance made you think things like dainty or china doll like. You would never think she could kill a lion or a grizzly bear with her bear hands. You would never think she was dangerous. Her small stature and frail and delicate appearance would make you want to hold her and protect her.

Her beauty was so great it almost made up for the sickly sweet smell coming off her. Almost.

We stood there not saying a word. Finally we both hugged each other and started to kiss each other. I held her close. The coldness of her body made me shudder. She was so small and I was so large I had to bend down to kiss her. She was so small her head rested just below my nipples.

"Your so warm," she said nuzzling my chest. My hearts sped up. She hugged my close. She may have been a dainty little thing but she was crushing me in her grip. It wasn't until she cracked by back she let me go. "Sorry! Forgot, new born and all."

"It's okay, that felt good," I said. Truthfully it did, one of the perks of having a super strong girlfriend, she can easily crack your back…or break it.

I went inside and we went to the living room. We sat down and she cuddled up to my chest. I played with her hair while we talked.

"So all the Cullens left to go hunting?" I asked.

"Yeah, they wanted to give us some privacy, they knew we had some things to talk about." Sara said.

"Do they know about me and Jake?" I asked.

"No, well Edward might, I figured that you telling him and Quil might be the reason for you being so sad."

"He won't blab, he's big into privacy." I said.

"Embry, the Denalis know…about us," she said. "They know we are engaged."

"Why did you tell them? I thought you wanted to keep it a secret?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I accidentally let it slip. I was so worried about you and you know how I am when I am over emotional."

She looked sad like she thought I would be mad. "Well they were going to find out eventually. Better sooner then later." I kissed the top of her head to let her know I wasn't mad.

"Maybe we should tell everyone," she said. "The Cullens, your pack, everyone. Including your mom."

"That could be a problem," I said. "I don't know if Jake or Quil even want to speak to me right now. Who knows what they would do if I told them I was engaged right now."

"They are like your brothers, maybe this will help them understand. We can tell everyone tonight at the party."

"What party?" I asked.

"Oh Alice wanted to throw a welcome back party for me tonight, you know her, any excuse. I think we should invite your friends and family and tell them the great news!"

"Sara if the wolves find out you know they won't approve." I said.

"Only Sam and his pack, who cares what they think. You've proved yourself, you have fought enough battles, your not even in his pack he shouldn't care!" she said getting irritated.

"My people have been enemies with vampires for generations, there is no way they will ever accept us." I said sadly.

"But Jake and Nessie." she said.

"Nessie is his imprint, they barely accept her as it is. You are a full blooded vampire, I don't have the excuse of having you as an imprint."

"I don't care about vampire, werewolves, imprints any of that. All I want is to be with you." She hugged my chest. "You're the best thing to ever happen in my life Embry, both my human and my vampire life."

"If it wasn't for me you would still be human…I failed you Sara, if I had been stronger, smarter, faster. If I hadn't rushed him and got tossed out that window he wouldn't have bitten you and we would be together and not have people in our face about it."

She touched my face with her pale hand. "Embry if it wasn't for you I might as well be dead. If I had not met you I would still be with my mother, still being abused and neglected, still struggling to keep a roof over my head. Alone, despairing. With you I am happy, with you I don't feel stupid, ugly, or useless. You have already saved me Embry, before you I was already dead inside."

I sighed. "This won't be easy, some will accept this and others will try to stop this. I don't want to put you through all that stress."

"I love you Embry, I would go through any hardship for you."

She leaned forward and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. I was starting to get good when she pulled back. "Sorry." she said.

"Why? You are my fiancé."

She smiled at me. "I don't want to make my power activate, it's already in over drive right now," she said.

"At least I don't have to worry about you wanting my blood." I sighed.

"Like I would want that nasty smelling stuff." she scrunched her nose. "It would probably kill me."

"Your not so fresh yourself princess." I smirked.

"Princess ?" she asked.

"Yeah." I kissed her. "My princess."

We kissed lightly and she rested her head on my chest. We lay there for a while, not saying anything. Just enjoying one another's presence. Sometimes love isn't about words or actions, it's just being near each other.

* * *

I called Jake and asked him to come tonight. He agreed and sounded polite. Anything as long as it had nothing to do with the dad factor. I called Quil's house but I only got his mom and told her about the party tonight, I hope he comes.

I invited Seth and Leah and their imprints Cain and Lilith. I also invited Sam. I know why would I do that? So I could tell everyone the big news. Family, friends and pains in the ass.

Emily was coming, Sam didn't want her to, the whole vampire thing. But Emily wanted to help give me some support. Emily was still mother like to me even though I was in a different pack, I really appreciate that.

Once Rachel found out she wanted to come too. Since Jake imprinted and made his own pack his relationship with Rachel had been strained. She was very pro-Sam Uley and Anti-vampires. Poor Billy, he finally gets his daughter back and his son and her can't get along. But I guess they have been trying to find some common ground. I guess she thought maybe if she saw the Cullens and interacted with them maybe it would help her understand things better. Of course Paul was coming, not happy about that. Jared and Kim were coming to. Because if Emily and Rachel were going Kim had to go to.

I asked mom to come tonight. She agreed. She remembered Sara when she was human. Plus she wanted to see the vampires too. She thought we were going out, she always seemed to have a quiet disapproval of our relationship. I can't wait to see what will happen when she finds out were engaged.

The Cullens were preparing a feast for the humans and wolves coming. I wonder what they will think? Knowing them they would be supportive. I'm glad Jasper will be there, chances are things will be tense. Sam and his wolves aren't exactly thrilled Sara is back.

* * *

Sara POV

I was really nervous about tonight. Too nervous to keep my thoughts in check. Edward found out and took me aside so we could talk.

"Are you sure about this?" he had asked me.

"Yes, I love him Edward," I said.

"This won't be easy, you will have many obstacles you will have to over come, and the…uniqueness of your situation will complicate things more."

"I know, but I don't think I can live forever or a single moment without him."

He gave his blessing and promised to stay quiet. There were more people coming tonight then I anticipated. Sam was going to be there with some of his wolves. I had hoped he would find out through the rumor vine. But face to face who knows what he will do.

I should wait some other time, but I was resolved to see this through. I was tired of hiding. Hiding who I am, hiding from what I am, hiding who I want to be with. I have spent my whole life wallowing through misery so others could be happy. Now that I have one person, just one person to make me happy, is that too much to ask?

So I will go out there. I will have fun and I will talk and interact with people. And in the end me and Embry will show everyone the charm bracelet and people will know the truth. And there is nothing they can do to stop us.

I hope.

* * *

Everyone was here.

The Cullens, Sam and his group, Seth, Leah and their imprints.. Even Jake and Quil showed up. They didn't talk to Embry as much but at least they were there.

A few of the elders had come as well. That surprised and made me fearful. It was the elders who made the rule I could not return unless I got control of my power. Edward said they wanted to make sure I was in control.

The ice we were treading on was becoming thinner and thinner. I was resolved to make extra sure I was lady like and in control. With Jasper's help I was able to control my blood lust with the humans. It wasn't hard to avoid them. They didn't seem to want to mingle with us vampires any way.

I was wearing a nice white dress Alice got for me. It was one of hers but since we were about the same height it fit me a bit more snugly then her. It showed off my arms but kept my cleavage in acceptable view. I wore a pair of high heels that gave me some extra height, which was great. Taller is better.

Police chief Swan was here. He asked me how I was doing after my mother died. The Cullen's had to cover up the murder. Made it look like my mom ran off and they out of the goodness of their hearts adopted me.

I never asked what they did with her body. I don't want to know. I don't think I was ready to go to her grave. What was the point? I had nothing to say to her. What could I say? She was dead.

I wanted to talk to Jake real quick, see how things were with him and Embry. I found him with Nessie. I borrowed him from her and went into the next room.

"Hey Jake," I said as I closed the door.

"Hey Sara, welcome back," he greeted.

"Look I know we don't really know each other and I've never been one to mince words…I know about what Embry plans to do," I said.

He smiled. "Of course he would have told you."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry this whole situation had to happen. I'm sorry this is hurting all three of you. It's not fair for anyone involved." I took his hand in mine. "I know I have no right to ask this. We don't really know each other and I know this is tough for you. But please don't hate him for doing this."

"I don't hate him Sara, but I can't act like this isn't hard." he said.

"I'm not asking you to do that. Embry is going through a lot of things right now. Us and his paternity, I just don't want this to drive you, Quil and him apart. You are his best friends. He will need your support soon. Heck you'll all need to support one another."

Jake took his hands out of mine, he looked sad. "A part of me wants to stop him, a part fears he might be my brother, that my father isn't as perfect as I thought. But I also want him to be happy."

"No one wants to think their father is a bad person. Everyone wants their friend to be happy. But in this situation the two come into conflict. I wish I could help you in some way."

"You could talk him out of it."

"But I'm the one who told him to do it."

"What? Why?" He asked looking at me with surprise and a little accusation.

"Because I love him, because his happiness takes precedence over everything else. Because he nearly got killed trying to protect me. And because even though he can not have children or a normal life with me, he will give it all up to be with me for eternity."

"You two really do love each other don't you?" he asked.

"Of course, that's what love is, isn't it? Being able to forget each others flows and downside and being able to over come it and love one another." I gave him a quick hug. "Tonight some things will be revealed. The presence of Sam and his group make me worried tonight may not end as well as I had hoped. But I think you and Quil will give Embry the support he needs to night."

"What will we be learning?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," I smiled.

* * *

Embry P.O.V

So far so good.

I was introducing my mom to Sara. Sara had been very nervous. She greeted my mother polite as can be. My mom was polite in return and talked to Sara. But I knew she still wasn't warming up to the idea of me and Sara being together.

Sam and the others were always with their imprints, never once leaving their sides. Jamie was here too. He told me since Sam and Emily were going he was going to. He was talking with Leah about something. I was surprised he was talking to her and Cain. Everyone knew he had a thing for Leah. I was surprised Leah was letting him near her imprint. I'd be afraid he would kill him.

Rachel and Paul were talking to Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett and Paul were sizing each other up. Paul had been wanting to fight Emmett since that time we were chasing Victoria and she caused the two of them to crash into each other.

I had no idea what Rose and Rachel were talking about. Something they had in common I guess. Rose actually seemed to like talking to Rachel. Rachel actually seemed to like talking to Rachel. Go figure. Maybe this was a good thing for her to meet and greet the vamps.

Alice and Kim were talking about fashion, she was just gushing over her hair and Kim was gushing over her dress. They were talking about styling each others hair and going out shopping. I noticed Jasper and Jared didn't seem to pleased over their girls clicking so well. Whether it was the fact it mean they would have to see more of each other (Because no way was Jared going to let Kim hang out with a vampire unattended and Jasper would not leave Alice to be unprotected with a werewolf) or the thought of being dragged around and forced to carry shopping bags all day I did not know.

Sam, Jake and Quil were over in the corner talking. Sam wasn't looking to pleased and glared at me every so often. I think I know what they are talking about.

Carlisle, Esme, Billy, Sue and Charlie are talking. Don't know what about. Probably how nice it is to have the families in one house and having fun.

Edward, Bella, Seth, Lilith and Nessie were over on the couches talking. Nessie had her ear over Lilith's belly trying to hear the heart beat of her baby. Lilith wasn't even showing yet. The baby had yet to develop a heart beat but that wasn't stopping Nessie from trying to hear it. We were all surprised Seth was going to be the dad. He had always been the baby of the pack. We thought Sam and Emily or Kim and Jared.. Hell we thought Jake and Nessie would have kids before Seth ever would.

Seth looked at Lilith with such love and tenderness. I felt a pang of envy for him. I would never know what it was like to have a child of my own. To watch as Sara grew round and swollen with our child. I wish I could travel back in time and stop Vincent before he ever smelled her scent. Things would be so much better.

"So Sara what is it like in Alaska?" my mom asked Sara..

"We live up in the mountains, we go into town every so often to interact with the humans, but for the most part we stick to ourselves," Sara said.

I held her hand in my hand. It was so cold in my hand, the difference in our temperatures made her seem like a block of ice.

"I see, what do you eat up there?" mom asked.

"Well we eat moose mostly, there's all kinds of animals. We like to keep to animals that aren't endangered, but every so often we will have polar bear. I still don't like eating animals, I was a vegan when I was human."

"I imagine, so what are your plans for the future?" mom asked.

I shot her a look. She knew better to ask that. When your immortal you can do anything you want. You have plenty of time to do it.

"Well when the Cullen's move I was thinking I could go with them, then when they go to the next town and go to school I could do that and finish and get my diploma. Then go to college. I can finally do that now that…now that my life is different."

"You mean now that your mother is dead."

Sara's hand twitched in my hand. But that one twitch cut off all blood flow in my hand. "Mom!"

"I am sorry, I meant no disrespect. I know she was your mother but her death wasn't the worse thing that happened. The way she acted and carried on was disgraceful. My only regret is that no one called social services and had you removed from her. Maybe then things would be different."

"Nothing we can't over come," Sara said leaning into me.

Mom smiled at us but it seemed a little forced. She asked Sara a few more questions when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked and saw Sam. "We need to talk," he said.

"Sure, I'll be right back," I kissed Sara on the cheek and left her with my mom. I followed Sam outside where Quil and Jake was waiting for us. I was wishing I had stayed inside.

"They told me of your plan Embry," Sam said.

"I take it you don't approve?" I asked.

Sam glared at me. "This isn't a joke Embry!"

"I never said it was, but if you are here to try and stop me from finding out who he is then you are wasting all our time." I said cooly.

"Actually I'm here to make sure the vampire is safe to return to Forks. But when Jake and the others informed me of your little quest. When were you planning on telling me you were searching for who your father was?" he asked.

"I figured I check Billy and Quil first then I would know if we were related or not," I said.

"You shouldn't be doing this Embry, you are going to hurt a lot of people. Don't you care?"

"Of course I care, their my family too!" I growled. "But I need to know, I'm tired of pretending like it doesn't matter, it does matter to me Sam!"

"I already told you I gave him my blessing to continue Sam," Jake said. "I won't stop him but I won't help him either."

"Quil?" Sam asked.

"I know my dad, he would never cheat on my mom. I was stupid to worry about it, if Embry wants to know I support his decision."

Quil smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"I don't see why this matters now Embry," Sam said.

"Because I had a leech gut me three months ago and was on death's door. None of us have come that close to death before. The only thing I was regretting was not being able to protect Sara and not knowing who my father was. I will find out Sam, one way or the other."

"If I was still your alpha I would stop this."

"Well your not, now if that is all I would like to return to the party." I turned to go back to the party.

"How long is she going to be here for?" Sam asked.

"As long as she wants." I said.

"Don't forget what the elders ordered three months ago.."

"How can I forget." I was grinding my teeth together.

"We will be watching her very close tonight Embry, I swear if she has not gained control of her power I will see she never returns to Forks again. I will not let your affection for her endanger us all."

I turned around and went right up to him until we were face to face. "After tonight the elder's order wont mean nothing!"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." I turned and went to walk away.

"Embry, remember who you are, where you come from, you can't have happiness with her. You can't change who you are!"

I ignored him and went back inside.

* * *

Sara POV

We all sat at the dinner table. None of us vampires were eating. Everyone else was.

I held the box in my lap. It was covered with a napkin so no one would know it was in my lap. Us vampires just sat and talked while everyone ate.

I looked over at Edward, he nodded letting me know now was the right time. Everyone were thinking good thoughts. I nudged Embry and he stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight on such short notice. Sara and I really appreciate you all being here to welcome her back." I smiled at him and he smiled at me warmly.

I wrapped the box in the napkin and put it under my arm. "I know some of you and don't really know the others. But I am grateful for you coming."

Embry wrapped his arm around me. "I didn't know her when I first met her, I was drawn to her though, her beauty, her kindness. Sadly fate had a different plan for us. But despite what she is now she is still the shy, timid little thing I met that day in the store."

"Many of you had your reservations about us in the beginning, we too had our doubts. But in these three month's we realized we were meant to be together. We are both willing to give up so much for each other and we think it's time to tell you all our little secret," I said.

"Oh my god! Your pregnant!" Emmett gasped.

Laughter broke out throughout the table. Only Sam didn't laugh, he looked a little angry. Embry's mom looked stricken, like she instinctively knew what was going to happen.

"No Emmett," I laughed.

"We know unless we adopt, which wouldn't go so well, we can't have children, and we accept that. Three months ago I almost died. It opened my eyes about certain things in my life and I decided to make a big step." I handed Embry the box still covered in the napkin. He tore the paper of and showed the box. There was a gasp from the Quileute's who knew what was coming. Even the Cullens knew, Jake gave Nessie a similar bracelet.

Embry opened the box and showed them the bracelet. He put it around my hand and showed it off to everyone. "This charm is the Quileute version of a wedding ring, three months ago I asked her to marry me."

"I said yes," I said.

"We plan to get married sometime soon, I hope you can all accept that," Embry said.

The Cullens all got up and began to say congratulations and welcoming Embry to the family. Seth, Leah, their imprints and Charlie got up to do the Same. Jake and Quil to but they were glancing over at Sam and the elders.

They did not look happy.

Oh boy.

**Fusedtwilight: Og boy what will happen next? And who will Embry's dad be? All that and next chapter the volturi rear their ugly heads. Please review.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! And a happy new year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skin Deep **

**Chapter 5 **

**Fusedtwilight: Chapter five already? Seems like yesterday I started this fic. Well this chap the volturi show up and we find out who embry's daddy is.**

Tanya POV

"Kate don't you think you are going a little overboard with this?" I asked my sister.

After Sara left she and Garrett left to go find the nearest shopping mall. A few hours later they returned carrying bags of gifts they had gotten for her as an early wedding present. Expansive clothes, diamonds, pearl necklaces, and a few….questionable items for the bedroom were all what they got.

Kate and Garrett was in the process of wrapping the gifts while me, Carmen, and Eleazar watched and examined the gifts. If Carmen could still blush she would be beet red at the more adult items they got. She was now examining a pair of lacy black panties with stockings and a matching black lacy bra.

"Of course not, don't you get it?" Kate said. "Now that Sara will be getting married that means she won't be living with us, she'll have a man to support her. She'll be moving out soon and going out into the world, I just want to prepare her and show her we will miss her."

"She may not be getting married Kate, don't forget Embry is one of those wolves," I said, "No way they are going to support this."

"And they have that imprinting thing, what if he imprints?" Eleazar asked.

"Oh you people and your what if's, Sara knows the risks, she's stronger then we think. After living with that horrible woman for all these years she's have to be. She has made her choice and we need to support her. And if the relationship hits the rocks we will be there to catch her," Kate said.

"Wow, that's really mature of you Kate, I am impressed," I grinned.

"I have my moments." she smiled.

"Kate, why in the world did you buy her handcuffs?" Carmen asked holding a pair of cuffs up.

"Oops," Garrett said snatching them from her. "Those are for us."

We all laughed knowing how adventurous Garrett could really be. The door bell rang and we all looked at each other in surprise. We hardly ever got visitors up here, who could it be?

"I'll get it." Carmen said going to answer the door.

"You think they will live with us?" Kate asked.

"Maybe, Sara still needs some work on her power. I imagine she will want to finish her training before they wed." Eleazar said.

"I have to hand it to that girl, she must really love him if she can stand that smell," Garrett said.

We all gagged remembering the smell of the wolves. Suddenly Carmen's voice called. "ELEAZAR!"

In a flash we ran to the door to see what was wrong. Carmen held the door open and I saw what made her cry out. There in the door was Natalya, a vampire who once worked with Vincent. Instantly we were in fight mode. I remembered she had a sister called Illyria who had a personal vendetta against Sara. Were they here for Sara? Where was Illyria?

"Peace," Natalya said, her Russian accent thick. "I am not here to fight, I am here to warn you of my sister Illyria."

"Where is your sister?" I asked. "Last time I saw you, you were holding her back and dragging her away kicking and screaming, I also remember you promised not to return under penalty of death."

"May I come in? I swear I mean you no harm." she said.

I looked to Eleazar, then to Kate and Garrett. They all nodded in agreement. "You may."

She came in, before she did she wiped her feet on the door mat to get rid of the snow on her feet and rubbed the ice from her clothes. A polite nomad? Been a long time since I saw that.

She entered slowly and timidly, showing no signs of aggression. Carmen closed the door and went to stand with us. "I know you have no reason to trust me, after Vincent. I did not want to help him, but my sister Illyria was enthralled with him. I came to make sure she would not be hurt."

"Where is Illyria?" I asked.

"After last month Illyria was enraged, she wanted to kill your Sara for making us kill Vincent, I had no grudge against her. She defended herself and I did not want her to use her power on me." she shuddered remembering when Sara made her and her sister desire to kill Vincent.

Sara had been horrified she had used her power in such a way, disgusted with herself for forcing her will on two other vampires. It disturbed her that she tapped into such a dark side of herself. Poor Sara, she had been raised by such an abusive mother and turned into such an angel, only to find there was a demon in her as well.

"I did my best to keep her away from Alaska as possible. I told her she would be dead long before she ever got to Sara, that she didn't have the power to take on a whole coven. For a few weeks she seemed to let go of her anger, then we encountered a vampire on the run from the Volturi. He had exposed himself to a human and the Volturi were chasing after him. Naturally we stayed away from him not wanting to risk the wrath of the Patrons of the nightly arts. But the guard found us, they demanded we tell them where last we saw the vampire. Illyria said she would show them where we last saw him. I wanted to go with her but she said to stay behind and she would return to me…that was one week ago."

"So why have you come here? If you think we will help you are sadly mistaken." I said coldly.

She shook her hands. "No, no. I think…my sister has gone to the Volturi to enlist them to help her exact her revenge on you."

A stunned silence filled the room. We stared at Natalya in shock and horror. "What makes you think that? We broke no rules, why would the Volturi come after us on the whim of a nomad?"

Natalya looked at me. It was a sharp look filled with knowledge. It told me Natalya was smarter then she looked. She was more then just a pretty face. "I know of the confrontation you had with them last year. News spread of a coven of golden eyed vampires who face the whole Volturi coven and lived, how they faced down the guard and didn't even shed a single pound of flesh, how they amassed an army of vampires and shifter to protect a hybrid. I know you are kin to that coven. I know the Volturi have not forgotten nor forgiven the humiliation you dealt them. They will seek any reason to harass you. Plus when Aro finds out of your sisters power he will especially be interested in her."

"Hold on a second," Garrett said. "How do you know she isn't dead? Maybe the Volturi killed her."

"I to considered that fact. Then I remembered how Illyria gave up thoughts of revenge when I told her she could not take on a coven alone.. I remembered how eager she had been to work with the Volturi in capturing the vampire who exposed himself. I thought she just wanted to impress them, to gain their favor. I think I may have been right, but not for the reasons I had originally assumed."

"My god" Eleazar said. "If what you say is true and she really has gone to Aro…we have a bigger problem then you think."

"For real, if Aro gets a hold of her who knows what he could do with her power!" Kate said.

"No you don't understand!" Eleazar said. "Sara might be related to Aro, he would stop at nothing to claim her power or not!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"When Carlisle first met her he thought there was something familiar about her. He looked through his books and made a shocking discovery. He thinks that Sara might be descended from Didyme, Aro's sister."

"Aro had a sister?" Natalya asked.

"Long ago. Before he turned her she had a child. After she became a vampire they looked after her child, and the Child's child, and so on and so forth. Then during the great fire of Rome Didyme died. She went back to find her human descendants but it was believed they had died in the fire. Carlisle and I did extensive research and found that Sara's great-grandparents came from Italy. We searched more and found her ancestry goes all the way to Greece."

"So…what Didyme's descendants made it out of the fire and Aro never knew they were alive?" Carmen asked.

"Must be, and a few thousand years later Sara is the result. I admit there is a striking resemblance between her and the pictures of Didyme. But if Illyria has gone to Aro then he will know what she looks like, what she can do."

"But it has been over a week, why haven't they made their move?"

"They have no reason to attack us, we broke no rules, and after what happened last year they want to be careful. I think Aro wants to make sure she is who he thinks she is before he comes to claim her."

"We need to call the Cullens and let them know!" Kate said.

"Agreed," I said. "Carmen can you-"

Just then the door bell rang. "Now who could that be?" I said.

I went to the door and opened it and froze in shock. Aro smiled at me, many of his guard were behind his back. I saw Chelsea, Felix, Dimitri, Renata, and many others from his guard, along with a smirking Illyria.

"Hello Tanya, may we come in, we have much to discus."

* * *

Sara POV

Sam slammed his fist onto the table breaking it. "No! This is not happening! I will not stand for this!"

Everyone stared at Sam, surprised by his outburst.

"Stand, sit, I don't care what you do, but this has nothing to do with you Sam," Embry said glaring at Sam.

"No! Sam is right," Embry's mom said getting up.

"Mom!" Embry said.

"I'm sorry Embry," she said shaking her head. "I have tried to be supportive of this, I've tried to see past the issue but this can't work out. Embry you can't marry her…she's a vampire!"

"I noticed."

"Embry you can't have a normal life with her."

"I'm not normal mom, I'm a werewolf," he said.

"You can't age if your with her, and what if you imprint? Do you really want to put her through that? And you can't have babies with her."

I looked down sadly. Rose hissed at her and the wolves all stood up and growled at her. Emmett joined Rose, he didn't hiss so much as growl.

"I know that mom, but I don't care, as much as this may surprise you I don't care about having kids, as long as I am with her."

"Embry listen to yourself, she's a corpse!"

I bit back a sob. Her words were cutting me deep.

"She is more alive then you think mom." Embry said.

"She's a vampire! How can you stand the smell of her?" Paul asked.

"Shut up Paul," Embry growled.

"We will not allow this," Sam said. "We hunt vampires, not marry them!"

"What about Jake and Nessie?"

"She is his imprint, nothing we can do about that," Billy said. "But she is not your imprint Embry, she is a vampire, this goes against everything you are, everything you were born to be."

"I don't see a rule book saying thou shall not marry a vampire, it's my life, I have made my decision."

"Embry what life can you have, they move around all the time, can you do that? Repeat schools and colleges all the time? Can you spend the rest of your life doing that? Can you leave your home and live with vampires? Can you live forever?" Sam asked.

Embry looked at me and smiled. "Why shouldn't I when I have the most beautiful woman in the world to love me."

I smiled at him.

"I love you," I said.

"Jacob do something!" Sam said.

"What would you have me do Sam? Embry is my friend, if he loves her and wants to marry her then I give my blessings."

"Me too," Quil said.

"Hey if it floats his boat why not." Leah said.

"You know I'm going to say yes." Seth said.

"We are more then delighted to have Embry join our family," Carlisle said.

"He is my son not yours!" Embry's mom snapped. "I will not lose my son to a bunch of vampires! He is going to stay here, finish school, meet a nice human girl, have a family of his own and grow old!"

"I will still finish school and go to college. Why can't you be happy mom I love her?" Embry asked.

"Please Miss. Call. I do love him, I want to be with him. He's been the only good thing to happen to me in my life, I can't live without him." I said.

"I have nothing against you personally," She said. "But you can't have dinner with me and the rest of our family, you don't eat. You can't give him children and I so want grandbabies. You will never age so I will have to watch him stay young while me and the rest of his friends and family grow old." She looked at Embry and there were unshed tears. I felt horrible for doing this to her. "Embry what about me? What about your friends? How can you leave them? You will have to if you don't age? How can you just leave us all behind."

"I do love you mom, and I know I will have to leave eventually.." he glared at Sam. "I know I could imprint one day and do to her what you did to Leah."

Sam glared at him.

"I know I won't have children with her, I know I will have to continue to go to school over and over again, I know all this. But I love her, she may be a vampire, but she is my vampire. I will love her, now and always."

"This is all my fault," she said. "If I had just raised you right if I had spent more time with you if I had just-" she stopped, catching herself in time.

"If you had just told me who my father is?" Embry asked bitterly.

"Alright people, I think we should all just calm down," Sue said. "We just got some big news and I think we should take a break and let this sink in"

"Come on Helen, lets go outside," Billy said taking Embry's mom by the hand. The elders and the wolves left to go outside and talk. The imprints stayed behind to congratulate us and everything.

"Well that went well," Embry said.

"Not like we were expecting a warm congratulations or anything." I said.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." he said.

"It doesn't matter, they can't stop us, no matter what."

* * *

Sam POV

"We have to stop them no matter what!" I said angrily.

"This is messed up man! A vampire! At least Jake's mutant is half human!" Paul growled.

"If he imprints and breaks her heart she will go ape shit! She'll use her power to keep him with her!" Jared said.

"How do we know she isn't using her power on him now?" Paul asked.

"My god listen to you idiots, if the Cullens thought she was using her power on him they would stop it," Jamie said. "Ask Bella to shield him from her, if he snaps out of it we will know."

"No one asked your opinion psychopath!" Paul growled.

Jamie's face went blank, I knew things were about to get deadly if I didn't stop now. "Enough both of you," I said. I turned towards the elders and Helen. "What are we going to do?"

"We will have to call the elders and have a meeting of course," Billy said. "I don't see what we can do though."

"Banish her from Washington." I said.

"For what reason? She has not broken the treaty, she has not attacked one of our wolves," Sue said.

"She is trying to take one of our wolves!" Jared said.

"No, Embry is choosing to leave with her. And he is not one of your wolves, he is one of Jake's. No point in raising a fuss when there is no fuss to be made." Jamie said.

"No fuss! She is going to ruin any chance my son had of a normal life!" Helen said.

"He has made his choice, you should be happy for him."

Helen laughed. "What? No children, no friends, stuck with a bunch of vampires for the rest of his life?"

"Those are things you want, not him."

"Enough Jamie," I said. "What do we do?" I asked Billy.

"For now nothing, we still have plenty of time to stop this. Tomorrow I will go to the elders and we will have a meeting to discuss this, that is all."

"Very well, we will be going than, I have had my fill here." I turned to leave and the guys followed me.

"If it's all right with you Sam I'd like to stay longer." Jamie said.

"No. Were all leaving," I said.

"Yes master," he said.

"Don't!" I growled.

* * *

Billy POV

We watched as Sam and the wolves left.

Once they were gone I turned to Helen. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"No! First Embry starts running around at night, then I find out he's a werewolf, now he is going to marry a vampire! Of course I'm not okay!" she angrily wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Helen I am not thrilled about this anymore then you are. But Embry is a man now, he can take care of himself."

"He's still in high school Billy, and he's getting married. Bad enough he's running around in the woods hunting vampires now he is marrying one, oh and he wants to know who his father is."

I froze. "Does he know?" I asked.

"Of course not, how could I tell him and not come off as a total slut?" she asked.

"Your not a slut Helen, we were young and adventurous is all," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh that just makes it sooo much better. You have to do something Billy, he is your son too."

"I know," I sighed. "But now, especially not now."

"Maybe we should tell him? Maybe it will make him call the whole damn thing off!"

"Helen he is a teenager, how do they usually react to earth shattering news?"

"Your right, but damn it! I feel powerless, I am losing my son and I can't stop it! You should have told me! You should have told me the second he phased!"

"And what would you have done if I told you our son was turning furry and out running the woods?" I asked calmly.

"I wouldn't believe you but still, he's my son too you know."

"I never doubted that Helen, you have done an excellent job raising him."

"We have to do something Billy…I wont lose him."

I wheeled myself over to her. She leaned down and I hugged her. "Don't worry, we won't lose our boy. We'll think of something." I promised.

I didn't know what I was going to do, but I already lost one son to the cold ones, I would not loose another.

* * *

Jamie POV

Embry. He was an idiot. If he was smart he wouldn't have taken her to Vegas and eloped there. But now there was no need for any D.N.A tests. But the question was should I go ahead and tell him or wait for the right moment.

Emotions were running high already and dropping the ball now could cause a fight. I was beginning to regret getting involved in the first place.

I think I will keep it to myself for now. Wait till things have cooled down, then drop the ball. Don't want to get carried along in the craziness that is to come after all.

* * *

Eleazar POV

I sat in my study with Aro. He was flanked by Demitri and Felix. The rest of the guard was downstairs with my family. I feared for them, even though Aro said he was here to talk.

"Eleazar my old friend, relax, I have already told you I mean you no harm this day," ha laughed. "Calm down man."

"Forgive me Aro but after the events of last year I find myself terrified by your presence here."

He laughed, jolly as ever. "Eleazar if I wanted you dead I would have it done now. They events of last year were unfortunate, what with Irina and everything, but I hold no grudge against you and yours…how ever it had been brought to my attention you might have something of mine."

"I take not what belongs to another man Aro." I said.

He held out his hand. "I'll be the judge of that."

I looked at him and closed my eyes. I had no choice. I extended my arm and he took my hand. With my power I saw him using his power over me. I watched as his eyes narrowed and flashed with surprise. "So it is true," he said letting my hand go. "All these years I thought my sister's line lost to me. When the nomad came with my guard and showed me her memories I thought it was a lie. Then I used my resources to learn more of the girl. Saw pictures of her, like seeing Didyme reincarnated before my eyes. She looks so much like my beloved sister."

He clasped his hands together. I saw many emotions run through his eyes. Eagerness, joy, pride. I could practically hear the gears in his head turn as he schemed.

"Her hair is different though, like golden silk, Didyme's face was more pointed and soft but otherwise they could be sisters. Oh and the power…mustn't forget the power." he smiled and I felt my stomach sink.

"This little thing with the wolf could be a problem though," Aro said. "Not sure how to feel about my niece marrying a dog."

"Aro please, the girl has been through enough in her life, she is happy with the wolf, let them be," I begged him.

Aro shook his head. "I can not do that Eleazar, she is of my blood, no matter how many generations removed it is. She is of my blood, of Didyme's blood, it's time she claimed her inheritance."

"Aro please, the life of the Volturi is not for one such as her, it is too harsh an existence."

"She is a vampire, maybe if you and Carlisle remembered that you would have never left." his eyes focused on me dangerously. "Did you both really think you could keep her from me?"

"You saw my thoughts, did I intend to use her against you? Did I take pleasure in hiding her from you? No. I did what was best for Sara, she came her afraid of herself, of what she had become. I taught her control, I gave her discipline, I helped her tame her power."

"And I owe you so much for that," Aro smiled. "Saves me the trouble of doing it myself, though I daresay I will have to do a few more tests with this unique power."

"Aro, she will not go with you."

"Why not?" he asked. "With us she will want for nothing, she will have an army of vampires at her call, she will live a life even the immortal desire, as a member of the most powerful coven on the earth."

"She does not drink human blood, she loves the werewolf, and if anything happened to him you may wind up like Vincent." I said.

"I am willing to accept the wolf into our group, though Caius will be most displeased by it, you know me, I like to collect unique and valuable things." he smiled. "Caius won't like the wolf, but Marcus will love having Sara there, it might even bring him out of his funk."

"Aro she is young and gentle, the world you have built it mighty, this is true but for a soul as gentle as the heavens it would be a hell.."

"I can't let her go Eleazar, I owe it Didyme, I owe it for failing her all those years ago," Aro said. His face showed an emotion I have never seen on his face. Remorse, sadness. Didyme died many years ago, yet Aro still wept for her.

He got up as did I. "We will travel to Forks to collect her. I would like for you and your coven to come with us," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To say goodbye, I am grateful towards you and Carlisle for caring for her, for teaching her. Even if it went against our nature. Plus I don't want you to call Carlisle and ruin the surprise." he smiled. "Although I am sure Alice will see us coming."

"Very well, we will come with you." I said.

"Splendid, and don't worry, I promise I will not kill you or your coven as long as they do not raise a hand against me or mine. I know the sisters still are mad about their sister so I hope you can convince them not to do anything….rash."

"I will make them understand." I said.

"Alright." He clapped his hands. "Lets go to Forks! I have to go meet my great-great-great-great-great-great…….oh you get the idea." he laughed.

**Fusedtwilight: Uh oh, what will happen next. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skin Deep **

**Chapter 6 **

**Fusedtwilight: This was a tough chapter to write. Lost of angst in this one.**

Embry P.O.V

"I hope you know what you're doing." Jake said.

We were outside talking, me, him and Quil. We were discussing my engagement to Sara. Sara was inside talking to the Cullen's. I'm fairly sure they are asking her the same thing right now.

"I am marrying the woman I love, that's what I'm doing." I said.

"You know the elders and Sam aren't going to let this go," Quil said. "By tomorrow they will have met and will be hell bent on finding a way to stop this."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Quil said seriously. "This is how things work Embry, we hunt vampires, we don't love them or marry them. Jake gets away with it because of imprinting; you however can make no such claim."

"Things change Quil, I never thought I would fall in love with a vampire but here we are. My love for her isn't like an imprint's but it is powerful all the same. I want to live with her for the rest of my life."

"Which is going to be a very long time now."

"Not so bad when you have someone to spend it with." I said.

"This is serious Embry, the elders are afraid you'll imprint and she will go berserk. Some even think this love you have for her is a result of her power." Jake said.

"That's bull, I loved her before she was a vampire, and I love her still." I growled.

"Hey we believe you man, it's the elders that you have to convince." Quil said.

"What can they do? They can't stop me from marrying her." I said defiantly.

"They won't allow her into La Push, married or not."

"I figured that much. It doesn't matter, were in no hurry, she's not getting any older. I'll finish high school then I'll marry her."

"What about a job? You know you can't stay at one place for to long, not if you're going to phase," Quil said.

"I have thought of all of this, believe me. I'm willing to sacrifice all normal life for her, your willing to do the same too aren't you Jake?"

He smiled. "Yeah, ever since I learned she was going to live forever I knew this was going to happen. I knew one day soon I'm going to do the same thing as you Embry. It's funny; I once loathed the vampires, now I'm going to be living with them."

"Tell me about it." I laughed.

"At least I don't have to worry about none of that," Quil said.

"No you just have to worry about being on an episode of to catch a predator on dateline." I said.

He growled playfully at me and rushed at me. He tackled me to the ground and we wrestled around. It felt good to play around with Quil. Jake watched us laughing, just like in the good old days.

It didn't matter that I was searching for my father, it didn't matter I was marrying a vampire. We were friends, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Sara P.O.V

The Cullens crowded around me, looking at my bracelet.

The wolves and elders left, Seth, Leah and their imprints wished me congratulations before they left to go back home. I was glad Embry's pack was being supportive, even if they had their doubts.

Alice was in over drive, I could feel her desire to get started on the wedding plans. I wasn't telepathic like Edward but I could practically hear the plans forming in her head for the wedding.

"I can't believe you're getting married and you didn't tell me!" she said.

"I'm sorry, we wanted to keep it a secret, things were already tense and we hoped once things settled down it would be better a time to tell everyone," I said.

"Of course, we understand, were just happy you're back and happy," Esme said giving me a hug.

"When will you do it? Get married I mean?" Rose asked.

"After he graduates, he wants to finish high school first."

"That's good, very smart of him," Edward said nodding his head in approval.

"My little sister is growing up," Emmett pouted. "Seems like only yesterday you were throwing me through walls."

"I still can." I smiled and punched him in the arm.

He grabbed it and acted like he was in pain. Rose gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "Are you really sure?"

I whispered back. "Yes, I truly do love him."

She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Then do what you want. No matter what happens, no matter whom gets in your way don't let anything keep you from him. If you truly love him, never let him go."

"I won't." I said.

"Do Tanya and the others know?" Carlisle asked.

"I accidentally let it slip before I left, their all happy for me of course. I wish everyone was happy about it though," I said thinking of Helen and the wolves from Sam's pack.

"Don't worry about them, what's the worse they can do?" Rose asked waving her hand.

"Their important in his life, I hoped we could at least find some common ground."

"Don't let it bring you down; you got your man, to hell with everyone else."

Just then Edward growled. His eyes darkened a little and he bared his teeth in a snarl. My vampire instincts kicked in. Another vampire was close to me showing aggression. I immediately backed up and hissed at him.

Rose and Emmett held me, I felt a wave of calm, Jasper's doing most likely. "They're coming!"

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi!"

"They are making their move!"

"Get the wolves!"

"Call the Denali's and warn them!"

"The Denali's are with them," Edward said. "Their not coming to kill us, they are coming for Sara."

I was pulling myself together, pushing my vampire instincts to the back of my head. I know of the Volturi. They are an old coven of vampires from Italy. They run the vampire world, enforcing the laws. They were like boogie men, vampires feared by vampires, large, powerful, lethal. I understand last year there was an incident between them and the Cullen's.

So why were they coming here for me?

* * *

Embry P.O.V

Alice came running at us. Her face was full of anger and fear. "This is all you fault! I didn't seem them coming because of you!"

"Who?" Jake asked.

"The Volturi who else!" she snapped.

Me and Quil got up. "What!" We all shouted.

"Their close enough for Edward to hear, but I can't see anything because of you wolves!"

"Are they coming to finish us off?" Jake asked.

"No, they are coming for Sara. They know what she can do and Aro wants her."

"He can't have her!" I growled.

"Just get inside we're having a meeting now!"

We ran into the house, it was pandemonium. Jake went to Nessie who was crying, scared the Volturi were coming back. Edward and Bella were consoling her.

"Embry!" Sara said running over to me. "Why are they coming for me?"

I took her into my arms. "I don't know babe, but they won't have you."

"We should call Sam and the others and-" Quil began.

"Their almost here, they won't make it in time, they mean no harm they just want Sara, Aro feels he has a claim on her."

"What why?" I asked.

He looked at Carlisle shocked. "Because she is related to Aro very, very distantly."

We all looked at Carlisle. "It's true; she is a descendant of his sister Didyme."

"Who-" Sara began.

"They're here." Edward said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I have the shield ready." Bella said.

Carlisle left the living room to answer the door. He came back a few minutes later followed by the Volturi. Aro came in with his guard. There were more of them then us. The Denali's followed them only to join our side of the room. I saw the twin sisters Natalya and Illyria were with the guard. Illyria looked smug and victorious, Natalya looked worried, and her eyes darted around the room taking everything in.

We were on our side of the room, they were on theirs. The guard wore blank faces. Except Aro, the twins and this one big leech. He was tall and buff like Emmett, his hair was black too. He was eyeing Sara with a smirk. I felt a low growl in the back of my throat escape. He glanced at me and the smirk widened, a glimmer of challenge appeared in his eyes.

Aro watched us all with the same smile he had last time I saw him. "Greetings Carlisle, I am sorry to have to intrude, but I believe you have something of mine."

"I do not know what you mean," Carlisle said.

"Don't be coy, I know all about Sara." His eyes focused on her. His smile faltered a little, and then he composed himself. "I knew you resembled her but…not this much."

Some of the other guard was watching her now too. Only like Aro they to seemed amazed by her appearances.

Aro stepped closer to her and offered his hand, the jittery vampire Renata followed; keeping close to him I remembered she had a shield like Bella. It kept you from attacking her, every time you tried to go at her you suddenly found yourself going the other way; physical attacks never worked because her shield affected your senses making it so you never even got close to her. Even just looking at her was difficult; every time I tried to focus on her my eyes would move on their own accord, I was only able to see her out of the corner of my eyes.

"Give me your hand my dear." Aro offered his hand.

I pulled her closer to me not wanting her anywhere near him. "I mean you no harm child, I merely wish top learn more about you. My gift is like Edward's, only I need to touch you to read you, and I can read every thought you have ever had."

"Am I in trouble? Have I broken some law?" Sara asked.

He smiled. "No, I simply wish to learn more of you, and since I do not wish to wear out my welcome I wish to do so quickly. I swear I mean neither you nor your family harm this day."

'This day.' A good way to say he wasn't going to kill us today, another day sure.

Sara pulled herself from me.

"Sara?"

"It's okay Embry." she smiled. She pulled away and I fought the urge to follow her.

She walked a few steps to Aro and offered her hand. He took it and just stood there holding her hand. Many emotions flickered over his face. Anger, pity, surprise. He held her hand, putting his other hand overtop hers. "You have had a tough life, I am sorry for that."

"That part of my life is over, I am happy now." she said.

He glanced over at me and there was distaste in his eyes. I glared at him showing it was a two way street. His fingers touched the bracelet on her wrist.

"Ah yes, you are engaged, congratulations are in order."

"Sir, they said that we were related, could you explain?" Sara asked.

"Please call me Aro," he smiled at her. He took in a deep breath. "I had a sister long ago, her name was Didyme, and before I turned her she gave birth to a child. I took them both in and turned her. Despite our cardinal rule about humans not knowing of our existence I allowed this exception. My sister raised the child and soon he found love and had a family of his own. They served us. They were our liaison to the human world, doing tasks for us only a human could achieve. I wanted to turn them but Didyme said no, she wanted them to stay human. For many generations we watched over the family, our human family who served us well. Never once did she allow any of her descendents to be turned, not wanting them to go through the rough life of a vampire. Then millennia ago during the fire of Rome she died. She went into the city to find her descendants but perished in the fire, until last week I thought I had lost my sister and my only link to humanity."

He turned his head to look at a smirking Illyria who was shooting glares at Sara. "My guard was hunting a vampire when they stumbled upon the sisters. Illyria helped them find him and in return she requested an audience. We indulged her and she told us all about you. Imagine my surprise when I looked through her mind and saw the similarities, I did some research and found your ancestry goes all the way to old Rome. After countless hours of study I learned a single baby from our line survived, saved her handmaiden who adopted her and raised her as her own.

You are descended from that child; you are my niece….many times removed but still…"

He his knuckled down her cheek. "You look so much like her, except the hair, her face was more pointed, but you could pass for her sister."

"I knew my grandparents came off the boats but I didn't know where from." Sara said.

Aro looked at Carlisle and it wasn't friendly. "But Carlisle knew."

"Yes, I did. I also knew if you ever learned you would want her. The poor girl went through severe trauma and was learning to be a vampire, I did not want her to join the Volturi next, you too-"

"Brutal? Yes, Eleazar said the same thing." Aro let go of her hand. "Forgive my manners, hello everyone! Bella, Edward, Renesseme, Rose, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Alice. Oh and the mighty wolves of La Push Jacob, Quil and of course…Embry."

He studied me with his eyes, cold and calculating. "May I?" he extended his hand.

I did not want a leech going through my head. "Please, you are betrothed to my niece, I would like to make sure you are worthy of her."

I walked up to him. Jake and Quil tried to stop me by grabbing my shoulders but I shrugged them off. I gave him my hand and he took it. "Marvelous, your pack mind is such a perfect gift, not without a few draw backs of course. But still, nature has given your people the perfect weapon. I thank you for protecting her."

He drew his hand back. I went over to Sara and took her hand in mine. We faced Aro and his vampires. "Sara, I would like you to come with us," he said.

"NO!" I screamed. My body began to shake violently. I was not going to let him have her, I'll kill him first.

The guard all went into fighting mode. Renata took Aro's hand and he too became a blur on the corner of my eye. I tried to control my anger but it was hitting me in waves, just when I thought I had control another wave would tear my control down.

I guess there was going to be a fight after all.

* * *

Sara P.O.V

I felt Embry shaking so bad it shook me a little as I held his hand.

I could feel his desire to attack them, to kill them. I could feel the Volturi too. The guards wanted to fight. My god they wanted to kill so bad.. If Embry so much as spit at Aro they would attack, it would be a blood bath. Nessie was here she is only half vampire, but in a small space filled with vampires and werewolves who knows what would happen to her.

The Volturi were getting impatient. They pretended to be civilized but civilization is only skin deep, they were just as savage and blood thirsty as any nomad. They wanted to fight, to kill; their combined blood lust was like a giant furnace slapping me in the face. I could feel that wild burning part of Embry too, the part that was a wolf burning.

"Enough!" I shouted.

I closed my eyes and focused my power. I spread my power through the room, like a nice warm heat that keeps you warm but doesn't make you sweat. I felt Embry and the Volturi but I could not feel the others. Bella had her shield up and they were safe from any vampire powers.

My heat wrapped around the fires of everyone. I smothered their heat with mine, like when you wrap someone in a blanket to put out the fire consuming them. I wrapped my heat tighter around them all pushing the fire back inside.

Embry stopped shaking, the Volturi all relaxed. "Sara?" Embry asked looking at me shocked.

"Sorry, but if you phased they would have attacked, I don't want anyone killed because of me, not again." I said.

Aro laughed, the girl vampire let go of him and my eyes were once again able to focus on him. It was weird, he didn't turn invisible but when she touched him I was unable to focus on him. The girl vampire remained unfocused, but I could see her from the corner of my eye.

"You have her gentle spirit," Aro said. He looked at me. I could feel his desire. Not for blood, a simple desire to posses. "Dydime had an aura of happiness around her; she had the power to bring cheer and joy to even the most moody of people. To be around her was to be in an eternal state of bliss. Your power is very different but it has such potential. Come with me child, the time has come to claim your inheritance." he beckoned me with his hands.

"But I can't, I mean…Embry and the Cullens and the Denalis," I said.

"My dear, do you really think the two of you can form a life?" he asked shaking his head like a father chastising their child for their naiveté. "You are from very different worlds, his own people seek to drive you from him, he could leave you one day. Can you imagine? A thousand years of happiness undone with a single look into another's eyes?"

My stomach had a shot of fear. He knew of imprinting? Of course, mind reader.

"As for the Cullen's and the Denali's you can see them again, after all you have the rest of eternity to see them again."

"But Embry…I love him," I said. "He saved me; if it wasn't for him I would be dead."

"To which I am eternally grateful. I thought Dydime was lost to me, but you, you are the last link I have to her, after all these years she has returned to me, just as I knew she would. Join us, we can teach you to control your power in ways that will help our world. You will want for nothing, jewels, cloth's, servants, the most powerful vampire coven at your beck and call. We have such things to show you, years of knowledge and wisdom to learn, places to see, people to meet."

I felt something….touching me. Something going deep within me, moving things within me that should not be touched. Rearranging my being from the core of myself. I looked at one hooded girl and somehow I knew it was her.

"Stop it!" I snarled at her.

She made no physical movement. I still felt her moving around inside me. "I said stop!" this time I did more then just shout. I used my power to strike back at her. I to entered her, I wrapped my power around her. I flared it around her, burning her. She shrieked and fell. A male caught her and hissed at me. The girl was glaring at me her eyes were blackening.

"How dare you!" I said to Aro. "You come here demanding I join you, you try to take me from the people who have ever made me feel good about myself, the only people who treated me like a human being and made me feel loved. They took me in, fed me, clothed me, taught me I was not a monster, and protected me at great cost to them selves. Embry is willing to sacrifice his way of life, to turn his back on his own people to be with me and here you are going on how I am your niece and the last connection you have to your sister and you try to use a flunky to rape my mind! Go to hell!"

A stunned silence filled the room. Everyone was staring at me shocked. I could feel my newborn instincts kicking in wanting to tear this man apart for trying to take me away.

I stared into his odd milky red eyes, his skin like that of an onion, so frail and white. His face betrayed no emotion, but my power allowed me to see better then most.

My words did little to douse his fire. In fact they seemed to inflame them. He wanted me more now then ever. Some people were like that. The more you told them no the more they wanted something. My mother was the same way, the more people told her not to drink the more she drank.

Aro really wanted me; I knew he spoke truth when he said it was because I was his sisters descendant. But I knew he wanted me as a weapon, as something to show off, and Aro was not a man to take no lightly.

He looked at Carlisle and it was not a friendly look. "Yet another you steal from me Carlisle, yet another you twist with your lifestyle."

"I never stole anything from you Aro, Sara was never yours, and she has always been and always will be her own person. I merely give her the one thing you never give others…choice."

Aro's eyes flashed. I knew he was going to do it, I knew he was going to order the guard to fight. I could feel his fire reach a pitch.

I was at a crossroads. This time there was no one to save me. This time the fate of over a dozen lives depended on me. So I made a choice.

"I'll go with you!" I said.

Instantly the Cullens and Denalis protested.

"Sara no!"

Embry grabbed me and made me look at him. "Don't be afraid, we will protect you!"

I touched his face lightly. "I have to, they out number us, and Nessie is here." I looked at Aro and his guard. "If I come with you, you must promise not to raise your hand against my friends and family."

He bowed and waved his arm in front of him. "I swear I and my coven will not strike any blow against your kin unless they strike first."

I believed him. I turned to Embry. "I have to go, he isn't going to let me go, he'll kill you all to get to me."

"No!" he grabbed my arms. "I won't let you go, I'll kill them all first."

"Oh Embry." I had a plan in my head. A cruel, evil, heartless, plan. But it would save him from himself. "I love you."

I kissed him, he kissed me back. But I did more then kiss him. I shoved my power into him. I wrapped my warmth around him; I search for the part of him that burned brightest, burned brighter then his wolf part. His love for me. I wrapped that burning star in my warmth and I smothered it. I buried it so deeply into him it was but a candle flame. I could not destroy it, even I can't destroy love. But I could smother it enough so he would not put up much of a fight.

Around that void that was once filled with love for me I replaced with a desire to obey. I pulled back, acting quick, my power would begin to wear off once I did not know how long it would be before my power wore off and he returned to his senses. I had never pushed a desire so deeply away like this before.

"I love you Embry, but everyone was right, we are just to different, you deserve a life with a human wife, children, college, a job. Then one day retire with your love and watch your children have children, grow old and…die."

I tweaked the desire to match my words; he would obey me, and desire these things as well.

"I want you to do that, find a nice girl to love and be happy with. I want you to forget all about me, pretend I was just like a midsummer nights dream."

He looked at me and the fire and love he once had for me in his eyes was gone. "Your right," he said. "Don't know what I was thinking falling for a vampire." he laughed. "God, I came this close to screwing my life up. No offense you're cool but, you're a vampire."

"It's okay, thank you for helping me for showing be that beauty is only skin deep."

"Yeah, look don't ever come back. Once the others find out you went with the Volturi they'll kill you. And try not to drink human blood; it would be a shame to have to kill you."

A part of me was wanted to undo what I had done. To bring back my Embry, not this robot I created. But he would return eventually, by then I would be long gone, he would be safe, and he could have all the things I could never give him.

I turned to Aro. "He is right, I may join your coven but I refuse to drink human blood. I have not spent the last three months reclaiming my humanity to throw it all away."

Aro nodded. "Of course we will be able to bring you the food you need."

"Thank you." I turned to the Cullen's and Denali's. I walked past Bella's shield so I could say my good by's. "I am sorry to leave like this. But I wanted to say thank you all. You made me happier then I ever thought I could be. You showed me kindness and love I never had as a human. I wouldn't change a thing, becoming a vampire was the best thing, it brought me to all of you. I promise I'll keep in touch, I swear I will never drink human blood, thank you all for what you have done."

I hugged them all. Some sobbed, some gave me words of love and support, others gave me silence but their hugs were firm lending their strength in silence. Nessie cried, begging me not to go. I told her I had to and promised to see her again one day.

I hugged Quil and Jake. "Take care of him, he will need you soon."

"You used your power on him?" Jake whispered.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"When the elders find out they won't allow you back," Quil said. "We won't tell but when Embry snaps out of it they'll figure it out."

"I know, but I had to, he wouldn't let me leave with them, he would have gotten himself and everyone killed, Aro won't let me go. Trust me, this is for the best."

Jake hugged me again and whispered. "Now I know you were truly meant to be with him."

"Just take care of him, that's all I ask."

We parted and I walked past Embry. He made no move to stop me, made no sound of protest. He looked at me with an air of indifference and uncaring... It broke my heart; I wanted him to call out, to proclaim his love. But he said nothing.

Aro wrapped his arm around me. "Come my dear, time to claim your inheritance."

The guard followed behind us. "Wait!" a voice said.

It was Illyria. I felt a heat of anger begin to spread throughout my body. I spared her life and this was how she repaid me.

"You promised me revenge!"

"I made no such promise," Aro said coolly.

"No I want her head on a platter! I want her dead! I will see her dead! She will pay for what she did to Vincent!"

"Sister no don't!" Natalya said. She grabbed her sister's hand. "Don't do this, you've done enough, you have your revenge."

"No, not until she is dust, I swore an oath to see her fall!"

"Felix, Demitri," Aro said.

The two vampires sprung forth. They shoved Natalya aside and fell upon Illyria. She screamed in horror and pain. Soon she was torn to pieces. They took those pieces and tossed them into the fireplace.

"No!" Natalya moaned. She began to speak in Russian. Pointing at the fire with her arms and bowing her head to the floor.

I looked at Aro shocked. "No one threatens the Volturi and gets away with it."

"She didn't threaten you." I said.

"No, she threatened you. You are Volturi now Sara, welcome to your new life."

**Fusedtwilight: Okay first off, I know the excuse for Alice not seeing the Volturi coming is waaaaay off. But it's the best I got. Next chapter Sara goes to Voltara and meets her new family. What will Marcus think when he meets her? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skin Deep **

**Chapter 7 **

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki and to AA1991 and SkittlesForTheWorld. This chapter is all Volturi .**

Sara P.O.V

We left the Cullen house. Leaving behind the only family I have ever known. The only real family I ever had.

Aro had one of his guards call the airport and arrange a plane for us straight to Italy. I was surprised he was going to have us go to the airport. I mean we are all going to stick out in our fancy cloths and their red eyes. Aro laughed and said we would go straight to the plane. I asked him how he was able to get past security and the other regulations. He simply laughed and said the reach of the Volturi reaches into the human world deeper then most knew.

I didn't like the sound of that. I had an image of all the world leaders and other big wig people in a meeting room with Aro at the head of the table. Aro who was holding my hand in a gentlemanly sort of way laughed seeing my image and said it wasn't anything like that.

The Volturi were the shadow owners of Volterra industries. A company that had strong hold in Europe and had connections all over the world. Getting onto a plane without having to go through security was easy to get when you had deep pockets like them I guess.

Less then an hour later we arrived at the airport. We got on the plane and within a few minutes we took off, destination Volterra.

I had yet to talk to anyone save Aro. I noticed the big guy Felix kept on eyeing me up. Giving me a smile and a wink every now and then. I ignored him as best as I could. It wasn't easy, I could feel his desire.

"You're going to love Volterra," Aro was saying. "It's an old city, frozen in time. So many breath taking sights, the fields, the old roman theater, the hills filled with flowers. The thick rich history. Not to mention all the relics we have gathered over the eons."

"Like what?" I asked being polite.

"You ever hear of the spear of destiny?"

"The spear the pierced the side of Christ!" I asked amazed. I had been raised Catholic, of course I knew about the spear.

"We even have a few of the nails of Helen."

"The nails used to pin him to the cross?"

He chuckled. "Oh yes, we have much more then that. Then there are the documents and scrolls and books we have gathered."

"You must have quite the library," I said.

"The best in the world, I think you will quit enjoy it when we arrive," he smiled warmly at me.

A stewardess stopped by us. "Would you like anything to drink sir? Ma'am?" she asked.

I tried not to breath. The smell of her blood was intoxicating; it made my mouth water with venom. Without Jasper to help temper my hunger it was harder to control.

"No thank you my dear, we are fine," Aro said.

She left to go check on the others. I prayed to god she survived the flight. I don't think they would kill her. I mean where would they hide the body?

"Are you okay Sara?" Aro asked.

"Just fine," I lied.

He moved his hand to take mine, but I shied away from him. "Really I'm fine." I did not want him in my head, not if I could help it.

"It was the stewardess wasn't it?" he asked knowingly.

I glanced behind the seat. The stewardess was asking one of the guards if he wanted a pillow. How she was able to ignore the hungry glances the vampires were throwing her I would never know.

"You fear for her?" Aro asked.

"She is just doing her job, I don't want to see her get eaten." I said.

"Do not fear, they will be able to resist until we arrive in Volterra, then they will find something to eat."

"You mean someone?"

"This is who we are Sara, we are not evil by nature. Is the lion evil for feeding on the lamb? No. The lion is a lion and the lamb is a lamb, if we do not feed it affects our mental state, you know that."

"The Cullen's live just fine on animal blood." I said.

"But even they have slipped up a few times, you know that."

"But they still keep trying, that is admirable."

"That is foolish. A snake does not stop being a snake when it sheds it's skin, a tiger does not stop being a tiger when it clips it's claws. Humans are our natural prey; if we were meant to drink animal blood then it would satisfy us just like the humans."

"I'm still not going to drink human blood, I meant that." I said.

"And as I said I will give you all the animals you desire. I promise, I will give you everything you desire."

I touched the charm that I had yet to remove from my wrist.

'_Almost anything._' I thought.

* * *

It was nighttime by the time we arrived in Italy. A limo was waiting for us. Me, Aro and a few of the guards rode inside. The rest we left behind to run ahead of us to Volterra.

An hour later we arrived in Volterra. Aro was right. The city was impressive. It looked like something you saw from an old renaissance picture. As we drove through the old rode's I looked out the window amazed at the architecture of the city. Aro used the phone in the limo to call ahead and to have everyone waiting for when we arrived.

After ten minutes we parked in front of a large building. Two guard from before waited for us at the entrance. I was surprised to see them here already. Then I remembered vampires can out run any car.

"Master, they all wait for you and the mistress in the throne room," the guard said.

I was a little thrown back at being referred to as mistress. I had a feeling I was going to hear a lot more of that pretty soon.

"Thank you Corin, come, I want everyone there for when I accept Sara into our family," Aro said.

Corin and the other guard opened the wooden doors for us. We and the rest of the guard walked in and Corin and the other guard followed, closing the doors behind them and locking it.

The hall was made from marble, statues lined the walls. The windows were painted like what you see at church. We went down a flight of stairs and came across a girl who was sitting behind a desk.

She said something as we passed. "That is Astrid, she is our new receptionist," Aro said.

"Does she know about us?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Then why would she….she wants to be immortal." I said realizing the truth.

"They all do, but in the end they serve their purpose. We haven't turned a secretary into a vampire in over a century."

We went through a door which led into a long and narrow hallway. The hall was lined with torches casting light in the dark hall. Another set of doors were opened for us. We walked through and we were greeted by more vampires I have ever seen.

Many wore robs, some had their hoods up so I could not see their faces, others had their hoods down. On a large dais there were three chairs. Two of those chairs were occupied. The two seated vampires were much like Aro in looks. Creepy milky red eyes and onion like skin.

A young man with hair so blonde it was almost white sat on the right chair. A woman stood to the side of him, her hair was a stark contrast to his. Hers was so dark it was like it had never seen sunlight.

A woman stood behind the throne in the middle. Like the other woman she to had black hair, it was the kind of black that had blue highlights when the light hit it right. I wondered if the two women were related. They both had similar figures, similar faces. Cousins maybe?

The man on the left throne was the only one not looking at us as we walked in. Everyone, the man on the throne, the women, all the guards. They watched us with rapt attention but their faces were all blank. I swear it was like I walked into a room with the worlds most perfect statues. No one moved, no one breathed, blinked or even made a twitch.

The man on the left throne was the most statue looking of all. There was not a single emotion on his face, not even boredom. I could barely feel a spark of anything in him let alone desire. It was like he was slowly fading away. He was looking to the side as if he was lost in another time in another place.

As soon as the guards got a good look at my face whispering broke out amongst the guard. The man looked at me with shock and recognition.

"Aro, is this what you left so quickly for?" he asked.

"Yes Caius, indeed this is who I sought when the nomad came asking for our assistance," Aro said. Aro looked at the man on the left and smiled. "Marcus look."

The man Marcus glanced at us. His eyes focused on me and they widened in shock. In an instant he was out of his thrown and ran to me. He ran at vampire speed, I could tell. He grabbed my face with his hands.

My vampire instincts were screaming danger because the whole room was buzzing now.

Everyone was moving in a blur. Walking over to one another to whisper to one another or just stunned at Marcus's reaction. Something told me they weren't used to him doing this.

He examined every inch of my face. He felt my hair between his fingers. He caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. He bent his face forward and sniffed me.

"What magic is this!" he growled. "She looks like her, but the hair, the face, the smell! Aro explain!"

"My brother be still," Aro said.

"Sir, please," I said. His face fell at the sound of my voice. There was such pain in his eyes it was unbearable for me to look into his eyes.

"Even her voice, have the gods sent you to torment me?"

"Sir please, you're scaring me," I said.

He let go and backed away from me. His eyes never left mine though.

Caius spoke. "I take it from her eyes you collected her from the Cullens?"

He was glaring at me now. As was a few of the guards now. Once again my vampire instincts were shouting at me to run. Too many in such a small space to fight.

"Brothers and sisters, I present out newest member of the Volturi family, Sara. The child of Didyme, my sister!" Aro called in a proud happy voice.

A stunned silence filled the room. The woman behind the middle throne stepped forward.

"Aro, Didyme and her family died in the fire remember?" she said gently.

Aro waved a finger at her. "That's what we all thought Sulpicia my love. When that nomad came asking us to help avenge her mate I was inclined to refuse, then she mentioned the vampires with the golden eyes and of course this perked my interest."

"I remember," Caius said. "You read her and I have never seen you look so shocked."

"I was shocked Caius because I saw images of a girl that could be my long dead sisters, sister. I kept the nomad here and questioned her thoroughly. I learned the vampire she lusted for had turned a singer of his. This girl was taken in by Carlisle and his. The vampire Vincent had a desire for Sara here, valuing her for her beauty; he tracked her down and with a small army sought to claim her. The Cullens and the Denali coven protected her but she herself felled Vincent with her power, and what a power she has."

"What kind of power?" a voice asked.

The owner was a young girl with brown hair cut short. She was awfully young to be a vampire; she looked to be twelve or thirteen. She stood next to a boy and I say boy because he was the same age as her who looked much like her. I wondered if they were twins? She was watching me with curious eyes, but when she caught my gaze her eyes hardened.

"A power that puts her in a class all on her own dear Jane," Aro smiled. "As some of you know my sister Didyme had an aura around her, an aura that brought untold bliss and happiness to those who were simply around her. She was loved by many, some even called her the incarnation of Venus, though I think Sara fits the description better," Aro smiled at me.

"Because Venus had blonde hair," I said.

"To true, still some of you here met my sister, you remember what it was like to be with her?"

Some of the guard got sad longing looks on their faces. When I talked to the Cullen's and the Denali's they made the Volturi to be like the mafia of the vampire world, but here they are missing a woman who died ages ago.

"Sara's power is quite different; she can manipulate and control desire. Desire as we know takes many forms. Desire for revenge, desire for flesh, desire for sustenance, for power, for money, for love. She can control it, she can make others feel her desire and feel the desire of others, she can make that desire stronger or weaker or even fill you with desires you never had before."

"That sounds powerful," the woman behind Caius said.

"Indeed Athenodora it is," Aro said. "She has used her power to make a vampires thirst disappear."

A stunned silence filled the room. I was just shocking the heck out of everyone, or they were just a quiet lot.

"Impossible! The thirst never just disappears!" one of the guard said.

"I had trouble believing it myself, even when I read her mind. Perhaps a demonstration? Santiago come."

A guard stepped forward. He wasn't as buff as Felix, but he was well muscled. He had a look that screamed body guard, the strong silent type. He was handsome; his skin was dark like a Spaniards. The loss of blood made it lighter, his face was rugged, and before he had been turned he had begun to grow a beard that was slight stubble, adding to his rugged appearance.

He walked forward to stand in front of me. He bowed in greeting; I noticed his eyes were a little blacker then what they should be.

"You have yet to feed?" Aro asked.

"No master, I received word you wanted us to be here when you arrived and put it off," Santiago said. His voice had a heavy Spanish accent.

"Good, that will make this more impressive, go ahead my dear," Aro smiled at me.

I raised my hands. "May I?" I asked.

"Go ahead," he said with a smile. His eyes showed amusement and doubt. He did not think I could do it but he was going to humor me.

I placed my hands on the sides of his head. I didn't need to touch someone for my power to work, but the touch seems to help it focus. I could feel his need for food. He was very hungry. I wrapped my heat around his and like what I did to Em…what I did before I smothered it down to a pin prick.

His eyes stayed black but they widened in disbelief. "I…I…I don't hunger no more!"

The room broke out into a ruckus, no one was bothering to whisper any more. "It won't last, the longer you are around me the longer it will last but once I'm far away enough it will start to wear off," I said.

"I thank you my lady." he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. He looked at me and there was an intensity to them I did not like. I could feel a whole new desire beginning to form. "I have not known such peace since I was human."

I took my hand from his. "Your welcome."

"Aro this is impossible!" Marcus said. "You said they died, they all died!"

"I know brother, I was wrong, so wrong," Aro said sadly. "When I read the nomads mind."

"Illyria, her name was Illyria." I said.

I don't know why I was bothering to correct him. It was her fault that I was here now. If it wasn't for her I would still be with….him. Not stuck here with these monsters and their red eyes. So why do I care?

Then I remembered poor Natalya. How she cried and wept over her sister as she burned in the Cullen's fireplace. She hated me, she wanted me to suffer. But she still had been a person; she still had someone who loved her. To only refer to her as nomad seemed demeaning. I said a quick prayer that she had found peace in the afterlife.

"Yes Illyria…when I read her mind and saw the resemblance I did much research into her. I traced her ancestry to ancient Italy. After much searching and digging I found an old diary that was an heirloom to a small farming family. The diary was from the girl who looked after the children descended from Didyme. It told how she made it out of the city before the fire, she adopted the child and raised her as her own. We never knew because the nanny never knew of vampires. Sara's grandparents came from the same village I found the diary in, she is the descendant of Didyme."

Marcus let out a roar of rage. He ran at his throne and began to smash it into dust. Caius, Athenodora, and Sulpicia drew away from him. They stared at him like he just sprouted ten heads. Some guards surrounded them protecting them from Marcus's fury. Everyone stared at him with shock and disgust.

"All these year! All these years I thought they were gone; my only link to her was lost! All these years they were out there and I never knew!"

"Marcus please compose yourself!" Aro called trying to get his brother to calm down. "I too was angered when I found out the truth, but this is not a time for anger, this is a time for celebration." he said more gently.

I walked up to Marcus, placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, there was such pain in his eyes. "I am sorry, I failed you. I failed her and I could not even protect her children, forgive me."

"You owe me nothing; I can't change the past and nether can you. I'm sorry you lost her, I wish I could have met her, but let's move on okay, no reason to cry..."

He caressed my cheek with his knuckles. "Truly you are of her blood, to have such mercy and kindness."

He stood up. "Well done Sara," Aro clapped. "Tomorrow night we will throw a party to celebrate the return of our lost kin!" Aro announced. Everyone clapped and cheered. I was a little flustered. Once again I was at the center of attention.

"Come, allow me to show you around your new home," Marcus said.

"I would like that," I smiled.

"I will have two of the guard accompany you," Aro said.

"Oh that's okay, I have Mr. Marcus with me," I said.

Marcus patted my hand. "Call me Marcus my dear and Aro is just being cautious, we don't want anything to happen to you."

"Okay," I said.

Marcus escorted me out of another door in the room. Two of the guards followed us. "Have fun Sara, I will talk to you later!" Aro called.

* * *

Aro P.O.V

I watched as Sara left with Marcus. Brining her here was proving better then I dared hope. "Leave us!" I called to the others.

Soon everyone left until me, Caius, Sulpicia and Athenodora were left alone. "Well that was exciting," I smiled.

"Exciting? I haven't seen him show emotion since Didyme died." Caius said. "Her power is most impressive though."

"Indeed, imagine we could use her to make any vampire desire to join us, we could manipulate hordes of vampires to obey us, and with her ability to control their thirst we will have the largest coven of vampires the world has ever seen!" I said.

Sulpicia stepped forward. "Not ruin your moment dear but she doesn't strike me as the kind to want to manipulate others."

"Relax, we'll just have Chelsea use her power on her and make her do it," Athenodora said.

"Sadly no, I tried having her do that back in Forks and Sara sensed it, she even fought her off," I said recalling the scene back in Carlisle's.

"She is definitely more powerful then Didyme was," Sulpicia said.

"You said Carlisle had her? Surely he suspected?" Caius asked.

I frowned remembering Carlisle's betrayal. "Yes he knew, but he tried to keep her from me."

"And you let them live?" Caius asked.

"I had to; if I killed them then she would have never come with me. But I fear she won't be with us for long."

"Why not?"

"She was engaged to one of the wolves in Forks." They looked at me horrified and disgusted.

"Sweet mercy!"

"Disgusting!"

"Perverse!"

"I wasn't too thrilled with it myself," I said. "But she broke up with him before we left, even used her power to make him forget her, but she still loves him, truly and dearly."

"And you fear she will want to see him again?" Caius asked.

"Oh yes, which is why I am hoping one of the guard can woo her, make her forget him," I said.

"Are you crazy? All the unmated guards will seek her favor. Being her mate would make them a real member instead of a guard, it's a position they all want." Athenodora said.

"Yes, and I fear Marcus will put a stop to that. He won't want a bunch of love struck guards coming after Sara. I think we shall have Heidi try her hand with Sara, see if her power can't _convince_ her to forget this wolf and select one of the guard."

"Are we really going to let her mate with one of the guards? I mean some I wouldn't mind but others would be more a hindrance." Caius said.

"Hmm, true. Now that Sara is with us that means we must add a fourth to the thrones," I said.

"Maybe not, why don't we just have her and Marcus join?" Sulpicia said.

"Hmm, I doubt it, Marcus will never have another lover, even if she looks like her she is not Didyme."

"Well I am sure with Heidi's help we can persuade her to choose someone of our choosing," Caius said.

"Assuming the guards don't kill each other for her favor," Athenodora said.

"Oh well, I will call Heidi and have her get close, hopefully her power will be more effective then Chelsea's, I'll have Astrid call someone to clean up the mess, and to order a new throne. I just hope she adjusts to our way of life and soon. She wants to continue to practice Carlisle's way of life and I have sworn to provide her food."

Caius took Athenodora's hand and kissed it. "I am sure Athenodora and Sulpicia will help her adjust."

"It is nice to have someone new join us, isn't it Dora?" Sulipicia asked her cousin.

"Oh yes, someone younger and so new to match us ancient old girls," Athenodora giggled.

"My dears you may be many things, old is one of them," I smiled.

"Oh Aro, you are so happy she has come to us," Sulpicia said.

"Of course, in a way I have my sister back." I smiled on the outside but on the inside I was full of guilt. No one knew the truth.

Marcus was more useful to me then Didyme had been. He was only leaving because of her. I loved my sister, but my dream depended on Marcus. So I made the sacrifice, for the greater good.

Our world was chaotic. The Romanians barely kept our kind in line. We needed order and control and I could not bring that with out all the help I could get. But to make such a large coven I needed to know who I could trust. I needed Marcus.

I have carried the guilt and shame silently for millennia. I never thought I could ever make it up to her. Killing her had been hell for me. I heard her thoughts as I killed her. She thought of Marcus, her first born son Gabriel, and me, even as I killed her she thought of me with love.

I still remember her final thoughts. I forgive you.

Taking care of Sara is the only way I can appease Didyme, the only way I can begin to make up for my sin.

For killing my own sister.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter we will have a quick snipt of forks but it will mostly be another volturi chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Skin Deep

Chapter 8

**Fusedtwilight: Thank you animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to Dracoins-Eridani and Skittlesfortheworld for reviewing. **

_Right after the Volturi left _

Rose P.O.V

After Sara and the Volturi left we attended to Natalya. She was crying over our fireplace where her sister was still burning. There wasn't much left now, mostly ash. A few minutes nothing would be left. The smell of burning vampire flesh was thick in the air.

Esme pulled her away from the fire and took her into the next room to console her. Edward and Bella took a crying Nessie back to their cabin to try and put her to rest. If they manage to do that I doubt she will dream anything good.

"Well this sure has been a crazy night," Embry said.

"Your not very upset," I hissed angry he broke up with Sara before she left.

"Well, I mean I'm not happy she left with those leeches but she made her choice." he shrugged his shoulders.

I ran at him and grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up in the air. "She was your fiancée you bastard!" I snarled.

"Rose stop!" Carlisle ordered.

I felt Emmett come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He lifted me up and I dropped the filthy mongrel on the floor. "I knew you would do this! I told her to stay away from you! Damn you! You betrayed her!"

"Easy baby," Emmett said carrying me out of the room.

"Let me go I am going to tear his throat out!" I raged.

Emmett took me all the way outside. I hit him with my fists and tried to kick him, but he held me too firmly for me to get at him.

"Calm down Rose," Emmett said finally letting me go.

"Emmett he left her! He left her for those monsters to have!" I raged.

"Rose, she used her power on him." he said grabbing my shoulders.

"What? Why in the hell would she do that! If she uses her power on a wolf she can never return!"

"She knew that, it's why she did it. You saw him, he was about ready to phase, and if he did that then there would have been a fight. She knew that, she saw we were out numbered and out gunned. She did it to save us."

"But…but were supposed to save her, us! Not her, she doesn't save us we save her!" I cried.

He wrapped me into a hug and let me cry into his shoulder. I wasn't able to cry but my body and face still shook like it could.

"We have to save her Emmett, we have to save her! They'll make her into a monster! They'll make her drink human blood and kill her humanity!" I cried.

"We'll get her back baby, I promise." Emmett said.

I cried as Emmett held me. Barely taking comfort from his words. Knowing it was impossible to save her now. Once the Volturi have you they never let you go.

* * *

Volterra

Sara P.O.V

I was in my new room.

Marcus had shown me much of the castle I know lived in. It was absolutely fabulous. The castle was connected to four other buildings through underground tunnels. The tunnels were all interconnected and it was like a giant maze.

Marcus and I spent hours talking. He told me how he had been a Hungarian warlord's son and was turned by a vampire who found him near dead on a battle field. He wondered for a few centuries until he met Aro who introduced him to Didyme.

How he spent many centuries with her happy until he lost her in the fire of Rome. How for the past few millennia he had been nothing more then a zombie, lost in his sorrow, his despair. Only going on because of his loyalty to Aro and the Volturi.

He told me he had a power. Apparently he could see the bonds between people. It was kind of like Jasper's power only he can't manipulate emotions, he just see's the emotional ties people have with one another. He can tell who is the most loyal, who is the most disloyal, who is in the most love, how much a person hates some one.

I can only imagine what that must be like. To see every single thread of emotion, to see the millions and millions of feelings people can feel in exact detail.

I told him about me, my father, my mother, Vincent, living with the Cullens and the Denalis. I left out Embry of course; I was still in to much pain to talk to him to anybody.

Marcus grew angry when I told him of my mother and father. How my father left us when I was three, how my mom abused me mentally and physically until she died. I told him what she said before she died. But that didn't help him get a good opinion of her.

He was more pleased when I described my time with the Cullens and in Alaska. How Emmett liked to wrestle with me, how Alice would take me shopping, how Rose would braid my hair, how Eleazar and Carmen would teach me Spanish, how Edward showed me how to play piano, how Jasper told me of the days of the southern war and Garrett would teach me of the days of George Washington, how Tanya and Kate taught me to be a woman, Esme taught me to weave and cook and Carlisle taught me science.

But I never once mentioned Embry.

He did ask about the charm bracelet, I lied and told him it was something I found and liked. I think he didn't believe me, but he didn't ask any more questions about it.

A few hours of exploring later Marcus took me to my new room. It was bigger then the Cullens living room and a lot more fancy. "It is only temporary, when we get your room ready you will live in the tower with the coven, we use this as a spare for the guards."

"Thank you Marcus, I really enjoyed our walk," I smiled at him. I was being truthful. It had been fun learning more of my ancestor, to hear tales of people who lived so long ago.

There were no windows in my room. Wouldn't do well for there to be sunlight and some random human catching a peek of one of us sparkling I guess. There were many paintings though, all beautiful and artistic.

I was still wearing the dress from the party. I was touching the bracelet Embry got me. Missing him so deeply now. Knowing he wasn't even thinking about me right now.

A knock on the door brought me from my cloud of pity.

"Come in."

The door opened and a woman came in. She was absolutely beautiful, tall, long mahogany hair, slim curvy body, red eyes. She was in league with Rosalie in the beauty department.

"Hello, I am Heidi," she greeted with a bow. "Master Aro has asked I be your companion during your stay here in Volterra."

"Oh hello, I am Sara." I said.

She smiled showing off perfect set teeth. "Oh I know, you have caused quit the stir mistress, the whole coven is simply buzzing about you."

"Please, call me Sara, not mistress. I'm not important enough to be referred as that," I said.

"Oh but you are one of the Volturi now, not one of the guard but a full fledged member. No one has joined them since the wives that were millennia ago. Joining the guard happens every so often but to sit on the thrones, that my dear happens practically never."

"But I mean I'm only related to Aro very distantly," I said.

"You still descend from Didyme, that is all the reason there needs to be," she smiled.

I looked in her eyes, so red. I shuddered and looked away.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Heidi asked.

"It's your eyes…I don't have good memories of vampires with red eyes," I said.

"Oh, I can take care of that." I looked up and saw she had turned her back and had her hand in her pocket. She pulled something compact out. I heard her open the compact and she did something with her eyes. She put the compact back in her pocket and turned around. "Ta da!"

Her eyes. They were a pretty shade of violet, like pansies. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"Contacts, special made." she laughed seeing the look on my face.

"That's amazing," I said.

"They only last a few hours; the venom in our eyes eats it away. We were these when we need to go out amongst the humans."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Would you like to try?" she asked bringing her compact back out.

"May I?"

She opened the compact and handed me two lenses. I put them in my eyes and went to look at the vanity mirror.

My eyes were green. "Huh?"

"The contacts are blue, blue with red you get purple, blue and gold gets you green," she said.

"Oh, they still look pretty, thank you."

"If you want I can get you some different colored lenses, I like to experiment, give myself a new pair of eyes every so often. Oh that reminds me, Aro wanted me to tell you he has sent for some animals for you. I'm not into the whole animal blood thing but I love the color of your eyes, perfect gold color."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Speaking of Aro he wanted to let you know that the ball he was going to have for you tonight has been moved to tomorrow night. More time to prepare and get some guests rounded up."

I sighed. "I hate parties. Everyone is going to want to talk to me and get to know me. I hate being at the center of attention."

"Well of course, you are Aros niece that is going to make you get a lot of attention. The Volturi are the closest thing the vampire world has to royalty, people are going to be kissing your ass to gain your favor."

"I don't want to gain people's favor, I just want to be left alone and live my life." I sat back on my bed. Heidi came up behind me sitting on the bed. She moved my hair out of my face.

"You are royalty now, you have connections to powerful people. You have become one of the most powerful beings in the world." she leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You've lived your life in pain and squalor, now is the time to shine, to get all the things you deserve. People have killed to get just a bit of what you now have, embrace your new life, relish in it."

She had a point. I missed Embry greatly but living the rest of my life feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to help me. I could never see Embry again but I could still talk to the Cullens and the Alaskans.

I could buy all the cloths, all the jewelry, everything I ever wanted to buy as a human I could now buy! And people will finally respect me! All those years I was picked on and made fun off will be filled with years of respect.

"Your right Heidi, since I am going to be here I should have fun! No reason this should be a bad experience. It'll be like summer camp!"

"What's summer camp?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you later. So what do you do here?" I asked.

"Well I'm a part of the guard but mostly I bring the food in for every one," she said.

My face fell, I remembered what she ate. "Oh."

"Sorry, not liking the whole eating people thing huh?" she asked.

"How can you do it?" I asked. "How can eat people?"

"Vampire," she said.

"But their people, you were human once." I said.

"We all were once, no one is born a vampire," she said.

Well Nessie was, but she is only half vampire so I guess she doesn't count.

"It is who we are; humans are our natural blood source. Besides it's not like they are endangered or something. So what if a few dozen people go missing, for every human that dies a dozen more take their place."

"But they have feelings, they have a family, people who loved them," I argued.

"We are who we are Sara, we are meant to drink human blood. From what I have heard drinking animal is a very difficult life style. It never fully sates you, always leaves you wanting more, am I right?" she asked.

"I don't know, I have only had animal blood," I said.

"We are not evil Sara, we need to drink blood or else we slowly go mad, why fight what nature made us to be?"

"Wouldn't you feel bad if someone was killing you? How would you feel to be someone's victim?"

She laid on her side like a great cat. "I know what it is like to be a victim. When I was five years old my mother sold me to a rich aristocrat. Five years old I was forced to do hard labor and when I did poorly I was beat. Then when I turned ten the aristocrat found…other uses for me. When I grew too old for his liking he sold me to a brothel. There I found some happiness. Over the years I became popular with the men, I was always able to sweet talk them into giving me more money then what they had paid. All I had to do was sleep with men and get paid lots of money for it what was not to love."

What was I supposed to say? She just told me she had been a slave and molested by her owner then sold to a whore house and she liked it there. I just decided to keep my mouth shut and listen.

"Then one night I was at a party as an escort. I had done it dozens of times before but that night was special. That night I met Demitri."

She ran her hands down her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"I remember first seeing him. He took my breath away. The man who bought me for the night had some unexpected guests. A small group of people showed up unexpectedly. When the man saw them he looked scared. They were all beautiful more so then me. Even the men made me envious. I knew right away they were something special."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well the man who paid for me, whose name I can't even remember, he went upstairs to talk to some of the people. He had me stay behind and entertain the rest. There was only one man I was interested and that was Demitri. We talked the whole night away. We flirted outrageously with each other." She smiled recalling the old days.

"Then the night wore on and one by one the guests left. I had to stay; the man had paid me for some after hour company. Soon only I and the men remained in the main hall while the servants remained. The servants began to pick up the mess the guests had left. I left them to go see what was taking my buyer so long, I walked upstairs and found him dead, just killed by the people he left to talk with. I screamed and ran downstairs only to find a new horror, Demitri and the rest of the group was killing the help, tearing into their throats and drinking their blood."

I covered my mouth with my hands shocked. I could only imagine, watching my mother be killed was horrible, seeing dozens of people would be worse!

"I screamed in horror of course, that drew their attention, I was about to run back upstairs when I the men began to walk down, I tried to run for the door thinking I could make it but then someone grabbed me from behind, I was spun around and found myself face to face with Demitri. It was funny, even as he held me I still felt safe, he told me to stop crying, that beautiful women don't cry."

"How did you make it out?" I asked.

"Demitri asked Aro to have me changed. He had served Aro faithfully for many years and as reward Aro allowed me to be turned. I and Demitri have been mated ever since."

"Why did they have the man killed?" I asked.

"He learned of vampires and had to be silenced. The help had to go because they had seen the guard and could tell others. I don't regret becoming a vampire Sara. Being a vampire was the best thing to eve happen to me. My mind, my body, and my soul they all belong to me now, now I give orders and when I am told to do it I know I serve a greater purpose."

She got up and hugged me. "I am sorry you had to see the dark side of our existence in such a horrible way." she pulled back to look at me. "We don't torture our prey, we make it as quick as possible, but there are vampires out there who do such disgraceful things. That is why we exist, to keep order in the world, to keep back vampires like this Vincent from making a mess of things. We are a harsh people Sara, so in order to rule we must be harsh, but that does not make us evil, now you are a part of that, now you will play a hand a larger hand in shaping the world, here you can make a bigger difference."

Her words had meaning. She was right. Maybe I could help change things. Maybe I could help change things for the best. Maybe I can make the Volturi be a more fair and honest group. Instead of being so feared maybe I could just make them a little bit more respected.

Why not? I mean history is full of people who changed things, one person in a million who made a difference. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad thing after all. I mean I am well taken care of; I can use my influence with Aro to make acceptations to the rules, get him to show a little bit more leniency.

Plus with me gone Em…..Embry can have the life he deserves. A wife he can take home to his mother, a normal job with pay, have kids, and grow old, things he could never have with me.

Plus I can make sure the Volturi stay away from the Cullens and leave them alone. Now they can live in peace and not have to worry about one day having to fight for their lives.

Yes, this is all going to work out nicely.

* * *

Aro P.O.V

I had all the unmated male guards come into the throne room. I and Caius sat in our chairs. Marcus was with Sara now. According to Heidi they had bonded really well, this pleased me greatly.

"Thank you all for coming," I said. "As you all know we have recently gained a very special new member, special to me especially."

"You refer to Sara master?" Alec asked.

"Indeed Alec, Sara coming brings us many changes, very big changes indeed," I said.

"As you all know do to her lineage Sara will be a full member, not a member of the guard," Caius said. "Since she is so young, both in human terms and vampire we have decided that she will need a mate, a husband."

The room was deadly silent. I may not be a full blown telepathic but I knew exactly what they were thinking. They knew what this meant.

Caius continued. "So to help make her transition to our way of life smoother we have naturally selected you, who are un-mated as potential candidates."

"Naturally if one of you is successful you will get a rare an honor. Something that has not happened in millennia, you will become a full fledged member of the Volturi and sit along side me, Caius and Marcus."

They all had power hungry looks on their faces. It has been a dream among the guard to be actual members instead of guards. To make the rules, not enforce them.

"Now Sara does not know what we plan for obvious reasons. Tomorrow night will be the night we throw the party for her, that should give you all plenty of time to find ways to woe her." I got up from my throne and fixed them all with a stern glare. "Just remember she is my niece, my only link to my sister, if any of you hurts her in any way I will have you ripped to shreds and your head put on a pike for the rest of eternity as a warning to others…dismissed."

They all left the hall, muttering amongst themselves. "You think this is a good idea Aro? It might be too soon," Caius said.

"We have to try and get her to forget the Cullens way of life as soon as possible. And that wolf," I said.

"I still think we should have trimmed the list, the thought of Felix on the throne makes me ill," he said.

"I doubt Felix will win, he is not her type. Trust me after reading her mind I know more then half the guard don't stand a chance. She does seem to have a shine for Santiago though."

Caius thought for a moment. "Santiago is adequate. He is smart, strong, and loyal."

"Plus he doesn't have a power, I am sure you would hate it if another with a power joined us," I smiled.

He glared at me.

* * *

Embry P.O.V

"Oh Embry I am sorry it had to end this way," mom said.

"Its okay, I'm sorry I made you cry about the whole marriage thing," I said.

"Its okay, I'm just glad, now you can go back to school and a job and a real family, I knew this vampire thing was a phase, seems like the whole world is going through one these days."

I went back to my room. I decided to go to bed early, tomorrow was school, lots to do. There was a girl in my class who had been eyeing me up. I hadn't taken her up on it because of Sara, but maybe now I can fix that.

**Fusedtwilight: A cookie for whoever figures out what power Heidi has. Next chapter Embry moves on with his life and the guard begin to plan to woo sara. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Skin Deep **

**Chapter 9 **

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to Tabitha D and AngelFang for reviewing. And AngelFang gets a cookie for guessing Heidis power! Tabitha D you were close.**

Alec P.O.V

As soon as I left the throne room I went to go find Jane. She was in her room reading a book.

"Sister you will not believe what has just been revealed!"

She looked up from her book, eyes full of excitement. "We are going to kill the Cullens!"

"No," I said rolling my eyes. I swear this obsession she has with killing that Bella girl will drive me insane.

I then told her what Aro and Caius just told the rest of us in the throne room. Her eyes hardened when I finished.

"Of course, had to be about her."

"Really Jane? Every time Aro shows the slightest bit of interest in another vampire you get so jealous. Do you not see what this means!"

"Aro has a new favorite?"

"No, it means we can finally become members of the Volturi! Not as guards but as actual members!"

"Alec…your not seriously considering pursuing her are you?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Of course."

She burst into laughter. "Alec, you're much too young for her, she would never want you."

"I was fourteen when I was changed, there is only a three year human difference in age," I said indignantly. Once again I cursed those bloody villagers for being so damned paranoid. Had they not tried to burn us at the stake Aro would not have been forced to change us and I could have matured a little.

Everyone knew our age was a sore spot for me and Jane. Only Aro and the others two got away with mentioning it. The others knew better then to dare even allude to it.

"Why would you even want her? She drinks animal blood Alec, how disgusting is that?" she asked.

"She is beautiful, powerful, she has ties to Aro and her mate gets a throne. A throne Jane! The wives don't even have thrones; they just stand besides their husbands. I would be able to make the rules and rule over the guard and the vampiric world!"

Her eyes were beginning to shine with understanding.

"There hasn't been a member added to the main coven since the wives and that was eons ago. Unless Aro has any more relatives popping out of the woodwork then I doubt it will happen this millennia. We have dreamed of this since we joined Jane, not just to serve the thrones but to sit on one!"

"We Alec I doubt he expects her to mate with two vampires." Jane said.

I walked up to her and took her hand in mine. I lifted her up and took her other hand. We began to dance a little waltz, with no music, only our imaginations.

"Jane, do you really think me being on the throne would cause a division between us? You might as well be a member once I get the throne." I smiled warmly at her. "You would still be in the guard but you would have my ear, you would be a sister of a Volturi leader, surely that will bump you up quit a few ranks?"

"Oh Alec! I can see it now! All the others bowing to us when we pass, serving our every whim, doing what we say without hesitation! Lord knows there are a few I would love to make their lives hell!" she grinned savagely.

I shook my head. My silly little sister. She had our mothers smile. Sharp, scary. Mother would be so proud of us, if she hadn't been burned as a witch that is.

"Now Jane lets not abuse our power. At least after the first decade or so," I smiled.

"Oh Alec, you will be so handsome on the throne." She ran her hands down my face and through my hair. "I can see you wearing a crown, but what of the others? They have a chance of wooing her too." She said.

"I know," I frowned. "As much as it pains me to say it I fear their physical appearance will assist them in courting her."

"Nonsense, there is beauty in youth," she said. "And don't you worry about the others; I will simply scare them away."

"I doubt even your power will keep them away, this is a chance a vampire would kill for. There is nothing higher then a seat on the throne."

"Silly, I will befriend this girl, fill her head with lies and deceptions of the others while I tell her of how wonderful and sweet you are." she rubbed my chin with her hand. "Not that I have to fake that part. And if any of them get close I will give them a hurting like never before."

"Yes, we will have to be crafty and clever, it would not surprise me if the others were conspiring ways to sabotage one another even now," I said with a frown. "They will most likely use their powers in this little race as now. They may not be as fearsome as ours but they can prove rather annoying in the long run."

"Too bad we cant use Chelsea, I was talking to her earlier and she said not only did the little commoner sense Chelsea using her power on her, she also used her power to make her back off."

"Worry not my sister, we will find a way, soon we will get what we always deserved. Power, respect, dominion, and fortune, all the things that were denied us when we were human."

"Oh Alec."

We hugged each other. I had high hopes. We came from nothing; in a time when superstition and stupidity were rampant we struggled to survive. The villagers turned their backs on us, called us demon children because our mother had us out of wedlock and never named the father.

The villagers called her witch and us her spawn from a devil she had laid with. Even as children our powers were strong, that was what made those fools think us witches. It was a shame Aro wasn't able to save mother, I so would have liked for her to live to see this day. She always told us we were meant for greater things, she was right.

I smiled. The rest of eternity on the throne with a beautiful mate, all the power a vampire could want and my beloved sister by my side.

What more could a man ask for?

* * *

Santiago P.O.V

I sat with Felix, Corin and Dmitri. We were all discussing what Aro and Caius had announced.

"So one of us will be on the throne huh? Bet your wishing you were single again huh Demitri? Felix asked nudging his friend.

"You can have the throne, my Heidi is the only woman I need in my life." Demitri said.

"Good, one less competitor to worry about I say," Corin said.

"One down over fifty to go," I said.

"Any idea's on how you will woo her Santiago?" Felix asked.

I smiled. "Like I would tell you Felix."

"Worth a shot." he grinned. "I already know how I am going to seduce her, presents, women love presents."

"Felix she will have anything she wants, what could you possibly get her she couldn't get for herself?" Corin asked.

"It's the thought that counts, women love to be showered with attention, I figure a few animal pelts, and she'll be all mine."

"You hunters," Corin said rolling his eyes. "Always thinking if you give a woman something like a dead animal that it will get you their hearts."

"What are you going to do? Read her a poem?" Felix asked.

Corin had been a poet before he became a vampire. He was pretty good. He was in charge of the theater plays Aro liked to throw every so often. He was great as a human, as a vampire he was outstanding. I remember the first night I attended one of his shows, I cried like a baby for an hour. It was his power after all.

"Exactly, women like thinkers, not just cave men waving their clubs around. They like smart sensitive men who can think and compose powerful poems and haikus. Poems for a women is like a sirens song for a man."

"I'm sure your power will help woo her too," Demitri said nudging Corin.

"Oh come on that's not fair!" Felix said angrily.

"All's fair in love and war my friend," Corin smiled.

Corins power was vocal empathy. When he spoke he could actually make you feel emotions with his words. When he sang a requiem he could make you feel such sorrow, when he told an epic tale you could feel the excitement and the adventure.

He could also use it to sooth you of anger, or use his words to enrage you into a frenzy. His words were powerful and captivating. He could make the most dull and boring conversation seem more important then your own life and make the most soothing bedtime story seem more horrifying then any story you ever heard.

"Damn vampires with your damn powers!" Felix mumbled.

"Santiago you are being quiet." Demitri said.

"I do not plan on revealing my secrets in front of my competitors, I already have a plan," I said.

"Tall dark and mysterious," Felix said.

"What will you do? Get her diamonds? Make a painting of her? I should warn you Enrique is already working on one," Corin said.

I just smiled. The others were fools. They would all try anything and everything to get her favor. But they would all try to hard. They would smother her with their attention and desire until she had enough. That was my ticket in. I would not shower her with attention like the others. I would watch from the distance, every time she would run from her admirers I would be there right in her path. I would not smother her, I would give her space and freedom, every once in a while give her something to keep her interested.

I would talk to her; listen to her, something the others would not do. Let them ruin their chances, in the end I would be the victor. In the mean time I would do my own research. Learn everything I can about her.

The others didn't care about her as a person, her or her happiness. All they cared about was what she could give them. Power, status. They would not bother to know her. That was my key.

* * *

Sara P.O.V

I was in my new room with Athenodora and Sulpicia. They had prepared my new room for me and it was even bigger then the one I had been in before. Unlike my old one this one had windows. We were in a tower, too far up even for a human to see us in the sunlight.

When I arrived my eyes nearly popped at the sight of the room. The room was sweet with the smell of flowers. Paintings of great beauty hanged from the walls, silk drapes hung over the windows, and the bed was a four poster with sheets that would cost a small fortune.

Vases were places on small tables holding the flowers. It was like something out of a Disney movie…only the people were a looooot scarier and blood thirsty

Then Atehnodora and Sulpicia showed me the cloths Aro got for me. If I could faint I would have been out like a light. My god! A single dress was worth enough money to feed a third world country!

Sulpicia and Athenodora waited for me as I went behind a cover to change into different dresses. I walked from behind and showed them what I had on.

"Oh simply marvelous! Don't you think Dora?" Sulpicia asked.

Athenodora nodded. "I dare say you are the earthly incarnation of Venus herself."

They giggled. I looked over to Heidi. She was against the wall with a few of the other female guards. Athenodora and Sulpicia said they were their ladies in waiting. Whatever that meant.

Heidi winked at me and I smiled.

"I'm not that good looking," I said.

"What are you blind? Look at you, you're absolutely stunning!" Sulpicia said.

"Sorry, it's just my own insecurities talking."

"What could you possibly have to be insecure about?" Athenodora asked. "With a body like yours you should have a mountain of confidence."

"Just stuff from my human life is all," I said. Like my mom telling me I was to fat, or my breasts were too small, or my teeth were to misshapen, or my skin too oily. "I wish Aro wouldn't throw this party for me, all those people are going to be staring at me."

"Which is why we need to make sure you will look stunning." Athenodora said.

"The invitations and summons have already been sent out, it would be horrible to disappoint all those coming," Sulpicia said.

"And just think all those handsome young men wanting to dance with you tomorrow." Athenodora grinned.

I covered my face with my hands. "Oh I know! I'm going to have to be beating boys away all night!"

"Sounds like fun to me," Athenodora said with a giggle. "If I wasn't already married I would be on the prowl tomorrow."

"Dora!" Sulpicia gasped which turned into a giggle.

"What's that on your wrist?" Athenodora asked. I keep calling her Athenodora instead of Dora because I don't know her well enough to call her Dora. Plus it would be weird to call her a name that a cute cartoon girl has.

She was referring to Embry's charm bracelet on my wrist. "Oh, this is a gift from….a close friend."

"Is it from the wolf? The one you were engaged to?" she asked.

I saw Heidi do a double take. The other ladies were looking at me shocked and a little disgusted. "Yes, one in the same," I said feeling uncomfortable.

"What was it like? Dating a shape-shifter?" she asked.

Sulpicia elbowed her in the arm. "Dora!"

"What I'm curious?"

"Forgive my cousin; manners are something lost on her. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

"Its not that I don't want to, it's just painful to think of him right now."

"Leave all of you," Sulpicia said to the others without looking at them.

They all left without a word. Even Heidi left without looking back. I hope her finding out about me and Embry wasn't going to cause problems, I was beginning to like her.

Once they all left Athenodora and Sulpicia got up and walked over to me. "Do you want to talk about it? Seriously? Now the others are gone you can speak. We won't tell anyone. If you are missing this man you should talk about it. Get it off your chest."

I looked at them, then back to the bracelet. "Embry met me when I was still human, he asked me out on a date and I accepted. When he learned my living conditions weren't good he offered to take me in his home. When we got to my house I went in to pack but found a vampire there. His name was Vincent and he killed my mother in front of me."

I told them everything, Vincent, me turning into a vampire, the Cullens, the Denalis, Vincent and his army, Natalya and Illyria, Embry almost dying, me using my power on the sisters to make them kill Vincent, all the grief the wolves put Embry through, me and him being engaged, then me having to leave and me using my power to make him forget me.

"Oh you poor thing," Sulpicia said. She and Athenodora hugged me. Despite their thin frames they had a firm hug.

"I miss him so much," I said closing my eyes.

"Of course you do, he was a good boy. To be willing to give his life and future for you," Athenodora said.

"But you and he were from different worlds, it was a precious moment, sweet and beautiful while it lasted. But it all worked out for the best. Now he can have a life and a future and you can live with us and have the riches you deserve," Sulpicia said.

"I know, but I miss him so much," I cried. "I miss them all so much."

"Don't worry; you can keep in contact with the others. But you need to let this Embry go. If you truly love something you must let it go, so it can be happy. You must truly let him go, free him from your heart, other wise you won't be happy."

She was right of course. But still it hurt. The thought of him with another woman, marrying her, loving her, having a family with her. The thought hurt me so bad.

* * *

Embry P.O.V

The next day I went to school. Quil and Jake were there. They asked me if I was okay and I told them I was fine. Paul and Jared were there too. They asked us that they caught so many vampire scents and we told them.

"What!" they both shouted.

It was lunch time and we were outside as usual. "Keep it down," Jake said. "Last night the Volturi showed up. They took Sara with them."

"What why?" Jared asked.

"Turns out Sara was descended from that Aro guys sister when she was still human." He explained what happened and Sara leaving.

Jared and Paul looked at me with sympathy. "Sorry man," Paul said. "I hate vampires but I know you were engaged to her and shit."

"I'm glad she's gone," I said. They looked at me shocked. "I mean she was cool but she was a vampire man, I must have been going through a phase with her. I mean marrying a vampire? What was I thinking?"

They looked at each other. "Embry…are you feeling okay?" Jared asked.

"Why shouldn't I? I came this close to making a huuuge mistake. Talk about dodging a bullet. I'm just sorry I made such a fuss and made everyone stress over nothing."

I looked up and saw Gloria eating with some of her friends at a table. She was really pretty. She had made it obvious she liked me but I was in my Sara phase. I liked having a girlfriend, only this time I would have a proper one. "Be right back," I said.

I headed for Gloria. One of her friends saw me coming and nudged her and pointed to me. She saw me coming and smiled, showing off some nice teeth.. Full plump lips shaded in light red lipstick curved in a sweet smile.

I smiled back and she blushed. Look out world Embry Call is back!

* * *

Jake P.O.V

Once Embry sat down Jared and Paul rounded on us.

"Dude what the hell!" Jared asked. "One minute he is a love sick dog now he acts like she never existed!"

"It was Sara," Quil said. "She used her power to make him…not love her any more."

"She used her power on him?!" Paul growled. "First she turns coat and leaves with those Euro trash vamps and has the gall screw with his head!"

"She had no choice!" I said defending her. "Embry was not going to let them take her; he was about to phase and attack Aro. If he did that it would have been a blood bath. Aro was not going to leave her behind, she knew nether was willing to let her go. So she made a choice. She used her power on Embry so he wouldn't get himself or the rest of us killed."

"Oh please, why didn't she use her power on this Aro creep then huh? Face it, she's a vampire and she chose her own kind," Paul said.

"Maybe she thought the others would notice Aro changing his mind, maybe she was thinking about Sam and Embry's mom making a scene last night about how he would never have kids with her or have a normal life, maybe she was thinking of that!" I growled at him.

"Yeah, she may be a vampire but she was willing to make him forget about her while she still loved him so he could live, could you do the same thing Paul?" Quil asked.

"Figures the leech lovers would defend her." Paul sneered.

I admit I had my reservations about Sara. Without imprinting I just could not see them lasting for long. But after seeing what Sara was willing to do to protect Embry I knew I had been a fool. They did not need imprinting, they were already soul mates.

"Regardless of her intentions she broke the elders rule. If she ever used her power on a wolf for any reason, accidental or not she would never be allowed to return," Jared said. "We have to tell Sam what has happened."

"I know," I sighed. "But I can't help but feel like she isn't gone forever, something tells me we will see her again.

"Doesn't matter, she comes back she's dead, or deader I should say," Paul said.

"Sam will want to talk to you Jake, to know exactly what happened. He will not be happy the Volturi have Sara now. They have just gained a powerful weapon," Jared said.

"I'm sure Sam will just be tickled pink he won't have a vampire for a sister-in-law," Quil said.

"Guys!" Embry shouted running over to us. "Guess who just got a date with Gloria!"

"Way to go man!" Quil said giving him a fake smile.

"Yeah I just went over there and asked her out, was going to eat out in Forks tonight!"

"Way to go Embry!" I said pretending to be happy for him as well.

I wasn't really happy for him. How could I be? This wasn't him. The real him had been buried so he could be happy, if I tried to snap him out of it he would be as miserable as Leah had been when Sam dumped her.

"I thought you like your women cold and sparkly?" Paul asked.

I shot him a glare.

"Those days are over, I'm back to being a straight laced wolf," Embry said.

We left Paul and Jared to talk. The rest of the day I watched Embry closely all day, looking for some sign that some part of his love for Sara was still there. But there was nothing. No sign of remorse, no sign of loss.

All day he was excited about his date tonight with Gloria. Never once did he even mention Sara, never once.

* * *

P.O.V

I was just finishing the goat Aro had gotten for me. It was in a small barn out of town. Aro had it stocked with all kinds of farm animals. I was glad he didn't have any baby animals in here. The thought of drinking the blood of a baby after it grew up didn't settle well for me.

Heidi was with me, watching me as I drank from the goat. First thing you should know, small prey animals like goats, deer they were bland. Big game animals like bears, lions, the carnivores, they had blood that was a lot better. More satisfying.

Carlisle thinks that's why human blood is so good. Humans are the biggest predator there is. They may not be big and bad like bears and tigers but they breed quickly, they have driven many predator animals into extinction and their intellect may be a key factor as well.

"Want some?" I asked Heidi.

"I'll pass," she said.

"More for me, hard to believe I was once a vegan when I was human," I said.

"So you were engaged to one of those wolves?" Heidi asked.

"I don't really want to talk about him again," I said standing up. My heart spilling to Athenodora and Sulpicia was enough for me.

"Come on, you can trust me," she said giving me a smile.

She was right, I could trust her. Heidi wouldn't tell anyone. "Yes, but I broke up with him before I left."

"What was it like? Being with a shape-shifter?" she asked.

"Well it was like having a human boyfriend. Only Embry smelled like wet dog all the time. I got used to it after a while. Plus they are a lot warmer then humans; they have a higher body temperature then humans. Plus they look older then what they are, Embry was seventeen but he looked like he was in his twenties. Their really tall and ripped."

"Sounds wonderful," she smiled mischievously. "What was he like in bed?"

"What! We never had sex!" I said.

"Never? You talk like he was a dream come true."

"He is…he was but we wanted to wait, me being a vampire I didn't want to accidentally kill him with my super strength," I said. "What should I do about the goat?" I asked.

"Just leave it, one of the humans will take care of it," she said.

"Won't they be suspicious?"

"It's one of the humans who work for us," she said. "Did you ever kiss?"

"Well yeah, we kissed and cuddled but we wanted to wait till we got married…which doesn't matter now I guess," I said sadly.

"I'm surprised you let him go, he sounds like quit the catch."

"He was. But I did more then let him go; I used my power to make him stop loving me."

"Why?"

"Aro. I sensed his desire to have me; I knew he wasn't going to leave without me. He had the Cullens out numbered and he would have killed them to get to me, I didn't want anyone to die for me. Embry wouldn't let me go so I used my power on him, now I can never go back to Forks."

"Don't be silly, I am sure after a few years Aro will let you visit."

"You don't understand." I told her the first time my power activated. How I had enthralled Embry. How his pack were so afraid of me. How Sam found out and went to the elders. The elders fearing me so much they said if I ever used my power on another wolf again I would never be allowed to come back or face death.

"What a bunch of fools!" Heidi said angrily. "You're good not to be back in that dreary little town."

"They weren't all bad; Embry went through a lot to be with me. He was willing to give up a normal life to be with me," said.

"Normal? Sweetie he is a shape-shifter."

"He can hide what he is, as long as he doesn't phase he could age, he could still have a wife and children. Just not with me," I said sadly. "So I made a choice. Aro wouldn't leave without me, Embry wouldn't let me go. If I stayed Embry would have died. With me gone he has the chance to have a long happy life."

I was feeling so hollow. I actually felt as cold as my skin. Like all the warmth was gone. Heidi walked up to me and hugged me. "You poor thing. Don't worry, over time the pain will become bearable. You're not alone, you still have the Cullens and me," she smiled.

"Thanks Heidi. I am glad you aren't bothered by the fact I was engaged to a shape-shifter," I said.

"I was a whore once, who am I to throw stones at someone's love preference. Besides I have heard shape-shifters make excellent lovers." she bit the tip of her finger and winked at me.

"Heidi! What would Demitri think if he heard such talk?"

"Demitri knows he is the only man for me, besides we have an open relationship."

I wasn't going to probe the open relationship thing. It was none of my business. As we went back to Voltarra I let my mind wonder back to Embry, hoping he was safe, hoping he was moving on. And I hope some small part of him was thinking of me.

* * *

Embry P.O.V

All I could think of was Gloria. As I drove to meet her at the restaurant all I could think of was her. Her face, her eyes, her lips that just begged to be kissed.

I pulled up to the restaurant and saw she was outside.

"Embry!" she called seeing me.

"Gloria!" I called back. I jogged over to her. "I'm not late am I?"

"No, you're a few minutes early. Nice shirt." she said.

The shirt I was wearing had the picture of a wolf snarling on it. I don't know what made me wear it. Something in me said wear it, it's important.

"Thanks, I got it from a friend," I said.

"Really? Who?"

"It was-" It was from Sara. Now I remember. Right before she left for Alaska she got me this shirt. She said she thought it would look nice on me. It had been my favorite shirt, because she had gotten it for me.

I didn't remember it because well….Sara got it for me….I used to love it so much because it was from her…then she went away….and I forgot it…so why did I wear it? You shouldn't wear a shirt you got from your ex.

"It was from one of the guys," I lied. Not a good idea to tell your date you're wearing a shirt your ex got you.

"I like it, it's so you. Come on lets go eat."

We had a great night. We talked of our friends. Our plans for college. Our family. She was a smart girl. Funny, intelligent, the kind of girl you would take to meet your parents and friends, someone who got along well with others. Plus she liked sports, cars weren't her strong suit.

Why didn't I go out with her before? I must have been possessed by Sara like they said I was. Maybe when her power activated the first time it had some left over effects. Doesn't matter, I am moving on with my life now. She made her choice and now I am making mine.

When I got home I talked to mom. She asked how my date went and I told her I had a lot of fun with Gloria. She seemed to like what I had to say and was really interested in meeting her. I told her I would ask her and her parents over for dinner.

I decided to go to bed. Now that there are so many wolves I can get some proper sleep now. I took my shoes off, my socks, my pants, kept my undies on. I was about to take the shirt off…but I decided not to. It was a really comfy shirt…I mean not like I would get cold, I don't even really sleep with sheets anymore with my body temperature.

So wearing a shirt was really pointless. But the shirt…just….I'm really tired, I need to go to bed, I'll take it off tomorrow.

I hit the bed, not even bothering to pull the sheets over me. My mind was racing, I kept on replaying tonight over and over.

_That night I had a strange dream. There was a snow princess I had to save. If I did not save her in time she would melt and I would never see her again. I remember running through the snow trying to find her._

_The sky was dark, the moon was bright and the aurora of the north shined brightly in the sky. _

_The princess wore a crown of ice and a gown of blue white silk. I turned into my human form and went to her taking her in my arms. Her eyes were golden yellow and her hair like yellow silk. Each strand metallic gold. Her skin was white as snow; she was so beautiful, so pure. _

_But there were things coming, dark shapes were flying to us from the aurora in the sky, I had to save her or else they would take her and turn her into a monster._

_I looked into the face of the princess. The face of Sara. "I'm sorry, so sorry," she whispered._

I woke with a start. The cloak read three in the morning. The shirt I wore was covered in sweat. I rubbed my face to clear my head. I grabbed the hem of the shirt to take it off…but…I could not.

What was wrong with me?

**Fusedtwilight: What will happen to Embry in the next couple of days? Who will woo Sara? Will she and Embry ever be together? And when will Embry find out Billy is his dad? Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Skin Deep

Chapter 10

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks for betaing animegirlkiki and thanks for coming up with sara's dress design. And thank you to all the reviwers**

Embry P.O.V

I went to school still wearing the shirt I wore on my date. I had put it through the wash first because it had gotten sweaty and smelly.

I got to school and found Jake, Quil and Seth waiting for me.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey man, how did your date with Gloria go?" Quil asked.

"It went great!" I bragged. I told them the whole story of my wonderful night with Gloria.

I noticed Jake was watching me funny but I decided not to say anything. The bell rang and we all had to go to class. I saw Gloria as I walked to biology. I waved at her and she waved back with a smile.

Her friends immediately giggled and they all huddled next to her and whispered something to her and she blushed.

The day went pretty good. At least up to lunch that is. I was with the guys and we were having fun. Me and Quil were poking fun at one another and he threw his fries at me but they had ketchup on them.

They splattered all over my shirt and I was pissed. I was so mad I began to shake. Without hesitation I ran outside, getting a few funny looks and I ran all the way to the trees. I could feel my wolf floating below the surface of my mind.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, trying to control my anger. A shirt with a food stain was bad. A torn shirt was worse.

After a few minutes I calmed down and I leaned against the tree. I looked at the ketchup staining my shirt and cursed Quil. I really loved this shirt.

An image of Sara floated in my mind. How happy she had been when she saw how much I liked the shirt and I felt a shot of pain.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

Jake P.O.V

I watched as Embry ran off for the woods.

"Dude what the hell?" Quil asked. "It's just a shirt."

"It's not just a shirt, it's the shirt Sara got him," Seth said.

I looked at Seth and there was knowledge in his eyes. He knew something was going on with Embry.

"Oh shit really? If I had known I wouldn't have done that. I thought he wasn't in love with her any more?"

"Remember her power doesn't last forever. I think what ever she did is slowly starting to wear off him." I said.

Quil and Seth looked at me in shock. "Are you sure? "Seth asked.

"Why else would he get so bent out of shape over a shirt?" I asked.

"Oh man," Quil said. "When he realizes what she has done he is going to be pissed off!"

"Seriously, what did Sam say?" Seth asked.

I had met with Sam last night to talk about what happened. He was angry the Volturi had showed up and we had not been ready. With the size of both packs now we could have killed Aro and the vamps he brought with him.

His reaction to Sara leaving was mixed. On the one hand he was happy she was gone. I guess he was happy he didn't have a potential sister-in-law like Quil said. He was glad Embry was back to normal and could get his life straight.

On the other hand he wasn't happy she had left with the Volturi. Now they had a powerful ally he had said. He also said no matter her intention she could never come back to Forks because she used her power on a wolf. I came close to punching him.

I told them what went on between me and Sam and they were both frowning. "Dick," Quil said.

"Seriously, she saves lives and this is what she gets. Who knows what those monsters are putting her through," Seth said.

"Nothing we can do, it's out of our hands." I said.

"What about Embry?" Seth asked. "If what ever she did to him wears off what will we do?"

"I don't know…I think it's about to go down hill real quick though." I said.

* * *

Rose P.O.V

Things had been quiet and subdued home.

Everyone was still in shock at Sara's leaving. It had been so sudden and unexpected. Alice was feeling bad for not seeing them come to get her; Carlisle was feeling bad for not telling her sooner.

We were all worried about her. Alice had her in her visions all the time. We knew all about Aro and his plan to have her end up with one of the guard. Alice also knew that Aro was using the one called Heidi to influence Sara.

Carlisle said Heidi had the power of persuasion. When she talked she could convince people to do things they normally don't do. She had a tongue of gold; everything she said seemed to be a good idea.

It's what made her such good bait for catching food for her coven. It wasn't just her looks, it was her power. She could convince anyone to follow her, her words always seemed honest and true.

Alice said Aro wanted her to be his spy, to try and make Sara as happy as possible and to convince her to be more like the Volturi.

That worried me. But Carlisle thought she would be okay. Heidi had tried to convince him to drink human blood. He said she came close to getting him to do it but his love for all life kept it from happening. He said he thought Sara would be strong enough to resist but I had my doubts.

Sara was a timid and soft girl. Who knew how she would react to being around the Volturi, she was still a new born. She was in a very delicate stage right now and who knew how they would affect her.

Alice said tonight in Volteraa they were having a party to celebrate Sara becoming a member of the Volturi. Tonight she would be the center of attention for the whole vampire world.

Alice said they had gathered vampires from all over the world to attend. Aro had a thing about showing off his new toy and wanted everyone to see his new prized possession. She also said tonight she would be showered with attention and gifts from would be suitors.

Part of me was happy to see her get the attention and respect she deserved; I just wish we could be there with her when she gets it.

I wasn't too happy about all those men throwing themselves at her. All they see her is a means to an end. A way to their own throne to sit along the other three.

I preferred her being with the dog.

* * *

Tanya P.O.V

When we got back home it seemed a lot less warm. It wasn't the physical warmth; we had no need for that. The loss of warmth you get when you lose a loved one.

We had yet to go to Sara's room. It was too soon. Her scent still lingered around though. I always expected her to just appear with her sweet smile and apologize for making us all worry.

She was such a sweet girl. She was always apologizing for something. She was so worried about offending people. Always afraid to receive scorn.

I was walking by her room when I saw the door was ajar. I peeked in and saw Kate sitting on her bed. I walked in and sat next to her. She was holding an old photo of me, her and Irina.

"That's another loved one they took from us, I'm beginning to think they have a vendetta against us."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she leaned next to me. We didn't cry. Loosing our mother and sister had made us ready in the face of grief. But that does not mean we were not crying on the inside for her.

She was not dead. She was alive and well. But she was with Aro. She was with the most vicious coven in the vampire world. Sweet little angels were not meant to dwell in hell.

Aro would find a way to corrupt her. He would never let her go. He would always keep her close, to afraid to lose her. He wanted her for her power, because she was of his blood.

He said she could visit us, but I know he was lying. We all did. Aro would do everything to make sure she never saw us again. And if we ever did see her again she will have been warped by Aro.

The next time we see her, her beautiful golden eyes would be red and her perfect warm smile would be gone. Replaced by a blank emotionless one, like the rest of them.

Aro wouldn't kill her physically, but he would kill her soul. Aro is a master manipulator, he always finds away to get what he wants.

Sara, please don't let them make you into something your not.

* * *

Sara P.O.V

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good….oh gosh I looked more dressed up then a princess on her wedding day.

It was contemporary with a hint of Elizabethan England. It was gold with tight corset front that showed just the right amount of cleavage. It was gold silk the front made of a siffer material that was a duller shade of gold. It had puffy sleeves but not overly large like the ones that the girl from the Enchanted movie wore. It also tied in the front with silk ribbons that were a shade lighter than the silk. The shirt faded out and was split in the back with white voluminous ruffles with a gold bow at the top with a diamond pin on the bow to keep it tied together. I wondered if it was a Valentino or Channel. Hmm, maybe Valentino was a vampire...that would explain his tight face... I wore a choker necklace that made of delicate gold and many diamonds and a porcelain charm. It reminded me of a necklace that Queen Elizabeth the First owned and I vaguely thought it probably did.

Heidi was with me going over my dress. She was telling me what to expect. "Okay so first they will call you and the others out. First Aro and Sulpicia, then Caius and Athenodora, then you and Marcus. You will stand between Marcus and Aro and the wives will stand between Aro and Caius," she said.

"Okay, then what?" I asked.

"Aro will welcome everyone and thank them for coming, he will introduce you and say what needs to be said, and then you will be greeted by the leaders of all the covens in attendance. They will walk up, greet you, most likely say some pretty words and kiss you on your ring."

I looked at the ring Aro had made for me. It had a giant diamond ring on it. It was going to get a lot of action tonight.

She checked me over one more time. "Wonderful!" she said clapping her hands together.

A knock came on the door.

"Come in/" I said.

Marcus came in. He wore a fur coat made from bear skin. I was never one much for animal skin. But it was Marcus decision not mine. His hair had been oiled and was now slick and tied in a ponytail. He wore a pair of boots with buckles on them. He looked very dashing

.

"Master Marcus," Heidi said bowing.

"Leave us," he said.

Heidi left and Marcus came walking over to me. He took my hands in his and kissed them. "My dear, you look magnificent."

"Thank you Marcus." I said smiling.

He smiled. "I am sorry if this is too soon, I tried to talk Aro into waiting but he would not be persuaded."

"Its okay, it means a lot to him," I said.

"It really does, he is really happy to have you with us, as is I." he said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

He smiled so brightly. It seemed odd for him to smile. Like he was not used to showing emotions and lost the habit for a long time. Then I remembered for a long time he didn't show emotions. Must be tough to get back in the habit of it.

"I should warn you, tonight you will be the focus of many men." he said.

"I know." I sighed.

"If it gets too much you may leave early. I do not want you to feel like you must endure these people just to make Aro happy. Believe me I know how tedious these things can be." he said.

"Thanks I'll try to endure as long as I can, this means so much to Aro. I should at least meet his friends."

Marcus got a serious look on his face then. Like his smile it was odd.

"A word of warning. Tonight there will be nothing but vampires. Some of them are as old as we are. They too drink human blood." He tightened his hands on mine when he saw me fidgeting. "You may hear them talk of things you do not approve, just remember you are different from them, no matter what they say try to take no offense."

"If so many vampires are going to be there tonight how will Aro feed them all?" I asked.

Suddenly a horrific thought crossed my mind. "He's not going to have humans there to be fed on is he?" I asked.

Marcus laughed. "No, too many vampires will be there to feed them all. Aro has ordered blood from those banks the humans donate to."

I sighed in relief. If Aro had brought a bunch of humans to be snacked on I don't know what I would have done. Party or no party I would not have allowed it. I know they eat humans but I still have problems dealing with that.

"Remember child, we are vampires. It is our nature to thirst for human blood." Marcus said.

"I know but I know what its like to be on the menu. It's hard to just accept it." I said.

"Don't worry, you will adjust. Now come, it is time." he offered his arm and I took it.

We walked out and headed for Aro's room. Heidi followed closely behind us. We knocked on his door and entered. Aro, Caius and the wives were there. We all looked stunning.

"Ah Marcus, Sara, you both look wonderful," Aro said.

"The party has begun, we must go." Caius said.

The wives went to their husbands tanking their offered arms. Me and Marcus followed them, we were flanked by guards who to were dressed impeccably. We walked to the underground tunnels to the next building which was an old opera house that Aro had modified to hold his parties.

I could hear the party as we walked. The shouts of laughter and giggles echoed down the hall. We went through a door and walked up a flight of steps.

A booming voice called a halt.

"Presenting, the nighttime patrons of the arts! Aro and Sulpicia!"

The curtains opened and Aro and Sulpicia walked through. I saw them pause and take a few seconds to wave before the walked forward. Aro stood in his throne and Sulpicia stood beside him. There was polite applause for them

"Caius and Athenodora!" the voice called.

Caius and Athenodora walked forward and did the same. They to got some polite applause as well.

"Time to shine my dear." Marcus said.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Presenting Marcus and the newest member of the Volturi, the descendent of Didyme, rightful heir to the throne Sara!"

We walked forward and as soon as we went past the drapes closed. I almost dropped. I was nervous and with my super vampire hearing they sounded like the doors to a dungeon shutting. But I didn't jump. Brownie point for me.

I and Marcus walked to the last throne and I looked upon what must be the biggest gathering of vampires in a single room I have ever seen. With my new reflexes and speed (Not to mention my super fast analytical abilities) I quickly scanned the crowd.

Three hundred and seventy vampires. Not including the Volturi, add the Voltui it is over four hundred…my god! If one of the Quileutes somehow magically appeared here tonight it would be like a cat being dropped in a box full of mice.

Only these mice were vicious blood sucking monsters that would tear the wolf to shreds. We stood in front of the throne and hundreds of red eyes looked at me and I looked at them. Who was it that said when you stare into the abyss it stares back? Well I knew what that guy meant.

My new born instincts were going berserk. Too many vampires! Too many dangers. My eyes were flickering all over the place, trying to find the safest exit. Marcus gripped my hand and patted it.

Then the room exploded in applause. I did jump just a little. But with their clarity of sight I probably looked like I jumped out of my dress. I waved at them all trying to not look into those eyes. Eyes red with the blood of innocents. Eyes like Vincent's.

Like I said the building had once been an opera house that Aro had altered for his parties. Volterra industries used it to throw fancy parties or to throw the occasional play. We were on the stage while the others were in front of us. The stage had added stairs that branch out in all directions.

Aro had kept the baloneys. The bigger ones were used to hold more vampires, the smaller ones on the sides were used by the guard to keep a bird eyes view of the party. The floor was marble. And the ceiling was decorated with a beautiful painting of angels. Above the stage there were small statues of cherubs and angels.

Aro raised his hands and everyone went quiet. "My friends, thank you for coming on such short notice. As you know today we have done something we have not done in a long time. We take a new member and add her not to our guard which has served us for so long, but as a member to join me, as well as my family."

Excited murmurs filled the crowd and tried not to fidget as those eyes stared at me with much intensity. Some I noticed were whispering to their neighbors looking closely at my face. Others looked at me surprised with recognition.

"Sara," Aro called to me. I left Marcus and took Aro's hand. He smiled and stroked my hand soothingly. "I am sure some of you see a resemblance? Yes my friends, Sara is descended from Didyme!"

The hall erupted into excited buzzing. They were getting restless.

"I had thought my kin had died with my sister in the fire of Rome, but no. A single survivor survived and was raised ignorant to their heritage. All these later and Sara is the result." he motioned to me. "Some of you remember Didyme, how she brightened our halls, how she brought us such delight and joy during the most dire of days, hopefully she too will lighten our gloomy home."

He motioned to one of the guard. A vampire, the one who stood next to Jane. Her brother I think walked forward holding a small elegantly crafted wooden box. We opened the box and he pulled a metal necklace off the red silk in the box.

The boy looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I could feel his desires. He had more then one. He wasn't the only one. There were many desires in this room. All had a similar desire for blood, of course. But there were other desires too. Strong desires, ambitious desires.

I hope this boy doesn't think he stood a chance with me, for crying out loud he looks like he is young enough to be my brother. Well physically at least.

Aro tied the necklace around my neck. It was a symbol of the Volturi everyone wore. "Welcome home Sara," Aro said kissing me on the cheek. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the first vampire to join us in over two millennia, my niece, Didyme's heir, Sara!"

Once again the room Erupted into booming claps like mini-thunder. I waved at the crowed, smiling and hugging Aro, then Sulipcia, then Caius, then Athenodora and finally Marcus.

"Horrible isn't it?" he asked.

"Dreadful," I said.

"And now let the party begin!" Aro said.

* * *

"Thank you Felix…it's a lovely bear skin coat," I said.

Felix handed the bear coat to Heidi who was taking the gifts and putting them in a pile. "I went all the way to Russia to hunt it for you," Felix said kissing my ring.

Two hours after the party began and I had enough gifts to last me a life time. I had already met the leaders of all the covens in attendance and they all had gifts for me. Some brought me jewelry, some brought me works of art that belonged in a museum, and some got me rare and exotic flowers. So far Felix was the only one to bring me something dead.

"You remind me of my brother Emmett, he loved bears too." I said.

"Oh I hate them, used to fight them in the pits when I was a human slave." Felix said.

"Oh…well thanks again," I smiled.

I would see if Heidi would want it, no way I was wearing the skin of some poor dead animal. Next was Corin. He didn't seem to have anything on him, maybe he has jewelry.

"May I recite the lady a poem?" he asked.

"Sure, you may." I said.

He took my hand in his and stared into my eyes.

"Her eyes are fiery amber,

Her hair a halo like the sun,

Her skin is like fresh snow

But her heart, her heart dear sir is made of solid gold."

I smiled warmly at him. It was amazing! Such simple words but they had such power over me. His voice was smooth and flawless, hypnotic even. It made me feel such warmth and affection, when he spoke of my heart I wanted to throw my hands around him for giving me such a complement.

"I apologize for not brining you something as wonderful as your other admirers, I fear my strength lies in words," he said kissing my ring.

"No, thank you, that was beautiful," I said.

"Corin is our resident Shakespeare," Caius said. "When we throw a play or have a musical Corin is the one in charge, his work is truly marvelous."

"I am already working on a play for you my lady, I hope you will attend," he said.

"Sure, I like plays." I said.

He kissed my ring one more time, but his eyes never left mine. "I hope you would like to join me one day as I compose some poems, every artist needs a muse."

His tone had become more smooth and seductive. A shiver traveled over my skin and things low in my stomach tightened. It caused me to sense his desire a lot more then normal.

"Thank you, that would be lovely," I said.

He smiled and left. I sighed wishing I could go to my room and take a cold shower. But I still had a lot more guests to impress. The dancing had begun. I danced with Aro, Caius and Marcus.

I danced with a lot of people that night; every time one song was finished a new guy would take the other man's place. We would talk and they would flirt and I would be polite and schedule meetings or turn down offers.

It got a little skittish for me when they broke out the blood. They were stored in different metal tanks. Each tank had a different blood type. Some tanks were a mixture of certain bloods.

They called to me, begging me to drink them. It didn't help people kept on waving their wine glasses under my nose and offering me a glass. God what I would have done to drink from those tanks, all that blood. But I found the strength to refuse.

Right now I was standing with Aro and the others and a few of their friends. "Are you sure my dear you would not like a sip?" a man called Enzio asked.

"No thank you, I only drink animal blood," I said.

"So that explains your eye color, seems Carlisle found her first eh?"

"I am grateful to my old friend for taking care of her, for nurturing her," Aro said with a smile.

"Even after that little spat you had?" a man called Boris asked.

"What happened with the Cullens was a misunderstanding, I am happy it didn't prevent them from caring for my niece," Aro asked.

"How did you become a vampire if I may ask?" Boris's mate asked.

"Oh a vampire was enthralled with my blood, he tracked me home and killed my mother, he bit me but thanks to the Cullens I survived," I said.

I left out Embry. I didn't want to embarrass Aro in front of his friends, plus if one of them made a snide comment about my choices I didn't want them to get torn to shreds for their opinions.

"I am sorry my dear," Enzio said. "Sadly we becoming vampires aren't always a pleasant experience."

"Because of the biting part or the venom?" I asked.

He laughed. "Too true."

I excused myself and decided to wonder around. As soon as I broke off a large group of men began to head for me. I looked around and saw the wives with a large group of women. I quickly made my way over to them, not in the mood to be wooed by anymore suitors.

"Ah Sara," Athenodora said.

"Girls this is the lady of the hour." Sulpicia said.

"You are a lucky girl," an Asian woman in a blue kimono said. "Being a member of the main house is a once in a lifetime opportunity, even for us."

"Sara this is Suki of the Tokyo coven," Athenodora said.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand.

I was then introduced to females from Quebec, Paris, Hong Kong, Berlin and Tibet. We talked for a while and they brought up my plans for the future.

"Well I plan on maybe…assisting Aro in enforcing the law."

They stared at me and Sulipcia laughed. "Oh Sara you need not join the guard, we leave them to do the grunt work."

"Well no, I mean…I know we have a reputation for being cruel and monster like…I was hoping maybe I could suggest a few things to Aro that might help with the order of our people and make us more humane to the populace."

They looked at me like I just sprouted another head. "Sulpicia, Athenodora don't you ever want to make the laws and judge those who should die and who shout not?" I asked. "Share your voice in the decision making."

"Sara, we leave all that to our husbands. We let them make the rules and enforce them, that is what men do. We take care of our home and rub their shoulders after a long days work," Athenodora asked.

"But if you are their wives shouldn't you be there to rule with them?" I asked.

"Like we said, the men rule, we care for their house and property while they are a way, it is what a good wife does."

I can see this is going no where. "Well I intend to be there for every trial and every decision. If I am to be in this family I must take responsibility."

"Oh child, you are a breath of fresh air," Suki laughed.

They all laughed and I was glad I could not blush. I was definitely not going to fit in here. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned and saw it was Jane's brother.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" he asked.

Sure," I said. "Excuse me." I said to the girls.

I took his hand and we went to the dance floor. "My name is Alec; sorry I did not greet you earlier. I figured you wouldn't have anything from the others I couldn't get you."

"Its okay, I have enough presents," I said.

"I heard you say you plan on taking a bigger role, might I ask you more about that?"

"Well I." I felt weird dancing with him, he was shorter then me. I looked around and saw lots of eyes on me, what I wouldn't give to be invisible.

"Would you like to disappear?" Alec asked.

"Sure, can you teleport or something?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled back. "No, follow me." He grabbed my hand and we went behind a pillar of marble. "Hold tight and stand close."

I stood close and he held my hand. I mist appeared around us. It moved outwards behind us and was to low for anyone to notice in the crowd. We walked through the crowd and no one paid us any mind, not a look, not a glance, even when we bumped into people they did not respond.

We walked out of the hall and back up a flight of stairs. When we were alone he let me go. "Here we are," he said.

"How did you do that?" I asked amazed.

"My power, I control the senses. I used my power to make them ignorant to us." He took my hand in his. "Please let me show you our city, it's not fair for you to be stuck with all these people when there is so much more out there."

I thought of my choices. Alec was probably just trying to kiss up. But unlike the others he hadn't been all over me for my attention. Plus I did want to get out and explore. The only time I had been out was to eat the goats.

"Okay, but we should tell Aro so he won't worry," I said.

"Don't worry he knows you are with me, it will be fine, promise" he said.

"Alright let's go," I smiled.

"My lady," he offered his arm. I took it and we headed for the outside. I was grateful to get away. To find some small comfort in the company of a stranger.

How long I would enjoy that company is up to him though.

**Fusedtwilight: What kind of shenanigans will Alec and Sara get into? Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Skin Deep  
Chapter 11

****

Fusedtwilight: Thanks animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to Stina, Tabitha d and AA1991 for reviewing.

Jane P.O.V

I watched as Alec and the new born went behind a column of marble.

I knew he was making his move so I went to Aro to tell him Sara would be with Alec.

"Master Aro," I said.

"Yes dear one," he said.

"Sara has left the party. Alec is with her right now, he is showing her the city."

"Is he now?" Aro asked with a smile.

He held out his hand, knowing what to do I gave him mine. He smiled as he read my mind. He knew our plan.

"Ambitious," he said taking his hand back.

"That's my Alec." I said with a smile.

Aro laughed. "Indeed. I have always had a soft spot for you and your brother. Were me and Sulpicia capable I am sure we would have a son and daughter just like the two of you."

I beamed at him. I felt so happy to get such a compliment. I have always tried my best to be worthy of Aro's affection. How else could I repay him for saving me and Alec?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
　 We had come from a dirt poor family. My brother and I were born to poverty. Our mother had us out of wedlock. We were born bastards. She never named our father.

My mother had been a woman born in the wrong time period. In my day women were supposed to be quiet, submissive things who did as they were told. My mother would have been better off in this day of age.

Where women can vote, own their own companies, drive their own cars, even become a political leader. She was a real woman. Not some sad simpering victim waiting for prince charming to sweep her off her feet.  
Her independence made her isolated from her village. We had lived on the outskirts of town. People thought her a witch. They said me and Alec were the spawn of the devil. They told their children we were witches and to stay away.

Life was hard. I remember how it was only the three of us, me Alec and mother. All me and Alec had for playmates were each other. The village children picked on us at school. They would always write horrible things on our desks. Throw books or rocks at us. Call us monsters and hell spawn.

The teachers were cruel to us to. Asking us questions and when we could not figure out the answer they would make us sit in the corner or wrap our knuckles with a stick.

Our home life was better, but only a little. Mother loved us. She worked so hard to keep a roof over our heads and food on our table. Sadly we barely had a roof and the food was barely edible.

No one ever offered to help us. We were evil, we danced with the devil. To show us pity or mercy of any kind would be a sign they favored evil to..

I remember the night I first met Aro. I and Alec had been playing in the woods, we were seven when we stumbled upon Aro and his guard.

We had heard some strange sounds, like wild animals fighting. Being young and stupid we went to investigate. We hid behind a tree and saw men dressed in fancy clothes.

They were killing a vampire and the sun was out. We watched in horror and fascination as these angels killed with such beauty and grace. We watched as they sparkled in the sun like diamonds.  
We watched as they tore the vampire apart and burned him. Aro spotted us and we were brought to him by his guards. We were so scared. I remember how I clung to Alec, fearing for our lives.

"What are your names young one?" he asked.

I was embarrassed. Here I was in my rags and here these beautiful men were in their magnificent clotehs. I felt embarrassed and angry.

"Jane sir."

"Alec sir."

"Well Jane, Alec I am afraid you have seen something forbidden. Something mortal's eyes must not see," he said.

"Please sir, we won't tell, we swear!" Alec had said.

"I am sorry, rules are rules," Aro said.

"No! Leave my brother alone!" I screamed. That was when I first manifested my power. I glared at Aro and to my surprise he actually recoiled like I had struck him.

I felt an immense sense of satisfaction. With a mere look I made this angel from hell recoil. With a mere look I made him afraid of little old me. I giggled pleased by what I had done.

"Master?" one of the guards asked.

Aro nodded and me and Alec were lifted up in the air. We screamed for help but we lived to far deep in the woods to be heard.

That was when Alec discovered his power. "Let me go!" he shouted.

The guard who was holding Alec let out a cry of shock and dropped him. "Run Alec!" I shouted. He didn't instead he ran at the guar holding me and tried hitting him with his fists. As soon as he touched him the guard dropped me too.

The guards circled us. They hissed and it made a spark of fear run down my spine. I knew there was no way we could run. I had seen them move earlier.

"Enough!" Aro said. "Eleazar."

That was when Eleazar was still a member of the Volturi. He looked at us. Inspecting us. His eyes widened in surprise by what he saw. I glared at him thinking he was judging us because of our clothes.

He looked away and whispered something in Aro's ear. Aro looked at us and I saw something new in his red eyes. Curiosity and hunger. Not for food, but for something else.

"Tell me young ones. Would you like to live?"

"Yes!" we both said quickly.

"Then give me your hands."

"Why?" Alec asked. He glared at Aro. "You're not one of those people that like touching children are you?"

Aro laughed. "Of course not. I mean you no harm…yet."

I looked at Alec and he shrugged. They had us, what choice did we have? We walked forward and he kneeled down to take our hands. His hands were ice cold and hard as stone. He just held our hands and I felt very silly.

He let us go. Then he walked over to Eleazar and took his hand. After a moment he let him go. He turned to us and there was a big smile on his face. "Well this turned out to be a better day then I expected. I'll make you a deal children, promise me you will speak of us to no one and I will not only let you live…I will give you power."

We looked at him then each other. "What kind of power?" Alec asked. There was a look of greed in his eyes.

"This kind." He disappeared before our eyes. He reappeared off in the distance next to a large tree. He pulled his fist back and stuck it right through the trunk. He disappeared again and was right in front of us again. "And more. You are both unique children. Very unique. Keep quiet and I will let you live and one day I will come back and make all your dreams come true. Deal?"

Obviously we said yes.

After that our lives changed. We never told our mother, nor anyone else. We wanted to test our new powers so we would find small animals to practice on.

Me I would use my power on the school children. They would start picking on us or say horrible things and I would look at them and they would shut up and look at me afraid.

I couldn't cause them pain like I could now, but something about my gaze caused extreme discomfort. I even used my power on my teacher. I enjoyed using it. I enjoyed taking control; I loved making them fear me, making them respect me.

Soon rumor spread that I was using the evil eye on people. Alec warned me to be discreet but I ignored him and continued to flaunt my power. The next time we met Aro was many years later when we were fourteen.

We had continued to experiment on animals to hone our abilities. Alec found if he focused he could strip a single sense from an animal. I could cause the animals to go mad with fear with a single look.

One day we were found by some of the villagers experimenting on the animals. The reaction was immediate. They seized us and our mother and threw us in jail. Within an hour they had the stakes ready.

They burned our mother first. We were forced to watch as she burned to death. Listened as the villagers cheered as she screamed in pain.

By the time they removed her charred body they tried to burn us next. Alec had tried to use his power on them but they beat him and bound him making sure not to touch him.

They bound us together on a stake and lit the fire. The fire lit quickly, they used dry wood. Had they been merciful they would have used wet wood and grass. The smoke would have gotten to us long before the heat.  
I try not to think what happened next. The memory of the fire melting my skin is fuzzy, thank god. I remember the screams of me and my brother as we burned. I remember the cheers of the crowd.

I remember flashes of cloaked figures tearing into the crowd, ripping them apart like silk. Then I remember a face, Aro's looking over me in a dark room.

Then I remember a burning more intense then the fire, I remember Alec's screams of pain. Then I woke as a vampire and that was that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After we became vampires we were told by Aro that after our meeting he had us checked on by his people every so often. When he learned we were going to be burned he gathered his men and came for us.

By the time he found us we were badly burned, near death. He bit us to save us. I admit I am grateful to him, though I still wish I could have been older when I was changed.

We didn't have it easy. Being so young and newborns we were wild things. But Aro took much time and energy to train us, taught us how to be proper vampires.

The guards didn't think much of us; some were even upset Aro was going to have children in the guard. Until Aro had us demonstrate our power on the protestors.

I remember the first mission he had us go on. I was so nervous, I feared we would fail Aro, let him down. Instead we were a roaring success. No coven was able to stop us, together me and Alec were invincible.

Until the Cullens. Thinking about that girl made my heart burn with hate. Until she came along no one ever resisted my power. No one!

As long as she was alive she was a threat. I and Alec were some of the most feared members. We were Aro's. His weapons, the instruments of his wrath and judgment.

But this one little girl shrugged off our powers like they were nothing! I brought down entire covens mightier than those golden eyed freaks but they escaped my hateful gaze!

It is a sin I can never forgive.

I hope Alec seduced Sara, I hope he gets that seat. Because I will make sure he convinces Aro to have us gather an army to kill them, them and all those who dared defy us!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sara P.O.V

I listened to Alec as he told me his story. My heart went out to him and his sister. I thought I had a bad life. Least I wasn't burned as a witch.

We sat by a fountain. The image was of a woman with a vase pouring water into the fountain. It was night time out and we were alone. The streets were lit by lanterns that cast a nice soft light out onto the streets.

"And me and my sister have been with Aro ever since," Alec said.

"I am sorry you and her suffered so badly," I said.

"Thank you…you understand what it is like, the pain of child abuse?"

I looked at him surprised, how did he know? Did Aro tell him? Did everyone know about my sad, pathetic life?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Your eyes." he brought up his hand and traced the corners of my eyes. "They have knowledge, an understanding. They show you know better than most what it's like." I moved my head and his hand dropped.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend."

"I'm not offended. Just irritated." I smiled at him. "I am always so easy to read, I have never been good at hiding my emotions."

"You shouldn't have to. Why should the sun have to hide behind the moon?"

"Thank you Alec, I am so glad to be out of that room! All those vampires, all that blood! Driving me crazy!"

I got up and stretched. I didn't have tired muscles any more but it was reflex. There was a small band playing at a little villa nearby. With my enhanced hearing I could hear the sweet melody being played.

"May I have this dance?" Alec asked.

"You may," I smiled.

He got up and took my hands. We began to waltz. He was only a few inches taller than me. He said he was only fourteen. I thought it a shame. Had he been allowed to grow older before he had changed he would have had a growth spurt I am sure.

His shoulders had that look of potential. You see it in young men before they fully grow into those shoulders. You know they would have wide, strong shoulders.  
He would have had a really lovely face. Had he lost some baby fat, gained some muscle he would have had a nice strong face.

"You dance really well," he said.

"Thank you. I haven't really danced before, never had the time."

"The best part about being a vampire, you have all the time in the world," he smiled.

I was having a good time. I had underestimated Alec. I had thought he would have the maturity of a fourteen year old. But I had grossly misjudged. Alec is centuries old. He had gone through a hard and rough life. It will cause anyone to grow up quick.

Alec had proved himself to be mature, polite and very sharp and intellectual. He wasn't immature or pushy at all. Plus we both knew how hard it was to be abused as a child.  
It is amazing how people can bond. We came from different worlds, had different views, and led different lives. Yet a single thing as shared pain created a bond more quickly than words ever had. It's amazing how the world works.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Santiago P.O.V

I watched from a distance as Sara danced with Alec.

I had to give the boy credit; his past history definitely earned him some points with the girl. But I knew she would only see him as something like a little brother.

His physical appearance was too much of a road block for her. She would not be able to ignore it. Had she been from a few centuries ago in the right place she would not care.  
But in these modern times with her American views Alec's appearance would hurt his chances a lot.

I had barely talked to her when I kissed her ring. Let the others give her so much attention she'll wish she could puke. Then, let her come to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Embry P.O.V

I had gone out with Gloria again. I had almost been late because I had been trying to get the ketch up out of my shirt. I had done a pretty good job.

It was another great date. We laughed, we ate, we even held hands. This time I drove her home. When we got to her door we said good night.

I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back.

But then Sara's face flashed right before my face and I pulled back. "Embry?" Gloria asked.

"Sorry…it was just a really good kiss," I said lying quickly.

She smiled. "I didn't think I was that good."

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"You thinking a third date?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe you would like to meet my mother," I said.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Introducing me to your mother already? Wow you really do know how to make a girl feel special."

"Well you are special," I said.

Her smile faded a little around the edges. "Listen Embry, I heard you already had a girlfriend, is that true?" she asked.  
How did she know about Sara? Probably some wolf running their mouth off. "I was in an intense relationship, but it ended. I can guarantee you I am one hundred percent available right now," I said.

My stomach clenched painfully.

She smiled. "Alright, what time?"

"Six thirty sound good?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be there."

I left her and drove back home. The entire ride back I was feeling bad..Why do I keep on thinking about Sara? Was it left over affects of her power?

I arrived home and found someone unexpected. Jamie. I got out and greeted him. "Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"I am checking to see how progress on your search for your true father has gone." he said.

"Oh. I had forgotten all about that," I said.

"So I hear Sara was taken. How does that make you feel?" he asked.

"She dumped me, I came to my senses. Now I'm moving on quickly." I shrugged my shoulders.

"After everything you went through?"  
"Must have been her power."

"Hmm, power yes, of course. Listen, I have discovered who your father is."

"What!" I almost yelled.

"Shh. If Sam knew I was here right now I would be in serious trouble, I'm risking a lot being here you know. I snuck out."

"How did you find out who my father is?" I asked.  
"At the Cullens. I overheard Billy and your mom having a very interesting conversation."

"Billy? As in Billy Black?"

"You know any other Billy's around this place?" he asked.

"You're telling me Jacob and I are half-brothers?" I asked.

"Yep, if its any constellation there is a bright side."

"What?"

"You're not related to me." he smiled.

I glared at him.

"I swear no one has a sense of humor around here." he rolled his eyes.

"I just found out not only am I a bastard but I am the result of an affair! How is that supposed to make me fell!"

"Does it matter?" he asked.

It wasn't that he asked me that that pissed me off. He actually didn't understand why I was angry. His eyes told me plan as day he was not seeing the problem.

"My father is my best friend's father! He was married at the time I was conceived!"

"What's your point?" he asked.

"The point! He lied! My mom lied! All these years they knew and they never told me! He lied to his wife, his son, his daughters!"

"No reason to freak out about it, after all him being a cheat did create you so you shouldn't bitch. Though seeing how it is technically his fault you are a wolf you have reason to."

"You wouldn't understand!"

"No?" he raised an eyebrow. "You forget who my father was."

"You knew him."

"I knew of him, never met the guy. Not since I was born."

"Just go," I said rubbing my eyes.

"If you didn't want an answer you shouldn't have asked the question." He turned around to leave. "Oh by the way, I overheard Sam talking to the elders. If she ever comes back she will be killed."

"What? Why would they do that?" I asked confused. "Did she use her power on a wolf?"

"Yes. But I won't tell you who, let's say you know him really well. Think about it. Oh and you didn't hear this from me. If it comes back to me don't think I won't hesitate to sneak into your house while you sleep and do something horrible to you."

"Ohh I'm so scared," I sneered.

He turned to look at me and I froze. His eyes were dead. Nothing was in them. No emotion, no feeling. Just a vast cold emptiness. I knew then he meant what he said. He would do horrible things to me and not flinch.

"I don't believe in idle threats."

With that he left, running for the woods. He was right about one thing. I am glad he is not my brother. I went inside and heard my mom in the kitchen. I decided it was time we had a little talk.  
I stood in the door way. She turned around and let out a squeak of surprise.

"Oh Embry I hate it when you do that!" she scolded me.

"Gloria is coming over to dinner tomorrow," I said.

"Oh that's wonderful!" she said.

"Yeah, hey you think I can invite the blacks to?"

"All of them? Whatever for?"

"Oh I figured we could make it a family thing, you know since Billy is my dad and all." I said.

Her face turned White and I knew right then and there Jamie was right. Billy Black was my dad.

****

Fusedtwilight: Wow, how to top that, wait and see. Next chapter Embry learns how he was conceived and Sara tries to play a larger role in vampire politics.


	12. Chapter 12

Skin Deep  
Chapter 12

****

Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to stina for reviewing.

Embry P.O.V

She looked at me shocked. Her mouth open like a fish out of water.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said with a shrug. She began to chop her vegetables again. She was lying so bad right now.

"Cut the crap mom, I know Billy is my dad." I said.

"Embry that is such a horrible thing to say!" she said... She continued to cook dinner for us. I had already eaten with Gloria but since when have I had a full stomach. "Honestly Billy Black your father," she laughed. "I know you and Jake are like brothers but saying stuff like that will be taken the wrong way."

"It's not horrible it's the truth!" I said walking forward to talk to her.

"Okay, where's your proof?" she asked. "What do you have that could possibly hint that Billy is my father."

"Because when I first phased Sam and the others were confused. See I was from Makah, Makahs don't turn into wolves Quileute's do, only a Quileute man could have passed on the gene to me. It could have only been Billy Black, Quil Atera Jr., or Joshua Uley."

"That's all very interesting but have you forgotten all the wolves running around now? Unless you are accusing Billy Black of fathering all those kids too?"

"Billy, Joshua and Quil were the only ones who were old enough to have fathered me at the time."

"That is a very loose theory at best Embry," she said. "That still doesn't explain why you are convinced Billy is your father."

"Because that night when I and Sara announced our engagement someone over heard you and Billy talking."

Her face stiffened. "And what did they hear?"

"They heard you and him talking about me and her, they heard the whole thing!"

"And you trust this person? You trust them enough to believe such lies!"

That made me hesitate. Why should I trust Jamie? How do I know he was not lying? He was a psychopath. He killed Alex.

But he killed Alex because she was going to kill Esme and Leah. Alex had been human. But she had been hurt badly by a vampire. We had to give her an emergency blood transfusion and Sam being her cousin gave her the blood. The result was unexpected. She turned into a wolf. But it was wrong. She could not phase as quickly and it was very painful for her. Soon the wolf blood began to drive her crazy.

She attacked Esme and Leah and would have killed them had Jamie not snapped her neck.  
He had a lot of mental issues but if there was one thing you could say about him was he was honorable. He always kept his word. He never lied. At least out right. He may omit the truth but if you ask him a question he will give you an answer, no matter how horrible or ugly the truth. To say he was blunt as hell was an understatement of the millennia.  
He always said lying was beneath him, I believed him. Trust him? No, believe him? Yes. Messed up I know.

"Yes, I trust him. Plus when I first made the comment about Billy being my dad you looked like you had seen a ghost. Face it mom, I know the truth."

"There is not truth this is just a big misunderstanding!" she yelled.

"Then tell me who my father is! If Not Billy Black who the hell is my father? I want to know!"

"Embry please don't do this," she begged rubbing her face with her hand.

"No! Tell me the truth! Is Billy Black my father?" I screamed.

"Yes! Yes he is your father!" she cried.

Silence filled the kitchen, only her soft sobs filled the air.

So it was true. Jacob is my brother, Rachel and Rebecca are my sister and Billy is my father. I finally know the truth. I had been so hell bent on finding out the truth and now I know it. So why do I feel so empty.

"Thanks mom, glad you finally told the truth," I said.

"Embry wait it's not what you think!" mom called.

I ignored her and went to my room. I slammed the door and locked it. I heard her come up and began to slam on the door. "Embry please, let me explain!"

"Go away!" I shouted.

I was so mad. I felt like I was about to phase. I began to breathe in and out, in and out. Trying to calm myself down.

I picked up my phone and began to dial a number. I didn't even know who I was calling, it was all reflex. It wasn't until I was about to hit dial I realized it was Sara's number. Or at least the number she had when she lived in Alaska.

I looked at the phone confused and put it down. I was so angry right now. I needed someone to talk to. Not Gloria, she wouldn't understand. But I needed someone, someone to comfort me, someone to listen to me. Why did I want to call Sara?

For the first time since she left I missed her. My heart wished she was here. Before I realized it I cried. Why I don't know. A single tear ran down my cheek. I felt like I had lost something and didn't even know it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helen P.O.V

I tried to get Embry to open the door but he would not.

I gave up and went back down to the kitchen. There was only one thing left to do now. I grabbed the phone from the wall and dialed a number.

It rang a few times and finally someone answered.

"Hello?" a female voice asked. It was Rachel.

"Hello Rachel, is Billy home?" I asked. Poor girl, she had no idea what was about to happen. That her life was about to change. She had been so close to her mother, what she was about to learn would change everything she knew.

"Yes, one second."

I heard her call his name. A second later he answered. "Hello?"

"Billy, it's me. He knows."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec P.O.V

We walked back to the party.

It was still in full swing by the time we arrived back. Aro greeted us as we entered. "Ah, Alec Sara! Were did you go? I was starting to worry." He waved a finger at me. "What kind of mischief have you been up to this time young man?" there was no real reproach in his voice though.

"Sorry if we made you worry Aro, I just had to get out and away from everyone," Sara said.

"Oh I wasn't worried, what with my number one guard with you and all." he beamed at me.

I smiled at Aro. I had come a long way from being a sad poor little boy ridiculed and reviled by his village to one of the most powerful vampires in the world.

Had I still been capable I would be blushing right now. I still was not used to all the praise Aro gave me. You'd think after all these years I would be used to it.

All the more reason to win Sara over. I have dreamed of having my own throne for years. Power is the only way we can be happy. Me and Jane we never had power as children and we were miserable. Now as vampires we were the most powerful and we had never been happier.

But once I have that throne I will have everything, money, power, love, family. Things men greater then me sought their whole lives and never got what they wanted.

"Thank you Alec for looking after her for me," Aro said. "I can always depend on you and your sister."

"You give us too much credit Aro," Jane said appearing by his side.

"Credit where credit is do dear one."

"Alec, you naughty boy, what have you been up to with the new girl?" Jane asked giving me a smile.

"Nothing like that sister, merely showing Sara our fair city," I said. Jane knew what I was doing. She made sure no one followed us. Jane can be really persuasive when she wants.  
"And he was a perfect gentlemen." Sara said giving me a warm smile.

I smiled at her. She was truly a beautiful girl. She was truly honest and compassionate. I felt some pity for her. Compassion and the Volturi do not go hand in hand.

"Well come now Sara, there are a few more guests I want you to meet before the party ends," Aro said extending his hand.

Sara sighed and took it. "Alright, thank you again Alec, I hope we can spend more time together later." she said.

"It would be my pleasure." I said giving her a bow.

Aro and her left leaving me and Jane alone. "Pretty slick move you pulled there Alec."

I turned and saw Felix and Corin behind me. They were both frowning at me. "No fair using your power like that!" Corin said.

"You're one to talk Corin," I said remembering that poem he gave her earlier. Everyone was affected by it. Corin was unable to narrow the power of his voice on a single person. When he spoke everyone who heard his voice would be affected by his power.

"Remember, all is fair in love and war."

"Fair? How is it fair? You damn special vampires using you powers to help win this game!" Felix growled.

"Hate the game not the player." I smirked.

"I'm surprised everyone is getting along so well," Jane said changing the subject.

"Yes they are getting along better then I expected all these nomads and wild vampires, I figured it would be a war zone in here in a matter of minutes," Corin said.

"It's Chelsea," Felix said. He pointed to a balcony where Chelsea and Afton stood. Chelsea had her hood up so we could not see her face. "She's using her power to keep things civil. It's taking everything she's got to do it. That's why her hood is up; she doesn't want everyone to see how hard it is for her."

"I heard Aro tried using her on Sara when he first went to gather her, you know the routine. Well she sense what she was doing and fought back," Jane said.

"Impressive, maybe there is more to the little thing then meets the eyes." Corin said.  
"She's perfect for me," Felix said with a smirk.

"How do you figure that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Easy. She is small and petite, I am tall and strong. She is beautiful, I am handsome. I am a powerful man; she is a submissive girl, just like how I like them."

Jane glared at him. Like our mother she hated chauvinism. "Don't forget she has brains and you don't."

"And she has a power…and you don't," I added cruelly.

"Powers don't make you a good leader boy!" he growled.

"No. Skill, intellect, cleverness. Things you lack." I said.

"You think you have a chance? I doubt she is the kind of girl who likes her men younger then her," he smiled.

I glared at him and Jane hissed. Felix tensed and there would have been a fight had it not been for Corin.

"Easy now guys, Aro will have a fit if we cause a disturbance tonight," he said.

His words were soothing and full of caution. He was using his power but he was right. Aro would be most displeased if we caused a scene tonight.

"Come Alec; let's go decide the design for your soon-to-be-throne." Jane said.

She took my head and we left them there. I tried not to let his insult get to me, but the age thing was a sore spot for both me and Jane. Many a time I had tried to pursue a female vampire only to be rejected because they found my physical age to disturbing to do anything physical with.

"Don't get mad," I told myself. "Get sadistic."

I grinned to myself, already coming up with ways to make him pay for his indiscretion. People think that I am the nice twin. Because I am quiet and cool and collected. They are mistaken.

It's always the quiet ones you must beware…always.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara P.O.V

Finally after four hours the party was over.

I walked to my room followed by Heidi. My room was packed with all the gifts the guests got me. "My god that was tiresome!" I said. "My ring has been kissed so many times tonight it's been worn down."

"At least you got lots of pretty gifts," she said as she wore the fur coat Felix made for me. I gave her anything fur. I may be a horrible vegan but that doesn't mean I have to drop all my beliefs.

"So see anyone that caught your interest?" she asked.

"I found lots of them to be interesting but not someone I would date," I said.

"I saw you come back with Alec, what was that about?" she asked.

"I was feeling a bit overwhelmed and he helped me get out and get some fresh air," I said.  
"Really? How gentlemanly of him," she said with a smile.

"Not like that," I laughed. "He was truly a gentleman. He told me all about him and his sister and how they became vampires."

"Seems like only yesterday they joined us. Aro brought them back all black and charred. He was hoping we could treat them and keep them alive long enough for them to grow a few more years older."

"What why? If they were badly burned as you say they would have been bed ridden."  
"Because they were so young. Aro didn't want them to be that young forever. But they were slowly dying and he turned them. He had no choice. They've been his favorites ever since. Well until a few days ago." she winked at me.

"I doubt Aro has me in such high regard," I said.

"Are you kidding? He hasn't been this excited about someone joining us like this since the twins. And even then he wasn't this thrilled," she said.

"Why? What's so special about me?" I asked.

"You're the last link he has to his sister. You remember his speech. He loved her. Everyone loved her. If you mix mother Teresa, with the virgin Merry you begin to approach what she was like…or at least that's what I have been told. She died long before I joined. Plus your power, after giving Chelsea a run for her money Aro is telling everyone who will listen how his niece took on one of his best."

I looked away; suddenly interested in a painting I had received that had been painted by Leonardo Da Vinci. "I hope he isn't. Last thing I want is for people to think I am some super vampire."

"Well you definitely don't have one admirer. Chelsea is positively pissed you over powered her," Heidi smiled.

"Great just what I need." I said.

"You also need to be careful with Jane."

"Alec's sister?" I asked.

"Yes. Don't let her looks fool you. She is a sadistic little beast. Her power is even worse. You do not want to be on the receiving end of it."

"What did I do to her?" I asked. I had barely even talked to her since I have been here. Did I say or do something?

"You took her place."

"Huh?" okay, now I was confused.

"Jane is really….territorial when it comes to being the first in Aro's affections. She knows Aro values her and her brother so much because of their power. Now here you come with a power more potent then either of theirs and Aro is doting on you like you're his most favorite niece in the world. Add the fact Alec is warming up to you and trust me you'll see past her angelic face and see her claws come out."

I gulped. I remember a conversation me and Kate had once. We were talking about the Volturi. She told me about Jane. She spoke of her like she was a monster. When I asked her to describe her I laughed when she told me what she looked like.

"Seriously Kate? She sounds like the little girl next door." I laughed.

Kate looked at me and it was a serious look. "I am not joking Sara. If God ever forbids you should meet this girl run. She can do what I can do only she can do it with a single look and it hurts a lot more."

"But being able to cause people pain doesn't make you a monster Kate, you can hurt people but you aren't a monster," I said.

"Your right. It's not being able to hurt people that makes you a monster. It's being able to and doing it just because you think its fun."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry P.O.V

We sat at the Blacks.

Me, mom, Billy (A.K.A DAD) Jacob and Rachel sat in the living room.

Jake looked angry. Rachel had unshed tears in her eyes. Mom had her hand to her mouth. Billy looked solemn. I was silent. Mom had come up to my room and told me to get dressed, that we were going to the Black's.

I dressed and the car ride had been silent. Billy met us at the door and he looked at me with new eyes. I can't say what was in them. But they were different from the way he usually looked at me.

We walked in and found Jake and Rachel waiting for us. Rachel was confused, wondering what was going on. Jake figured it out. With the situation and me and my mom coming he knew before a word was said.

Then Billy and my mom explained to us all that Billy was my dad. That I was conceived on a trip he made to La Push. It was not a planned meeting or a planned conception.  
So here we all stood, letting it all sink in. Letting the bonds that once formed a strong proud family slowly be dissolved by lies and deceit.

"How could you!" Rachel asked. "How could you do this dad?"

"Rachel sweetie," Billy began.

"No! Don't you dare try and comfort me, not now!" she said.

"Please I can explain," Billy said.

"Explain what?" Jake asked angrily. "That you cheated on mom? That she died believing a lie, believing you loved her."

"Don't you ever say that again!" Billy shouted. I fought the urge to jump. I had never heard Billy yell like that. Especially at Jake. "I loved your mother!"

"You have a funny way of showing it," Jake sneered.

"Billy, they need to know," mom said.

"What there's more?" I asked.

"We can't tell them," Billy said shaking his head.

"Tell us what!" Jake yelled standing up. His lips were pulled back into a snarl; his hands were balled into fists. His body was shaking.

I was standing up to mincing him. "What else are you keeping from us?" I demanded.

"Billy please, they have to know," mom said.

"I can't Helen, I can't."

"Fine then I will." She stood up and faced us. "She knew Sarah always knew Embry was Billy's."

Rachel joined us standing. She was not a she wolf like Leah but she made a good impression of one. "She knew! She died knowing you betrayed her! You were her friend Helen! She talked about you all the time! You were like her sister! How could you do that to her!"

"You don't understand, Sarah knew Embry was Billy's because she was there when he was conceived."

"WHAT!" we yelled. What the hell was she talking about? Sarah was there?

Billy hid his face behind his hands, mom looked embarrassed and flustered, like she was about to reveal a dirty secret.

"You see…almost a year after you were born Jake me, Sarah and Billy were visiting for a wedding of a friend of ours. Remember Rachel? They left you to be looked after by your grandfather?"

"Yes. They were gone all day and night," she said.

"Sarah had just gotten over a bad relationship," Billy said next. "After the wedding we went with her back to her house. We were already tipsy from the wedding and we were young and things happened."

"Young! Dad you and mom were in your thirties!" Jake said.

"Just because you reach a certain age doesn't mean you lose your sex drive son." Billy said.

"This is bullshit! You are both lying! Mom would never try anything like that! She blushed when ever you told her how beautiful she was dad!"

"Rachel, remember after that day I didn't call or talk to your mother for a while?" mom asked.

"Yes, mom was confused. You wouldn't call her back."

"I didn't call because I learned I was pregnant. I was ashamed. I was afraid. Afraid Sarah and Billy would hate me, afraid they would blame me for everything. But then I realized I needed help. I couldn't raise a baby by myself. I called Sarah up and told her. I thought she would hate me…I was wrong." she wiped her eyes.

"They told me together. To say I was shocked was an understatement. We quickly moved her to La Push. We told everyone she didn't want to name the father, everyone knew her and Sarah were friends so they didn't ask questions. We all promised to keep it a secret until you all got older…but then Sarah died and we couldn't tell you then," Billy said sadly.

"How could we?" mom asked. "We always go on about the importance of marriage, to respect your vows, to stay true to your spouse. After all these years of preaching that how could we tell you the truth?" mom looked at me with pained eyes. "How could I tell you, you were the result of a drunken three way?"

Well she kind of had a point there. I mean in a way it was better then being the result of an affair…is it still an affair if the wife was there and encouraged it?

"I didn't want you to think badly of your mother," Billy said. There were tears in his eyes. "We were all willing, we were all consenting, and we were all more then a little drunk. I couldn't bear the thought of you learning the truth and thinking her perverse or horrible for what we did together."

"You really expect us to believe that?" I asked. "After all this time, after all the shit we have gone through you didn't think we could handle this?" I asked. "I'm sorry but I don't buy it, this is to far fetched, how do we know this isn't a lie?"

Jacob and Rachel nodded.

Billy sighed. "Helen, in my room under my bed there is a box. Could you please fetch it for me?"

Mom got up and went into Billy's room. She came back out with a wooden box. She handed it to Billy and he opened it and pulled out some pictures. He handed me one. It was a picture of mom holding me. Billy and Sarah stood next to her, smiling down at me.  
"Look on the back."

I turned the picture around and found hand writing. It was very effeminate. It said. Welcome to our family Embry, I hope you like the name I picked out for you-Sarah.  
I handed it to Jake and Rachel. "What does this prove? You could have written this mom."

"Embry Sarah was the one who named you. It was after her favorite soap star, she helped me the entire time. Her and Billy."

"I still can't believe this mom it's too….bizarre!" I said trying to figure out the right word.  
"Seriously mom would never do anything like this!" Rachel said.

Billy sighed. "I wish I didn't have to do this. He picked out a few pictures from the box and held them up for us to see. What I saw made my face flush.

The first pic showed a younger mom, Billy and Sarah. They were all in various states of undress. In the first pic Billy was kissing Sarah. Then he showed us the next pic where he was kissing mom. The next pic showed……Sarah and mom kissing.

We stared at the pictures with shock. Our mouths hung open in disbelief. "If you need more proof I have more photos if you need more convincing," Billy said with a smirk.

"What are doing with those?" Mom said. "I thought you tossed those!" her face was beat red.

"Well after Sarah died I knew the day might come when we needed to prove our side of the story. Plus I am a single lonely man…it was a great night too." he winked at her and she covered her face.

"So…you and mom had a drunken night with Helen, she got pregnant with Embry and you didn't want people to know because of how…messed up the circumstances were you kept it a secret and when mom died you didn't want to tell us because you were afraid it would make us feel hate or disgust towards her?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. I know it's still a lot to take in; maybe we should have told you sooner. But with you going through the wolf thing and the vampires and all the other mess that have been going on we didn't think it was a good idea at the time," Billy said.

"Embry I'm sorry this had to happen," mom said. "But I always made sure you were close to Billy and Jake. Always. You had a father sweetie; you just didn't know he was there with you."

"Remember all those times you spent the night?" Billy asked. "All the times you came hunting, or fishing, or just watched T.V? Didn't you ever wonder why I had you over here even when Jake wasn't home? I wasn't trying to fill a void Embry; I was trying to be there the best I could for you."

He was right. I had always considered Billy like a dad. He was always there for me. Always teaching me how to be a man, always playing sports with me. Always there to give me important man to man talks. Even the birds and the bees bit.

We all sat down, at a loss for words. I still felt angry, but I didn't know what about. I mean Sarah knew, she wasn't betrayed. Hell if it wasn't for her knowing Billy and my mom I would be here.

I guess I was just frustrated. All these years thinking my paternity was something sordid. Instead it was just…..really, really bizarre. I don't really now how to feel.

"I need a drink," Rachel said getting up.

"Me two," Jake said.

"Me three," I said.

She went into the kitchen and got some whiskey and poured us three shots. We drank them and the liquid burned my throat. "You don't hate us do you?" Billy asked.

We looked at them then each other. "Right now I don't know how to feel. All these years thinking my paternity was something shameful and instead I find out it isn't as big a deal as I feared."

"I'm shocked," Rachel said. "I guess I didn't know my mom as well as I thought."  
"That's why we didn't want to tell you." mom said. "Sarah was a great woman, kind and caring. What happened between the three of us was unexpected and unplanned but it happened. We were all consenting adults and we were having a good time and it just…happened."

"It didn't happen again did it?" Jake asked.

"No," Billy said. "That night was the only time we took another into our bed. I worried at first it would drive a wedge between me and your mother but it did not. She merely laughed and said she was the one who kissed Helen first…though I can't remember who started it."

"Please," Jake said holding up a hand. "No details."

"Please don't think badly of Sarah," mom begged. "So what she had a three way with your father and another woman. She still loved you, still cared for you; she is still the woman you always knew. She just did something you never expected of her is all."

"It's just so…unbelievable. I don't know what to think know. But I know I don't love her any less for it. She knew what she was doing, it didn't drive her and dad apart so I guess I'm cool with it," Rachel said.

"I'm just happy mom didn't die thinking you cheated on her," Jake said.

"I'm just happy I'm not the result of an affair," I said.

Jake smiled at me. "Tell me about it, brother."

We banged our fists together. Rachel hugged me and welcomed me into the family. "I always wanted a baby brother, guess I finally have one now," Jake smiled.

We all laughed. All the anger and resentment was leaving me. The whole thing was turning out better then anyone could have expected.

I can't wait to tell Sara. She is going to be so…oh yeah…that's right.

****

Fusedtwilight: Bet you all didn't expect that. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Skin Deep

Chapter 13

****

Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing thanks to AA1991, stina, DuvalnRyder, Angelgang, and Tabitha D for reviewing twice.

****

We don't see Embry or anyone else from Forks this chapter. Probably wont see them for another couple of chapters. I want to focus on Sara and the Volturi right now.

Sorry about the chapter being a mess before, i don't know why it was like that.

Sara P.O.V

It had been a week since the party.

Volterra wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. During the day I would read the fine selection of books available in the library, talk with Heidi, Marcus, Aro or the wives.

At night I would travel the city. Learning the streets and the stores and houses that inhabited it. I even stopped by the old Roman Theater. It was truly beautiful.

I was also hard pressed to find privacy. I was always accompanied by someone. Heidi or one of the guards. The guards (especially the boys) have been giving me a lot of attention.  
Some would just pop in and see how I was doing and start small talk with me. It was a little overwhelming, all this attention I was getting. There once was a time when boys wouldn't even look at me.

Now I have enough attention to make me fall down in a coma…if I was still capable of a coma. Today I decided to do something new for my day. Today I was going to join Aro and the others in their day to day activities.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're seriously going to do this?" Heidi asked me again.

I was looking at myself in the mirror. I was going to make a surprise visit to the throne room today. Only Heidi knew what I was planning. "Of course. When I told the wives I wanted to take a more active role in politics I meant it."

"Do you have any experience with politics?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…no. But I am a quick study. I want to watch how Aro and the others rule. I want to take an active part in the day to day activities of the vampire world. I don't just want to sit around on my butt all day and do nothing."

"Sweetie I don't think you will want to be involved with vampire politics," Heidi said softly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Look I'm not going to sugar coat it for you…your too soft."

"Huh?"

"I mean…ruling the vampire world takes certain ruthlessness that to be honest…you lack in a large amount."

"Hey!"

"I'm serious. This isn't fun and games. We have few rules here Sara, but they all must be obeyed. To break any one of them risks the punishment of death. If you want to attend these meeting that's okay, but don't think you can try and save lives."

"I just want to make sure everyone gets a fair trial," I said.

"What do you mean fair? Don't break the rules, how hard is that?" she asked.

"I know Aro isn't always fair. The Cullens told me all about how he operates."

"And you believe them?"

"I am no fool Heidi. I sensed his desire. I know he would have killed the Cullens and the Denalis just so I would have no one but him to turn to but him. He also tried to use one of his vampires to make me go to him. He would have messed with my mind just so he could have me in his coven. If Aro wanted me in his coven so bad he should expect I am not going to stay cooped up in this tower all day."

"I'm just saying I don't want you going down there thinking you are going to make us into something light and fluffy. The vampire world is bloody and violent; if we are to keep hidden we must show no mercy."

"Yeesh, ease up tall, slim and serious, I'm not trying to remake the whole coven. I just want to play a faire role. I am not going to be just a new little addition to his coven. I want to play a role in all this."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you," she sighed.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming off to strong Heidi, I'm just tired of people thinking just because I'm a girl that I can't do anything but sit around and not do anything important. I want to be apart of something, I want to make a difference, I want to be a queen Victoria, I want to be a Amelia Airheart, I want to be a someone."

"Hey I'm all for girl power believes me. I don't think this is a bad idea because you're a girl. I think it's a bad idea because you're a kind, loving, caring person. Ruling the vampire world requires resolve, ruthlessness, practicality, and yes cruelty. You've seen what we are capable of Sara. Can you honestly say you don't understand why we must be so scary? If our words and actions aren't taken seriously then the vampires would run around wild and the humans would learn of us and it would be utter Chaos."

"I have seen what we are capable of Heidi, why should we fear humans? We're faster, stronger, heck unless a human has a bazooka and is feeling suicidal and stands still a human could never kill us."

"Humans are a lot of things, resourceful is one of them. If history has shown us one thing is when they are invested in killing something they find it."

"You don't think they could pose a threat to us do you?" I asked.

"We didn't think they could, until Hiroshima," she said.

She had a point there. Even a vampire is humbled to the power of the atom. "How do I look?" I asked changing the subject. "I don't look too…uptight do I?" I was wearing a simple brown pin striped dress suit.

"You look fine. Remember we are the ruling class, looking uptight is part of the gig." she smiled.  
"I know, but I hate being elitist. I remember what that was like in high school, isn't it funny, they say life is different after high school but it's basically the same only more hellish."

"I never went to school," Heidi said.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, when I became a prostitute I received education. You'd be surprised how much more a smart whore got paid compared to a dumb whore."

"Why?" I asked curious. "I mean I thought guys didn't care for a girl to be smart."

"They don't the majority of the time. But every once in a while a man wants some brain to go with the ass he's buying." she said with a grin.

"Miracles do happen," I laughed. "Well lets go, time to humiliate myself."

"If you think you're going to be humiliated why do it?"

"I told you, I want to be more than just decoration, I want to make a difference, I have a voice and it will be heard," I said firmly.

She snapped her fingers. "Now that's an answer I like to hear. Listen I won't be able to be there with you, I have…other obligations I have to work on."

"You have to bring them food," I said with a smile that had no real emotion to it.

"How did you guess?" she asked.

I waved at what she was wearing. "You look like you're ready to go out for a fun filled night, plus the contacts are a dead giveaway."

She sighed. "I know you don't approve. But this is who we are Sara. We aren't like some vampires. We don't play with our food. We make it as quick and painless as possible. Aro and Caius encourage the guard to feed like that. They see making your prey suffer just for the fun of it as primitive and undignified."

"I didn't think Caius cared enough for humans. He always seemed to hold them in contempt."

"Oh he does, but even he has some class. Well let's go."

We left my room and I tried not to think about dinner time. I was still uncomfortable as heck about the whole eating people thing. I had to make a mental note to leave the throne room before the poor people showed up.

I could not bear it to have to see any of them. If I did I would probably do something like shout "Run away!" That would be a problem.

Heidi and I walked down the tower into the underground network. Thank god we vampires have perfect memories. No way would a human be able to remember all the twists and turns down here.

Every so often we would pass one of the guard or a human who worked for us. They all stopped walking and bowed as I passed and I thanked them. Eventually we got to the door that led to the throne room.

I opened it without having to knock. As I stepped in all eyes in the room turned to me. Just look away, pretend you don't notice them looking at you.

"Sara! What a lovely surprise!" Aro said standing up. Caius and Marcus joined him. They had already gotten Marcus a new throne after he demolished the last.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," I said.

"Nothing of grave importance. We were discussing possibly branching out, moving part of the Coven to the other side of the world."

"May I join in?" I asked.

Aro and the others looked surprised. "Certainly. Who knows maybe you can give us some input. Maybe a newborn's perspective is just what we need." Aro said

"Fetch the lady a chair!" Caius called.

A guard appeared with a nice wooden chair and placed it between Aro and Marcus. Compared to the thrones of the men it wasn't as fancy or impressive but it was still a fine chair.

"See you later," Heidi whispered. She went back out the door and I waved good bye.

"Nice to see you getting out of the tower," Marcus said. "I feared you would keep yourself up there like the wives do."

"I have no intention of staying home while the men work Marcus," I smiled at him. "I always dreamed of being someone important when I was a human, of making a difference. Why should that change now that I'm a vampire?" I asked.

Marcus smiled at me. His eyes had a hint of pride in them. "Now then, what were we saying? Oh yes. As you know, are coven is the largest in the world. With this in mind me and my brothers have been discussing possibly moving some of our family and placing them in another location," Aro said.

"This would make it easier for us to police the populace and respond to threats on the other side of the world more quickly." Caius said.

"How many would be moved?" one of the guard asked. It was Santiago. Of all the guard he was the only one I was curious about. We had barely spoken to one another. Unlike the others he wasn't desperately trying get my attention.

"Well at least half, then there is the question of who would stay and who would go," Aro said.  
The room broke out in murmurs. The guards were leaning over and talking to one another. I saw Jane and Alec. Alec smiled at me and I smiled back. Jane leaned next to him and whispered something. Alec nudged her and she giggled.

"But lord Aro, we work so well together because we are together in one coven. When a threat looms up we can quickly assemble and deal with the issue," Felix said. "Separating us may make our jobs more complicated."

"Indeed Felix, it is a tough situation. By making an extension of the world it means one of us." Aro waved his arms at Caius and Marcus. "Would have to go as well to make sure things run smoothly."

"But where would we go?" Jane asked.

"Well since the Mexican area has been a bit problematic for us these last few centuries we considered somewhere in the Americas."

"Another problem we face is which city," Marcus said. "Volterra industries is one of the top ten companies in the world. It would be easy to relocate part of the coven in any city."

"What about a city where crime is a major problem," I suggested. All eyes turned to me. "I mean…it would help solve two problems, food source and it would make the city safer."

I can't believe I was suggesting this! I mean I know I'm talking about bad people but still! I don't know them, they do things that you see on C.S.I but still they are people.

"A brilliant idea!" Aro beamed at me. "Lord knows New York, Los Angeleas, Los Vegas, any city in America would work well for our nutrition needs, well thought of Sara."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"There is also South America to consider, The jungles would be good for us to hide in and work in secret," Caius said.

"Another good idea!" Aro said.

Los Vegas huh? I had an image of Aro, Marcus and Caius dressed up like mobsters. Somehow the image really clicked.

"What about we make two extensions instead of one," Marcus said.

"No, half our guard would already be gone, we can't split it up again," Caius said.

"What about asking other covens to join?" I suggested. "I mean all those people who came to my party. It would help bolster the ranks and make things easier."

Aro's eyes lit up. His face broke out into a wide grin. "Of course! Marcus?" he extended his hand for Marcus to take.

Marcus politely moved the hand away from him. "It can be done. From what I saw quit a few of those who attended the party are loyal. Some I think we should leave be, they have a respect for us but they would not want to join. Others may join when they see the other covens join as a sign of respect."

Aro looked impressed. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you speak brother, I thought I would have to read your mind for the rest of our days."

"I never had a reason to speak," Marcus said. He looked at me and smiled. "Until now."

"You have proven yourself to be more valuable than I thought Sara, I am impressed," Caius said.

"Just trying to help," I smiled. Part of me was pleased I had helped and got to voice my ideas. But another part of me felt…bad. First I suggest using a city with a high crime rate for food, now here I am helping them expand their empire.

I feel like that little angel that reminds me of my morals and virtues is shaking her head right now. I mean they did try to kill the Cullens. What if I just did something now that could have complications in the future?

The whole butterfly affect and all. When you're immortal you get to see the consequences of your actions. The more practical side was saying they were already talking about breaking off; they would have worked it out all by themselves.

Isn't it better to point them in the direction away from good people? It won't last forever I know. Sooner or later the Volturi will cause the crime to plummet so far down the city will be safe and prosperous but the Volturi will be forced to feed on innocents.

If I am trying to reason out my actions does that mean it's my devil talking? I know one thing for sure, as soon as I can I will contact the Cullens and give them a heads up. If the Volturi are going to branch out I think it would be a good idea to warn them of this.

One of the good things about joining the Volturi is I can at least protect my other family.  
For the next couple of hours we talked about which covens to extend the invite to, which coven would be the most useful, which city would be best to form the new coven in, who would go, who will stay.

"I think for now we should focus on forming one new coven," Aro said. "Test the waters, see how it works. We'll wait for a decade or so and if everything goes well we will make a third coven somewhere, but for now let's work on the second."

Another few hours was all business. I didn't give any ideas on that one. Stocks and financial holdings were out of my depth.

Then they discussed charities and upcoming events that would bring good P.R for Volterra industries. Corin brought up the play he promised me.

"I promise lady it will be the most epic and beautiful play ever, it will be new, it will be bold, it will honor your existence and inspire many artists' years to come!"

"Thank you Corin," I said giving him a smile.

He bowed to me.

Marcus checked the time. "Sara, I think it best you leave," he said looking stern.

"What why?" I said.

"It is time for Heidi to return," he said.

I thought for a moment what he meant. Then I realized what he was talking about. "I understand," I said. I got up and addressed Aro. "Excuse me Aro, I think I should take my leave now," I said.

"Oh please lady stay, you are so very smart," Jane said.

I smiled at her. "I would like to but I am afraid I…am unable to stay, I have other business to attend to."

Actually I just don't want to watch you all suck the life from a bunch of helpless people.  
"Would you like one of the guards to accompany you?" Aro asked.

As soon as he said that the majority of the male guards stepped forward eager to the task. I fought the urge to groan. I did not want to be pestered by love struck boys. Only the guards with mates didn't step up. I noticed Santiago wasn't looking at me eagerly or had even moved.

"Santiago may you escort me?" I asked.

I was not sure if Santiago had a mate or not. I did not know much about him. I think he would make a good choice. He doesn't seem to want to know me like the others do. Plus it would be a good chance to get to know him.

"With pleasure my lady." he said bowing his head.

He stepped forward and offered his hand. I took it and we headed for the door. "I will see you later Sara," Aro called.

"Okay," I said.

We walked out. As we walked out I glanced at Santiago from the corner of my eye. He still had that rough, ragged look. His face still had that stubble that showed early stages of a beard. I liked it; it made him look more bad boy like.

Like Felix he was thick. Not fat, no he was all muscle. His arms were thicker then my waist. He was well muscled. Not overtly so like those muscles bound guys on steroids. No his muscles were that kind a man gets when he works real hard and gets a good body to show for it.

I wanted to take my hand and run it along his face, to fell his stubble as it scrapped against my skin. I had such a strong image in my head that it made me look away from him.

"Something wrong lady?" he asked.

"Please, call me Sara," I said.

"Okay, are you okay Sara?" I asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Just…looking at the walls," I said.

He smiled. "The walls?"

"Yes their very…nice…very smooth and concrete like."

"That's because it is concrete," he said.

"Oh."

He chuckled. "You don't have to lie, I saw you sneaking a peak."

"I wasn't sneaking a peek I just have never seen a vampire with facial hair before," I said quickly.

He rubbed his chin with his hand. I heard his hair scratch against his skin as he rubbed it. "Yes. I would like to shave but I am afraid razors can't cut vampire hair."

"I like them," I said. "They make you distinguished."

"Distinguished? I like that."

"It makes you unique. How many vampires have facial hair?" I asked.

"Not many. Of course I didn't have the chance to shave before I was turned," he said.

"How were you turned?" I asked.

"I was a slave once. I was brought to South America by my master as he traveled to the jungles, looking for the fountain of youth. One night my camp was attacked by vampires. We put are armor on and fought with our steel, but it merely bent when it touched their skins. Our armor proved futile against their strength. One of them bit me. Those of us who survived took care of me, confused why I was in pain."

"What happened when you turned?" I asked.

"Sadly after I turned I turned on my comrades. The thirst over took me," he said. "After that I became a nomad, wondering around, trying to find my way back to my once beloved home. During my journey I join a coven of three. We made a mess in Europe and it attracted the Volturi and they came to deal with us. I fought Felix one on one and was able to give him a run for his money. Aro was so impressed with my skills he made me an offer, ditch my coven and join him. I joined."

"What happened to your coven?" I asked.

"They were killed. Do not feel pity for me, I was not sad to see them go. We were just companions to one another, nothing more. Aro normally only lets those with a power join. But since I proved to be quit the fighter I was allowed."

"I am glad. I hope you have found your happiness here," I said.

"Oh I have, I am a part of something bigger then myself. I am not a slave; I am my own man now. Becoming a vampire was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I hope it proves the same for me," I said.

"I think it will. You really helped us today. I shamefully admit none of us would have thought of that. Well I take that back, we would have but it would have been a long time before any of us would have thought of it. Sadly we are all old thinkers. We have become so accustomed to being our own coven and taking in a few vampires the thought of asking so many to join seems boggling to us now. Vampires aren't meant to be in large groups, it takes a lot of work to keep us together."

"You should try drinking animal blood," I said. It helps you interact better with humans, makes it easier to live in a big coven and you get a nice pair of golden eyes to go with." I smiled.

"Me? Drinking animal blood? Eugh!"

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." I said.

"Sadly it would not be easy to transport so many animals for so many vampires. Besides some of us have been drinking human blood for millennia, I doubt it would be easy for them to adapt."

I sighed. "I know, but this whole drinking blood thing is just so weird. I know it's our natural food supply but..."

"You need not explain yourself to me Sara. If it makes you feel better then do it, do not explain yourself. I learned long ago if we are to be happy we must learn to ignore the way others view us. If one lives their life trying to adapt to the way everyone views you, you lose you self and become something you are not meant to be."

"That's very wise, brawn and brains." I said.

"I thank you."

"You know I was beginning to think you didn't like me," I said. "You never seemed interested in me like the others."

"I apologize if I offended. I did not think you would remember a lowly guard like me Plus what with all the male attention you received I figured you would not suffer over me."

"Why do you think I chose you and not one of the others?" I asked. "I mean their all nice and polite but sometimes they smother me with their attention. I know a lot of them are only doing it because it will bring them closer to the throne. They don't see me for me, they see me for what I can bring them."

"It must be terribly lonely. To only have men wanting you for your status," he said.

"Its new at least, when I was human, men never looked at me twice." Until Embry.

We arrived at my room. "Well here we are I must go. I must feed."

"Of course. Santiago are you busy today?" I asked.

"No."  
"Would you like to visit with me later? I would like to find a computer and web surf a little and I was wondering if you could show me where," I said.

"I can bring you one, if that is what you want," he said.

"Of course, when you have the time, I am going nowhere," I smiled. "Thank you for treating me like a person and not an object to be desired."

"You are most welcome Sara, I look forward to seeing you later," he said.

He turned and left. I watched him walk away. Do not look below his waist, do not look below his waist…oh I looked at his butt! What is wrong with me! Stop being a pervert! He is a human being…he is a vampire being….he is a person! Not a piece of meat.

Even though those pants show off all the good meaty parts. No stop that!

He turned around and saw me watching him. I quickly went in my room and closed the door. I began to fan myself with my hand. I wasn't hot, but I had to do something. When I looked him in the eyes something happened.

It was like I felt a connection with him. I felt like I could feel his gaze like it had weight. Was it my power? Was it starting to act up again? When I felt him looking into my eyes I didn't feel revulsion like I usually do when I see their red eyes. I felt…need.

I wanted to go up to him and run my hands through his curly jet black hair, I wanted to feel those lips and see what they tasted like, and I wanted to feel his cheek against my skin.

I took off my glove I had been wearing. It hid the charm bracelet Embry got me. Embry. I do miss him. I miss his warmth, I miss his smile, and I miss his god awful smell.

But I gave him up. I pushed him away so far he could never find me again. I did it so he could be happy. So he could have the things he deserved.

Was I doomed to live out the rest of my days alone? Wanting a man I loved so much I pushed away?

I am sure Embry is moving on now. I am sure he has his life back on track. I am sure he hasn't thought of me once…and that's the way it must be.

Maybe it was time I moved on. Maybe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marcus P.O.V

It was weird. I felt like I had just woken up from a dream.  
A long, lonely, nightmarish dream. All these years I have sleep walked through life, unable to find myself caring for anything. Only Aro and the Volturi kept me going.  
I was no fool, I knew he used Chelsea to keep me attached to the coven. I did not care; it kept me going, what more could I want.

I would have liked nothing better than to join Didyme in death but I knew she would want me to live. To continue on without her. Where it not for Aro and his plotting I would have found a way to die by now.

But now I had a new reason to live. A new reason to go on. Sara. When I first saw her I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Then I realized she was not Didyme.

I was angry at first. Thinking Aro was using some new trick. Then I was enraged to learn all these years she lived in mortal form and I had not been there to look after her family.  
It matters not, I have Sara now, that is all that matters. Though I am concerned. I know the guard desire her. Desire her for her status. A way to get a new throne.

I was not too happy with Aro right now. I think he acted too soon in starting this little contest. Sara was not ready for this. She still had an emotional tie to the one who gave her that charm.  
I knew she loved him greatly. I had gotten her to talk about him a little, but I did not pressure her about it. I know what it is like to be reminded of a lost one every second of every day.

I had been proud at how she handled herself today. She was so much like Didyme. They both were gentle beings, both had a desire to be involved with these messy politic meetings and decide what was best for our people.

But I fear for her. I fear that all that goodness will be squashed out of her. That soon she will be like the wives. I don't want that to happen. I want her to stay as she is now.

We finished up our meal. Santiago arrived just in time when Heidi arrived. Santiago was one of the few I was not overly worried about perusing Sara. He wanted her for the benefits, but he craved a mate. He had many pointless one night stands with the unmated females in the guard. But he wanted something permanent, something meaningful.

Corin was developing a crush on Sara. But he was a poet. They are all romantics at heart. He will develop a fascination with her, right her poems and songs. There was potential in him. Potential for his connection to her to deepen to something more meaningful.

Another surprisingly was Alec. Were it not for my power I would have never thought it possible Alec was starting to develop genuine feelings for Sara. I didn't think it possible for the little monster to feel love for anyone but his sister.

Santiago, Corin and Alec. These three have the potential to make Sara happy. To ease the coming hardships she will soon face. Santiago has his need for a true mate. A true wife to hold him and love him. Corin a romantic who has fallen in love hundreds of times with a pretty face but may have finally found that one woman who will ensnare his heart. And Alec? Of all the guards I would have never pegged him as a potential suitor for her.

It wasn't his age that gave him pause. I myself had I wife older than me when I was younger then him. It was his personality. He was petty, vindictive, sadistic. Like his twin. Only he was more calm and calculating.

People know to keep their guard up around Jane. But Alec is the more dangerous of the two. He minds himself. He makes you think he is apathetic and uncaring. Until he pounces on you, then you realize he is as much a monster as Jane.

I should not even put him on the list. But from what I see it is possible Sara can change him. Maybe for the better. My power tells me with enough time he may truly learn to love her. It makes me happy to know even a monster can love.

I will make sure one of these three will be with Sara. I will help them out give them advice. All I want is for Sara to be happy. I know she still loves this Embry boy but she gave him up. I do not want her to be like me, a zombie, barely alive.

It may take time, but from what I see from these three they have a true devotion to win her heart. They do not realize it but the seeds of love have been planted in their unbeating hearts.

With enough time and effort those seeds will blood into beautiful flowers. They do not know it but Sara owns them already. Not because of her power, no this is the beginning of true love.

I will personally make sure one of them wins her over. I have all the time in the world to make sure this happens. No need to rush things. Love is like a flower. You let it grow at its own rate.

Aro handled this all wrong. He should have come to me first. He may be an expert at scheming and manipulating but when it comes to matters of the heart I am an expert in spades.

Sara will have happiness, I swear it. For Didyme, I will do everything in my power to make sure she is happy.

****

Fusedtwilight: I always wondered what the volturi do all day. I mean its not like vampires break the rules every day. That's why I had it they run a company from behind the scenes.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Skin Deep  
Chapter 14

****

Fusedtwilight: Thanks animegirlkiki for betaing. Thanks to stina, Happy, skittlesfortheworld, and tabitha d for reviewing. Nothing happens much in this chapter. But still worth a read.

Sara P.O.V  
_  
Dear Alice,_

Hello, how are you? I hope you and the others are doing well. I am fine. Things are going good here. A week ago Aro threw a welcome to the coven party for me. It was interesting. I have never seen so many vampires in a single place, my instincts were going berserk.

Aro treats me well, everyone here is very nice to me. Some of the guards are a little too nice if you know what I mean. I have gotten close to one guard called Heidi. Aro appointed her my lady in waiting. Which I guess is like a B.F.F appointed for you. She is really beautiful. Like Rosalie beautiful. She also reminds me of you in a way, she has a kind of energy like you, and she is very out going.

I have gotten close to Marcus. Yes Marcus the one who was like a zombie for thousands of years. The second he saw me he freaked, we're real close now though. We talk a lot about our past. We both have a lot in common. We both had lousy parents; we both didn't really have friends.  
The wives treat me okay. I spend most of my time with them. They're like you, they enjoy dressing me up in new cloths. They stay in the tower mostly. They don't go out much, kind of boring really.

I am still a veggie vamp. No humans for me, Aro has gotten me all kinds of animals to drink. Goats, deer, bears, leopards, all kinds of animals. I had to turn down the wolves though.  
I am sending this to you in secret, but judging from Aro's power he will probably know soon. Unlike the wives I want to play a role in the day to day workings of the coven. Who knows, since I'm Aro's new favorite maybe I can get him to go easy on vampires who break the law.

Any way I went to a meeting and they are considering splitting their coven. One half will stay here and the other will pick a new location. They think it will help them police our world better. Aro mentioned somewhere close to Mexico, something about it being a problem spot as of late.  
I have to admit I did suggest they break the Volturi up three times. When it was brought up they said it would be impossible because it would weaken the guard. I suggested they ask some of the vampires from my party to join to help bolster the ranks.

I know, I know it was probably stupid. But I want to play a bigger role in this coven, and that means I have to put some input into the decision making. I need to show I am more then a pretty face. That I can be sound of mind.

I just hope this decision doesn't hurt you and the others. Aro says that when they split the coven one of the rulers will leave to run the coven. Marcus, Caius or maybe even Aro himself might go rule this new Volturi coven while the others stay behind.  
I am hoping Marcus. Of the three he is the most gentle and the most honorable. I know for a fact if I have a friend here it is him. I fear if Caius comes to rule the new coven I fear he might try and cause trouble for you and the others. If Marcus comes to rule I will come with him. That way I can be closer to you all.

I don't know if you saw any of this but I figured I should warn you just in case. If the Volturi move in to America you might want to be careful. Who knows, maybe I can convince him to let me run the coven!

That was a joke. I doubt I could run a girl scout troop .

How is everyone doing? Good I hope. Tell them all I said hi and I love them. Don't forget to tell them I am okay, I don't want them to worry. After I get done e-mailing you I will e-mail Tanya and the others. I miss all of you terribly. I know we are all immortal and we have all the time but waiting sucks, especially when you are waiting to see a loved one.

I hope Embry is doing okay. If you see him, tell him I said hi. Got to go. I am using a guard's computer. I don't know how long before I have a computer again so if I don't reply right away don't freak.

I love you and everyone.

Sara

xoxo  


I hit the send button. I then began to work on the e-mail to send to the Denalis. It said the same as the last. I sent it next and when I was done I logged out of my yahoo account and shut the computer down.

I was just in time because there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said.

The door opened and Jane came in. "Hello Sara," she greeted.

"Hello Jane." I greeted.

"I hope you aren't busy, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know Heidi is out getting some food for the others. So I figured you and me could take the time to get to know each other."

"That sounds nice please come in," I said. She came in and closed the door behind me. "Where is Alec?" I asked.

"He and a few of the others were dispatched to deal with a coven that is drawing attention over in Beijing. They won't be back till tonight."

Another knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and one of the guards came in. "Jane, Aro wished me to inform you dinner is on the way."

"Thank you Salazar, but I will pass this time," she said.

"Soot yourself, more for us." he left closing the door...

"Men, always thinking with their stomachs." Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it. I had this….friend back home; he was the embodiment of gluttony. I sometimes wondered if he had a swarm of locusts in his belly," I said.

"Who was this friend? Surely not the Cullens or those Alaskan vampires."

"No he…was one of the werewolves." I said.

Her smile disappeared. Her eyes which had been friendly were now shocked and hostile. "A werewolf? You mean one of those vile wolves?"

"Well they smell bad but they aren't vile. He was more then my boyfriend…he was my fiancé."

"What!?" she shrieked.

"We were in love," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Even when I became a vampire he treated me with kindness and respect. I loved him."

"Loved? Like the past tense?" she asked.

"Well yeah, we couldn't handle a long distance relationship," I said.

A look or joy and relief passed her face. "Oh I am sorry to hear that." she didn't sound sorry at all. "Sadly I have never had a boyfriend; there aren't many vampires out there my age."  
Don't worry, I am sure you'll find someone one day. Your immortal, you have all the time in the world to find love."

"Sadly having love is not the hard part, its waiting for it. So what do you think of Alec? Be honest, if he is being to pushy let me know, I'll straighten him out."

"Oh Alec has been nothing but a gentlemen to me. I enjoy having him around."

"That's my Alec," she said with a smile. "He is so kind and caring. He'll make a lucky girl happy one day. He is so lonely, all these centuries and he has had no one to love." she looked sad. "Every time Aro invites a new female member I always hope they will be the one for him, he has tried, but no one can get over his appearance."  
"You mean because how young he is?" I asked.

"Yes. He has had girlfriends, but they were only with him because of his status as Aro's favorite. They never wanted to kiss him or even hold hands. My poor Alec, he was so heart broken."  
There was another knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Corin stepped in. He smiled at me but it faltered when he saw Jane. "Hello Sara, I was wondering if you would like some company."

"Oh that's okay Corin, we are having some girl time right now," Jane said. She smiled sweetly at him and he seemed to flinch. "Please don't take Sara from me, I haven't had any time with her to myself, you really mustn't deny me this one thing."

She smiled at him sweetly; her face was the perfect mask of cheer and innocence. But Corin looked at her like she was a cobra about to strike.

"No of course not. I will be back later to talk to you Sara." Corin said.

He shut the door, giving me one last smile and Jane a quick glance.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know, he looked like he was scared of you. You didn't use your power on him did you?" I asked.

"Oh believe me if I used my power on him you would tell." she smiled and for an instant that sweet child like innocence turned into something wicked and sinister. "I simply let him know it was my time with you and he had to wait."

"All with a look?"

"Well when you are known for giving powerful looks people tend to flinch when you narrow your focus on them."

We talked for about an hour. She told me about some of the missions she and Alec had been sent on. All the places she had seen, how Alec was so strong and so brave. How thanks to him they had stopped countless covens from causing havoc.

"My power works instantly, but I can only affect one person at a time. Alec's power takes longer but effects many more people. We like to mock each other. I like to make fun of him for taking so long to use his power and he pokes fun at me for only being able to affect one person at a time."  
"I wish I had a brother or sister growing up," I said. Actually I am kind of glad I didn't. Growing up with my mom had been hard. I wouldn't want to have to share that pain with a loved one. Plus the whole vampire thing probably wouldn't have turned out good.

I had to wonder if I did have any siblings. My father left when I was so young. I did not hear from him since he left. He could be dead for all I know. Or he could be alive and happy with another family all his own. I don't know which I preferred him dead, or him alive and happy. Horrible of me to prefer him dead I know but there is a part of me that resents him.  
Now that I had the infinite resources of the Volturi maybe I can look for him. Find out what happened to him after he left us. But should I? I wasn't going to meet him that was out of the question. But something in me wanted to know.

I would have to think on it. It wasn't like I could meet with him, talk with him. So why bother? What if he does have another family? A family he loves. What would that do to me? How would that make me feel? To know he left me to my mother, to leave me to a fate of abuse and heart ach while he lived in a happily ever after.

Why should I care? That part of my life is over. Even if I wanted I could not meet with him, get to know him. Or any siblings I might have. And yet there was a small part of me that wanted to know, that wanted to see him... To demand answers, to try and understand.

When I was younger I wanted a little baby brother. Most girls want a baby sister, someone they can do girly things with, but I wanted a brother. I don't know why. Maybe I needed or wanted some male influence in my life. No dad and all.

"Oh it wonderful, nothing is more beautiful then the love of siblings," she said. She got up.

"Well I think I have taken up enough of your time. I think I will go see if there is anything left to eat."

I winced at the thought of some poor human having to see their friends and family die and have to wait for death to come to them. I did a quick prayer that they didn't save anyone for Jane.  
"Thank you for stopping by Jane, I am glad we had the chance to talk," I said.

She smiled. "My pleasure, we should do this again sometime, see you later."

She left me alone. I walked over to the window and looked out. The sun shined causing me to sparkle. I looked out at the people bustling in the city below. I was not worried about being seen, I was to far up in the tower to be spotted.

With my vampire vision I could see all the people so clearly. I could see every wrinkle, every eye color, every thread of hair, the curve of every smile. I watched as children played, I watched as young lovers held hands, I watched as men did business and women talked and laughed.  
Did any of them know? Were any of them aware they were being watched? Did any of them ever look up to the tower and wonder who lived there? Did any of them wonder why some people wore dark red robes and came out at night? Did they know deep down in their subconscious minds that they lived alongside the most powerful and feared vampires in the world?

There is a special holiday they celebrate here called St. Marcus day. A day they believe a saint banished all the vampires from the land. I wonder if there is a connection? Maybe St. Marcus and the Marcus I knew were one in the same. Maybe it was a plan. Maybe there had been another coven here but the Volturi kicked their butts and the people thought they were saints.  
I would have to ask Marcus that later. Seems too much to not be a coincidence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rose P.O.V

We all read the e-mail Sara had sent to Alice.

"Should we be worried?" Esme asked Carlisle. "If they do decide to branch out it means we have to be more careful."

"I agree. I will call the others and let them know. The thought of Aro increasing his coven does fill me with worry."

"Well yeah, if the day comes he decides to pay us back for what happened he would have not one but two covens to deal with," Emmett said.

"That might be a long time though. It took him centuries to make the Volturi what it is today, gathering up numbers for two covens would take a while," Edward said.

"But remember what she said about them asking those other covens? Who knows how many vampires will jump to join," Jasper said. "I think I will give Maria a ring and give her a heads up. If the Volturi do decide to move close to the south they will immediately assert their authority and I can guarantee there will be a fight."

"Who do you think will lead the new coven? She is right, Caius would definitely try and cause us grief," Bella asked.

"Maybe her going with them was a good thing," Emmett said. We all glared at him. "I mean she can be like a spy for us."

"Moron!" I hissed. "Did you forget about Aro's power? Who knows what he will do if he thinks she is a spy."

"Don't forget she has Marcus on her side," Alice said. "She has brought such a change in him. He actually is talking again. He has emotion again."

"I am glad," Carlisle said. "I always had a feeling Marcus was the best of the three, but I was never too sure, I only heard him speak a small number of times."  
"I hope she will be okay, getting involved in their affairs will surely tax the poor thing," Esme said.

"You think we should tell the wolves?" Jasper said.

"Yes they should know," Carlisle said.

"What about that mongrel? What if this causes him to remember his love for her and he snaps." I said.

"We'll let Jake decide whether to tell him or not," Carlisle said. "I am happy Sara is trying to bear the burden of the Volturi but her hanging out with Heidi worries me."

"Why? What can she do?" I asked.

"Her power is persuasion. She is able to put idea and thoughts inside your head. Its what makes her so good at getting food for the Volturi, her looks and her power to convince people to think they are going to have a fun filled time. Imagine her as your conscience she can convince you to do good things or bad things. She can convince you that illusions are reality and lies are truths."

"Shit!" I cursed.

"What if she convinces her to use her power for Aro? What if she convinces her to feast on humans?" Esme said.

"Exactly," Carlisle said sadly.

"Wait! Remember when Chelsea tried using her power on her and she fought back? Maybe she can do the same." Emmett said.

"Maybe, but Heidi's power is very subtle. She might not be able to sense what she is doing."

The atmosphere was quiet and tense. Eventually we all went to make the calls and give our friends and allies a heads up. I wanted to go to Volterra right now and bring her back. I wanted to keep her safe from those monsters…before she becomes one of them.

****

Fusedtwilight: Like I said slow, but next chapter will be more exciting, promise. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Skin Deep  
Chapter 15

****

Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to stina and tabitha d for reviewing. Sorry it took so long guys, been a busy week for me.

Sorry about the chapter being messed up again, i don't know why it has been doing that. Now enjoy the proper version of the fic.

Alec P.O.V

"She is a freak!" Jane hissed.

As soon as I had gotten back Jane found me and pulled me into a secluded part of the castle and I knew something was wrong right away.

"Who?"

"That new born Sara!"

"Jane!" I said outraged.

"Oh don't let her sad little face get to you! Bad enough she is like the Cullens! Alec, she was engaged to one of those disgusting wolves from Forks!"

"What? How are you sure?"

"She told me herself. I went to her room to try and put a good word in her ear about you and she told me. You can't be with her Alec she is perverse!"

"Shhh!" I hissed, "What if someone hears you? What would Aro do if he heard you bad mouthing Sara?"

"I don't care Alec! This has gone on long enough. It was a good idea in the beginning but it won't work."

"Well she can't still be seeing him."

"No she's not," she said rolling her eyes.

"Then I have a shot."

"No Alec, she doesn't see you like that. She sees you more like a little brother. I got that from her. Face it; it was a wonderful idea, a beautiful dream. But she just can't see you as a mate…your too young."

I growled low in my throat. "You're one to talk."

My anger with her faded slightly when I saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"Jane I'm sorry, but I cannot give up, I'm close I can feel it." I said.

"Alec, are you sure you're doing this for the throne?" she asked.

"Of course. Why else?" I smiled at her.

"Alec…I think you are developing feelings for her."

I laughed at first; I seriously thought she was joking. But then I saw the serious look on her face.

"Jane, come on. You know I just want her for her power."

Or did I? In the time I have spent with her I have found myself growing attached. I suppose it is natural, she is a very beautiful girl. And kind. Even a cold hearted bastard like me is attracted to a kind heart. She was a very down to earth kind of girl. She didn't prattle on about cloths, boys, pop bands. She didn't try to imitate some celebrity or rich brat.

She was smart knowing lots about botany and history and all kinds of things. She was quickly learning how to speak Italian; every time she visited the treasury she would get excited and tell me the items history. I already knew the history of every trinket Aro had but I let her go on.

She was also polite, thoughtful. She cared about your feelings and you knew she wasn't pretending. She wasn't interested in fighting or gaining rank or favor, all she wanted was to be left in peace and do her own thing. I had been impressed with how she handled herself at the meeting. She proved just how clever she could be with those decisions of hers.

Was I developing feelings? No. How could I? I learned long ago what happens when I give a woman my heart. How many mates had I had? How many only slept with me and cringed about it afterwards? How many cheated on me, preferring a man's touch to a boy's? (Their words) How many never loved me and just wanted me to up themselves in the ranks?

One too many that's for sure.

I looked back at all the times I had been with her. How many smiles had been given, how many hugs, handshakes, when did it stop being a show and actually mean something?

I turned and left her. "Alec!"

I ignored her and went to the tower. I know she tried to follow me, but I used my power to cover my tracks. "Alec! Blast it Alec come back here! Are you there!"

I ignored her and continued to head for the tower. I don't know why I was going there. But my legs still moved, they propelled me to her as if they were preprogrammed. "Alec?"  
I whirled around and hissed. I did not recognize the voice and I was in a foul mood already. To my utter shock it was Marcus. I instantly dropped my attack mode and bowed.

"Forgive me master Marcus I did not recognize your voice," I said.

He chuckled. Hearing him speak was disturbing enough. Hearing him chuckle was worse. I had spent so many years as just thinking of him as a statue. Something there for the look of the house, a piece of decoration.

"It is okay child, after all these years it will take all of us some….getting used to?" he made it like a question, his voice trailed off at the end like he was seeing something I did not.

"Master?" I asked.

"Tell me, where you are going?" he asked.

"To see Sara sir." Damn it! His power is probably going to ruin everything. He probably is going to tell me to stay away from her.

"Hmm. Okay then off with you, come see me when you are done, I would like to have a chat with you."

"Yes sir." I turned and walked once more towards the tower. I could feel the glare of Marcus's eyes on my back but I did not turn to look. What was going on in that head of his?

Marcus P.O.V

Something strange is going on with Alec.

Having seen him with my power I thought it might have something to do with Chelsea and her gift, now I am not so sure. His connection to Sara was changing. Right before my eyes I saw the connection between him and her that had once been made from ambition and desire start to reform and change. It was becoming stronger, but it was not love, not yet.

Was it Aro? Was he up to some trick I was not privy to? Lord knows we have a number of vampires that can affect the mind. But why Alec? He was Aro's pride and joy, he would never risk harm to him.

Something was going on; I intend to find out what. Funny, I feel so much excitement over such a little thing. After all these years of boredom and apathy even the smallest most insignificant of things could amuse me.

I had to wonder if it was Sara. Obviously if it wasn't for her I would still be as I was. But now I have to wonder if maybe if it wasn't her that was affecting Alec.

Alec P.O.V

I continued to the tower. As I got closer to her room I thought I heard the sound of crying. When I was at her door I knew for sure she was crying. Without knocking I walked in.

I should have knocked I know but the sound of her crying was plucking at my heart strings. I wanted to know what made her cry so I could make her feel better.

She stood by the window, her shoulders were shaking and I knew were she human I would smell the salt of tears. I went up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Oh Alec, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, I saw you were crying, I wanted to make sure you were okay," I said.

"Oh I'm fine, just…enjoying the view."

I looked out the window and saw all the humans going about their business. "May I ask what made you cry?"

"Oh its stupid." she walked over to her desk and sat down.

I followed her. "If it is hurting you then it is not stupid, it's painful. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I was…thinking about my father," she said.

"The one who left you?"

"Yeah him."

"Why?"

"Well I was talking to your sister early and she was saying how wonderful having a brother was and all."

"Please forgive her; Jane isn't really sensitive to people's emotions." Actually the only time she is sensitive to others emotions is when she is torturing them.

"It's okay, it just made me remember when I was a kid, and I always wanted a brother. I didn't want a sister, I just wanted a brother. Most girls want little sisters I wanted a brother."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I guess I needed a male in my life. All I had was my mom and the only one who could calm her down was my dad. I guess that's why he left, he got tired of her."

"And left you with her?" I asked.

"I'm not absolving him, I'm just saying I can understand why he left, all the times I wished Peter Pan would come and take me away." she saw the confused look on my face. "It's a book. Peter Pan meets these children and takes them to never land where they will never grow up."

"I can understand Sara, I never had a father, we never knew who he was, and our mother never told us who he was."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he can't have been a good man to have left my mother with child." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I know what it is like, to not have a father."

She placed her hand on mine. Her skin felt warm, warmer than usual. "I was thinking about my father. I saw all those happy families down there and I wondered where he is? If he was safe, if he was happy, does he have a new family? Stuff like that."

"Why would you care?" I asked. "He left you; he abandoned you to your mother's wrath, why do you care?" I was confused. Why was she shedding tears over such a worthless lump of flesh?

"He was my father. I can't change that, it may sound stupid but all I want is for him to be happy."

"I don't understand that!" I walked away from her and glared out the window. "How can you not want revenge! Why should he live after he left you? Why should he be happy after all the pain you went through?"

I heard her walk up behind me. "What is the purpose of killing him?"

"Satisfaction."

"What satisfaction? Killing him won't make the world a better place, it won't take back the terrible things that have happened to me in my life. He made his choices and I will make mine. Besides, if he had stayed he may have died with my mother when Vincent killed her that night."

"I would do it for you." I turned around and took her hands in mine. "I would hunt him down and make him pay for hurting you."

She smiled. "Thank you for the offer Alec, but no. My life has nothing to do with him, he made his choices and it hurt a lot but vengeance is pointless."

I growled in frustration. "What must I do to prove myself to you?"  
"Alec, you don't need to prove yourself to me." she hugged me close. "I just want to be your friend."

"Is it because of my appearance?" I asked bitterly.

She pulled back and looked at me. "I think…maybe had you been a few years older when you were turned I wouldn't be so resistant to the idea. But you are a man in both body and mind. You had to endure hardships many young men shouldn't."

"Is there no chance between us?" I asked.

"No. Even if you had a mature body I can only see you as a brother. I need a brother Alec. Someone who will look after me and guide me through this world I am now in, someone I can hold and hug be close to, that's all I can see you as."

I slumped forward, my head resting above her breast. To think I had thought I had stood a chance at being with her. I had thought I could play the sympathy card and win her over. I thought I could finally find something to fill this hole in my heart.

She ran her fingers through the back of my head, her fingers gently trailing over my hair. She began to hum a lullaby. Its sweet melody was soothing and brought back a lone dormant human memory.

A cold winters night, a thin blanket covering us. My mother holding me and Jane, humming us a lullaby to help us sleep through the harsh cold.

A wave of loss and pain hit me then. How I missed my mother, how I wished she could be here now.

"Alec?"

I looked up into her golden eyes and something happened. Her eyes seemed to glow, they were like the suns, warmth and love and a burning need shone through them. Her warmth spilled out and into me. It illuminated the darkest corners of my soul.

I knew this was her power. Desire was hers to cal. To taste, to touch to feel. Part of me wanted to back away, knowing full well what she was capable of doing, but another part didn't care. I looked into her eyes and I saw a mirror. A mirror of my own desires. I wanted power. Power to rule, power to protect myself and my sister, to give us the respect we deserved. But there was more. I wanted power to help fill the void of a absent father and a lost mother.

It was embarrassing in a way. I knew she could see into me now, she could see all my desires. It was worse then having people see you naked. I wanted to close my eyes and look away but the power of those eyes kept me still.

I looked into those eyes and I saw all my desires thrown in my face. I saw me on a throne with Jane and Sara by my side, I saw countless vampires bowing before me in fear and respect. I saw my mother resurrected, happy and healthy proud of me and Jane. I saw the father I had imagined in my mind with us, we were still human and we were older with our own families.  
I saw myself older, more mature, and more developed physically, I saw myself with my mate, but the female in question was in constant flux. One minute I saw Sara, and then I saw one of my previous mates, then another, then another. It was not that I wanted them all; some I would have liked to tear apart and rip to pieces. This was a desire for love, true love. The kind of love I had been denied for so long.

All the desires I had in my heart were reflected in those eyes. We both saw them, or rather I saw them through her. Desire was her toy, her power. Somehow this girl who was the lowest in all social senses had received a power fit for a god.

"I cannot grant all your desires Alec, but I can help you with the important one."

"What?" I asked.

Her eyes flashed and I saw her and me hugging. Not as lovers but as a brother and a sister, or a mother and a son. I knew in an instant what she was offering. She was offering to fill the void of my mother, to help patch the pain I had carried ever since she died.

"I have a need to Alec, I need a brother. Will you be that one?" she asked.

"But Jane?"

"I would never replace her, all I ask are you making room in your heart for me, as I would make room in my heart for you. Will you be my brother?"

I knew what she was offering, I knew what was about to happen could not be reversed, I knew that what will happen now will change my life forever. But I wanted to stop, I wanted to pull away and say no.

But I looked into those blazing golden eyes and saw what they had to offer. Warmth, protection, love, home, food. All the things a part of my heart needed to be filled with.

"Yes," I whispered. If I could cry I could.

She smiled warmly and bent forward to kiss me on the lips. It was a chaste kiss. No passion, or lust but it was filled with love and mercy. I felt something deep in me unravel and stretch out. It reached through me and into her; it latched onto her and wrapped itself around her.

I felt the same thing happen with her, something unraveled and reached into me and latched onto me tight. I pulled back and looked at her with new eyes. She was more beautiful now, something about her made me think of her as such, it was love, but not the kind that a lover has, it was the kind you have for a relative.  
I no longer thought of her as a romantic interest, no. But she was important to me none the less. She was precious to me now, I would fight to protect her, I would listen to her and comfort her, there was nothing I wouldn't do to make her happy.

Because what had happened cut both ways. She too was bound to me. I know had a new sister and she had a new brother. In a way we both got what we wanted. I have a new mother, because that's how I saw her, as a mother. And she got a brother, because that's how she saw me.  
I hugged her close, for the first time in a long time, feeling like a boy in the arms of a mother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sara P.O.V

Alec left.

We both needed some time to adjust to what had happened. As soon as he left I missed him. I wanted to follow him and make sure he was okay, I wanted to make sure he was safe.  
I can't believe I did that. First Embry now Alec? What was wrong with me? I just made myself into a surrogate mother. I didn't mean to, not exactly. I remember holding him, wanting to make him feel better.

Then I felt his desire, when I began to hum a powerful desire hit the surface, my power felt that desire and I admit I was not paying enough attention, all my energies were focused on Alec, not shielding myself from my power. Maybe that was the problem, to focused on him and not on keeping my power back.

I felt his desire and I thought "He's like me, we both need a family. He needs a mother I need a brother."

Then the power rose and everything was like dominos. My power went deep into him, it shifted through him looking for all his desires, shuffling them like a pack of cards. Some of them terrified me. Others made me smile. We both had a need, a desire. He needed a mother, I needed a brother.

It was bizarre beyond words. He was now my brother/son and I was his sister/mother. We now had a connection that most could not form in a life time. I had bound him to me, I had made him family….something tells me Jane won't be visiting for a long time.

What should I do? Who should I tell? Aro will know soon enough. God what should I do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marcus P.O.V

I was in my room reading when there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

The door opened and Alec stepped through. Had he not had the same smell and the same look I would have said he was another person all together. Something had changed greatly, I could not see what exactly, all I knew was his loyalties were now different then they had been before.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" he asked.

Something in his eyes was different too. His eyes which like the others used to be cold and uncaring, now they were filled with a softness I had never seen in them before.

"Alec! What in blazes happened?" I asked.

"Sir?"

"Don't sir me, something is different? What happened with you and Sara?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Sir, something has happened. I don't know if it is good or bad."  
"Explain." I listened intently as he told me; my fascination and amazement grew with each sentence. Finally I stood up.

"So it is as I thought."

"Sir?"

"I noticed a change in you earlier, that is why I wanted you to visit me after you were done with her, I had a feeling it was her doing this to you."

"She purposely did this to me?" he said sounding out raged.

"Not consciously…her power works on desire, all desire. Who's to say it doesn't respond to hers? Even on the subconscious level. Is it not funny she wanted a brother and she liked you and saw you as a brother and now here you both are? I think her power is working on a subconscious level."

"She's that powerful?" he asked.

"Yes, and I have noticed there are others being affected by her power like this."

"Is there?" he asked coldly. That hardness had returned to his eyes. Jealousy was hitting the boy now; he was not the kind who liked to share.

"Calm yourself Alec. I think like you her power is selecting others to fill her needs. She needed a brother she chose you, I think what she wants is a comfortable and safe environment. A real family, not this little rag tag group Aro has formed. I think her power will select more individuals and adjust them to work more to her liking. I think the Volturi has a virus that is slowly mutating it."

"My god! What should we do?" he asked.

"For now? Nothing. I am curious. I want to see how her power affects the others, see what roles it assigns for the others in her life. If things get to serious we will tell the others."

"Is that wise? Just waiting?"

"If Aro learns what she is doing he may move her out, do you want her to leave?"

"No!" he said quickly. "I will go where she goes, I cannot leave her!"

"Exactly. Do not fear what has happened, remember, she has opened her heart to you as well and hearts are fragile things, especially for us. Do not speak of this to any one, not your sister or Aro."

"Yes sir."

He bowed and left. I was left to think. I was going to have to talk with her. We had to be careful, if Aro learns what she has done he might try to use her to brainwash vampires to join the coven, with the idea to split the coven open using her would be a smart and tactful idea.

I also believe this is good. Like her ancestor I believe Sara will bring great change to the lives around her. Now all I have to do is make sure Aro doesn't corrupt her and soon she may turn the Volturi into something beautiful, and true.

Aro thought he was getting a new weapon, but the thing about weapons...they can turn against you.

****

Fusedtwilight: Well that was neat, what could happen next? Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Skin Deep  
Chapter 16

****

Fusedtwilight: New chapter, Sara adds another to the list.

Sara P.O.V

Marcus requested I see him in his room. I followed the guard to his room and I stopped when I saw Alec in there. It had been little over an hour since our little…what ever you call it. The second I saw him I wanted to go to him, to hold him and tell him every thing would be fine. He looked so lost; it hurt to see him like that. I wanted to make him feel better.

"You may go," Marcus said to the guard.

The guard left bowing to us, leaving the three of us along. I knew Marcus knew, why else would Alec be here. Plus Marcus's power would show him what had happened between me and Alec. I sat down next to Alec, I gave him a smile and he lightened up considerably.

I should be disturbed that a single smile caused such a reaction in him. Especially after what had happened. But seeing his face lighten up sent a warm feeling through me, satisfaction he was happier.

Marcus watched us with intense eyes. Alec squirmed under those eyes; I wanted to hold his hand, to let him know everything would be okay. But I had to fight that urge, Alec was older then me by centuries, he was more then capable of handling himself, but still the urge was there.

"Alec, I think we may need some privacy."

Alec nodded. I can't really describe what happened next, that mist that he had used to help us disappear from the party that night suddenly appeared. It came from him, dot out of him, or off him, it just came from him. The mist moved to the door and seeped underneath it. This was obviously a conversation he did not want over heard.

"Well this is more complicated then I had thought," Marcus said.

"Marcus, Alec won't be in trouble will he?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?" he said.

I tried to read his face, but it was like trying to read a statue, nothing showed on his face to give me some hint. I know it was ridiculous to think Alec would be in trouble, still Marcus's stone face and Alec's fearful looks made me concerned.

"I don't know, I just don't want him to be in trouble over me," I said.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you want to do now Alec?" he asked.

Alec looked up at him, his face was pained. "I…I want to be close to her, I want to hold her and feel safe. I want to protect her and keep her safe."

"Sara, what do you feel?" Marcus asked.

"Same thing, I am worried what I did to him will get him in trouble, it hurts to see him like this."  
Marcus sighed. "Well I can tell you both you have a unique relationship now, not that you needed me to tell you that."

"Marcus I am sorry, I didn't plan for this to happen." I said.

"I know child, your power is desire and desire is a wild uncontrollable thing. I fear this will happen again."

"What? How when?" the thought of doing to someone else what I have done to Alec terrifies me.  
"Who knows, your power responds to your subconscious desires my dear. You wanted a brother, you got one, but this is dangerous because your power cuts both ways. You wanted a brother, he wanted a mother, and your power formed those bonds, supply and demand. If there are any other needs you have your power will find them."

"Find?"

"When I saw Alec earlier I noticed then he was changing. I think your power has been responding to your desires and has been seeking out those with similar desires to you and molding them to fit the roles you need."

"We should tell Aro," I said.

"No!" Marcus and Alec said at the same time.

"Sara, if Aro learns what you have done he will try to use this part of your power to manipulate other vampires, with you he could expand his empire sooner then he had hoped. It would be best if we kept this secret for now."

"He is right Sara," Alec said. "I know Aro; there is no way he will pass up an opportunity."

"But what are we going to do about my power? I mean how will we stop it from doing what it did to me and Alec again? What do we do about us?" I asked.

"Nothing we can do, we tell Aro he will try to make you use your power on others and say it is training, as for you and Alec there is nothing we can do but let what has happened take its course, you will be his mother, he will be your brother. As for any other potential incident that may occur we will have to face it head on."

"But Marcus I don't want to face it head on, I don't want it to happen again, what I did was wrong, it shouldn't have happened, I can't just go around and manipulate people like that."  
Alec took my hand. "It's okay Sara."

The second he touched my hand I felt better. I squeezed it and he smiled at me. "I don't want to do this to people; no one should be manipulated in such a way."

"I don't mind Sara. I can't find it in me to be mad, when I am around you I feel so much better. I haven't felt like this since my mother died."

"What about the others? If I do this to someone else who's to say I won't make them miserable?"  
"That's the thing Sara, you are granting them their hearts desires, they will love you for that," Marcus said.

"Getting what you want and being happy are two different things Marcus, Alec wanted his mother, and I am not his mother."

"True and you can't bring back the dead, but you gave him the next best thing, the bond of a mother has with her son, you will love him just like a mother would and he will give you the support of a brother which is something you always wanted."

"It just seems wrong."

"I know, but this is a part of you Sara, you must make peace with it."

"Don't worry Sara, I'll be there to help you," Alec said.

I felt better when Alec said that, I wanted to feel bad, I wanted to feel shame for what I had done, but all I could feel was safe with Alec and a little hope things would be okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days after what happened between me and Alec wasn't as bad as I expected. Alec and I spent a lot of our time together. Going for late night strolls thorough the city, picnics in the woods, other days I would be grooming him, picking out his cloths for the day, fixing his hair, the kind of things a mom gave her son.

Alec didn't complain; he loved the affection I gave him.

Jane on the other hand was a different story. She had come to spend more time with me, we were never alone, like I said me and Alec spent a lot of our time together so I spent a lot of time with Jane as well.

I knew she was getting jealous; Alec hardly paid her any attention any more. We tried to act normal when she was around but even she saw how we treated one another now, which really made her angry. She never said anything but I saw how she glared at me, so much for being best friends.  
I was seeing him off right now; Aro was sending him along with Jane and few others to deal with a situation going on in England. I was hugging him good by and kissing him on the forehead and making sure he was all set to go, I knew he was a little embarrassed be mothered in front of the other guards but I was so worried he might get hurt.

When I saw the glare Jane was sending me and the glares the guards were giving Alec I realized I had to cover our tracks so I fussed over the other guards, pecking them on the cheeks as well.  
I came to Santiago and I paused. Once again I was looking closely at him, his lovely light tan skin, the beard that had just begun to set in when he was turned, the set of his jaws, his black curly hair. He looked like he should be in a rock band or fighting drug lords in Mexico.

"What no kiss?" he asked with a smile.

I smiled back at him and stood on my toes to reach his cheek. I felt the prickle of his hair on my lips, my kiss lingered a little. I pulled back and saw he was looking at me with intense eyes.

"Come back safe."

"Always do." he turned and left with the others.

I waved goodbye to him and the others, he waved back looking sad to leave, Jane shot me a glare and I flinched. I watched Santiago as he walked away, watched how he held himself, watched how his shoulders were set, like he was carrying a heavy weight.

I had to admit, I was drawn to him, no not drawn, and I was down right enthralled with him. He as Rose would say 'Hit my radar.' It was silly to be attracted to this one man, there were plenty of attractive men in the coven. Why should one man attract me above all the rest?

I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Corin. "Sara, might I have a word?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Good, listen later I will be at the theater later could you meet me then."

"Of course."

"Great, see you in…an hour?"

"Yes of course."

He bowed and walked off. I wondered what he wanted? I was heading to my room when a voice stopped me.

"What did you do?"

I turned and saw it was Chelsea. "What do you mean?"  
"Alec," she said. "I am like Marcus, I can sense the relations between people, but I can also manipulate them."

"I know I was there when you tried to do it to me."

Her eyes narrowed, she did not like being reminded how I as Emmett would say 'Pwned' her at her own game. "Don't play games girl, I know you have done something to Alec, I can see it. I tried to undo what ever it was you did and it didn't work, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I have merely spent a lot of time with him." it was a half lie; I was spending a lot of time with Alec.

"You can't fool me, a connection that strong is not formed in a matter of weeks, and it takes many years to form a relation like that."

"What can I say, we really click."

I turned and began to walk away when she spoke again. "Maybe I should tell Aro how well you click?"

I stopped and turned, I had a mocking smile on my face. "Go ahead, tell Aro. Tell him you saw me and Alec bonding and you think I did something to him."

"All it would take is a touch, he would know then. I wonder what he would say if he knew you were screwing with his precious guard?" her smirk was wicked, she thought she had won.

"Yes go ahead, tell him." the smirk faded, she did not understand why I was not acting scared. She was trying to bully me; well I dealt with bullies all my life, my own mother was the biggest bully in my life. "Tell him that I have surpassed you in manipulating people, tell him you can't even undo what I have done to Alec, and tell him how my power is superior to yours. Tell him you are obsolete, I guarantee he will drop you and go for the new model."

"I have served Aro since Rome was just a small town next to a road, I helped him make this coven what it is today!" she hissed.

"And imagine what he could do with me. But hey, if you want to be out classed then go on ahead."

I could hear the wheels turning in her head. She knew I was right, like she said she had been with Aro for a looooong time. She knew my words were true. Just like Marcus said, the whole mind control part of my power would be a dream control for him.

"Alright, you have won this round, but if I see you do this to anyone else, if I begin to think your trying to make us into a bunch of golden eyed goodie goodies like you and the Cullens I will tell Aro."  
She turned and left, flicking her long hair behind her. I watched her leave and when I was sure she was out of hearing I sighed. I went to go find Marcus and tell him about what just happened with Chelsea. He would know what to do. Unfortunately I found out he was in the throne room in a meeting. Crap!

I went back to my room and decided to try and read a few books to kill the time. After a while I decided to meet Corin a little early. I headed to the theater, the same room where we had my party. As I entered the tunnels I could hear singing.

It echoed in the tunnels, as I drew closer to the theater I could smell humans. I felt the tug of the vampire instincts. Blood, sweet fresh blood. Children's blood. I instantly stopped breathing and continued forward.

Corin's scent grew stronger as I followed the voices, they were beautiful. I went through the door and peaked behind the curtain. A dozen children stood in red garb, all singing in perfect unison.

"Alright everyone that was good, take a break," I heard Corin speak out.

The children parted and moved around. Some went to get bottles of water others stayed huddled together to talk some more, others still worked on their singing and pitch. I saw Corin at the foot of the stairs. I noticed he was wearing eye contacts because his eyes were green.

I was amazed he was with all these children, I mean wasn't he hungry? His eyes did seem a little dark. Where were the parents? Where were the other adults? How was Corin able to stand the blood?

I stepped out of the curtains and began to walk towards Corin. As soon as they saw me the children stared at me, their mouths open, their eyes full of wonder and fascination. I was wishing I hadn't been so early, I was still so gosh darn shy.

Many of them began to whisper but I heard them clear as day.

"Who is she?"

"She's beautiful!"

"She's an angel!"

"Her hair is like golden silk!"

"She has such wonderful lips."

"Her skin is like snow."

Thank god I can't blush no more, other wise I would be red as an apple. Corin smiled at me as I approached.  
"Ah, Sara welcome."

"Hello Corin, I hope I am not interrupting," I said.

"Oh no, I was just going over a few things with the children for Sunday mass."

Vampires training children to sing for Sunday church? That is new.

"May I watch? They are really talented; I haven't heard children sing that well in forever."

Many faces boy and girl alike beamed with pride or blushed with appreciation. "Of course we would be delighted to have an audience," he said.

He clapped his hands and they all went into formation. It kind of reminded me of when a drill sergeant claps his hands and all the solders fall into place. He raised his hands and began to move them. His hands and the children were perfectly synchronized. They knew his movements so well. I listened as they sang and it touched my heart, I was enthralled.

Then to my sorrow they were done and I applauded them. "Oh bravo!" I said.

"Did you like it?" Corin asked.

"Like it? I loved it. That was amazing Corin."

He looked pleased. "Well on that note I think it is time you all went home now, you all did a wonderful job, I will see you all tomorrow."

They all filed out heading for the door, a few gave me smiles or waved at me and giggled when I smiled or waved back. I watched them as they walked out and when the door closed I turned to Corin.

"You teach Chorus?"

"We sometimes use the church children for our theater. it's a fair exchange, in return for using the children I train them, teach them how to sing better."

"A wise deal, they are truly amazing. You must be so proud to have taught such talented children."

"I am. I have always been interested in theater and poetry and music, even when I was a mortal. I was a noble born and I loved the arts."

"So...what happened?"

"Oh I started my own traveling troupe, my father was so mad, banished me from my home and family, and said I was a disgrace. I traveled around, met lots of people and saw many places, then one day we came to Volterra and did a show, Aro, Caius and Marcus saw the show and were so impressed they offered to turn me."

"That must have been one show" for them to be willing to turn a human who had no fighting experience his talents must be really good at that kind of stuff.

"Actually they had seen a few of my shows; they knew turning me into a vampire would increase my talents. How could I say no? An eternity to perfect my talents, to see new artists rise and fill the world with their art. It was a dream come true." His eyes had a far away look, remembering the past.

"On the night I was to be turned I did my last play as a human, I then gave my performers all the gold we had earned and sent them on their way, then Aro worked his magic and three days later I was turned. It wasn't until I recited a poem I had made for the Volturi I realized I had a power. With words alone I can make you feel any emotion, as you recall. I soon had Aro and the others could feel the power and authority I described of them in the poem."

"It must be lonely for you," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…forgive me for saying but you don't strike me as the fighting kind. I mean, the Volturi doesn't seem right for an artist, I mean you probably haven't been sent to kill any vampires or anything."

"It is a little difficult for an artist to assimilate himself into a coven that prides itself on strength and ferocity. But I think that's part of the reason why Aro wanted me to join, the Volturi also prides itself for being one of the most cultured. I think Aro saw I was a good way to help-" he tried to think of the word.

"Fluff up the cultured image?" I asked.

"Yes, but there are still more fighters and politics then artists, it gets…lonely."

He looked a little sad. I took his hand in mine. "Do you regret your decision?"

"Well, it wasn't what I thought. When I became a vampire I wanted to show the world my talent. For a while I did, but then humans began to become more sensible and it became harder to hide what we were. Back in the days it was a lot easier to go out and about humans. Now….I had my last live play sixty three years ago, if I can no longer write plays because people want to meet the director, so instead I have to use old plays and the plays of others…it would be nice to make something new and up to date."

"Why can't you?"

"Because they had cameras sixty three years ago, if I were to come out now people would see the similarities."

"Then how do you get away with doing the plays now and teaching the children?"

"It was a long time ago, no one would remember, but some reporter or some random librarian might go through some old photos and find an old news article about me. One thing I hated most about this new age: cameras."

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do to help."

"As a matter of fact there is something you could do. In the next play I would like you to star."  
"What?!"

"I know you are shy, but please let me help make you shine like the star I know you are."  
I felt his words in my mind. I felt singular and powerful, I felt like my presence and majesty was felt by all. My reach could be seen and felt every where, I was a powerful inferno giving life and death. I felt my light dimmed my potential waiting to be released.

I wanted to say yes, I wanted to shine, I was meant to shine. But I closed my eyes and tried to focus. Instead I felt his hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw his eyes were so close to mine.

"Please, let me help you, let me turn you into a god."

That did it. My power once again reared its head. (well it doesn't have a head, but you know what I mean) I felt his desire, and it was not what I expected. I assumed he was like the others, wanting me for my status and beauty. Corin wanted me, but not for my connections…he wanted to use me as…inspiration, something in me had awakened his desire for art.

All these years, all these ideas he was unable to use his artistic talents to their full potential. All these years holding back his talent, holding back a piece of his soul from the world, all he wanted was to shine, to show the world his gift, to inspire future generations with his words like he did in the old days, to bring people away from their TV's and video games and bring them back to the day when words had power over the mind.

But since vampires had to stay hush, hush he could not live to his full potential. I can only imagine how painful it must be to not be able to be all you could be; it was such a bitter irony. He became a vampire to further his talent, only now he could not use it.

For so long he tucked that part of himself away and it worked for a long time, but then I came into the picture and something about me woke up his inner artist with a passion. That was his true reason for trying to court me, he wanted to live eternity with his muse…me.

I wanted to help him, he was in so much pain, and he was so desperate to win my favor. I gave life to something in him that was slowly dying; if it died a piece of his soul would die. What is an artist with a broken soul?

"Your eyes…they glow like the sun," he said amazed.

I was seeing into him, it was like what happened with Alec. I was seeing into his soul seeing his desires. Is needs. I was such a hypocrite. I looked down on Chelsea for her manipulating people, I told Alec and Marcus I did not want to manipulate people, yet here I was about to do it again.  
"Are you an angle?" he asked.

"No, I am no angle Corin. You have a great need Corin, I know what it is you desire. I have a great need to. I need a friend. Someone I can trust, someone I can tell my secrets and know they will keep them, someone who will never lie to me, someone who will watch out for me and help guide me in life, will you be that person?"

"For a chance to know the grace of your presence? Yes, please, help me, save me, god remind me I am more than a monster!"

I nodded and leaned forward and kissed him. Like what happened I felt the core of my being shift and curl. I felt those invisible strings reach into him and attach to him. I knew the bond wasn't as strong as what I had with Alec, but it would be strong none the less.

I felt my power reach into him and the connection attached itself onto me as well. I pulled back and like Alec I now saw Corin with new eyes. Now I saw him as a good dear friend, someone I will go out of my way to help, someone I can spend a lot of time and discus anything with. I knew I could trust him; I had no doubt what so ever, I know he will never lie to me, and he will never deceive me.

He wants me to be in his play? Heck yeah I will, what are friends for?

"Thank you my lady, I owe you so much. You have saved me."

Let's hope I have. I remembered what Chelsea said she would do if she saw me pulling any more connection power with any more guards.

What would she say when she saw what I did to Corin

****

Fusedtwilight: Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Skin Deep  
Chapter 17

****

Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to stina and twiligter tabitah (formerly Tabitha d) for reviewing. A bit short this time but lots of surprises.

Alec P.O.V

I watched as the others tore into the vampires we had come to eradicate.  
"No, not my babies, please I beg you!" the woman screamed.

We had come to England after we received reports of strange murders that fit the bill of a vampire gone rogue. We came to find the perpetrators only to find it was children, immortal children.

Apparently a vampire had an intense desire for children so she began to kidnap runaways, orphans, or neglected children. She turned twenty children, between the ages of five and ten. I can understand having one or even three children, but twenty? I have not heard of such a large amount of immortal children since the three decided they were a danger to our world.

I used my power to help the others take care of the little monsters. When we first found them I admit I was enchanted by them. The vampire venom had enhanced they're child like innocence to the point where even Jane watched them in awe. Even now as I watched the others take them all down I wanted to protect them, to keep them safe from all harm.

If this was what it was like for a vampire such as I a human would never be able to stand against their charms. The children had been all smiles and giggles when they met us. They walked up to us and inspected us with childlike curiosity.

Then the mother showed up, she took one look at us and panicked. I admit what happened next was our fault. We allowed the little ones to close to us; let them feel our robes, let them touch us, but when they saw their new mother scared of us all that child like innocence evaporated, leaving only nightmarish children.

They attacked us, the thing about immortal children isn't just their charms, and it's their speed. Something about their small, light frames makes them insanely fast, even for a vampire. Add the fact they were all newborns and strong as hell add a large number and you have one hell of a fight.

Once I got my bearings I used my power to affect the little beasts stripping them of their senses, A few were outside of my mist but Jane used her power to stop them, then the others began to pick them off one by one.

"No stop please don't kill my babies!" the woman cried.

"They are not your babies you fool!" Jane said. "You knew the law, not only did you make one immortal child you made twenty! What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't help it, they had horrible parents, they either abused or neglected them, they needed a real mother."

"Doesn't matter, not only did you break the law you also drew attention to us all, those murders were obviously vampire."

"They can't help it, they need to feed."

Jane used her power on the fool and she feel to the ground shrieking. "Now you get to watch the little brats die."

"Leave mommy alone!" one of the children shouted. She ran at Jane but Jane used her power on her. I let Jane handle the little one. I watched Santiago as he walked over to one of the little ones affected by my power.

I remember how Sara had looked at him as we left, remembered how her kiss for him was sweeter and lingered more then the ones she had given me or the others. I still felt angry and jealous for the special attention he had received from her.

I did not like how she reacted around him, I did not like how he caused such reactions in her the others could not do. I know there was a possibility her power could attach more to her, but I did not like it. I am not known for my ability to share, usually Jane is the one with the jealousy issues but my new connection to Sara makes me hate Santiago for daring to try and court her.

I knew he was trying, he may act nonchalant and aloof with her but I saw the look in his eyes when he looked at her, he wanted her, as did many of the other guards. But I had been doing my best to keep them away from her. Some had given up thinking she had chosen me as her mate, others were more persistent, but with the amount of time I spent with her and my power I was able to keep her hidden.

There had been a close call with Aro, he invited me into his study to talk, I wore gloves, they were black leather, a gift from Sara, she said they made me look more mature, and added to my Italian gangster look. Aro did not try to read my mind, but he was curious as to my situation with Sara, I simply told him Sara was unable to look past my appearance and no physical relationship but we were becoming good friends.

He was sad it did not work out between me and Sara, he said he would have liked to see me on the throne. "If I could I would see you on a throne next to me my son, but there are rules and traditions that must be followed."

I no longer care for the throne, all I care about are Jane and Sara, as long as they are happy I am happy. And I will be damned if I let Santiago come and take her from me.

Coming up with a wonderful idea I released the child from my power, Santiago was just reaching the little boy when he jumped at Santiago and began to claw at him, I smiled enjoying Santiago fighting for his life. Then Jane used her power on the boy and Santiago made quick work of him.  
He glared at me. "Oops, sorry, let him slip." There was no regret in my voice, I cared not if he heard it.

He snarled and went to finish off the rest of the little brats. Jane turned to me her face in an angry frown. "What was that about?" she asked.

"What?" I asked faking innocence.

"That, you lost control? You have never lost control of your powers Alec, you did that on purpose. What did Santiago do to piss you off?"

"Nothing, it was an accident."

"Alec you can not lie to me, this is about Sara isn't it?"

"Jane this has abso-"

"I knew it! The past three days you have been glued to her, the way you and her talk and react to one another, you'd think you were mother and son," she said.

I shifted uncomfortably, her words were a little to close to the truth. I did not tell her what happened, I knew if I did she would go straight to Aro. I hated to keep such an important thing from her but Jane like me was very territorial. She was already jealous at the time me and Sara spent together, if I told her why she would freak.

"I mean are you still trying to court her or not Alec? I am confused. You act more then just friends, but there is no passion or desire in your actions toward one another. What gives? I thought you wanted the throne?"

"Sara is unable to see me as more then a brother. I still like her though, she is a breath of fresh air. She brings some cheer to our gloomy coven don't you think?"

"I think she is a goodie, a goodie who is a disgrace to all vampire like the rest of those golden eyed freaks," she growled. "She was engaged to one of those vile mutant wolves."

"I know Jane, I know. Bu if you spent time with her you would see how kind and compassionate she is."

"You mean weak." she sneered. "We are the Volturi Alec, we are not kind, compassionate, merciful or any of those pathetic emotions and feelings. The time will come when she quickly learns that."

I had to agree with Jane. But Sara just was not a killer. In a way she was like Renata, push her enough and she will push back but they have no drive to fight, no true blood lust. Not the kind all vampires have, I mean the battle instinct like Felix or even I have. That little voice in our heads that relished in fighting and killing all things.

The smell of burning flesh filled the air, piles of burning children littered the woods, already partly ash. Only the female who caused this and the child who tried to protect her remained. We slowly advanced on the pair. I felt anger coursing through me as I watched the two of them. This foolish woman was so selfish.

Did she not know the hell she condemned those children to? Even if they had been allowed to live eternity as a child? I shudder to think of it. Bad enough being my age, but to be five or ten for all eternity? And all so this pathetic wretch could have a child. Wasn't one enough? Why did she have to have twenty?

"My babies, my precious babies," the woman moaned.

"Mommy don't let them hurt me please," the little girl begged.

The woman placed her hand on the child's head to keep her from looking at us. "Its okay baby, were going to heaven now. We're all going to be happy and together forever." she smiled and I saw the madness in her eyes. She actually thought she was going to paradise.

"Make them go away mommy, please, I don't like them….go away!" the little girl screamed.

Then the world shifted. One minute I was looking at them, the next I was upside down, the world shifted and the sky was below me. We all shouted in shock, I went to grab onto Jane but my other hand moved instead, I realized Jane was no longer on my left, she was on my right, I tried to move my right but my left moved instead.

The others had the same problem, they were all bumping into one another and moving uncontrollably around. What in hells name is going on?

"Eleanor?" the female asked the child. "What's going on?"

"It's the child, she has a power!" I hissed.

I summoned my mist and tried to send it forward, but it did not appear. Confused I heard confused shouts. I tried to turn but it took a few tries to turn in the right direction. My mist had headed behind me and some of the guards had fallen into it.

"Jane!"

"On it!"

Her power focused on the little girl who shrieked. The word turned the right way and I deactivated my power.

"I knew you were special Eleanor." the woman kissed Eleanor's head.

"Hurry up and kill them you fools!" Jane shouted.

The guards rushed forward but I stopped them. "Wait!"

"Alec!" Jane hissed.

I summoned my mist and stripped both of their senses. I walked forward and grabbed the little one.

"Mommy? Mommy where are you? Where am I? Where did the light go?" Eleanor asked scared.

"Baby? Where are you? Please don't take her from me!" the woman cried.

"Okay kill her," I said.

The guards rushed forward and quickly dispatched the woman. I held the little one in my arms and tried to keep a hold of her, her senses were gone but she was still capable of moving, and she was strong.

"Alec what are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Call Aro now," I said.

"What?"

"Just do it."

She sighed and pulled out her cell and dialed the number. After five minutes she was able to get a hold of Aro. "Ah dear one, is there a problem,?" I heard him say.

"Let Alec tell you," she said. She out the speaker phone on.

"Alec, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Those were vampire murders master, but they were done by immortal children."

"What?"

"A female turned twenty human children, I believe the first murders they committed were on they're old human parents. From what I read the murders where it was a family only the parents were found dead, but the children were never found. From what we have learned the vampire took in abused or neglected children, some were runaways as well. If the children were abused or neglected I think it is safe to assume they wanted some payback."

"Have they all been silenced?"

"Yes, we killed the perpetrator and all but one child."

"One?"

"Yes master, the child is gifted."

"Gifted like?"

"Like me and Jane sir." I told him what the girl Eleanor did.

"Hmm, seems you are not the only one who can manipulate ones senses. But Alec she is an immortal child, you know the rules, gifted or not she must be terminated."

"I know master…but remember Sara can control our blood lust…maybe she can tame the immortal children."

Aro was silent for a moment. "Hmmm, it warrants a try." I knew he would be intrigued. Aro always did love a good experiment.

"It would be good practice for her, who knows, with her help it could be easier for us to bring in new members which would help with our plans to branch out soon."

"That is a good idea Alec, knowing Sara she will be motivated to save the girls life. Very well, bring the girl back to the city, but be careful, she is your responsibility, if she gets away from you and causes a scene I will be most upset."

"Fear not master, the girl is going no where."

"Very well, I will see you soon."

He hanged up and Jane snapped her cell closed. "Do you really think she can tame the madness of the immortal children?"

"Sure she can," Santiago said. "She took away my blood lust remember."

"How could we forget, lets go were wasting time."

I held on to Eleanor as we headed back for Volterra, I was anxious to return. I wanted to see Sara again. Wanted to show her the gift I got for her. The real reason I spared the girl was because she reminded me of Sara, both had blonde hair, both had an innocent aura about them. If Sara can help cure the girl maybe it can help bring us closer together, maybe it will help distract her from Santiago.

Between me and Eleanor she won't have time for anyone else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sara P.O.V

I stood very still as Corin painted me.

A few hours after our connection we went straight to Marcus. He was just leaving the throne room when he saw us and in an instant he knew what had happened. We went to his study and talked.

We told Corin about Alec, he was surprised, he thought we were acting strange but he didn't think it was my power. He was no angry or jealous, I feared he might go to Aro when he found out about Alec but he was so calm.

I told Marcus about Chelsea and what she said. "I feared as much, all we can do is wait and hope her pride out weighs her judgment."

Afterwards Corin took me to his room and he asked to paint me, I said yes. I stood in the same position for an hour as Corin worked, he was going human slow, I asked why he didn't just pain vampire fast and he said art should not be rushed.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"Well I was thinking next we do marble, then I can write a few poems, a couple of haikus and even a limerick," he said.

"I mean about us."

"We carry on, nothing more we can do Sara," he said.  
"Corin, aren't you mad about this? Aren't angry at me for forcing a connection between us?" I asked. It was like with Alec. Part of me feared he was angry, another part wanted him to be angry.

"Why should I be? I wanted us to be together, I knew saying yes would bind us, I made my choices and have no regrets."

"I know I get a friend out of this, but what do you get?" I asked.

"A muse, someone to inspire me, to awaken my the artist hidden in my soul."

"I have seen your work Corin, you don't need me."

"Yes I do Sara, for a long time now I have been unable to use my gift as an artist to its full potential. I kept reusing old ideas and the ideas of old artists for so long I was beginning to rust, but thanks to you I have a whole slew of ideas that I can use."

"But you said you can't share your art because-"

"I know, and that's true, I mean there is more to art then credit, that was my problem Sara, I fell into the same trap many artists find themselves in. Art isn't about glory or credit, it is about making something beautiful and ever lasting, to share with the world, to inspire others to make more beauty to fill this world. But you reminded me the true meaning of art, I looked into your eyes and saw what I had become and realized my foolishness."

"I just wanted to check, I mean I fill horrible about all this."

"Don't, we're all getting something out of this."

"But its wrong isn't it? I am forcing these connections with you and Alec and lord knows how many more people. I am forcing you to like me."

"You really need to gain some self worth Sara, we liked you before these connections. You bring some light in the doom and gloom that is our coven. But your power senses your desires and seeks those with desires that it can use and twists them together. This is a good thing, I am happier then I have been in years and so is Alec, you are filling a void and we give you what you need."

"I still feel bad."

"Well don't, this power is to wild to control, just go with the flow."

"Until Chelsea tells Aro, then I will have no choice but to use my power to brainwash people," I said sadly.

"Fear not, with your power you could do the same to Aro once you get enough practice, then you need not worry."

"No, if I use my power like that it will become to tempting to do again and again. Just because I have a power to do something doesn't mean I should use it."

"Wish Jane had that philosophy. But what do you do when your power uses you Sara. Your best bet is to try and get as many of the Volturi on your side. You already have Marcus, now all you need is to get either Caius or Aro as well, that way should they ever vote about you it will go in your favor."

"That's the problem, my power only lasts so long, if I do leave I have to return every so often to keep these bonds strong so they don't realize they have been doped."

"Then do to others what you have don't to me and Alec, what ever you did to us won't be fading anytime soon."

"Like I said that is not an option."

"And like I said, you may not have a choice. We don't know if your power will make a bond with another one of us. If you have anymore needs then your power will choose someone to fit those needs."

"This is so frustrating, why didn't it do this when I was in America?"

"Well I think because you had what you needed in America. Family, friends. But once Aro pulled you away from all that you had a powerful need and your power began to hunt for people to compensate."

"I don't want my power to replace the others though. I don't want a new Alice, a new Emmett, a new Nessie, a new Tanya, a new Kate and anyone. I miss my old family and I want them," I said.  
"Your power is strong but even it has limits. It can't magically bring them here so the best it can do is use what it has…us. Okay check it out."

I walked over to the paining and saw he had made a perfect recreation of me, only he added a halo and white wings, giving the illusion I was some kind of angel. "Wow, that looks so real and life like."

"Many centuries of practice," he said. "Don't worry, your power is trying to help you be happy, don't fight it, go with it, let it happen, don't make yourself unhappy. Eternity is a long time to be miserable, just ask Marcus."

I sighed. He was right. This whole situation was becoming more complicated then what it needed to be. I cursed Illyria from the grave, had she just stayed quiet I would still be in Forks with Embry planning our big day. Instead I was stuck in Italy trying to control an uncontrollable power that was binding me to people I barely knew and could hardly trust.

As Emmett would say, this really blows.

****

Fusedtwilight: Did anyone see that coming? I wanted to show that just because Alec has…bonded with Sara he isn't going to turn a new leaf, he is still the same cold calculating S.O.B we all know and love. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Skin Deep  
Chapter 18

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, here is the new chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

Sara P.O.V

Aro called everyone into the main hall.

I sat next to Marcus as the guard filled the hall. I did not know what this was all about. I tried to ask Aro but all he said was that today would be the most important day of my life.  
Of course I was nervous. Someone tells you today will be the most important day of your life you generally get a little worked up. What was I going to do?  
"Marcus do you know what Aro is planning?" I asked.

Marcus was scanning the hall; I think he was checking to see if my power was affecting anyone else in the guard. "No child, I am as much in the dark as you," he said.  
Great, even Marcus didn't know what was up. I was hoping Aro would have at least hinted to Marcus what was going on.

"Aro what is the meaning of this?" Caius asked.

As much as I did not like Caius, I was glad he was asking this. Knowing Aro I had a sneaking suspicion I was not going to be like his little surprise and I did not want to be caught off guard by it.

"Patience Caius, we must wait for Alec to arrive," Aro said.

"Alec? But you sent him off with some of the guard to investigate the killings in England," Marcus said.

I felt my heart jump (Not really but metaphorically) when Alec was mentioned. It had been over a day but I was missing him so much. I was so dreadfully worried about him. I hope he is safe, I know these little inquiries can be dangerous. Sure he had a powerful ability and the other guards but still, things can happen and people can get hurt.

I know Alec is missing me as well. This bond my power created was a two way street after all. He was as much affected as I was by it. Now Corin was bonded to me as a really good friend. A friend a brother, what's next? Or should I say who is next?

"Yes, his mission was a success, but Alec is bringing back a guest," Aro said.

Guest? Since when do they bring back guests from a purging mission? This guest must have a special power. That would be the only reason for Aro having them brought over alive. But what does that have to do with me? The only thing I can think of is that he wants me to use my power on them.

I know Aro liked to use Chelsea to get vampires to join his coven. To my knowledge he was still ignorant of me and Alec. Maybe Aro wanted to see how my power compared to hers. I know Chelsea could manipulate emotional ties. But from what I have learned she can't manipulate ties like true love.

A part of me wondered if what I had created between me and Alec was love. As arrogant as it may be for me to say that I can actually make true love, why else could Chelsea not undo what I did to Alec?

I spotted her in the crowed of guards. She was glaring at me. She stood next to her mate Afton. I wonder if she knew about the bond me and Corin had made yet? I had to wonder if she would be good on her threat to tell Aro?

"What kind of guest?" Caius asked.

"A special guest," Aro said.

"Oh be out with it Aro," Caius snapped, "Is this person another special you decided to add to the guard?"

"That remains to be seen."

"On what?"

"On Sara."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

Just then the doors opened, Alec and the others strolled in. My heart jumped in my throat when I saw who Alec carried in his arms. A little girl with blonde hair, she was six or seven, her hair fell past her shoulders in wavy curls. She was crying for her mother, I knew she was a vampire. Her eyes were deep scarlet and she was just so…..beautiful.

She was more beautiful and enchanting then Rosalie or Heidi. It wasn't the raw sexuality or sensual wave that soothed the senses like an adult. This was the beauty of a child. The same beauty that had inspired images of cherubs, that pure raw innocence that warmed hearts magnified by the vampire venom.

I was used to something like this from Nessie. But Even Nessie could not compare to the beauty the child invoked, I was instantly smitten with her. I wanted to go to her and hold her and tell her everything would be okay. I looked around and saw many faces had softened to the girls pleading and crying.

Tanya and Kate told me that vampire children or immortal children as they're called were prized for their beauty and ability to make anyone love them instantly. But I had no idea. Words cannot begin to describe how much I already loved this girl just by looking at her.

"Aro what is this!" Caius asked angrily, "Why is that thing still alive?"

Caius's reaction helped me focus away from the girl. I realized he was right. One of the big rules of the Volturi was to never turn a human child into a vampire. They were to wild and uncontrollable. From my studies it was because of the immortal children hundreds of covens were wiped out by the Volturi. Because they refused to surrender their children.

It was terrible and the thought of so many poor children dying in such a horrible way. How anyone could do that to a child I could not fathom.

"Well Caius, this would be the survivor from the large amount of immortal children Alec and the others wiped out," Aro said.

"Large amount? How many were there?" Marcus asked.

"Twenty," Alec said.

"Twenty?!"

"A female had an unusual…desire for children. She found orphans and runaways and turned them. The little beasts are the ones who killed all those people," Santiago said.  
"So why is this one alive?" Caius asked.

"She has a power master Caius," Alec said, "She can affect your senses so you see everything in reverse. Up becomes down, left becomes right. When I tried to use my power it went the other way I willed it to."

"Interesting, but power or no power an immortal chi-"

"But Caius, we do have someone who can control the desire for blood," Aro said.

All eyes in the room moved to me. So that is what Aro meant it was my time to shine. I did it to Jasper; I did it to Santiago, why shouldn't I be able to do it to the child?  
"Sara, I want you to see if you can manipulate her blood lust. See if we can't tame the untamable violence of the immortal children," Aro said giving me a smile.

"Aro, I think it would be best if we kill the child," Marcus said.

"Why Marcus? If Sara can save the girl we gain a new member with a powerful ability and it will help Sara learn some control of her ability."

"Aro even if she is successful the child is-a-child." Marcus emphasized each word. "It would be cruel to allow the little one to live in such a state. Alec and Jane suffer badly enough because of it, why should we let another suffer a worse fate? Besides what if her power doesn't work?"

"Well it's a win, win situation. It works new member, it doesn't then it is still good practice for Sara to use her ability. No harm done." Aro looked at me. "My dear, you are the only one who can save her, please try."

I looked from Marcus to Aro. Marcus had a point, allowing her to live was a cruel fate. But I did not want her to die either. It was unfair she had to die after everything that had happened to her. If I could save her why shouldn't I try?

"I will try," I said.

"Excellent!" Aro said clapping his hands together. He waved his hand and Dmitri and Felix walked forward. "Stay close to her; I don't want her to be harmed."

They nodded and stayed close to me as I walked to Alec. "I have her senses stripped," he said.

"I think you should release her," I said, "That way I don't have to worry about your power interfering."

He nodded and the girl's eyes focused on me. She looked around confused, scared. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in Italy child, the city of Volterra," Aro said.

"Italy? How did I get here? Where is my mommy? I want to go home!" she screamed.

I went to take her hand but she snarled at me. I flinched at the sound of it. It was like a wild animal. A wild cat or a lynx. No human child could ever make that sound but it was a painful reminder of what she had become.

Alec gripped her more tightly and she began to thrash in his arms. I now knew why Aro decided the immortal children had to die. All traces of the crying girl were gone; her once angelic features were morphed into something demonic and animal like. Alec tried to hold on but she was too quick for him.

"Hold her!" I said.

Felix and Dmitri rushed forward and grabbed her arms. She howled in rage and tried to get loose. I grabbed the sides of her head and I pushed my power into her. I detached my senses and pushed them into her.

At once I could sense her anger, her rage, and her desire for blood. It was so over whelming, her child mind was unable to cope with such powerful predatory instincts, the rolled over her mind. She made a new born seem tame.

I concentrated and I added my warmth to her fire. I then began to smother it, just like how I had done before. I pushed that part of herself back, until whatever it was that made her human was able to come forth.

She stopped her thrashing and calmed. I could still sense a strong desire from her. A desire for safety, for protection, for comfort, for a mother. She wanted her mother to be here to protect her.

I released her and told the boys to let her go, they were reluctant but with my urging the let her go. She stayed on the floor, looking around the main hall in amazement. The wonderful architecture a visual treat for her mind.

"Hello sweetie, what is your name?" I asked.

"Eleanor," she said.

"Eleanor, my name is Sara," I said giving her a smile.

"You're really pretty," she said giving me an angelic smile.

"Why thank you Eleanor. Tell me, how did you become a vampire?" I asked.

She flinched. "Well, my first mommy was sleeping on the couch again, I tried to be quiet, but I woke her up and she got mad. She yelled and screamed at me and locked me out of the house."

"She locked you out?" I asked horrified.

"Yes, it was night time and she still would not let me in. Then my other mommy showed up, she told me I was very pretty, she said she was going to take me away; I asked her if she was going to take me away to Neverland so I could meet Peter Pan and Tinker bell. She said no, but she was going to make it so I never aged. Then she gave me a kiss on the neck and….it gets a little fuzzy."

"We killed her," Alec said. I looked at him sharply. "Had the child not shown her gift we would have killed her as well."

Eleanor made a whining sound and grabbed me. "I don't like him, make him go away!" she shouted.

"Shhh, it will be okay," I told her.

I held her close to me and let her cry. Aro walked up and placed his hand on her head. I was very careful to make sure he did not touch me. She fidgeted when she felt him touch her but she did not flip out.

"She did it," Aro said.

He smiled at me prideful and I smiled and backed away from him so to give poor little Eleanor some space.

"Well this is amazing! I never thought we could ever tame the immortal children, but Sara proves to surprise us all!"

The hall erupted in applause. Eleanor hugged me more tightly as everyone clapped.

"Yes well done child," Caius said. "Now let's kill the brat and be done with it."

Eleanor shrieked in fear. "But Aro said if I could tame her blood lust she would live!" I said to Caius.

"I did say that Caius," Aro said.

"Aro it won't last, Santiago regained his thirst after a while remember? Who knows how long before the child returns to her raving state?"

"Then I'll stay with her," I said, "I'll make sure she never loses control."

"Please don't let them hurt me, I don't want to die, I want my mommy!" Eleanor begged.

"Marcus please help!" I begged him.

He looked at me and I knew what he was going to say. His face had gone stone like and blank, like when I first met him. "No, I agree with Caius. The child must die; even if Sara can control her instincts the effort it would take to care for her is too great, it is best we grant her a peaceful end."

"Her power could be a useful thing though," Aro said.

"We have enough useful powers, Alec is more than useful," Caius said.

"But she is just a child!" I said.

"Exactly, can you imagine eternity at her age Sara? This is a kindness. As harsh as it may seem it would be crueler to allow her to live like this," Marcus said.

"We don't just kill them because they cannot be controlled; we do it because eternity as a child was what drove the original immortal children insane. You may be able to control her violent nature, but soon she will realize she will never grow up, she will never be a grown up or be treated as an equal. Believe me child, I have seen what that knowledge brings them, it is not pretty," Caius said.

"Please, no I don't want to die! I want to live!" Eleanor screamed. Her grip on me was becoming painful.  
"Masters please, I only spared the girl because I hoped she could make a good companion for Sara," Alec said.

I looked at him sharply. "Alec?"

"That was very poor judgment Alec," Aro said sternly, "I expected better from you."

"Forgive me master, I was not thinking clearly. I thought because she looked like Sara and Sara's ability she would help her adjust to our way of life, help her train her power," Alec said.  
Aro held out his hand. Alec hesitated. I knew why. Aro motioned him forth with his hand, Alec looked at me and I nodded. It was pointless now. There was no reason for Alec to deny Aro; all it would do was by a few moments that would end in the same way.

He gave Aro his hand, I watched as his eyes narrowed. He looked at Alec and there was a swirl of emotions in them. Anger, surprise, disappointment, and I swear I saw a glimmer of triumph in his eyes.

"As noble as your intentions were Alec I highly recommend you think with your mind, not your heart. Especially with matters that have nothing to do with you."  
He knew.

"Yes master," Alec bowed.

Aro turned to me next. "I am sorry my dear, I should not have made such a promise, but I am for the first time in a long time, out voted. The child must die."

I walked back, away from Aro. "No, you can't."

The tension in the room increased. No wasn't a word you gave Aro. At least not without getting killed. But I did have certain privileges and I was going to use them to the best of my ability.

"Sara, let the girl go, Alec will use his power and she won't feel a thing, I swear."

"No." I repeated more firmly.

Aro's eyes narrowed dangerously. I know what I was doing was stupid beyond belief, but my heart was telling me to protect the girl. "Please don't let them hurt me," Eleanor begged.  
I saw Aro make a hand gesture. I felt a familiar sensation of someone messing with my mind. Trying to form bonds or in this case break them apart. Chelsea.

I growled low in my throat. I summoned my power and like before I struck at the intruding mind as I did before. I saw Chelsea flinch in the crowd and she retreated from my mind. I thought I had won how foolish I was.

"Let me go," Eleanor said.

"What?" I asked.

"I said let me go!" she began to fidget in my arms.

"Eleanor stop what is wrong?"

"Your one of them! I hate you let me go!"

"I am trying to help you sweetie," I said.

"I am not your sweetie! Let me go!"

What was going on? One minute she was treating me like a protector the next…..Chelsea! I glared at her and saw the smirk she was throwing at me. Any doubt I had in my mind it was her doing this were evaporated, she could not make me give up on Eleanor so she was making Eleanor give up on me.

"No, wait Eleanor please!"

She bit my wrist and I dropped her. I could already feel the venom burn the bite it was not as bad as when I was human, but it still hurt.

Eleanor darted for the door, but then she fell down in agony, screaming a shrill shriek of pain. I looked and saw Jane was staring at her with a sadistic look. Something in me snapped then, the sight of Jane taking pleasure in her pain made me feel such a fierce rage.

The likes to which I have not felt since that day Vincent almost killed Embry.

I rushed forward and grabbed Jane by her throat. I lifted her up in the air. "Leave her alone!" I screamed.

The room broke into movement. Some of the guards covered me and Jane but could not do anything about me and her without hurting me and like I said earlier I had privileges.  
"Sara help me!" I heard Eleanor scream.

I looked and saw she was backed into a corner. Felix and Dmitri were bearing down on her, between them a mist slowly drifted to Eleanor, I saw Alec standing at the foot of the mist.  
"Alec no!" I shouted. He looked at me. "Leave her alone, don't hurt her."

"Alec keep going!" Aro ordered.

Alec looked from him to me; I could see the battle going on in his eyes. Part of him wanted to obey his master, another part wanted to listen to me. I don't know if it was me or his indecision but his mist began to flicker and dissipate.

"Alec what are you doing? Help me!" Jane raged.

I tossed her into a group of guards and began to run to grab Eleanor. I knew if it came to a fight either Felix or Dmitri could beat me without a sweat. But all I cared of was saving Eleanor and taking her as far from here as I could.

I already had a plan; I would go to Alaska, or Forks. I would save her and with luck we would live the rest of our lives in happiness. But fate had other ideas.  
"Santiago take her to her room!" Aro shouted.

I felt a pair of thick arms grab me. I clawed, I kicked, I thrashed, and I was like a wild animal. I knew it was Santiago but I wanted him to let me go and if I meant clawing him up I would do it. I was to far gone in my vampire state of mind to think clearly.

"Take her to her room and keep her there!" Aro shouted again.

Santiago began to drag me to my room. He tossed me over his shoulder and ran for the doors that led to the tunnels that would take us to the tower. The last thing I saw was Eleanor in Alec's mist, Felix and Dmitri bearing down on her, she was still calling my name when they tore her apart.

* * *

Aro P.O.V

Caius sent a jet of fire from his gauntlet and the pieces instantly began to burn.

Soon the acrid smell of burning vampire flesh filled the room. I was not happy, not happy at all. The whole situation spiraled out of control. Plus things had been going on behind my back that I was not pleased about. Things that needed to be addressed.

"All of you leave!" I ordered the guards. "Except Alec and Chelsea."

Without a word they all left. All of them except Corin. "Corin, leave."

"Master Aro, I know why you keep Alec here, you should know that what has befallen him has happened me as well."

I raised my brow. "Really?"

I waved my hand to them both and had they come closer. I took both their hands and probed their thoughts. I saw the moment they were bonded with Sara, saw how they felt for her, and saw how Alec's connection was more powerful than Corin's. Saw how in his jealousy Alec brought the girl hoping it would keep Sara's attention on him and her alone.

Alec was still cold and calculating. He had Sara thinking he was being merciful; truth was he was his same old self. He did not care about the girl; all he cared about was if Sara was going to hate him. Sara would not be so delighted to have him bonded to her if she knew his true self.

I was more drawn to the moment of the connection. How her eyes blazed like golden suns, how they saw into the desires of Alec and Corin and to the best of its ability made connections that would help them satisfy their desires while at the same time satisfied her.

She was more powerful than I thought, I was more glad then ever I got her away from the Cullens and the Alaskan coven. Her power was too great to remain idle like how Carlisle would have had it. To have such power and not use it is surely a sin.

But yet this power seems to have teeth, while I was glad she was learning to control it and explore it, I was not pleased how she managed to ensnare two of my guards, one of whom was one of the jewels of my treasure chest. Alec had faltered when it came between me and Sara, he never faltered, not when I gave him an order.

I was in both awe and fearful of her power. She was proving to be both beyond my wildest dreams and proving to be a lot of trouble. I had thought her meek and submissive demeanor would make her easy to control. But she showed such defiance toward me today and in front of the guard.

"Aro what in blazes is going on?" Caius asked.

"Apparently it would seem Sara's power has caused a powerful bond to form between Alec, Corin and herself."

Alec glared at Corin. "You too?"

"Yes," Corin said.

"Bond? What kind of bond?"

"Why don't you ask Chelsea," I said shooting her a glare and she flinched. I was angry she had kept this from me on prides sake. But I was even angrier with someone else. "Or you should ask Marcus."

I turned to him and he looked at me with a blank face. "I was protecting her from you Aro."

"Wait, Marcus knew?" Caius asked.

"As did Chelsea, but her reasons were not as noble as Marcus's," I sneered at him.

"Master forgive me," Chelsea said stepping forward and bowing. "But I feared her words would prove true, I did not want you to replace me with her."

"You have been a member of my guard for centuries; you are one of my most prized guards Chelsea. Soon we will be branching out; I would need you now more than ever to make sure the coven remains together when we split it. Did you really think I would toss you away even if I knew she could be more powerful then you? Even if I have a better version of your power you are not an asset to be thrown away."

She flinched at my harsh words. "Forgive me, you are right, I let fear and pride cloud my mind."

"Can you undo what has been done to them?" I asked nodding to Alec and Corin?

"No lord, I have tried, it is to powerful, this bond she has created between herself and them," she said.

"Well this is certainly a problem," Caius said.

"I am not happy how any of you handled this. Chelsea, Alec, Corin you should have come to me, I do not want any more of my guards falling prey to this power of hers, and Marcus how could you let this happen to our guards?" I demanded of him.

"She is not happy Aro. No matter how many books you give her, no matter how many jewels or suitors you throw her way she will not be happy with us. I saw her power as the only way she could achieve some form of happiness here," he said.

"Happiness? Alec disobeyed an order, something that has never happened before," Caius said.

"He wanted a mother she needed a little brother, Corin needed someone to inspire him and understand him, she needed a friend. They all got something out of this," he said.

"And what if she continues to collect out guard? How long before she has enough where we get a split of the coven like we wanted but instead of following us they follow her?" Caius asked.

"She has no desire to lead Caius, she only wants a family," Marcus said.

"Chelsea, have you detected any more bonds being formed between her and any of the guard?" I asked.

"Yes sir, Santiago."

I froze. "What?"

"I have noticed the attraction between them has been growing, more and more then what it should. I have been trying to keep any bonds from forming; I have slowed the process but not stopped it."

"It has begun," Marcus said. "The trinity will soon be complete, a friend, a brother and soon a lover."

"No!" Alec shouted. "I do not want to share her with anyone!"

"You do not have a choice Alec. She needs someone to share her heart, her power has chosen Santiago."

"Over my undead body!"

"I quiet agree," I said. "You three with me, we must get to them now!"

I headed for the door, I had Santiago take her away because I thought he could keep her safe and keep her calm. But now I think I should have sent someone else to help keep him safe from her. Was Caius right? Was it to be that soon I would have half the coven I strived all these years to make turn on me for one girl?  
Maybe it was not such a good idea to bring her here, maybe I was going to have to take drastic measures to rein her in.

* * *

Sara P.O.V

Santiago held me as I tried to run back out the door.

"No please I have to save her!" I pleaded.

"Sara please compose yourself," he said.

"But she is just a child!" I said.

My mind was going a million miles an hour. What little rational thought I had left was telling me it was too late, by now she was just a smoldering pile of ash. But the not so rational part still had some hope we could still save her.

"She is dead now, they would have killed her," he said.

"But its not fair…she's just a child," I said weakly.

"Life isn't fair Sara, you should know that by now," he said.

I began to cry. My wrist throbbed and I clutched it with my hand. "Are you injured?" he asked.

"She bit me, that bitch Chelsea made her not trust me," I growled. I swear next time I see her I am going to punch the hell out of her!

"Chelsea was doing her job, as we all were," he admonished.

He took my hand and inspected my wrist. The wound had already healed over. There was a now a nice shiny scar, small, the size of a child's mouth, the only thing left to show the world that a girl called Eleanor had lived once.

"What you did was both stupid and embarrassing; you challenged Aro in front of his guard that would be a death sentence for anyone else you know."

"Well excuse me for having a heart," I said angrily. I pulled my hand out of his. "Sorry I wanted to keep a child alive, sorry the thought of killing an innocent baby makes me sick."  
"She was not an innocent Sara, she killed her mother. That vampire took the children back to their original parents so they could hunt and feed, so they would have nowhere else to go but her."

"Are you trying to make me feel better? Because it isn't working."

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "This is the world you live in now Sara."

"A world I didn't ask for!"

"It matters not. We make the hard decisions; we do what no one else will because the only thing that matters is that we keep our life a secret, that we maintain the rules. Because we are the only ones who can and will do whatever is necessary to keep the order."

I pulled away from him. "Then I don't want to have anything to do with that order, if it means being a heartless monster!"

"Better to be a heartless monster then a bunch of foolish vampire who think they can change the world or their nature by drinking animal blood and denying their nature."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Fools huh? "And wasn't it those animal drinking fools who forced you big bad orderly keepers to leave them alone."

His eyes narrowed. He wanted to play the 'I am meaner then you because I think my way is better than yours game' then bring it on. I was in a foul mood. I wanted to focus my anger on someone and he was the only one available.

"You are naive and foolish," he said.

"You are brutish and heartless," I shot back.

"Well you are pathetic to think you could ever change the Volturi let alone save one stupid insignificant girl."

SMACK!

His head shot to the side. My hand felt numb from how hard I had smacked him. I was still a newborn, only been a vampire for only little over four months and my strength was still powerful enough to make even a brick like Santiago feel my wrath.

In a flash I was pinned against the wall, I heard the crack as the stone shattered under the force of the impact. He had his hands on my shoulders pining me to the wall; he growled low in his throat. Some of my anger was replaced by fear.

My vampire instincts kicked in. A larger vampire had us pinned, we were in danger. We might be killed!

He brought his face close to mine. That handsome Spanish face was turned into a snarl, but still a handsome snarl. "Please," I begged.

I wasn't sure what I was begging for. Freedom, solace, comfort. All I knew was my heart hurt. I only knew her for like five minutes but Eleanor had taken something of me with her when she died. A part of me died with that little girl.

And I needed something to make the pain go away.

His face softened. He reminded me of Embry. His skin tone, his body, his hair, his mouth…which was drawing closer.

"So innocent, to innocent…I think I will have to do something about that," he whispered.

Oh boy.

**Fusedtwilight: Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Skin Deep  
Chapter 19

**Fusedtwilight: I think we all now what happens next. Or do we? Lots of surprises this chapter.**

Sara P.O.V

Santiago had a firm grip on my shoulders.

His mouth was coming dangerously close to mine. A part of me wanted to stop, to think of Embry, what would he think if he saw me now? But then I remembered Embry doesn't love me no more, I had made sure of that.

But still, I had such feelings for Embry. I still missed the feeling of him wrapping his arms around me, making me feel so safe and special. How he would just give me a single look and I knew how much he loved me. Not a single person in my whole life has made me feel as special with a look as he could.

Yet here I was about to kiss another man. I hardly know Santiago. I mean yeah he was tall, dark and handsome with a nice scruffy little beard. But I didn't know much about him. Other than how he had been a slave and a Spanish conquistador but that was it.

I wanted to resist, to push him away, to order him from my room, but I could not. A part of me wanted this. I needed a companion, I needed someone to hold me, I needed someone to love me. Not like a friend, not like a brother, but like a lover.

Maybe it was pathetic of me, needing a man to be happy. After all I was immortal and a member of one of the most ancient and powerful covens with all the money I could want and an army of ruthless vampires at my beck and call.

And yet I am not satisfied. All that and more and I can not be happy. Desire is a funny thing, when I was human I wanted what I have now, admirers, money, beauty and now that I have it I am still wanting. Perhaps that is the difference between desire and greed. The need for what we can not have is desire, but the need for what is readily available is greed.

His lips pressed against mine and all thoughts of Embry disappeared from my mind. The whole world ceased to exist. All that mattered was this man kissing me with his sweet, sweet lips. Holding me with his strong hands.

I kissed him back, maybe it was the pain, maybe it was my need for love. But as I gave in to him and desire my power rose I did not fight it, I welcomed it, I wanted it. I wanted him. No denying it, something about him drew me in like a moth to the flame. I was tired of fighting it, I was tired in general.

If I was going to live out eternity with the Volturi I could not do it alone, I was going to need someone to help steady me, to help guide me through this dark, harsh world. I wish I could be stronger, but I am not.

His hands went from my shoulders to my back, at first I thought he was going to try and touch my butt but he stopped at my lower back. I was not in the mood for soft foreplay. I was tired of being little miss sun shine. I need this.

Using both hands I grabbed his butt.....no scratch that I grabbed his ass. Because Santiago does not have a butt, he has an ass. That is the only way to describe his bottom. He didn't have a boys butt; he had a man's ass.

He growled low in his throat, pleased by what I was doing. Our kissing intensified I felt like I was on fire. I was burning up. My senses seemed to intensify with every kiss; I could smell him so clearly.

I felt his fire, his burning need. Together our fires combined into one roaring flame. I know what he wanted. He wanted me, wanted me to be his and his alone. He was a clever one this one, oh yes. I know now he wanted me more then the others. But he held back, knowing I was already over flowing with attention so he stepped back and let me have my space.

But now he had me right where he wanted me, when I was vulnerable, when I was in most need of someone to love. He had me, but I had him as well.

I remember Embry telling me what imprinting was like; how it didn't mean the two would be a couple, that the wolf would be what ever the imprint needed. A brother, a friend or a lover. I now realize in my own strange way I have imprinted. Alec is my brother, Corin is my friend and now I have found my lover. He was just not the one I originally intended.

He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes, the second he did I saw into his heart. He wanted me, but he also wanted power. In his head he saw me by his side as he sat in a throne with Aro and the others. He wanted me, not just for my power but for my love and affection. He wanted me to want him. To need him as he needed me.

The vision changed, it was like I could look deeper, peeling back the different desires he held. Hearts are regular motels for desire, there's always more then lurking in them. I saw a vision of him and me, no power, no throne, just us. I was holding his face in my hands; we were looking at one another with such tenderness, just a man and a woman.

This desire out shined all the others, where the others were like candle lights, this was like a roaring forest fire. Was this the fire of true love?

I could not comprehend how he could hide such intense feelings from me. I knew there was much potential here, if I could just give myself over to him I could truly be happy here, because I would have finally found someone to share eternity with. Someone to help me forget the days of old.

The days when I met a young man in a super market, a young man with sweet brown eyes and a playful smirk. But Embry was still a boy at heart, Santiago was a man. My man.

"You're eyes, there like-"

"Like suns, I know," I smiled at him.

"What is this?"

"You're heart's desire Santiago. You want me more then the others, more then you want the throne. Tell me, if I was not related to Aro, if I could not give you a position of power, would you still love me?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "It is strange, I thought you so beautiful when first I saw you, and for a while I just wanted you for the power. But as time went on I began to think of you more, you're innocence was such a shining light in this gloomy place. I can not say when I first fell in love with you Sara, but I no longer care about the Volturi. I would gladly leave them if I could stay with you for all eternity."

I know he was being truthful, I was still seeing into him and I knew he was not lying. He really would leave the Volturi for me. How could I have been so blind, why did I not see this sooner...why didn't Marcus tell me sooner?

"Then I would like to help you grant your desire Santiago. I need someone to love, someone to protect me, shelter me, live with me, laugh with me, cry with me, love me. Will you do all these things for me? In return I will do the same. I will love you as you love me. My power will bind us together."

"Like marriage?"

"Not exactly. I have already done this with Alec and Corin."

A streak of anger and possession filled his eyes. "I will not share you, you are mine!"

"It's not what you think, I needed a brother so my power gave me and Alec the bond of a brother and a mother, I needed a friend, my power gave me and Corin the bond of a friend and his muse. With us it will be the bond of a lover and a lover."

The anger left his eyes but the possession was still there. "Good. Take me then my princess, I swear myself to you mind, body and soul!"

"Then seal our union with a kiss. Together we will do great things, with you're power and my will we will complete one another. You will help make me strong and I will help show you our world can be more then blood and violence, I will show you that even a vampire can have humanity."

My words were inflaming his desires. He had been in the dark and the cold for so long. All his life, even as a mortal he only knew the harsh, cruel side of life. He had not had anyone to show him love, mercy, compassion.

All he had was his brute strength and practical warrior instincts. This was the power of love; it had the power to transmute a person to their very core. To lead them for the darkest corners of their soul and into the light of the world.

We kissed and I let my power was over him, into him through him. "God yes! This is what I have always wanted!"

This was so wonderful, so beautiful. What happened with Alec and Corin had been beautiful and wonderful in their own ways, but this. This was true love quickly blossoming into full blown love. I could feel the bonds moving, knotting, tightening.

His love and desire was spreading across my heart. Like a warm blanket. I thought this moment was the moment I had been wanting for all my life. The moment when everything would calm down and life would start to make sense because I would have someone to live it with.

But of course life is never easy, because the warm blanket that was his love hit a dark spot on my heart. A spot that hurt like salt on an open wound when his love touched it.

"Sara?" Santiago asked confused.

"I'm sorry...something just....hurt."

I closed my eyes and I used my power to probe the spot. What was it? Was it a sign of someone using their power on me? I gently probed the dark spot with my power, I sensed confusion, anger, fear....and of course desire.

It was not mine, I knew that much, but if it was not mine then who's was it? The warmth of Santiago's love was trying to go into the dark spot, to fill it up. But the pain kept it at bay. Taking a deep breath I plunged my power into the wound. And I screamed.

An assault of images hit me. The first time I met Embry, the day we had out date, as I looked into his eyes when Vincent turned me, how seeing him shirtless had first activated my power, our first kiss, a night in the Alaskan planes watching the Aurora in the sky, watching as he fought Vincent for me, willing to lay down his life for me, him proposing to me, willing to defy generations of rules and traditions for me.

All those times chatting on the net, all the hours on the phone, just so we could hear one another's voice, meeting him again after two months apart, us announcing to everyone our engagement. How could I have forgotten? How could I have been so willing to give that up?

Was that all he was? A mere phase? A first love that was not destined to last? It should be him here with me not Santiago, him I should be kissing and giving my heart to.....or hadn't I done that already?

Was that what this spot was? Was this where I kept the memories of him all bottled up and sealed away? I was such a fool. I was attracted to Santiago that was true. But I had been attracted to the parts of him that reminded me of Embry.

I was using him as a stand in for another man. I could not give my heart to him, because it already belonged to another man. It belonged to Embry Call.

The warmth of Santiago began to recede. "Sara what is going on?" he asked.

"I am sorry, I can't, I'm not ready." I began to walk away but he grabbed my arms.

"No! I've waited to long, do not deny me this now!"

The warmth began to spread again. Only now it had become more heated. It was more fiery now, I had not been kidding when I said he needed like wildfire. I tried to fight back, to push his desire away but it was to late, much to late.

I tried to struggle physically and metaphysically, but I could not. So I did the only thing I could. I pushed my power into that black spot and I pushed it open. Letting everything spill out.

It worked to say the least. It helped push Santiago's now burning need back, but he was persistent. He was trying to fight back against it.

"Santiago, please stop," I begged him.

"No, I have waited to long to lose you now."

My heart was a battlefield. My new feelings for Santiago raged against my feelings for Embry. Santiago was using the connections I had formed with him to force feed me his fire. I should theoretically be able to sever it, but I was good at making bonds, not severing them.

I did the only thing I could; I retreated into the darkness that had once been where I hid Embry's love. It was not pleasant, the fear, the confusion, the anger was still there. Which did not make sense, this was not my anger, this was not my fear. This was something more primitive, something more wild, something masculine and familiar.

The warmth of Santiago was no longer felt; I could see it like a distant star. I traveled deep into the darkness, trying to figure out what to do, when I saw it. It was distant but the closer I got, the warmer it got. I somehow knew it was not Santiago's, but someone else's.

Even though it was far away, I could feel its powerful glow. It did not get bigger as I got closer, it was not until I was up close and felt the heat blazing from it that it was a small flame, yet it was so bright.

I tentatively touched it. It caressed my fingers lovingly. I then had an image in my head. Embry was in his room. He looked horrible, he had deep black circles around his eye, his hair was messy, obviously he had not showered, he looked thin, like he had not been eating right. A bunch of papers were scattered around his room, each with my image on them.

He was at his desk drawing another one when he stopped; he looked behind as if he could see me. "Sara?" he said.

Oh Embry, what have I done to you.

The flame was beginning to engulf my hands. It did not burn; it felt so good, so right. The more I touched it, the more it grew, like I was the air it needed. It was more then a metaphor. It was truth. It was his love for me, the love I tried to smother but still burned bright. The intensity of his love had returned but it was not spreading out like it should. What had it done to him? What had I done to him?

I had made such a mess of things. Santiago was right, I am such a child. I thought I could make everyone happy, I thought I could make everything right. But desire is fickle and if you do not treat it carefully it will burn you.

I would not leave Embry like this, I may not see him again but I owed him more than this. I grabbed the flame in my hands, gentle, as if I held a child in my hands. The fire took the shape of Eleanor. She smiled at me, sweet and loving. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her close.

Soon the fire engulfed me, and Eleanor disappeared. I smiled and I whispered his name.

"Embry." The fire exploded. It was like when a sun explodes, I can not describe the power that is an explosion of love.

The fire burst from me, yet it was in me. It lit up the darkness and filled it up. Filling up my heart and Embry's. I realized then that when I smothered Embry's love I had smothered mine for his. That is the nature of my power; it was a double edged sword. Smothering our love is what had made me so weak and vulnerable.

Embry is what gave me my strength, my courage. What was I without him but I scared lost little girl. And what was he without me.

The fire filled the darkness and the fires of Santiago and Embry found an uneasy balance. Santiago let me go, his face was not happy. Just then the door flew open and Aro strode in with Chelsea, Marcus, Alec and Corin with him.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

I sighed; I had a lot on my plate. But I had to wonder, if I had undid what I did to Embry, what was going to happen to him now?

**Fusedtwilight: Okay so it is a very.....inner soul kind of thing, but you have to like the imagrery. Next chap we find out what has happened to Embry since we last saw him, and i promise it is not good.**


	20. Chapter 20

Skin Deep

Chapter 20

**Fusedtwilight: Sorry it took so long to update, a friends birthday came up and she requested me to write a story for her. This chapter is all Embry, we find out what he has been up to since we last saw him. It has not been a pritty sight.**

Embry P.O.V

Weeks ago

Things had not been going good for me.

You would think that now that I have a real human girlfriend and now know who my father is and that I am not the result of an affair. (Just the result of a bizarre tryst between adults.) You would think I was happy. Well I am not.

I had a ghost you see, and her name is Sara. For almost a month now I have been thinking of her none stop. It had gotten to the point where it was messing up my life real bad. As the days passed I found myself thinking about her more and more. If she was safe, if the Volturi were treating her alright, if she was still drinking animal blood. To satisfy my curiosity I went to the Cullens and asked them how she was doing. They told me she was fine and I felt a little better, but I was unable to get her out of my head.

I began to think about her more and more, at school, at home, when I patrolled, when I was with Gloria. I had done a good job at making Gloria think I was okay. But every time she smiled I would think it wasn't as warm or sweet as Sara's, when she touched me I thought it didn't have the icy cold touch Sara's did, I liked Sara's skin, compared to mine it felt normal. When the sun hit Gloria I kept on expecting her skin to erupt in sparkles and felt disappointment when it didn't. When I felt her hair between my fingers I compared it to Sara's. Gloria had the typical raven black hair, but Sara's was like golden silk with a little more curl to it. When Gloria kissed me...it felt wrong. I kept on comparing everything about her to Sara, and although Gloria was a great girl, she wasn't my kind of girl.

It wasn't long before thoughts of Sara began to be noticed by the others as we patrolled. _"Embry are you okay?" _Jake asked.

"_Yeah I'm fine," _I lied.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, we still on for dinner tomorrow?"_

Since it was revealed Billy was my dad we had been going over to his place for dinner for a while now. Tomorrow I was going to bring Gloria over to introduce her to Billy. Feeling exhausted I decided to go to the beach. I phased and put some cloths on and strolled down the beach.

I found log and sat down on it, laying down I closed my eyes and relaxed.

_I felt a cold hand rub my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Sara smiling down at me. "Hey," she said._

"_Hey," I said._

_She leaned down and kissed my cheek. Her lips were cold but I enjoyed the feel of her skin against mine. "Why are you out here?" she asked._

"_Tired, been doing the late shift," I said._

_Her hair fell to the left of her face, it caressed my cheek like silk and I smelled the sickly sweet scent of a vampire. But instead of being repulsed like I usually was I inhaled her scent deeply._

"_You look good Embry." she smiled. Then her beautiful golden eyes darkened to a burgundy red, she wore the cloak the Volturi wore. "Good enough to eat."_

_Before I could do anything she struck, her mouth latched onto my neck, I felt her teeth rip into flesh and muscle as my blood gushed out. Then I felt my entire body erupt in flames._

I woke with a start. I was still alone, still on the log. But the memory of the nightmare was still fresh. I felt my neck, no bite marks, no blood, and no burning sensation. Yet I still could feel her teeth digging into my flesh. I walked home disturbed more then I should be. Whether the fact I had dreamed off her in such an intimate way or the fact that even when she was biting into my neck I could not figure out.

I grabbed the phone and dialed the Cullen's number. Two rings later and someone answered. "Hello?" a female voice answered. It was Rosalie.

"Hey, this is Embry," I said.

"Jacob is not here," she said sounding bored.

"I know, I was just wondering have you heard from Sara?" I asked.

Her voice got defensive. "Not since the last time you asked."

"Well...is she still drinking animal blood?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alice is keeping an eye on her. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Thanks." I hanged up the phone.

I still had a few hours to kill so I decided to draw. I was pretty good at it. I did real well in art class at school. Grabbing some pencils and chalk and began to draw. I wasn't trying to draw anything in particular. But as my hands moved and curved a pattern and outline. At first I thought it was Gloria. But as I focused on drawing the lips, the eyes, the nose, the cheeks the smile. I smiled but soon it vanished. It was not Gloria on the paper. It was Sara.

That night we all went over to the Blacks for dinner. Me, mom and Gloria. I introduced her to Billy. She was very nervous. The Blacks were a well known and respected family. A family I was now a member of. I don't know how the rez is reacting to me being Billy's son, but I am sure the gossiping old ladies are having a field day.

Rachel joined us as did Paul. I guess since he was dating my sister that made us soon to be Brother- in-laws. Great, a wolf brother and an in-law.

It was a good night. Everyone got along well, Paul was more relaxed and easy going then I thought possible. Everything was going okay. But something felt wrong, out of place. Every time I looked at Gloria I felt like I was looking at a picture that was in the wrong spot. Jake asked to talk to me outside after dinner. I left Gloria talking to Billy, mom and the others about her plans for after school.

"So I heard you called the Cullen's today," Jake said as we stepped outside.

Crap. He was probably all worried and shit now. "Yeah, I was just calling to see if they heard from Sara. I mean the idea of those leeches branching out makes me worried," I said.

"Yeah, me to. Would make it harder to defend ourselves should they decide to attack. But are you sure you didn't ask how Sara was doing?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I mean she is a good girl, the thought of her stuck with those monsters makes me nervous. I'm afraid they'll get her to drink human blood. I'm afraid that they'll make her into something like them. A monster."

"Yeah, Sam isn't really happy she went with them, nether are the elders. Their afraid of what she will do with her power if she fully joins them."

"She would never use her power against us!" I growled, "Sara loves the Cullen's, she would never do anything to hurt them or m-, or us." I caught myself in time. I was about to say me.

If Jake had known what I was going to say he didn't say anything. "I know, but the elders are still worried. They still fear her and her power and her being a vampire."

"They don't know her," I growled.

He gave me a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it doesn't matter how long she is with them, she isn't like other vampires. She is good right down to her core, they can't change that." I was so sure of what I was saying.

"Well here is hoping they don't, she is a good girl," he said.

"Yeah she really is," I said.

The next day I went to school and met with Gloria. I sat with her and her friends. She was really excited to hold hands with me and kiss me in public. Everyone knew me and Gloria were going out now. Instead of enjoying it I was too busy thinking of another girl.

For art class we were supposed to draw something religious. We were supposed to draw something angelic. I could say I was doing it for the grade but I would be lying. What I drew not only got me an A+ but it was also going to be featured in this year's art show.

We had a week to complete the drawings. I spent a lot of time working on it.

What I drew was you guessed it Sara. It was that night Vincent attacked. He didn't know about her power, he was just so impressed with her beauty he wanted to posses her. And she killed him. To save me of course. Before that we had hidden on the mountain, the light of the full moon blazed in the sky. Turns out if the moon is bright enough it causes vampires skin to glow. No like a night like or sparkle like the suns light would cause. But it makes it seem more luminescent.

The drawing of Sara was in a vast tundra. The moon shined bright above her, the sky was dark and full of stars, but almost completely covered by the Aurora Borealis shined in the sky. Sara stood in the snow a white robe covered her body, a white cloth draped her shoulders and ran down her arm, her hair and eyes like gold, her skin luminescent, a a pair of white angelic wings spread from behind her back.

I had changed a few things, she hadn't been wearing a white night gown, nor does she (nor will she ever) have a pair of wings. But she was the only thing I could think of when I thought angelic. So I made a few modifications. It was a bit over kill I admit, but I had to do her justice.

Everyone including the teacher was really impressed. Hence the A+. She decided to keep it in the hall with the other artworks for the school to see. That made me nervous. I wasn't afraid anyone would recognize her, at least the humans. She had gone to Forks high school and because of her mother always wore baggy cloths and always kept her head down. Becoming a vampire had made her as beautiful as Rosalie, I doubt even any of her former classmates could recognize her if they saw her now. She was more beautiful and was happier.

Last anyone had heard from her she had moved out of state to live with another family after her mother was killed. Charlie had helped smooth things over. So it wasn't the humans I was worried about, it was the wolves.

"I really love your painting," Gloria said.

"Yeah thanks," I said nervously.

Quil and Jake were with us, their arms were crossed and they were giving me very pointed looks.

A few days later and my Sara obsession was getting worse. I was dreaming of her more frequently now. The dreams were even starting to invade my daydreams. When I would begin to nod off during class and imagine I was somewhere else, instead of imagining I was running in the woods with my pack I imagined I was running in the woods with Sara, not running after her, running with her like we used to.

I was playing with Gloria's hair one night. We were on my bed fooling around. Mom wasn't home otherwise we wouldn't be allowed alone on my room. "You know, I think you would look great with blonde hair," I said.

"Really? You think?" she asked.

"Sure, it would look good on you."

Two days later Gloria had blonde hair. It did not look right on her. I mean she was still good looking but Blonde hair just did not go well for her. Her friends thought so as well but they told her she looked great to make her feel better. I lied to and thought it looked good on her. It wasn't as good as Sara's, but it provided me with a small comfort.

I tried to keep these thoughts and feelings to myself, but I was not as good at hiding my thoughts as some of the others were. Soon Jake and Quil got me alone to talk.

"Embry what is wrong?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Bullshit man, everyone has seen your thoughts. Everyone knows your obsessing over Sara," Quil said.

"The painting, the dreams, getting Gloria to change her hair to blonde. Embry something is definitely wrong," Jake said.

"I made the painting for the grade, Gloria looks good with blonde hair and the dreams....are just dreams," I said.

"Embry we see your mind. Why are you doing this? You're obsessing over a girl you have no feelings for. We can't feel anything from you, you think about her all the time yet there is no love, no affection, no passion, no nothing to make you feel like this."

"Because it's nothing!" I growled.

I left, ignoring their calls to come back. I was angry, angry enough to phase but I was not in the mood to have the others in my head and feel shock and disgust over what I was going through. The next couple of days everyone tried talking to me, Quil, Leah, Jake, Seth, Sam they even tried to get Billy to talk to me.

"Embry, are you okay? He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure? Because I am hearing different from the others," he said.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," I said.

"Embry have you been sleeping okay?"

"Yes." Actually no I have not. Every time I go to sleep I dream of her. And the pain of waking up and not being with her was too much to bear. So I avoided sleep as often as I could.

"Well your mom is worried, she says you are in your room all the time and you won't let her in, you always keep the door locked."

"Well it's my room, I like my privacy," I said.

I liked my privacy because if mom saw my room she would really freak. It was littered with drawings I made of Sara, being in a room full of her image was soothing, comforting. I came to dread the days I had to leave my room to go to school. I wasn't happy unless I was surrounded by her face. I had done my best to keep these thoughts to myself, knowing Jake would intervene.

"Well she's worried. I know you have been thinking a lot about Sara an-"

"Billy as much as I appreciate you trying to be my dad, don't. I am fine, nothing is wrong, I don't need you or anyone else making a big deal out of nothing." I got up to leave.

"Embry please, I'm worried, we all are. These thoughts you're having aren't natural."

"Yeah like my life is normal," I said bitterly.

A few days later and all hell broke loose. I was over at Gloria's. I no longer had her come over to my house, to afraid she would want to go into my room and see what it had become. We were in her room making out. It was cold, and empty. For me at least. Nothing but pleasure of the body and flesh, a small medicine to cure the festering ache in my heart. Things were not going good for us. Gloria sensed my feelings, she was no longer smiling as much as she was when she was with me. Or maybe she sensed my disinterest in her. Not even her blonde hair kept me interested in her. But I went through the motions mostly to keep her happy, mostly because I knew it would help keep the others off my back, but most of these entire little make out sessions were the only thing I had to distract me from Sara and the memories she had left behind to haunt me.

It was getting to the point to where I was considering going to the Cullen's for help, hoping Jasper or Edwards's power could help me. But Gloria had an idea that was surprising.

We were in her room making out when she stopped. "Embry, my parents won't be back for another hour. I was thinking...maybe we could you know." she blush. "Go all the way."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I really like you Embry. I want you to be my first time; I want to have sex with you."

"Here? Now?"

"Yes...I got protection." she opened the drawer of her night stand and pulled out a box of condoms. "I am on the pill too."

"How did you get the condoms?" I asked.

"My friends got them for me, my dad knows the guy at the market and I didn't want him to tell him because well you know." she blushed again.

"Oh...okay, this is my first time to," I said.

"Really? I would have thought you know with how good looking you are." she blushed.

"No, it wasn't high on my priority list," I said.

"Okay. So do you want to do it?" she looked nervous.

I looked at her and smiled. "Sure."

We didn't do it. First we started making out more heavily, we removed each other's clothes until I was in my briefs and she was in her panties. We kissed, we touched, we kissed. We were close to taking off our underwear, opening the pack of condoms and doing the deed, but before it could get that far I moaned a name, it was not Gloria's. "Sara."

"What?"

Shit. I should have known this was about to happen. The entire time I had been thinking of Sara.

"Wait Gloria, I'm sorry," I said.

She got up, her face was red but this time from anger and embarrassment. She covered her breasts. "Sara? That's the name of your ex! I knew it, you're still in love with her! My friends tried to warn me, they tried to tell me the picture you painted and the having me turn my hair blonde was because of her. But I didn't believe them, even when I sensed you were cold and distant I thought it was a boy thing. Well it is a boy thing isn't it? My god I was going to give you my virginity and you are in love with another girl!"

"Gloria please, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Get out! I never want to speak to you again Embry Call. You are a bastard, both literal and figuratively. A cold heartless bastard! Get out!"

Sighing I pulled my pants on, grabbed my shirt and walked out. Thanks to my hearing I heard her crying all the way out the house, even as I walked into the woods. Her sobbing weighed my heart with guilt. I did not mean to hurt her so. She deserved better treatment. But despite the guilt I felt for what just happened a part of me felt relief. Relief it was over, relief I no longer had to try to pretend that I enjoyed being with her.

I walked home and found another unpleasant surprise waiting for me. Mom, Billy, Rachel, Paul, Jake and Quil were waiting for me. "What's going on?" I asked.

The air was silent. Thick with tension. No one spoke at first, no one knew who should go first or what to say. Mom spoke. "Embry, I went into your room today," she said.

My stomach clenched tight.

"I smelled how nasty your room was, I thought you had left some clothes in there and I couldn't take it so I found the spare key and went inside." she placed a few stacks of drawings on the table. "Imagine my surprise when I saw your little shrine to her." she said her like it left a sour taste in her mouth.

"You're mother called me up and we decided to have this little intervention," Billy said.

"Embry enough is enough, I tried giving you your space and privacy but something needs to be done," Jake said.

"Mom, what did you do with all my pictures?" I asked ignoring Jake and Billy, fear had filled my heart.

"What do you think I did? I tossed them."

I ran to my room. Sure enough all those drawings I did were all gone. Not a single sheet left. Anger filled me and I began to shake, how dare she enter my territory, my room, my space and do this. "Embry."

I turned, Jake, Paul and Quil walked through my door. Jake's voice was calm and soothing. "Calm down, you do not want to phase in here."

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Leah had taken yoga classes and taught us what she learned. Soon the anger began to cool down and I opened my eyes.

"There, that is better." he walked over and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Now let's go back in there and talk."

He led me back to the living room. I sat down and snatched the remaining drawings from the table when I saw mom make a grab for them. "These are mine!" I snarled, "You had no right!"

"I am your mother! This is my house and if I don't want a bunch of pictures of a corpse in my house then I will throw them out."

Billy placed a hand on hers. I clutched the drawings close to me, I looked at them and the sight of them provided a small comfort to me. "My god look at him, he's looking at them as if they were her, what did she do to him?" Rachel asked.

"She didn't do anything," I said.

"Bullshit Embry look at you. She left with those monsters and you came back to your senses for a while now here you are losing it further."

"What about Gloria Embry? Do you think she hasn't noticed," Quil said. "I heard her talking to her friends, she is afraid you still have a thing for Sara, she said she feels like you don't care about her anymore."

"Gloria is no longer my girlfriend," I said. No way was I going to tell them what happened.

"What? Why did you break up?" mom asked.

"It just wasn't working out," I lied. Well half lied.

"I can't believe this, you give up a good girl like Gloria who comes from a nice family for a walking, talking corpse."

"Stop calling her that!" I shouted.

"Embry don't yell at your mother," Billy said sternly.

"You stay out of this! Don't think just because I know you're my dad you can come over after all these years and be fatherly now."

Hurt flashed through his eyes. Then they were replaced with that stern look I had seen many times before when we were growing up. "Never the less I am still your father. I practically helped raise you all these years though I kept the secret. But father or not you will respect me and your mother boy am I clear?" he asked.

"Yeah abundantly," I said.

"Look, obviously something wrong is going on with Embry, we need to find him help," Rachel said.

"Oh yeah I can see it now. Excuse me doc I have no feelings for my ex yet I am constantly thinking about her and obsessing over her and by the way she is a vampire and I am a werewolf," I said sarcastically.

"Back off," Paul growled.

"Embry sweetie this isn't normal or healthy. We want to help you but you need to let us," Mom said.

"You think I don't know that? I know this isn't healthy or normal, but what am I supposed to do, if I get help then...then that means I have to give her up...I can't, I won't." I clutched the papers.

"We have to do something," Mom said.

"We will. I asked Edward and Jasper to meet with him and see-"

"No! Absolutely not, I will not have my son around those monsters," mom said.

"They are the only ones who might be able to figure out what is wrong with him," Jake said.

"Fine, I'll go see them," I said.

"Embry!"

"What else am I going to do mom? I can't see a human doctor. I can't keep living like this, its driving me crazy." I got up. "Now if you excuse me I need some sleep, I am tired."

No one stopped me as I went back to my room. I closed the door and locked it. I placed the papers gently back where they were. Feeling a great need to draw and an unwillingness to dream of her, I decided to spend a few hours drawing her, making up for the damage mom caused to my holy area. So grabbing some blank sheets and some pencils, I began to draw. Hoping a few hours of drawing her would help put her out of my mind.

Sadly it did not, after a few hours I tried to sleep and I dreamed of her. Waking up and growling so loud I feared mom heard me I continued to draw. All night, never stopping. I had an hour to get ready for school, grabbing a shower I saw the dark circles under my eyes. I looked like a vampire.

I grabbed breakfast and headed for school. I got a cold reception there. I spotted Gloria there but she refused to look at me, her friends how ever looked at me with such scorn and hate. I met up with Jake and Quil, they did not look happy. Even less when they saw how I looked.

"Embry what the hell? Didn't you sleep?" Quil asked.

"No." why lie?

"Embry there is talk going around the school," Jake said.

"What?"

"Apparently you tried to seduce Gloria into sleeping with you and she said no and you said you were breaking up with her because she wasn't as good a girlfriend as Sara and Sara was better than her in every way."

"What? That's not what happened." I leaned in and whispered. "Last night she wanted to have sex and I agreed, we were in our underwear and she had her friends buy condoms and we were going to do it but...I kind of said Sara's name."

"Jesus Embry," Quil said.

"We didn't have sex, we still had out undies on when I said it, she broke up with me and I left, I did not say those things guys," I said.

"We believe you Em, but the word has spread throughout the school. Don't be surprised if you get the cold shoulder," Jake said.

He was right. The rest of the day many of the students would look at me with shame or disgust. Others got aggressive, the guys who went out with Gloria's friends or who were friends with Gloria would ram into me or taunt me with words, trying to pick a fight. Which was absurd as I was taller than all of them, all I would have to do it tap their heads hard enough with my fingers and they would go into a coma.

I endured, eagerly waiting for the day to end when I saw what had been done. I was going to take my painting of Sara, the angel one home. I did not want to leave it here, so during lunch I went back into the school to get it and put it somewhere safe until school ended. The art room had a place that I could stash it until later. I turned the corner and saw Mr. Shay my art teacher with two others looking at something on the wall.

"Who could have done it?"

"Lots, from what I hear he just broke up in a rather nasty way with his girlfriend and this may be retribution by her or her friends."

"Shame, it was really...Embry?"

I froze. The painting of Sara was ruined. Someone had gotten paint and painted over it, covering it with a slew of vulgar words and drawings. Seeing it felt like someone stabbed my heart.

"Embry?" Mr. Shay said again.

I turned and ran back outside. I found Gloria, surrounded by her friends as usual. They saw me coming and huddled together, looks of fear on their faces. "What did you do?!" I growled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Someone graffiti my painting!"

"Good, it was an eyes sore anyway," one of her friend said.

"I'm not talking to you bitch!" I snarled.

"Embry," Gloria said shocked.

"Don't Embry me. I thought you were actually a kind and caring person. A smart girl. Now I realize you're just a vindictive harpy who spreads lies and deceit and gets her friends to do her dirty work. Just because I slipped up and said her name you tell people I degraded you? You tell them I would stoop so low? I apologized for what I did Gloria, I wish it didn't happen but it did. If you cannot be mature enough about it then not only do I regret last night I regret ever going out with you. Sara would never have done something like this, she is more kind and compassionate then you will ever be."

"Oh yeah it's all about your white little whore. Tell me Embry how easy did she put out? Everyone knows what a drunken slut her mother was, lord knows her daughter must be worse," Gloria said.

"To hell with you Gloria!"

I turned and headed for the woods, deciding to blow off the rest of the day. People whispered as I walked, our confrontation having been witnessed by half the school. "Embry!" Jake called.

I turned and saw him running to me. "What happened? Where are you going?" I told him what happened.

"I'm going home, if I stay right now I am going to phase, I'll see you later."

He let me go. I walked home still mad as hell, only to have mom round on me. "Embry Call why are you home? I just got off the phone with your school, they said you left without telling anyone and I also had an interesting chat with Gloria's father."

"Mom not now."

"Embry Call listen here!"

I said not fucking now!"

Her mouth fell and her eyes misted. I had never used the F word against her. Never cussed at her in my life.

"Mom, I'm sorry, just, just...leave me alone, you will not believe the day I have had."

I went straight to my room, locked the door, shut all the blinds, and turned my iphone on putting on some heavy rock and roll music that fit my mood. The rest of the day and night I drew.

No one came for me, not even hours later. Until a loud banging came from my window, thinking it was Jake or someone from my pack I was disturbed to find Jaime. I opened my window.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"Well hello to you to. By the by you look like dog shit." he glanced around my room and saw all the pictures of Sara I had painted in the last few hours. "Well I owe you one. There was a pool going on that I would be the next wolf to lose it, I betted fifty on you, you just made me one happy little wolf."

"What. Do. You. Want?" I growled.

"Just checking on you. Saw what happened to your painting. Too bad, I liked it. Also saw your confrontation with Gloria. Just so you know she didn't start the rumor, her friends did, she tried to stop them but they didn't listen. After you left she broke down in tears and got into it with her friends. They thought it was a good way to make you pay, she just wanted to forget it."

"Is that all?" I asked. Great now I feel bad for Gloria again.

"Well...I have the answer for you."

"What answer?"

"Why you are like this."

"What? Why?"

"Well Sam ordered me not to tell you."

"His alpha command doesn't work on you."

"Yes, but I did promise not to tell you and I may be a sociopath but I still have a moral code. I take promises and vows very seriously. Give me a moment I am trying to figure out how to tell you, maybe a hint. Okay, here goes. Some of your friends and the Cullen's know exactly what is wrong with you, but the charms of another have blinded you to the truth while you so desperately seek it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That's all your getting, figure it out."

He turned and began to walk away from the window. "Wait, why are you helping me?"

"Mmm. Because I don't think it is fair for you to be brainwashed, because I think they need to tell you the truth, because I think you should be allowed to chose and because Sam told me not to."

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to be under guard?" I asked.

He smiled. "Let's say some of Sam's wolves are more sympathetic with me."

With that chilling cryptic info he left and I let him. His words haunted me though. Did Jake and the Cullen's really know. The charms of another have blinded me? What the hell does that mean?

I closed my window and shut the curtains, and went back to work. Hours later and I had to turn on my lights so I could see. Picture after picture I drew. Each one showing her in a different mood. Happy, sad, angry, scared, nervous. Thousands of memories to chose from. Thousands of pictures I drew. Soon my floor was littered with her image.

Something was so wrong, I felt like something was going to tear me up inside. Like my own heart was fighting against me. My mind said nothing was wrong but my heart was screaming at me. I couldn't live like this, I felt like I had forgotten something so important. But what? It can't be Sara. I don't love her. So why do I obsess over her? She is ruining my life. Was this her doing? Did she do it to make sure I never found happiness without her? Were the others right in assuming her powers affected me? Did she even now the hell I was in because of her.

Then it happened. I felt...a presence. You know in those ghost movies people sense the ghost or spirit and look at it almost as if they can see it. Well that was what it was like with me. It was like some benevolent force was touching me, something familiar. My mind and my heart knew what it was. I could feel her deep in my heart. Moving. Hiding. Exploring.

"Sara?"

Then I doubled over. Everything my heart had been forced to hold back, all the pain, the heart ache, the loss, the sorrow, the love, the affection, the need. It came pouring out. If it was a spark it was like someone had tossed nitro on it. I clutched my chest, wave after wave hit me. "Embry!" mom was shouting and pounding on the door.

I don't blame her. I was making the most inhuman sounds. Tears poured from my eyes. It was so bad....i blacked out. When I came to I was on my couch. I smelled my friends and family. I could hear voices.

Then I smelled vampire. I got up. Jake, Quil, Paul, mom, Billy, Rachel. They were there. As was Sam and a few other wolves and Carlisle, Jasper and Edward. "Embry!" mom flew to my side. "Oh baby."

She hugged me and kissed me. "What happened?" Billy asked worry and concern filled his face.

"I know. I finally know what happened." I looked at Edward. His face was sad and he nodded. So it was true. Sometime during the pain and my awakening I had realized something. Jamie's words only helped confirm my suspicions and Edwards nod only sealed them.

Sara had used her power. She knew I would not allow her to go with Aro, not without a fight. So she used her power on me to try and make me forget, so I didn't do something stupid like start a fight and get myself killed. But something went wrong. I still loved her, my love still burned bright for her, but whatever she did left me incapable of feeling it. But it wa still there, burning so brightly.

So bright it began to push against whatever she put on me. That was why I obsessed over her and yet felt nothing for her. My heart was trying to tell me, scream the truth, but my mind ignored it. They all knew, because to tell me would risk her spell becoming undone and me doing something humongous stupid, like going to Italy and getting her back.

Which I had to. I remember feeling her inside me. Something chased her there. Something forced her to undo what she did. Sara was in trouble, I had to help her.

And no one was going to stop me....no one.

**Fusedtwilight: What will happen now? Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Skin Deep

Chapter 21

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. Thanks to Twilighter Tabitha, xXgh0stXx, Stina whatever and Skittlesfortheworld for your reviews, this chap Sara takes a moment to think what has happened between her and Santiago and Aro is pissed everyone kept it a secret. **

Embry P.O.V

So for all these weeks I had been under some spell Sara had used on me before she left that had caused my erratic behavior and no one told me because they knew I would try and bring her back.

Well they were right not to tell me, because I was going to Volterra and bring her back.

Sara P.O.V

Me, Alec, Corin and Santiago stood before Aro, Marcus and Caius. We were alone, no other guard was in here, and this was a little scandalous what has happened.

Aro was not too pleased by what has happened. His favorite guard, his best fighter and his poet have been bound to me, as I have been bound too them. But he does not know that during my binding too Santiago I had undone whatever I had done too Embry and I have no idea what that means for him or me.

"I am not happy...not happy at all," Aro said, "You have all kept something monumentally important from me and now three of you have been somehow bound too Sara."

"In all fairness my lord I did not find out until it was done to me," Santiago said.

"Silence!" Aro hissed. He turned too Marcus. "Marcus how could you keep this from me?"

"Because I knew if you found out you would try and use her power for your own purposes, as did we all. I did what I thought necessary to protect her from you're schemes," Marcus said.

"That was not you're call to make, she is my niece," Aro growled.

"I am more concerned with what this bound to the guard means exactly," Caius said.

"Her power merely did what it was meant too, it made her desires come true. She desired a brother, a friend and a lover so it sought those whose desires matched hers. Alec needed a mother, Corin needed a friend and confidant, and Santiago needed a mate. Their desires came closest too hers so the power chose them."

"Why Santiago for a mate? There are plenty of other males in the guard without a mate?"

"I think it was her own attraction to him that sealed the deal," Marcus said.

"So we finally found our fourth member?" Caius asked sounding pleased.

"It would appear so," Marcus said.

"But what about Corin and Alec? We can't have three new members on the throne," Caius said.

"But they do not want to be her mates Caius, Alec is like a brother too her now, and Corin is like a really good friend. Only Santiago has the keys to her heart," Aro said.

If only that was true.

"What about her power? How do we know it is not going to try and bind more guards too her? I do not want her binding enough guards to make her own coven; the Cullen's and those Alaskan vampires are bad enough."

"Her power has given her what she wanted. I think we need not fear anything like this happening again," Marcus said.

"Never the less we should keep a close watch on her," Caius said.

"Agreed," Aro said, "Although I am happy you found a mate I am not happy you kept the fact you're power was running wild a secret from me Sara."

"I knew if I told you, you would try and use me like Marcus said. Don't try and say you wouldn't have, the first time we met you tried to have Chelsea use her power to make me join you. I won't let anyone use my power to force their will on anyone else," I said.

"And yet here you are forcing your will on three of our guard," Caius said.

"Only because I cannot control my power, I tried to use my power to help save the life of an innocent girl and you wouldn't let me. You just want me for my power to make yourselves stronger."

Aro said nothing, just stared at me with eyes that were neither friendly nor aggressive. He was looking at me like he saw something he never saw before.

"I may be young, I may be meek, but I am not a fool uncle. So let there be no confusion between us, I will not let you use my power to use on other people, be they human, vampire or anyone else. I tried to use my power to save a life but I learned the hard way that what I do does not matter because it is your word not mine that matters."

"Don't be ungrateful girl, we have gone through a lot of trouble too ensure you're happiness here," Caius sneered at me.

"Well then you are doing a miserable job Caius because I have barely been happy since I first stepped foot here," I said.

Caius pulled his lip back in a snarl, Santiago, Alec and Corin stepped forward. Santiago took my hand in his and I wasn't bothered by it. I enjoyed the feel of his skin against mine, it helped calm me, helped make me feel safer. I gripped his hand tight in mine.

Corin stepped forward, all smiles like nothing was the matter. "Now let's not get all riled up." his voice was soothing and calm. I felt all the tension leaving my body, melting away like butter. "After all this was just a great big misunderstanding, no sense in making such a fuss over nothing. Sara is still so young and her power is a wild thing, we must be patient with her, wisdom does not come quickly."

His words made sense, I wasn't even past my one year mark, still wet behind the ears with a power I could hardly control. It made no sense to fight about it.

"Right, still we should have some punishment," Aro said, "Sara for keeping such secrets and showing such little respect to me and Caius I put you under house arrest. You may not leave your room and may only be attended by these three or Heidi."

"But how will I feed?"

"We will have the animals brought to you. Now all of you go, Sara we will talk more lately."

Santiago and the others walked with me out of the main hall. I saw Alec glancing at our conjoined hands from the corner of my eye. I was still upset at him for using poor Eleanor like how he did just too keep me and Santiago apart; I was going to have to have a serious talk with him.

Then again I was going to have to have a serious talk with Santiago. He had done a good job keeping his feelings for me damned up all this time. But thanks to me and my power that damn was broke and the flood had gotten through.

I know I could not escape him; he would not let me go, no matter what. Problem was I don't want him to go.

Aro P.O.V

I knew Corin was using his power to make the situation less tense. Normally I would not tolerate one of the guards using their power on me or Caius or Marcus but I was going to let it slide. A part of me was both pleased and impressed with Sara's standing up too Caius.

Caius was not one to be trifled with. He may not be gifted like me and Marcus but he has the battle instincts of a god of war. He was such a masterful tactician he made Alexander the great look like a twit with the mind of a rock. He could kill millions of men, women and children if it meant he could win.

There were times when even I feared him. He is more cutthroat and ruthless then I. There was nothing he wouldn't do to achieve his goals. Surprisingly his mind was peaceful. From the impression he gave people they assumed he was a fool who rushed in. His blood thirst new no bounds. Human or vampires were pray for him, so he fit in well here.

Caius had been the one to turn Felix; he saw the same traits in Felix he knew existed in himself. Felix himself gave pause to the idea of even a friendly fight with Caius. Because with Caius even a friendly fight was a fight to the death.

Had it not been for me he would have not hesitated to strike her down. So I was glad Corin was able to get the situation calmed down.

"Impertinent brat, in my day we would have received a lashing," Caius said.

"Yes she seems to have gained some back bone," Marcus said with respect and pride in his voice.

I glared at him still angry for him at keeping this from me. I was going to have too reprimand Chelsea for holding back as well for the sake of her pride.

"Do not even think about lifting her punishment Marcus. I will not allow her too enthrall the rest of the guard."

"I told you she has what she needs now Aro. The others had nothing she needed and their desires did not coincide with hers. It is down hunting."

"That may be but what if she develops the need for some other emotional attachment comes up and her power starts hunting another poor bastard from our ranks."

"I agree Caius; until we know for sure the mechanics of her power then it best we keep her isolated. For now only us, Alec, Santiago, Corin and Heidi should have access to her," I said.

"Why Heidi?" Marcus asked.

"Well she is her handmaiden. And I trust her too tell me if anything odd occurs with her, I will have her keep a very close eye on her," I said.

Plus I had to make sure Heidi spent more time around her. The more time she had alone with Sara the more likely she could use her power on Sara. The more likely she could bend her too our way of thinking.

It was what made her so good at bringing us humans too feast on. Not only was it her looks but it was her power of persuasion. Literally her power was very similar to Corin's, but his manipulated emotions, her power manipulated thoughts. The nick name for her was silver tongue anything she said seemed like a good idea.

That was why I chose her. I had tried to use her to convince Carlisle to give up on his diet and it had almost worked. That was part of the reason he left. Her words were beginning to break through his reason so he left. If she could come so close to getting my old friend too give in to temptation what could she do for Sara?

Now with her stuck in her room it would be so much easier for Heidi too work her magic on Sara. Plus with Corin, Alec and Santiago working on her it will make Heidi's job easy. I had read their minds. It was true that her power had bound them tightly too her but they were still themselves; they still had the same personalities they had before.

As she has discovered with Alec, who had saved a child saying it would be good experience for Sara too use her power, when in fact he just wanted to use her too keep Sara and Santiago apart.

And Santiago, an interesting choice for her, I admit I did hope for either Felix or Alec, but Santiago was more calm and focused and he would be good at keeping Sara under control. After reading his mind and seeing the connection he has with Sara through Marcus I know I have Sara right where I want her.

She has a lot to learn about hearts.

My only problem now is what to do with Marcus. I know he will be there too block every plan I come up with for her to embrace her true nature. But how? I can't just kill him, it would cause chaos in the coven and he was too valuable.

Then I get an idea. A wonderful idea. Why kill him when I can simply send him away. Maybe we need not have to wait too split the coven. With Santiago now joining us it will be the right time to move forward with the separation.

Sara P.O.V

Heidi was waiting for me in my room. She kicked the guys out, they tried to fight her on it but she just gave them a look, pointed at the door and said with a voice so firm and compelling. I almost left myself, the command was so strong.

I remember Embry telling me what it was like too be given an order from an alpha. This wasn't as strong as he described but I did feel a strong urge to leave as well. They all left glaring at her or looking at me softly and smiling.

Finally Heidi sat me down on the bed. "Okay spill."

"Huh?"

"Hello, everyone is simply raging over what has happened. You coming here was the best thing to happen since the humans created technology. You create such juicy gossip." she smiled.

"It is complicated. I'm not even sure I can trust you Heidi," I said.

"Oh don't say that." she gently stroked my hand. "You can trust me, I am you're friend."

She was right, I could trust her, she was my handmaiden, she helped me adjust and taught me all the rules and regulations I needed to know.

"Okay. This is what has been going on."

I told her everything that has been going on with me and my power. By the time I was done her eyes were full of shock and surprise. ""Oh Sara this is really great."

"So glad you find this amusing," I growled.

"I'm sorry. But you have made a metaphysical bond with Alec, Corin and now Santiago? You naughty girl if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to make your own coven."

"Please I can hardly take care of myself let along three men."

"Mmmm, three men at you're beck and calls willing to do anything to make you happy. Let's see you have someone younger then you, someone slightly older then you and someone who is thirteen years your senior. That is a coven I would like to be in."

A bunch of angry hisses sounded through the door, the guys were obviously listening in and not impressed with the discussion. She grabbed her shoe and threw it at the door. "Shut up!" she growled back.

"God did you say Santiago was thirteen years older than me?" I asked stunned.

"Well in human years he was thirty when you were turned but keep in mind he is much older."

"I didn't think he was that much older," I said.

"It's not such a bad thing, he looks rather good for his age," she said.

"I know but I am seventeen. Isn't it a little odd for people so old too be together?" I asked.

"We are vampires Sweetie, human ideas of age differences don't apply much too us. So what technically he is much older then you. If what you have told me is true then you guys are bound tighter than any human marriage."

"I know I shouldn't complain. He is handsome, he doesn't try and push his feelings on me, he gives me my space and when he wraps his arms around me..."

"Yes those big strong manly arms."

We both sighed. I had grown used to her behavior. I know she is with Dmitri but she is still a flirtatious thing.

Two growls sounded through the doors, one larger than the other. Alec and Santiago, god how am I going to deal with them at each other's throats?

"Behave, Sara will be upset if you fight each other," Heidi called.

The growling stopped at once. But I needn't be empathic too feel the tension between them. I could see them in my head glaring at one another.

"Don't be surprised Sara, you have this weird mother, son/brother bond with Alec, it's only natural for him too fell protective of you. All sons are protective of their mothers when a new alpha male catches her eye," Heidi said.

The word alpha made me think of Embry. What was I going to do? Embry had his love and passion for me back and now I have a powerful bond with another man? God what chaos would happen if they met? The thought of them hurting one another left me cold and hollow.

"Sara what is it?" Heidi asked, sensing my change in mood.

Looking at the door I walked over to the night stand and grabbed a paper pad and a pen. I wrote on it and showed it too Heidi. **Act natural.**

She nodded. "Well I am just so worried Alec and Santiago, what if they kill each other or hurt one another, I don't want them too fight over me."

I wrote. **Before I left I sealed Embry's love for me but when I bound myself to Santiago something happened and now Embry loves me again but my bond with Santiago is really strong and I don't think I could live without him or Embry and I know if they find out about one another the you know what will hit the fan.**

She waved her hand and I handed her the notepad. "Well sweetie Alec and Santiago are centuries old and have been comrades at arms for a long time, but you need to let them both know if they want to be a part of your life then they have to learn to accept one another."

She wrote. **Holy shit! Hell yes Santiago would go crazy and try to kill Embry! I have seen what he did too the guards that stole his mates. Not pretty. Santiago has waited a long time to have a woman too love who would be with him forever. Add the fact he was a slave the majority of his human life and spent the majority of his human life serving the Volturi and now that you and him are an item Embry would be a risk too both his love for you and the power it would give him. My god this would make the Trojan War look like a little disagreement because something tells me you would have an inability to choose between the two**

I took the notepad back. "You're right, but you know boys and how territorial they can get, especially vampire boys."

I wrote. **It's true; I don't think I could choose between them. The reason I opened up Embry's love was because Santiago got so possessive and his desire for me so strong I couldn't stop my power from forging bonds between us. I know he loves me but I don't think he would give me up even if I asked. I don't know what to do.**

She took the notepad. **Wish I could tell you. Thank god Embry is all the way in America, and I don't think he could afford to come all the way here because the guard would kill him before Santiago could.**

I yanked the notepad from her hands. **Thanks a lot. But I don't know what to do, I miss Embry worse than ever now and I feel bad because I feel like I am cheating on Santiago then I feel bad because I feel like I am cheating on Embry.**

"Nothing you can do, we just have to take what we have I guess."

She didn't need the notepad this time. But the message was clear. I was going to have to live without Embry, Heidi was right; he was in Forks, where he belonged. Where he could have a human life. I was going to have to live without him and throw myself into the arms of the man I had used my power to love.

A part of me was happy to be with Santiago, but there was an equal part that mourned the loss of my sweet, sweet Embry.

Alec P.O.V

"I don't like you Santiago," I said.

I was using my power to make sure that we could not be heard by the girls.

"I never even had an issue with you, you were just another guard. But now I really don't like you."

"Like I could care what you think of me boy," he said.

I bristled. "I can't hurt you, like Heidi said it would hurt Sara. But I can make you miserable Santiago. Remember I could strip every sense you have leaving you at my mercy." I smiled, relishing the things I could do too him too bring him misery.

"I am about to be crowned as the newest member of the Volturi coven boy so I highly recommend you watch what you say least I make your life hell as well," he said.

"The joke is on you Santiago, we are at a pass, you hurt me and you hurt Sara as well. And if you are too hard on me I can go too Sara, I am sure she could give you quit the earful."

"Look Alec I am not going to spend eternity fighting you."

"As much as I would love to have Jane give you her special tender love and care I agree, I do not want to fight you either. I am already in hot water with her because of that little brat and I will not risk her wrath anymore." I held out my hand which he eyes wearily. "So for her sake let us make a truce. I won't bother you if you don't bother me. Hell we needn't even look at one another as long as we agree to stay civil for her and protect her in every way possible."

He took my hand firmly and shook it. "Agreed, I never liked you, I thought you were stuck up and Aro spoiled you too much, but now we have some common ground. I agree."

Corin stepped forward. "May I get in on this agreement? I may not love her like you Santiago but I am concerned for her. We are good friends now and I would hate for my muse too be miserable, all my work would be dark and depressing then."

We both nodded and he put his hand on my hand and Santiago's clasped hands. "Agreed we three swear too, love and protect Sara and keep her happy," Santiago said.

"Agreed," we all said.

"Yes from all threats," I said.

I was thinking of Aro. I loved the man like a father, he took me in from rags and made me into a god, he has been so good to me and Jane these long years. But now I think I have found the one thing that would test my loyalties too him. Sara.

**Fusedtwilight: What is Aro planning for Marcus? And what is the fate of Santiago Sara and Embry? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**


	22. Chapter 22

Skin Deep

Chapter 22

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to stina whatever and Skittlesfortheworld for your reviwes. **

Marcus P.O.V

"What?"

"I said I have decided you should be the one too go too America old friend," Aro said with a smile.

I looked to Caius who seemed bored with the discussion already.

"When was this idea made?" I asked.

"Well we figure you have been stuck in Volterra for so many eons, now with you finally snapping out of your stupor it would be good for you to get out and get more involved with our work," Aro said.

"Why not Caius?"

"I hate America. Nothing but a bunch of godless heathens with no sense of order or tradition. Plus I am not going to share the same land as the Cullens." he growled when he said the Cullens name.

"There now, we were planning to expand any way why wait?"

"I do not think now is a good time Aro, what if Sara's power starts acting up again?"

"We have Chelsea. I have already discussed her behavior and given her a warning of what will happen if she ever does such a thing again." Aro's eyes darkened. He had been most upset with her for not telling him about what Sara's power had done.

"I do not know if this is a good idea Aro, Sara is at a delicate stage right now."

"Sara has Santiago now, she does not need you any more Marcus."

His words stung my heart, like a dagger.

"Come now Marcus you said it yourself she has nothing more to need, now she has a mate now, she has a loyal guard in Alec and Corin, she finally has the peace she needs. I know you are attached to her, I am as well. But she does not need either of us; you have spent thousands of years mourning Didyme. But now you need not mourn any more, she lives through Sara, now you can finally move on with your own life. Times are changing my friend and we must change with them."

I sighed. "Maybe you are right Aro. It has been so long, I have let time slip by me. Maybe this will do me some good."

"That's the spirit!" he patted my shoulder.

"Where will we locate our sister base?" I asked.

"We considered many cities the state had to offer," Caiuse said, "We considered D.C, Los Angeles, New York, among a few. But in the end we decided the city of Los Vegas."

"Why there?"

"We have a strong hold in Vegas. Volterra industries has business there. There are many connections to be made, lots of industry, it also has a high crime rate and lots of tourism so feeding won't be a problem," Caius said.

"Does Sara know?" I asked.

"Not yet, we decided to wait until the ceremony next week."

"Ceremony?"

"Why yes, now that Sara has a mate we must add a fourth member too our group Marcus. Next week we will welcome Santiago as our newest member and he and Sara will be recognized as husband and wife."

"Isn't it a bit premature?"

"Sara's power has created the bond of lovers between them right? I see no reason too wait."

"I see, well in that case we should prepare. I will go inform her of my leaving."

"I would wait, she is having some alone time with Santiago," Aro said with a smile.

"Yes I am sure they have much to talk about," Caius said rolling his eyes.

Sara P.O.V

Santiago and I sat alone in my room. Heidi had left taking Corin and Alec with her.

I did not know what to do or say. We just sat not speaking.

"So who is he?" Santiago asked.

"Huh?"

"The other man. The one in your heart, who is he?" his face was blank as he said this; if my heart could still beat it would be pounding right now. "I know there is another man, I sensed him."

I nibbled my lips nervously. I was afraid to tell him. What if he went to Forks and tried to kill Embry?

"Sara please, I need to know who the other man in your life is."

"There is no other man," I lied.

"I felt him; I felt his love for you."

"I left him, he and I were close but I left and joined the Volturi. I left him behind in Forks, we are no longer together."

He reached out his hand and caressed my cheek. "I know he still loves you and I know you still love him."

I looked down ashamed. I felt like I was some kind of slut. Was it wrong to love two men? Did I truly love Santiago? Before I had definitely been attracted to him. But that had been because he reminded me of Embry, that wasn't love that was lust right? But it had been more than his physical side I liked. I liked how quiet and reserved he was, I liked how he gave me space and wasn't always trying to impress me like the others were. We had spent some time together, these last weeks. I asked him about what Spain was like in the old days. I had been timid to ask at first about that subject, what with him being a slave and all. But he didn't seem to mind.

He told me about the town where he grew up, the buildings, and the people. He asked me more about my past. It was a little difficult to talk about my mother and what happened with Vincent. But Santiago was easy to talk to. I guess he knew what it was like to have a hard life.

I never told him about Embry, it had been too painful. I told him about the Cullens and the Alaskan vampires. All of whom I miss very much.

Maybe we had the beginnings of romance, maybe with enough time and energy it could have become something more. But my power sped things up, in what should have taken months or years even it caused in a matter of moments. Love is something that should never be rushed.

Did I love Santiago? I don't want to say yes but this feeling in my heart can be nothing else. "I am sorry Santiago, I do still love him, and I think I always will. But I severed all ties with him and our lives cannot allow us to be together, not anymore."

He smiled, pleased by what I said. He leaned forward and kissed me between the corner of my lip and cheek. My skin tingled where he kissed me and the whole world seemed to focus right down to him and me.

"I cannot fault you for having a heart. Love him as much as you want in your heart, as long as you leave plenty of room for me."

"There is room for you Santiago, but there is also room for another man, isn't that wrong?"

"No. You loved and still love, I won't ask about him, he does not matter. All that matters is I have you and you have me here and now. That is all that matters, it's not like he is going to appear here."

A part of me was happy he was so understanding, the same part was happy he still wanted to be with me, but another part was sad that I would never see Embry again.

"You're what?"

"I am moving to America," Marcus said.

"But why?"

It was a few hours after me and Santiago talked. Marcus had come and asked to talk to me privately. We walked in the garden outside the castle but it was surrounded by a thirty story wall so no human would spy us.

"We talked about separating the coven remember? It was going to happen sooner or later," he said.

"But why you? Caius-"

"Caius hates America and I think it best to keep him as far away from the Cullen's as possible."

"But why you?" I asked.

I did not want him to go, Marcus had become like a father to me, I knew if there was anyone I the Volturi I could trust it was Marcus without a doubt.

"For so long I was dead inside Sara, I have been like a zombie, uncaring and apathetic to the world. Empires have risen and fallen, technology has helped humans progress in ways I never dreamed possible. I have a lot of catching up to do and I think I need to get away from your uncle and his scheming."

"Can I come with you?"

"You would be more then welcome but I doubt Aro will allow it. You're too valuable to him."

"Oh this is just great. You're the only one I really trust here besides Santiago, Corin, Alec and Heidi."

His face darkened when I mentioned Heidi. "I would not trust her if I were you."

"Why?"

"There is a reason why Heidi is our bait and hook for food, it is not just her beauty that lures in our prey, and it is her voice. Heidi is what we call a siren."

"Heidi is a mermaid?"

He laughed. "No sweet girl. See vampires like you and me with powers are put into groups to help define our powers. Like Renata is what we call a shield because her power helps shield her from harm, I believe Bella of the Cullens is defined as a shield because her power protects her from powers that affect the mind, understand?"

I nodded.

"Now this classification isn't too accurate since no two powers are the same even if they are in the same group. Take Aro and Edward, Edward is...I think it's called telepathic?" he put extra emphasis on the so it sounded like telee-pathic. "He can hear the thoughts of others from a distance. Aro can do something similar, but he needs to be touching someone for it to work and unlike Edward he can read every thought or memory, even the ones you have forgotten. Now in our culture sirens like the creatures of myth are vampires who have the power to affect others with they're voices. For Corin he manipulates emotions with his words, but for Heidi she manipulates thoughts."

"What?"

"Has she ever said something and you felt a strong urge to do what she said? Maybe you had reservations about doing something and she said something you didn't think was a good idea but it seemed even better when she says it?"

"Yeah. It's kind of reminds me of what Embry said about having to obey an alpha wolf's command. Only I don't have to do what she says, I thought she just had a strong personality." Like Alice. Lord knows when she wants something done you can't say no.

"It is a bit more subtitle then that, it is possible to resist her command. Everyone has certain immunity to her call. Strong willed people can resist her power more easily then people who are weak of will. But even strong willed beings can be affected enough to be manipulated by her in subtitle ways. It was for this reason why Aro had her chosen to be you're lady in waiting. He has been having her tell him every move you make and has had her use her power on you to try and get you to adapt to your new way of life more quickly. Has she tried to tempt you to try and drink human blood?"

"Yes, many times," I whispered. I was in shock, I felt so used and betrayed. I had trusted Heidi, I thought she was my friend. I had confided her in secrets that were supposed to be kept between friends.

"Does it seem like a good idea?"

"More and more every time." my eyes burned.

He hugged me close. "I am sorry child; I wish you didn't have to find out like this. But I can tell you she does truly care about you."

"Care about me? She lied to me, she said she was my friend when the entire time she was working for Aro and trying to spy on me."

"Heidi has different ideas then you. She has been with us for centuries; we took her in and made her from a well respected whore to a valued and useful member of one of the most powerful covens to exist. She believes it is natural for vampires to feed on humans and she thinks you're life would go more smoothly if you gave in and drank human blood."

"But it is evil."

"No, it is nature. It is why we exist Sara, humans are meant to be our natural source of food. Is a human evil for killing a cow? Is a snake evil for eating a mouse? Is a shape-shifting wolf evil for hunting a vampire?"

He had me there. Plus I had to remember he was one of those human eaters I was not so fond of but here I was upset he was going to leave.

"This is why I need you Marcus, I need someone I can trust, someone who will look out for me and not try to manipulate me or control me or turn me into something I am not."

"Sara, you have three people you can trust, believe me those three boy's are well in the circle of trust. They are more loyal to you then Aro."

"Really?"

"Well enough where they will make sure Aro doesn't try and work his mischief on you, enough where they will do everything in their power to keep you safe and happy. Trust them more then Heidi."

"I don't trust her, not anymore."

"Do not judge her harshly, she was merely a solider doing what she was ordered to do, she has developed true feelings for you. Just don't let her affect your judgment is all."

"This is horrible, if she knows everything I have told her and told Aro then Aro knows about Embry."

"Sweet girl Aro always knew about Embry."

"I know, I mean...oh I haven't told you."

"Tell me what?" he asked sharply.

I told him what happened when I bound myself with Santiago. The look on his face was of fierce triumph. Like what I told him made his day, glad he was so happy about my crazy love life. Never thought I would long for the days when boys ignored me.

"Sara I must leave at once!"

"What why?"

"Sweet girl I think I have found the answer to our problems. I must leave for Vegas at once, I have much to do. I wish I could be there for the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't know? Now that you have found your mate in Santiago he will be raised from the guard to a fully fledged member. He will have a throne and help rule our world by making and enforcing laws, he may now vote when we have a decision to make. Oh and he will be recognized as you're mate, it's kind of like a wedding."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh, it won't be official, the general populace and coven will acknowledge that you two are mates. You'll have to go through the actual wedding ceremony and all."

"Marcus please don't leave, at least wait."

"No. Child I must leave, your power and Aro's scheming may have given us an opportunity. Do not speak of this to no one, not Heidi, not Santiago or the boys, and for the love of your ancestors soul do not touch Aro." he kissed my head and stroked my hair. "Trust me, I will return and I will bring salvation."

He quickly turned and left. I sat down on the bench in the garden, not knowing what the future held for me.

Marcus left the next day, Aro tried to convince him to stay for the ceremony but Marcus promised to be back for the party. I was glad for that.

I hadn't talked to Heidi much; I did not tell her the truth that I knew what she was doing to me. Now that I knew what she really was I would not let her words poison me.

Marcus took half the guard with him and they left for America. I sent an e-mail to the Cullens about that, just a little heads up. I had only heard from Marcus once, once he got situated in Los Vegas he gave me a quick call. We were careful as we talked, in case the phones were tapped.

The days passed and the castle was busy. Once again the announcement was sent that a new throne was to be added. This time a new member was to be added to the once triumvirate.

I spent much time with Santiago that final week. I tried to get him to try animal blood. Alec and Corin too. The second the blood of the goats touched their mouths they were spitting it out. Boy's, you try and get them to eat healthy and they make such a fuss.

A part of me was happy that this was happening. I was so happy Santiago and me were going to be together forever. But yet I still felt shame. For I still missed Embry and the only thing keeping me from wanting to call the whole thing off was my love for him.

One thing I quickly noticed about Santiago that I did not like was how possessive he was. He came so close to fighting Felix just because he winked at me in a friendly way. Plus he was starting to lose his old charm and insisted he be with me at all times of the day and night.

It was like that now he had me he was so afraid he would lose me. I could understand why, my power had given him what he wanted, a lover who could give him the love he needed. I was also his link to the throne, power and love what men crave the most. But if we were going to settle down I was going to have to talk with him.

I had talked with Alec too; he apologized for what happened with poor Eleanor. I forgave him, what else was I supposed to do. He was a cold practical creature and he could murder without a thought or heavy heart. But even a monster like him needed love and maybe after a few years (if not centuries) I could help awaken something in him.

Corin was going crazy with his art, his room was now full with new art he had made, Aro had already begun selling his work to some of his contacts. It was not the recognition he wanted but Corin said I helped him realize a true artist does not work for glory, money or recognition; he does it to share beauty with the world, to give thought and idea physical.

As the day drew close where Santiago would be crowned as the newest member of the Volturi I grew anxious, wondering what Marcus plan was. It wasn't until the middle of the ceremony I would find out what he had planned. Heidi said I brought such gossip to the Volturi. Well after the ceremony let's just say there was gossip in Volterra for years to come.

**Fusedtwilight: What is Marcus up to? Find out next chapter, please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Skin Deep

Chapter 23

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to my rebiwers Twilighter Tabitha, Noble Korhedron, AA1991, Stina whatever, skittlesfortheworld. **

**This chapter is full of surprises and embry makes a surprising decision.**

Embry P.O.V

I was back to normal now, and everyone knew it.

I had called Jake up to talk to him. I told him what happened and that I knew Sara did something to me and that whatever it was was gone now.

Jake confessed he knew, hell everyone knew, they just never told me.

"Why? Why did she do it?" I asked him.

"She knew you would die before you let her leave with them. She did it to save you," he said.

"What am I supposed to do now Jake? What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Move on." was all he said.

I cried like a baby that night, after I put all my drawings of her in a box and put it in my closet I sat on my bed and cried. I wanted to phase and run and vent but I did not want the others in my head right now.

So the past week was bad. I was no longer in my room drawing picture after picture of Sara. Now I was in my room sulking. My days were basic. Wake up, go to school, come home sulk.

Jake and Quil gave me my space, they knew I was hurting bad, school wasn't going too well, I was still catching shit because of my break up with Gloria, and what happened with the picture I drew of Sara only added flame to the fire.

I was at lunch with Jake, Quil and Seth. Seth was going on about him and Lilith his wife and imprint who was pregnant with his kid. "The morning sickness is kicking in, I hate to leave her at home but she refuses to allow me to miss school." he said.

Seth was so happy, he was going to be a daddy soon, and he was going to have a baby with the woman he loved. A part of me was really happy for him, but even Seth's aura of glee could not get me out of my rut.

"You have any ideas for names?" Quil asked.

"Well if it is a boy we are going to Call him Harry EJ Clearwater."

"Okay Harry I understand but EJ?" Quil asked.

"It's for Edward, Jacob, the two coolest guys I knew," Seth smiled.

"Dude you got that from Bella," Jake laughed.

"Hey it's a great name," Seth said.

"What if it is a girl?" Jake asked.

"Then she will be called Nicola Leah Clearwater."

"Leah must have loved that," Quil laughed.

"It was horrible, she started crying and then Lil started crying and they were hugging one another saying how much they loved one another and Leah was so happy we are naming our kid after her."

I tried to integrate myself into the conversation but I just couldn't. I was happy for Seth and normally I would be involved in the conversation, but I just couldn't even find the energy to care.

Later I was in computer class, we had completed our assignment and out teacher let us have some computer time. I took the time to check out my yahoo account. Nothing much, but there was one that caught my attention. The title of the message was _If you want to see Sara again click this link_.

Looking around making sure I was not being watched I clicked the link.

_Mr. Call, I know you still love Sara. She needs your help. If you want to see her again and get her away from Aro come to the Seattle airport. A plane will be waiting to take you to meet with me were we will discuss your future with her. I need your help, if we do not act soon she will be lost to the Volturi forever. Please reply as soon as possible, I need an answer and soon._

My hand shook a little as a quickly sent a reply.

_Who is this? What do you mean she needs my help? Is she okay?_

I clicked sent and to my surprise found a reply already waiting. What were they doing? Monitoring their computer all the time?

I clicked the link and read what the message said.

_I am a friend and the only chance you have of being with her again. Someone will be waiting for you at the airport. Come soon, time is not on our side._

Below that was instructions on the time I had to be there by. Six. Plenty of time. As soon as school was over I ran home and began to pack, I packed for a few days, I did not know how long I would be gone for so I wanted to make sure I was ready. Mom was not home yet which was fine by me. I left her a message telling her I would be gone for a few days and I would call her when I could.

I hated to leave her like this but I had to get to the airport as soon as possible and I know she would try and stop me. She was over at Billy's, she had walked there, leaving the car here.

I drove her car to the airport. When I was half way there I called Jake up. "Hey man whats up?"

"Jake I am leaving La Push."

"What? Where are you going?" he was quiet for a moment. "No! I forbid you to go to Volterra!"

"I am not going to Volterra," I said "I got an e-mail from someone; they say Sara is in trouble, I have to help her Jake."

"Embry wait who sent you this message?" Jake asked.

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know it is not a trap? How do you know the Volturi aren't setting you up?"

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, I am almost at the airport, have someone pick my mom's car up would you?"

"Embry man don't do this, it could be a trap!"

"I am sorry Jake, I have to do this. I have to know she is safe."

I hanged up before he could order me to stop and I continued to drive, the phone kept on ringing, I didn't answer.

I got to the airport and texted Jake where to find mom's car. I recalled the directions on the e-mail and made my way to the nearest help desk. "Um, I have a flight scheduled. My name is Embry Call," I said.

"Just one moment Mr. Call." the lady typed my name and her eyes rounded. She looked at me than the computer like she was not sure she believed what she saw. "Oh. Welcome Mr. Call. You're jet is ready to leave when you are."

"Jet?"

"Yes sir, a private jet is scheduled to take you to Las Vegas, Nevada."

Vegas? Who the hell did I know that was in Vegas? No one. And a private Jet? No wonder she looked amazed, I did not look like someone who had private jets waiting on them.

She had someone lead me to baggage claim than to the jet. It was sleek and black and had the words _Volterra industries _printed on the side. I stopped. Volterra? Was Jake right, was this a trick of the Volturi?

I continued to follow my guide to the plane. So what if it was a trick, if it could help me get her back I would get on it. A man in a suite and wearing black sunglasses was waiting for me.

"Mr Call?" he asked.

"That is me," I said.

He looked me up and down, he was clearly not impressed. He clearly did not think I was worth a private jet. "My name is Harrison. I was hired to escort you to meet my employer."

"Who is your employer?" I asked.

"A CEO of Volterra industries, he wishes to speak to you."

"Why?"

"Why indeed. Follow me; by the time we arrive it will be dark."

The plane ride was uneventful. I didn't talk to Harrison; he did not seem the type to chat. Three hours later we arrived in Vegas. A limo waited to pick me and Harrison up. I had never been in a limo before. No one in La Push had.

It drove us to Vegas; I stared out the window amazed at the city. I was amazed, there were so many people, and my senses were overloaded. The smell of the city, the sight of all the lights, you could feel the energy of this place, it was like a giant organism. It was so alive, not even Seattle had this much life in it.

We stopped at a large hotel. "This building is owned by Volterra industries," Harrison said, "my boss is at the penthouse waiting for us to arrive."

The Bellboys took my bag for me, I felt very odd now. So many people were dressed real nice and hear I was in my jean shorts, wife beater and old dirty shoes, minus socks. We went to the elevator and it took us to the penthouse. It was amazing; the whole place was beautiful and tidy.

What was waiting for me was great treat. A whole table filled with food. My mouth watered at the smell of all that food. The Bellboy took my bag to my room and left. Harrison opened his phone and dialed a number. He told someone on the other end I had arrived and hanged up.

"He wishes to speak with you in private, he will be up soon."

He turned and left me alone in the room.

I grabbed an apple and smelled it; it smelled normal so I took a bite. I was checking out some of the portraits that lined the walls in the room. One caught my attention. It was old but well done. There were two people, a man and a woman. The man looked familiar, but the female immediately drew my attention.

It was Sara! No wait. It wasn't Sara. The woman's eyes like the man's were red, her hair was black as night, her face was slightly thinner but otherwise she was a dead ringer for Sara. What was going on?

I smelled him than, a vampire. I turned around and he came through the door. It was the man in the painting. He closed the doors and smiled at me. "Ah, I see you have noticed the familiarity."

His voice sounded odd, like he was having trouble using it, like he had gone a long time not using it.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Marcus."

I remember him now. He was one of the Volturi leaders! He was the one who didn't talk and seemed board.

I growled at him and got into a fight ready pose. I glanced around the room, expecting to see more leeches.

"I assure you we are quit alone," he said, "Please have a seat, I know you shifters have quite the appetite so I had a fine meal prepared."

"Why would I sit at the same table with you? You tried to kill me and my family two years ago!"

"Ah yes, well technically we came to kill Carlisle's family not yours. And I am the only hope you have of seeing Sara again." he waved his hand at the table. "Please sit, we must talk."

He sat at the table, all graceful and calm. I cautiously walked over to the table and sat down. He offered me a bottle of wine and I accepted. "I saw you looking at the picture of me and my Didyme. She is Sara's ancestor is not the resemblance astounding?"

"Yes," I replied stiffly.

"Mr. Call I did not have you fly all the way here just to kill you. If I wanted you dead I could have hired a professional to do it. Now as you know before she was turned by her brother Aro my Didyme had a child, Aro found her and turned her, he had hoped since she was his sister she would have a power he could use in his plans. She did have a power but not what Aro had hoped for. Do you know what that power was?"

I tried to remember, I know Carlisle had told everyone about this Didyme and what she could do.

"Her power was happiness. When you were around her you could feel nothing but joy, delight, pure bliss and happiness. Even a man who had known nothing but pain and hardship all his life felt such bliss when he was around her. To be in her presence was to be free from sorrow, despair, and pain. Thousands of people loved her, as did I, but I was the only one she found love with. She was truly an angel sent from God."

His face went blank and stone like, like when I first saw him in Forks. Then it smoothed out and he began to talk.

"Sadly she died in the fire of Rome. We had based ourselves there and some of the remaining Romanians attacked us, that was what caused the fire. They killed her. She had gone back to find her human family, the descendants of her human child. We thought the Romanians got to her and them. But through some miracle her human kin lived and centuries later sweet, sweet Sara was born."

"You said she is in trouble, what did you mean?"

"Do you still love her boy? She still loves you, trust me, I know."

"Yes I still love her; my love for her almost drove me mad even though she used her power to lock it up."

"Hmmm, well that is both good and bad. Son...you might have to share her with another."

"What?"

"As you know her power is all about desire in all its forms, when Aro brought her to Volterra she was very lonely. She was taken from her friends and family and had to give up the man she wanted. She needed friends and family so bad her power began to seek out certain members who's needs matched hers. She needed a brother and Alec one of our most prized members had a need for a mother so her power formed a bond between them, like a mother/brother. She needed a friend, someone who she could depend on and trust and Corin our resident artist needed someone to help him remember who he really was and now they are close friends...than she needed someone to fill the void that you once occupied and Santiago wanted true love and well you can figure the rest out."

Anger began to run through my whole body. I began to shake, unable to stop the beast from surfacing.

"Are you saying Sara is in love with another man?"

"Yes and no, she loves two men now, you and Santiago."

I stood up and snarled. The thought of another man with my Sara was unthinkable. "No! Take me to her now, I will not allow another man to have her!"

"Well that is the rub. Next week she and Santiago will be recognized as mates."

"They're getting married!"

"Not really, Aro and Caius are not married to their wives. Hey never went through any ceremony. See when she joined us Aro wanted her to find a mate, so we could add another member to our group. Since the begging it has been me, Aro and Caius who have run the coven. But times are changing and the coven is beginning to grow to big even for Aro to handle, so we decided to set another base of operations."

"You mean here in Vegas?"

"Yes. I kept what was going on with Sara and her power from Aro, I knew if he found out he would try to find a way to get her to use her power to bring in more vampires than Chelsea ever could. She is the key Aro needs to bring every vampire under Aro's thumb, but her will is strong and she has a good heart like her ancestor. Aro is finding she is not so easily controlled. But he knows the truth now; I believe that was why I was chosen. He knew I would try to protect her from him, he hopes with me gone he can influence her better and I fear that may happen. Santiago's tie with her might be the key Aro needs to convince her to start drinking human blood and become more ruthless."

"That cannot happen; I won't let him taint her like that."

I remembered the dream I had of Sara, how her eyes turned red and she bit my neck. Maybe it was more than a dream.

"I agree. Normally there was nothing I could do, but when Sara told me the spell she put on you broke I knew I had a chance to save her."

"Save her? How?"

"Child, I know you have no reason to trust me, as I have no reason to trust you. In normal circumstances we would be mortal enemies, but you and I have a common goal. The protection and preservation of Sara and her soul. When I lost my Didyme I lost my reason to live, for millennial I was less than alive, less than a person, I was a more statue than vampire, only my loyalty to the coven kept me going and that was barely worth anything to me. I see so much of Didyme in her, not just looks but personality as well. Help me save her."

"I will do anything for her," I said fiercely.

"Even share her with Santiago?"

I snarled.

"Listen well, even if you go to her, her heart has made room for another. Her power is truly powerful, to be able to reach into the vast arsenal of love. A power that has raised empires, toppled gods and changed the world. She loves both you and him; nothing can be done about that. This bond her power has created is similar to the bond I saw that red wolf had with the half-vampire child. Not as strong, but nearly as unbreakable."

"As long as she is safe from Aro I am happy, what are we going to do? Kill him?"

He laughed. "Dear lord boy no! But I do have a plan, if it works than you will be reunited with Sara and will have a chance to win her from Santiago...or have to share her with him for all time, either way you will have her."

This was so messed up! I shouldn't have to share her! She was my fiancé! I almost died for her. What right did this Santiago have to her? Could I do it? If I had to could I share her with another man? I tried not to think about it. Instead I worried about how Marcus planned on getting her away from Aro. Yes, save Sara from her bloodthirsty relatives, than worry about potential rival for her heart.

"All I am worried about is getting her out of Italy. What can I do to help."

"Good to see you can prioritize that might give you an edge. As for helping her it may require some sacrifice on your part."

"What kind of sacrifice?" I asked.

He smiled. "It just so happens I am in need of an assistant."

t? Stay tuned to find out, only two more chapters to go and you won't belive how it ends.

**Fusedtwilight: What could happen next? Stay tuned to find out, only two more chapters to go and you won't believe how it ends.**


	24. Chapter 24

Skin Deep

Chapter 24

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to stina whatever for her review. Last chap was a bit of a cliffy, this chap things start looking up for Sara.**

Sara P.O.V

Well the time had come.

Today in front of the whole guard Santiago would sit on the throne, when we would proclaim to the world we were together.

I sat in my room; I wore the dress Aro got me. Heidi was brushing my hair. The air was cold between us. Usually we would be chatting away but now that I know what she has been doing I feel to hurt and betrayed to even try and pretend like I don't know.

"So today is the big day," she said.

"Yep."

"You must be excited."

"Yep."

She sighed and stopped brushing my hair. "Sara please talk to me, you have been so cold to me since Marcus left."

"Is that a request?"

"Huh?"

I turned to look her in the eye. "I know what you can do, I know you have been telling Aro everything Heidi. Marcus told me what you can do. Is that what you call friendship Heidi? Using you're power to make me open up to you, manipulating me?"

She looked down, unable to meet my eyes. "I was just following orders."

"Orders? Glad to know what I was really to you all this time." my eyes burned with betrayal and in unshed tears.

"Sara in the time we have spent together I have come to see you as a friend. I am sorry I never told you but Aro ordered me not to tell you. I am sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Heidi. I trusted you, I told you my most intimate of secrets, I thought I could trust you but now I see you were never my friend, you led me on and made me feel secure. I wish I could forgive you Heidi, maybe in the future I can, but right now I would prefer if we just keep this relationship strictly business."

"I understand," she said sadly.

She went back to brushing my hair and we spoke no more. I had her leave me alone and she left. I went to my bed and pulled out my laptop. I opened it and logged on to my old yahoo account. It had been so long since I had been on; I wondered if I had any messages from the Cullens or the Denali coven.

There was one message from Alice. I quickly clicked it when I read the title. _EMBRY IS GONE!_

The message came up and I quickly scanned it.

_Sara, Embry has left La Push! He got a message from someone who said you were in trouble and he left to go meet this person, we have no idea where he is now. Have you heard from him? I can't see the wolves so I have no idea where he is. Also the thing you did to him is gone. I know all about you're special day and we are happy you have found someone, even if they are in the Volturi. The Denali coven and we wish you the best and wish we could be there but after last time we think it best we keep our distance. But be careful you're future is slowly fading, I think Embry may be heading you're way. Be careful, the Volturi will not hesitate to kill him. We hope to hear from you soon._

Embry is gone? Someone sent him a message saying I needed help? And he might be on his way here? Sweet mother of god who would bring Embry here of all days! If Embry comes here he will die!

What do I do? What do I do?

Alec came in then. He had dressed up for my special day. "Hello Sara, I wanted to see you before." he saw my panicked expression. "Sara what is wrong?"

I gave him a quick rundown of what was going on. "You think he is coming here?"

"He must, why else would Alice's visions of me be darkening. My god if he shows up here he'll be killed!"

"Calm down Sara."

"Calm down, Embry is missing, how can I be calm!"

He grabbed my hands. "I know you are worried about him, but if you make a fuss than you risk raising the alert. Now, Marcus is on his way."

"He is?"

"Yes. I think we should wait for him to get here than we tell him, I am sure he will have an idea."

"You're right, I just need to calm down and relax. Thank you Alec. I don't know why I am so nervous," I said.

"You are going through what I believe the humans call the jitters. You're nerves about today combined with you're fears for the wolf is having a toll on you."

"Alec I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"If Embry shows up I want you to keep him safe."

"Anything but that," he said his face going flat.

"Alec please, I need you to promise me you will keep him alive, use your power, do anything you must in order to protect him. If he were to die...I don't know how I could live with myself."

Alec sighed. "Fine I will keep your pet alive...no I will do the best to my ability to keep him alive, that is the best I can offer, for if Aro orders me to kill him than I must."

"I understand, thank you Alec."

He kissed my hand. "Anything for you Sara. I will see you in the throne room."

Santiago looked positively dashing in his suit. The throne room was filled with vampires, all the guard were here. We planned on having another party soon but this was just for the coven.

Everyone was looking their best. If some poor human had been brought into this room they would have one final eye treat to take with them to the next world. Everyone looked like they stepped out of a cross between GQ and gothic Victorian era.

I stood by Santiago, my hand on his shoulder; I wore a pair of white opera gloves. I was the only one wearing white. Everyone wore black or dark red. You figure they would be celebrating such a happy event, but I guess they go for black to celebrate.

Santiago was so happy, I could feel it. He started life as a human slave, at the bottom of the food chain. Now here he is one of the leaders of the most powerful vampire coven in the world. I was happy for him. He had everything he wanted. A mate, power. I saw many of the male guards throwing him looks full of envy and jealousy.

I saw Felix in the back sulking. Like the others he to had dreamed of winning my hand, like all the others he had to watch as someone else claimed their prize. There were four seats, Marcus's was empty he said he would be here with a solution, but he was not here. Was he okay? Did his solution turn out to be a flop? And what about Embry? Where was he? Who was he with?

I had no time to worry. Today was the day I was announcing to the coven me and Santiago were a couple. I would worry about Embry later.

Aro was standing, giving a little speech on what a rare and fine day it was, who Santiago was (like no one knew that) how he began his life and how he climbed up in the world. How even though he had no power he was one of the best fighters in the coven.

"And so we welcome a new brother to our ranks, to join as as we rule and protect our world. May Santiago add his strength and wisdom to us to help us better both the coven and our people may he-"

Whatever he was going to say went unsaid. The doors opened and Marcus came walking in. He brought some of the vampires he took with him to Vegas. But there was one with them who should not have been there.

I did not recognize him, had it not been for the disturbingly familiar scent that soon filled the room and the sound of a beating heart I probably wouldn't have recognized him. After all I was used to seeing Embry in jean shorts and either a wife beater of no shirt or no shirt at all. Not dressed in a black Armani suit with expensive black shoes, a golden wrist watch, his hair slicked back and gelled and a familiar v shaped pendant hanging from his chest.

"Forgive me for being late brother, our flight just landed. It has been a long week trying to get things stable in our new base in America too."

My mouth was hanging open. My mind was racing. Why was Embry here? Why was he dressed like that? And why was he wearing the Volturi coven pendant?

"Marcus I was just performing the ceremony. So glad you could join us."

Aro's words were calm and cheerful, but his eyes kept on darting to Marcus, then to Embry. He knew who Embry was. He was wondering why he was here as well. The room was slowly building with hisses. Like a room full of snakes that know a mongoose is present. Some were covering their noses to prevent themselves from smelling Embry.

I was looking at Embry, he was grinning right at me, I wanted to run to him and wrap my arms around him and kiss him and tell him what a moron he was for coming here. But I don't think that would help matters.

"Well I am afraid we are going to have to cancel the ceremony brother," Marcus said with a small grin.

The room was deadly silent. So quiet Embry's heartbeat seemed to be magnified by the silence.

"What in the hell is that thing doing here?" Caius growled, his face was twisted into an ugly look of rage and disgust. He gripped the arms of his chair hard cracks appeared on it.

"This is my new assistant, Embry Call. He is from La Push, a small reservation from Washington. I believe we all met him almost two years ago under more stressful circumstances. Although you may not remember him seeing how he was in the shape of a giant wolf," Marcus said calmly. The way he talked you would think he was talking about the weather. Nothing odd, nothing unusual.

Santiago growled a sound like thunder. Embry's eyes shifted to him and you could feel the penetrating stare they were sending one another. Santiago stood up and I gripped his shoulder, trying to keep him calm.

"Why did you bring him here Marcus?" Aro asked, his face was blank, the perfect poker face.

"Well I do need my assistant, and he is such a good assistant to. He does it all, schedules my appointments, files my paper work. Also I am afraid that he is also the reason why the ceremony can not go through."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is engaged to Sara."

All eyes turned toward me. I did not care though. If I could faint I would be out like a light. This was turning out to be like one of those soap opera shows my mother used to watch religiously. It was the one time of the day she did not get drunk. She wanted her memory at its best so she could remember who was sleeping with who, who was who's evil twin and who was in love with two men...oh crap. If I have an evil twin running around out there I am going to be very pissed.

"Sara broke up with the boy before we brought her here," Aro said.

The room had broken into murmurs. I caught snippets of it.

"She was with one of those beasts?"

"She was engaged?"

"What is it doing here?"

"What is Marcus up to?"

I stepped forward, Santiago tried to stop me by grabbing my arm. "Sara?"

I turned to look at him and my heart broke a little. This was going to hurt him, I know that. But I could not say no. Not to Embry, not ever again. I loved him, but I loved Santiago. If I rejected him who knows what would happen. But I trusted Marcus. He said he had a solution and I trusted him.

I pulled off my left opera glove and showed everyone the Quileute charm he made for me, the one that was a symbol of our love and our engagement.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Caius asked.

"It is a charm that the Quileutes sometimes use in place of an engagement ring."

The room was a flurry of activity. Everyone was talking more openly now. I did not listen to the conversations, I had better things to focus on.

"You know our rules Aro, only one mate. Since Sara is already claimed by another Santiago cannot join the group."

"No!" Santiago roared. "He is not a vampire! He is a mutant freak of nature!"

"You're one to talk about being a freak dead boy," Embry said.

"I challenge you! To the death!" Santiago roared.

"No!" I turned to face him. "Santiago, please no. I love him."

Santiago looked at me pained. "But I love you."

"I know and I love you too." I turned to face the crowd. Forgetting my shyness, forgetting how I hated being the center of attention. "I never officially broke it off with Embry. I used my power on him to make him not love me, but I never stopped loving him. But even my power can kill love, it only made it dormant. But now it is back, and I still love him."

"And I love you too Sara," he smiled. He took a step forward but Marcus put his hand out, stopping him. He was looking behind me, I turned and looked at Santiago.

He looked positively murderous. I had to act quick or he would go for Embry. "But I also love Santiago. He didn't see me as a prize; he didn't just want me for my looks or for the throne like the rest of you." I glared at the guard. "He actually took the time to get to know me as a person. My power caused me and him to become bound to one another. So I love two men, Embry and Santiago and I...I...I cannot chose between them."

I turned to Embry. "I am so sorry for what I have done to you, but I knew you would not let me leave with Aro. Please forgive me," I begged.

"I could never not forgive you Sara."

I turned to Santiago. I placed my hands on his face, he looked at me with such pain in his eyes. "I am sorry for this Santiago, I know you have wanted this for so long. But I can't just love you. I love Embry as well. I am sorry I did this to you, I wish I could make it stop but I can't."

"And there is the rub Aro. Sara can have only one mate that is our law. When she told me that her spell over Embry broke I knew I had to act quickly."

"I think I preferred you when you were catatonic brother," Aro said.

"All of you leave us!" Caius roared.

Everyone filed out, except Embry and Santiago. The doors closed shut and it was silent once again. Aro rose from his chair and stepped forward to Embry. He offered his hand, Embry took it, looking disgusted. Aro read his mind.

"So you do love her?" he asked.

"With all my heart and soul," Embry said.

"Well then this is a conundrum. I hope you are satisfied Marcus," Caius growled looking livid.

"Satisfied? No I am not satisfied Caius. But the matter must be resolved."

"Good, let them fight to the death, we all know Santiago will win."

"No! I will not allow either one to die," I said.

Caius turned his gaze to me, they were cold. "Quit girl, you will speak when spoken to, you have made a mess of things already."

I bristled, a low growl erupted from my throat. "You listen well Caius I am in no mood for you or you're attitude! I am a person and I am a member of this coven and I will have my voice be heard!"

He stood up and I tensed. "You imputes little bitch!"

"Enough!" Aro roared.

We all settled down. Aro took a deep breath in and out. "Well since Sara can not chose...as of yet, I say we postpone the ceremony. She is immortal as are we, we have all the time in the world for her to make her choice."

"I am not going to have that wolf stay here for a second longer!" Caius growled.

"I have a proposition for you Aro," Marcus said.

"I am listening," Aro said.

"Obviously Sara is not adapting well here, let her come back with me to America. I will bring Alec, Corin and Santiago with me, get her away from all this, I think it will help her clear her mind."

Aro laughed but it had no humor. "You planned this out well Marcus."

"Aro, she is like Didyme, you remember how unhappy this life made her. For Didyme, let her children be happy."

A look passed between them, something none of us were privy to. Aro's eyes softened and I thought I saw a look of guilt and remorse pass in his eyes.

"Alright, she may go back with you. But I have a condition. Since she has formed a bond with three of our guard and the fact she is my relative by blood, no matter how many generations off it is. I say for three months of the year she spends with us, the rest she spends in America. This is the deal Marcus, I will give no other offer."

Marcus looked at me, asking me with his eyes if I approved. Three months here, the rest in America where I can visit the Cullen's and the Denali coven and Embry can stay in La Push where he belongs? It is a no brainer.

"I accept, I will also take Santiago, Corin and Alec with me."

"Don't get cocky girl, why should we let them go with you?" Caius asked.

"I go where Sara goes, I care not if she loves the mongrel," Santiago said.

"I am sure the other two will say the same thing," Marcus said.

Turns out they did. Corin and Alec would be coming with us to Vegas. Jane was livid when she found out her brother was leaving. She was not coming, Aro would not allow it.

Santiago came to visit me while I packed. He kissed me long and deep. "I love you Sara. I wish that bastard was dead, I wish I could kill him. I wish I can be a better man for you but I am not a good man. I will fight for you; I will use every trick I know to make it so you will need me. I will win; I have all eternity to win you from him. So I will wait, and I will watch and when I see the moment I will strike and then we will finish what should have happened today."

He left me alone after that. I sat on the bed collecting my thoughts when Embry visited. I heard him coming; with each step he took my anxiety grew and grew. When he walked through the door I flew into his arms and kissed him.

He kissed me back, he picked me up and took me to my bed and lay me down and we had a nice long make out session. "God I missed you," he said kissing me.

"I missed you too," I kissed him back.

"If you ever do that again I will be very upset." kiss.

"I will never do that again." kiss.

"You look amazing." kiss.

"Thanks you too, Armani looks really good on you." kiss.

We caught up then, I listened as he told me how good he was at first, how he was going steady with a girl called Gloria, than how it all went downhill. I felt guilty for the pain he and Gloria went through. I also found out Billy was his dad making Jacob his half-brother.

I told him what happened with Alec, Corin and Santiago. I told him about Heidi and how close I grew with Marcus, I told him about poor sweet Eleanor and he held me as I cried for her. Such a young, sweet innocent girl pulled into this world only to die so young as a human and as a vampire.

"Embry what are we going to do? I can't choose between you and Santiago. If I were to lose either of you I could not bear it." I put my hands to my face. "I have made such a mess of things. I didn't mean to fall in love with him, it just happened, I was so lonely and I missed you so much and he reminded me of you and it just...happened."

He held me close; I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat. "I will share you Sara. As much as I hate the thought of that bastard touching you, kissing you, even looking at you. I know I have to share him with you, so I will. I won't like it and I can't promise I will make this whole thing smooth and easy, but as long as I am with you I am happy."

I pulled back to look at him. "Embry...what about the packs? Jake's and Sam's. What about the elders and your mother? This is going to make them go berserk."

He sighed and caressed my cheek with his knuckles.

"Well we'll find out soon enough."

**Fusedtwilight: Yeah, we all know the wolves will not be happy. Only one more chapter to go, what will happen? Will everything work out in the end? Find out soon, and please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Skin Deep

Chapter 25

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing this story, and of course thanks to every single person who has reviewed. Thank you all for reading this story, I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

Embry P.O.V

First we arrived in Las Vegas.

Alec, Corin and that dick Santiago came with. Corin was all excited, he had been going on about some art exhibit he would have to check out when we got there. Corin...freaked me out. He kept on asking me to model nude for him...I know.

It wasn't anything sexual, thank god. Apparently he was some ancient Greek or Roman artist and back in his day if you were offered to be used as a piece it was a great honor. But I told him no. I was not stripping nude in front of a vampire. I did it enough in front of my pack and they were the only exception, well them and Sara.

Corin got me to agree to at least do a painting, he said he would pay me. "You have wonderful cheek bones, a very strong masculine vibe to, we should go for a scene native to you're culture," he said.

I looked over to Sara who was doing her best not to laugh. Then I looked over to Alec who was trying not to laugh as well. Although unlike Sara whose eyes were filled with a warm humor his eyes were filled with a dark one. He was like a little kid who loved watching a bug get its legs ripped off.

I so did not like that little freak. First of he looked a little to much like his sister, and Jane was one sick puppy (no pun intended) he looked so angelic and innocent, like a cherub from one of those old Catholic paintings. Except for the eyes of course. They betrayed what he really was, a monster. I remember the almost battle; I remember how his power crept up on us like an evil mist. I knew all about him and his sister. I remember what the Cullens told us.

The second reason I didn't like him was the way he looked at Sara. It was the way a little brother looks at a older sister he loves and the way she coo's over him, you would think he really was an angel. If only she knew what he really was like?

Third and final it was his sister that made me dislike him more. When Jane found out he was coming with us she blew a gasket. She wanted to come with but that Aro creep said no, bad enough he lost one star pupil, didn't want to lose the other one. I was glad she wasn't coming, I swear she had come an inch to snapping and attacking Sara, she looked at her with such hate I thought she was going to unleash her power on her.

But Alec had a stern talking to her and Jane believe it or not burst into tears and Alec took her somewhere private to talk. She saw us off at the airport giving her brother one final hug and kiss on the cheek and shooting Sara a glare that promised she would love nothing more than to test the full limits of her power on another vampire, mainly Sara.

Corin was okay except for how hard he tried to get me to pose for him. Sara gave him a look a few times when I began to agree to more risqué work. Apparently Corin had some power that made let him manipulate emotions with his voice; Sara said he was a siren of some kind.

Speaking of siren's that Heidi chick saw us off as well. She and Sara hugged, she said something to Sara I could not make out; her face looked apologetic and regretful. Sara spoke back and Heidi went to stand next to that Demitri guy who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Aro had already phoned the Cullen's already and told them we would be visiting soon. I was very nervous, what would happen when the wolves learned of my...oh hell they are going to be pissed.

I was so right.

First we got to Vegas and we got things settled in our new location. Than Marcus called the Cullens and planned a visit between us, them and the wolves.

I tried to spend time with Sara, but so did the others. I had nothing to fear from Corin and Alec, they were a brother and a friend to her, it was Santiago I had to really compete with. I saw the way she looked at him; it hurt my heart to see her look at him like that. It was the look she should only have for me.

I cursed Vincent from the grave; I hope he is burning in hell right now. If he hadn't turned her then he wouldn't have tried to make his mate, she wouldn't have had him killed and that crazy vamp bitch wouldn't have ran to the Volturi to help her kill her and Aro would have learned of her. If it wasn't for Vincent me and a human Sara would be home right now and everything would be fine and simple.

We went back to Forks after three days, I decided to dress like I usually did, I felt very awkward compared to the fine dressed vampires. But when I faced my old comrades I wanted to face them as the Embry they knew.

Marcus came with us, and of course the trio. Along with a few guards. We got to the Cullen's to find their house decked out. Welcome back signs, flower petals leading to the front door and all kinds of over blown stuff greeted us.

"Oh sweet lord Alice," Sara hid her face behind her hands.

"Alice...that is the small vampire with the visions right?" Alec asked.

"Yes."

"Master Aro covets her greatly. Jane really hates her for that, more so than that Bella girl."

"Why? What did she ever do to her?" I asked.

"Master Aro prizes us on our gifts, in the guard the stronger you're power the higher you're rank, since me and Jane have the strongest abilities we are the highest ranked. If this Alice were to ever join her power would make her out rank Jane and me. Jane knows Aro favors those with gifts, she is very territorial when it comes to Aro's affections. She really did not like you when you joined Sara," Alec said with a smile.

"Really? She seemed to be friendly with me for a while," Sara said sounding surprised.

"That was because I was trying to court you. She hoped she could whisper sweet things about me in your ear and learn you're innermost secrets to pass on to me so I would have a better chance."

"You tried courting Sara?" I asked. Did he really think he had a chance looking like jail bait?

"We all did, as soon as we learned that Aro was adding a new female to the family all us male guards tried," Corin said.

Sara got a embarrassed look on her face. I dropped the discussion because I did not want to hear how a bunch of guys were trying to hook up with her.

As we walked to the house the door flew open. Kate and Tanya ran to Sara calling her name. They hugged her and she hugged them back. They were so happy to see one another. All the Cullen's came out and greeted us. I noticed Nessie wasn't among those here. They all watched the Volturi with cautious eyes. I saw Carlisle looking at Marcus amazed. "Marcus?" he asked.

"Carlisle, old friend how are you?" Marcus said with a smile that seemed out of place.

Everyone looked at him amazed. Marcus chuckled at their flabbergasted looks. "I know, so odd to see me talk or make a facial expression, I am still trying to relearn all that, you have Sara to thank for that," he said looking at Sara warmly.

We all huddled inside, the guards followed behind Marcus. Some staid outside, guarding the house, I think the Cullen's liked them better outside. I sat next to Sara and Santiago sat on her other side, I wanted to growl at him or do something to make him move but I kept quiet.

Of all the Volturi Alec got the most nervous looks, I saw Jasper, Edward and Bella keeping a close watch on him, he was the biggest threat after all. He watched them closely with a small smile, clearly enjoying the reaction his presence invoked in them. "Where is that little girl of yours? It would be nice to see her again," he said.

Bella and Edward hissed at him and he smiled. "Alec, do not be rude," Sara chastised.

Alec looked down. "Sorry Sara," he said.

The look on everyone's face was priceless. One of the most deadly and dangerous vampires in the world and Sara had him wrapped around her little finger. That's my girl.

"Well I am sure you may not know the whole story of this," Marcus said. He explained the situation. With commentary from me, Sara, Corin, Alec and Santiago of course. "So for three months of the year she stays in Italy, for the remainder of the year she stays in the states. She is more than welcome to visit any of you of course."

"So wait, Embry works for you?" Bella asked.

"Yes I do," I said.

"Man the wolves are going to be pissed."

"I know," I said.

"They will be here within the hour," Carlisle said, his face looked concerned when he addressed me. "Embry, you should know the elders and your mother will be here as well."

Oh crap. I can only imagine the drama that would soon unfold. With the wolves, the elders, Billy and mom lord knows this will not be going good.

Sara P.O.V

We met the wolves outside. Nessie was over with her grandpa Charlie, the Cullens did not want her anywhere near the Volturi, not that I could blame them, after what happened last time.

The wolves phased to get here, Sam's and Jake's. Almost the whole La Push wolf tribe showed up. The elders drove here, I saw Embry's mom, she looked horrible, and I saw the dark bags under her eyes that clearly showed she had not been sleeping well.

"Embry! Oh thank god! Where have you been?" she asked.

She tried to walk over to him but the wolves kept her from getting close. "What is she doing back?" Sam asked. "She broke the elder's law, you know what must happen."

Santiago and Alec stepped forward. "Lay one hand on her wolf and you're entire reservation will burn this night," Santiago said.

The wolves growled, the tension rose. But a wave of calm flowed, Jasper using his power of course. Embry spoke next. "If any of you harm her you will have to answer to me."

"Oh Embry not this again," his mother said.

"I am serious; you kill her than you might as well kill me too."

"Jake control him before he digs himself any further," Sam said.

Jake looked at Embry oddly. Like he saw something the others could not see. "I don't think I could even if I wanted," he said.

"Jake what are you saying?" Billy asked.

"He means I am not longer a member of his pack or Sam's," Embry said. He reached under his shirt and showed them the Volturi pendant. "I have joined the Volturi."

The air was filled with deadly snarls. Many of the Quileutes phased in their anger. Embry's mom clasped her mouth with her hands and looked ill; Billy looked shocked as did the other elders.

"You did this!" she pointed a finger at me. "Why can't you just leave us alone! Haven't you ruined him enough?"

My throat became tight and my heart hurt. Embry grabbed my hand. "It was the only way I could be with her."

"No! I will not allow this! I will not allow a wolf to abandon us for the Volturi of all people! Have you forgotten they came to kill us Embry?" Sam asked.

"Technically they came to kill the Cullens, you just offered your services," Jamie said. He was the only wolf who had not had any reaction; he looked kind of bored actually.

Sam continued like he had not been interrupted. "We outnumber them Carlisle, let's finish them now!"

"Sam, if we kill them Aro will bring the full wrath of his coven on us," Carlisle said.

"So, all the wolves we have now, add your friends we can truly meet them on equal footing."

The guards grew tense, they drew closer to Marcus and me, and their eyes tense and waiting. "Sam I swear to god you so much as raise a hand against her I will not hesitate to strike you down!" Embry growled.

"They are human eaters you fucking moron!" Paul roared, "Look at their eyes, you join creatures we are sworn to kill."

"Sara still has yellow eyes Sam and I love her I swear I will kill anyone who lays hands on her!"

"As much as I hate the little bastard I agree," Santiago said.

Marcus waved his hands. "Please let us be sensible beings here, there is no need to fight."

"Yeah whatever leech, why don't you take your guards and that whore back to where ever the fuck in Europe you came from old man," Paul said.

His words hurt me, I had never done anything to harm him or anyone he loved, but here he was saying such horrible things about me. I looked away and Embry nudged mew with his shoulders. "Don't listen to him, he is a dick."

Marcus spoke and I shivered, there was rage in his voice as he spoke, it was quiet as the grave but held the promise of great violence and bloodshed. "Watch you're tone boy, I have killed more men then all of god's plagues and Hungry once ran red with the blood of the men I killed. It is not the vampire you should fear, it is the old man, so back your shit down and show respect for your elders and betters."

The guards smiled loving their leader acting all big and bad, the Quileute's in wolf form began to pace back and forth glaring at us. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

Jasper was good at keeping a real tense situation calm but even he had his limits. Thank God Corin lent a helping hand...or tongue. "Come on now gents, there is no need to be so uptight." his words were smooth as silk and calming as the sound of wind chimes. All the tension almost evaporated. "Sure there is a bit of a culture shock but come on don't these two kids deserve some happiness after everything they have gone through?"

His words made sense; I was filled with confidence and certainty. I and Embry should be together, we deserved this, all the hell we had gone through and come out unscathed. Well almost unscathed.

I could see the wolves relax; see the anger and looks of betrayal and hurt leave their eyes. Corin winked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well maybe this can work out, I mean if Jake can imprint on a hybrid than surely another wolf can be involved with a vampire," Billy said.

I jumped for joy in my head. Billy was the chief and Embry's dad, surely everyone would follow his lead. Well almost everyone. "Hello!" Embry's mom slapped Billy's shoulder. "She is a vampire; he can't have babies with a vampire!"

"Well if he was a girl and she was a boy it could be possible," the wolf called Jamie said.

Once again he was ignored. "Plus I don't want my son working for a bunch of monsters who kill innocent humans."

Marcus spoke. "Miss. Call Embry will not help us acquire our food in any way. In fact he will be remaining in Washington while he works for me. Tell me have you ever heard of Volterra industries?"

She got a surprised look on her face, I saw many surprised looks from the wolves. "You creatures run Volterra industries?" the older elder said, I think he was old Quil, young Quil's grandaddy.

"Well they live in Volterra so it would figure they would run Volterra industries," Jamie said rolling his eyes.

"Yes we do, as you know we are one of the largest companies in the world, our work ranges from pharmaceutical, medical, and many other technological projects. I planned on having Embry stay here so he can handle the shipping and handling of our property over in Seattle. He would be well paid and be given full benefits as well as a paid scholarship to any college of his choosing."

"You see mom, this helps my future," Embry said.

"Except for the babies part Embry, I want grandchildren."

Embry took a deep breath. "I am sorry mom, but that won't be happening."

She began to cry and covered her face with her hands. Billy took her hand and tried to calm her down.

"Embry they tried to kill us, how can you side with them?" Sam asked.

"That is the past," Marcus said.

"Besides, between me and Embry I am sure we can keep everyone safe from Aro," I said trying to ad something helpful.

Sam glared at me and I flinched. I did not look away. I was sick of this. I am sick and tired of people pushing me around! All my life I have been to weak to stick up for myself, well that is over now. I stepped forward and rose my voice.

"I am sorry you all hate me, I cannot help being what I am, I didn't ask for it. You think I wanted this? You think I like killing poor animals? You think I like having some power I can't really control, you think I like not being able to get old, have children, be around people without wanting to suck out their blood?"

Santiago placed his hand on my back and rubbed small soothing circles, I wanted to shake it off but it felt nice having him touch me. It gave me comfort.

"I wish it was different, I wish I was human so much, but even my power can't make that happen. I can't help it if I love Embry, he is the only man I...have loved." I wanted to include Santiago but I don't think the wolves would like that.

"I am sorry that I have brought such grief on you miss. Call, I am sorry this is hurting you all. I know you all love him and I am sorry that us being together hurts you."

"Not they're affection you're hurting as much as their pride," Jamie said.

"Jamie, be quiet!" Sam snapped.

"Look there is nothing anyone here can do. They want to be together and Embry has already stated he will avenge her death which will obviously result in his death, so unless anyone here is willing to kill Embry this whole thing is pointless. So anyone up to murdering a fellow wolf tonight?"

No one spoke.

"Thought not." he turned and walked toward the woods.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Home, the Big Bang theory is on tonight."

"Get back here now, that is an order!"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah," Jamie said ignoring Sam.

Sam bristled, glowering at his brother. "I would keep an eye on that one if I were you," Marcus said as Jamie disappeared in the woods. "He has no loyalties to anyone but himself."

"I don't need advice how to run my pack from a leech!" Sam roared.

"Really?" Marcus cocked an eyebrow. "Seems to me you barely have a pack at all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam said narrowing his eyes at Marcus.

Some of the Quileute's and wolves shifted nervously. Like they were worried. Marcus could see the ties that bind people, emotional bonds, like a visual empathy. He could see who was in love with one another, who was most loyal...and who was most disloyal. Did Marcus see some weak links in Sam's pack? Was he seeing a dangerous situation brewing.

I remember Embry telling me how Sam was having a rough time controlling such a large pack. In real life wolf packs range from five at the smallest, to thirty at the largest, I wasn't exactly sure how many Sam had in his pack but I know it was more than what Jake had. I had to wonder what has been going on in La Push since I have been gone.

Why would wolves be disloyal to Sam? Was their some unseen politics going on that I could not see? Was Marcus seeing a fight coming that we could not?

"You say you love Embry, but it seems that big vampire has the same goo-goo eyes Embry has for you, and I notice he is still touching you," Jared said.

Santiago let go of me and I cursed myself softly.

"As you know my power allows me to control desire...while I was away I missed the Cullen's and the Denali coven terribly. I wanted them so bad and it became a desire of sorts. My power could not bring them to me so it found members of the guard to fill those needs, I needed a brother and it bound me and Alec as brother and sister, I needed a friend and it gave me Corin and...I needed someone to love me and be loved by me and it gave me Santiago."

The air was silent. "Do you mean to tell me my son is willing to throw his life away and you are cheating on him with another man?" miss. Call shrieked.

"Not exactly," I said.

"Sara never thought she would see the boy again," Santiago said. "As you know she used her power on him to make him not love her, but his love still burned."

"And that was what caused me to go crazy, don't you all get it? I can't live without her. Even if that means I have to share her with another man."

"What? You're going to fuck her with him?" one of the wolves asked snidely.

"Shut up you little snot!" Miss. Call snarled at him. She turned to Jake, her eyes pleading. "Jake please, you are his best friend and his brother, please do something," she begged.

Jake sighed. "There is nothing I can do. He is not my wolf any more. But even if he still was I would not stop him. Embry is his own man; no one has the right to tell him who to love, even if that someone is not what we want, though I think Embry has chosen perfectly."

"Thank you Jake," I said.

"Billy do something!"

Billy sighed. "Jake is right, you saw what he was like when she left, do you want him going back that way?"

"Of course not!"

"Me neither. Embry, son. You have my blessing both as you're chief and you're father."

"This is a blasphemy and a slap in the face to our way of life!" Old Quil wheezed.

"But we cannot stop him. We must let love and nature take its course," Sue said.

"Elders please," Sam begged.

"We have spoken. Embry may stay with Sara," Billy said firmly.

Miss. Call broke out into sobs. "Mom," Embry said.

"I want you out," she said. "I want you to pack you're things and get out of my house Embry. I won't have you under my roof knowing you are with her and working for these monsters. I can't take this anymore, obviously you are a grown man to ruin your life, than you can find your own place to live."

She wiped her face and turned her back and left and waited in one of the cars and I could hear her crying.

Embry looked sad. He did not try and stop his mother or call out to her. My heart ached for him so bad. Billy spoke again. "Embry, you are welcome to move in with us."

"Really?"

"Sure, we'll give you Rebecca's room. Lord knows she won't be using it any time soon," he said a little sadly.

"Would it be too much to ask that I rejoin your pack Jake? I mean if you don't want me back because I work for Marcus than I understand."

"Are you kidding? Why would I pass up the chance of having an inside man," Jake said with a smile.

"Thanks man," Embry said.

"Well now that we are all one big happy family can you wolves scram now, you're stinking up the place," Alec said with a twisted smile.

"Alec!" that boy, he needs a serious time out.

"Sorry Sara," he quickly said.

They all left, Embry went with them to go to his house and pack. After that he was going to move in to Billy's. He kissed me on the cheek. "I will see you later. I start work at the port next week and I need to go over everything with Marcus."

I kissed him on the lips. "When will I see you again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. I will come back tomorrow, I swear, I need to have one last talk with mom before I leave."

"I am so sorry Embry, I know what it is like to want things to be better between you and you're mother," I said.

"So am I, but if she can't accept you then I don't want her in my life. I love her and will be there for her if she needs me, but if she can't accept us than this is for the best."

We kissed one more time and he phased with Jake and they ran off to La Push. As he passed Santiago they glanced at one another and I could feel the tension between them. I sighed, I was going to have my hands full with those two, I know it.

"Well we will head for Seattle. I need to get things ready for Embry to take over for me," Marcus said. "It was good to see you under better circumstances old friend."

He and Carlisle shook hands. "It is amazing to see you back with us Marcus. I never thought I would see you like this."

Marcus smiled. "Me either, I never had a reason to exist with Didyme dead, but now I have a reason to live again." he smiled at me. He walked over and kissed my hands. "I will collect you next week, I imagine you wish to spend much time with your kin."

I hugged him tight. "Thank you Marcus, I owe you so much."

"As I owe you child. Just promise me you will live well and happy. I know Didyme would be happy to know you are happy."

I hugged Corin next. "I have no desire for your wolf boy but I swear I will get him naked for a piece," he said.

"Corin," I sighed.

"I know, I know. I can't help it, you woke my inner artist."

I hugged Alec. "You be good, if I find out you have been misbehaving I will be really cross with you," I said sternly.

"I have never been good a day in my life," he said.

"It's not so bad you know, being nice, compassionate and merciful," I said.

"Hmph, all overrated, scary, ruthless and sadistic are more fun...but for you I think I can try."

Santiago was last. "Well...um..." I didn't know what to say. Do I say I love you? I will miss you.

He grabbed me and kissed me long and hard, I kissed him back, unable to resist the pull in my heart. I heard giggles, wolf whistles and and embarrassed coughs. We pulled back, the world seemed fuzzy to me.

"I will see you again my love, I will wait, no matter how long," he said, his eyes full of tender love.

I watched as they drove off in the car. As soon as they were gone Rose, Kate and Tanya jumped on me.

"Oh my god!" Tanya shrieked.

"A hot werewolf and a hot Spaniard!" Kate said.

"That's my girl!" Rose laughed.

I felt so happy, I felt like I would cry. There were hugs and kisses and warm welcomes from everyone. It felt so good to be back. We went inside and I told them everything that happened. All the vampires I met, I told them about poor, sweet Elanor, I told them how boring it was, how I never once drank human blood no matter how much they tempted me.

They loved the part where I told Caius off. Emmett and Garrett gave me high fives.

Bella and Edward promised to bring Nessie back soon so I could see her, I could only imagine how much she grew since I last saw her.

We all went out to hunt. I admit, I had a guilty pleasure. Hunting. It wasn't as fun eating those livestock Aro got for me, it had been easy and simple, and at least with wild animals I could run and hunt. Like I said it is a guilty pleasure, once was a time I would have fainted at the idea of drinking animal blood.

We laughed, we played, we drank. It was a fine welcome back gift, my friends and family surrounded me. I felt so happy, so, so happy to be back. With people who could understand me, people who would protect me, people who would show me the light and not keep me in the dark.

I still had a lot of things to do; I had to figure out what I would do about Embry and Santiago. I doubt I will be able to make any progress there any time soon.

But I forgot all about them. There would be time for that later, right now I am enjoying the time I had left with my family. I never had so much fun I my life, being away so long helped me realize just how much I truly missed them. They were all so precious to me now; each had made a place in my heart.

They did something I thought no one could. Not Just the Cullen's or the Denali's, but Embry and Marcus, Alec, Corin and Santiago. Each had filled the void my mother made. All my life I never knew love or affection, I was raised to believe my life was worthless and that I was a waste. But they helped me realize that the happiness of power, money, status all the things I wanted in my human life, they can only give us a happiness that is skin deep.

Only the joy of family and friends can truly pierce the core of our heart. Only that happiness could truly show the world for what it is.

I envied my ancestor Didyme. I tried so hard to make people happy but it came with double standards and hurt more people than I meant to make happy. But she could bring happiness to everyone just being around her. I had to wonder, was it Marcus and her human children that brought her such joy to share with the world? Had she neither human family nor a man to love would her power have been so powerful?

Who's to say? But if you all could do me a favor if you please. If ever you had a loved one hurt you, if ever a friend has betrayed you, if ever you were told you were worthless, stupid, ugly, a burden, or some other horrible description do not listen to them, you are beautiful, you are a star that shines with its own light and as hard as it may be to do learn to forgive and forget what has been done to you.

Anger and vengeance are a poison that will make you into something ugly, something like you're tormentors. Ask yourself this instead, what made them the way they are? What drove them to become so mean and hateful?

So please, choose love and mercy and May you know the love and joy I have come to know and please share this love and joy with those around you. Share your light with the world and make everyone a star.

Thank you all for your time and I hope that if we ever meet again you're life to will be brighter than before.

Goodbye.

**Fusedtwilight: Well thats it. But don't worry, we will see Sara again. I plan on having a big crossover between this story and my other two stories, to love and imprint and the brother I never knew. Stay tuned for war of the wolves to see Sara again.**


End file.
